The Fortunate Ones
by Darth Sky Commander
Summary: Everyone knows about the heavenly dragons and the great war between Devils, fallen Angels and God…But this story is about a family separated by war and forced together when time calls for them. The Great Demon Lord Dante, also known as Vader, is the Dragon God of Will. Join the kids at Kuoh, and find out the power of family bonds. Bunch of OC's. OC x Harem.
1. Prologue

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD or any of its characters, only my OC's.**_

 _Everyone knows about the heavenly dragons and the great war between Devils, fallen Angels and God… But this story is about a family separated by war and forced together when time calls for them. The Great Demon Lord Dante, also known as Vader, is the Dragon God of Will. He, along with his family decided to stay out of the war, even though each side requested their aid. He had his children sent off for protection against the rival armies. Knowing one day they would be joined back together as a family, and when this time comes, nothing is going to keep them apart._

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Prologue_

 **(Author's POV)**

 _16 years ago_ …

 _Location: Dante Castle, Ireland_

In the distance from the castle, a large army of unknown origin assembled and began to march towards the _Dragon_ castle. Their objective: to eliminate the offspring of the Dragon Lord. The Dragon Lord: Vader, also known as the Demon Lord Dante, was preparing to make the toughest decision any father could make…

To see this _giant_ shaking was… something else. He was a being of great looks and a body most women would fall head-over-heels for. Like most Demons, Dragons, and Angels, they maintain their youth for a tremendously long time. He looked out towards the mountains his castle rested beside, along a cliff with a marvelous waterfall. He could see a few of the enemy units running around, knowing they must have been scouts securing the perimeter. A guard with his devil wings flew to him, with a report.

Words were said quickly… they both knew what was going to happen. All they could do now is prolong the inedible outcome. With a quick nod, the guard flew to the rest of the guards and warned them for battle, knowing it would most likely be their last. Instead of being scared, they smiled and began their war cry, howling into the air, scaring the enemy units… Could it be that these warriors weren't afraid of death? Dante turned back into his castle, shutting the doors behind him.

The great Demon Lord Dante was on ease… he did not want to send his children off while they were still so young. He walked into the children's play room and watched as they all played teacher. Sarah, the oldest daughter was in the teacher role. While the others, Astrea, Elle, Mine, and Kotori played the roles of students. In the far corner of the room he saw Dante, his only son, standing up in his cradle, smiling at his older sisters. He cracked a laugh and his sisters all turned to see him. They all got up from their seats and went to go play with Dante.

Sarah has red hair with green eyes. Astrea has hair just like their mother, only that it's blonde, with red eyes. Elle has light blue hair with matching light blue eyes. Mine and Kotori, the twins, have pink hair with pink eyes. Dante, unlike every one of his sisters was an exact copy of their father.

The sight made the great lord smile. The girls really just adored their baby brother. They continued to play with Dante as their mother, Lady Cynder, walked in behind her husband. She put her arms around her husband, quietly crying into his shoulder. It was obvious that she did not want to see her children go either. Yet she was the one who was charged with erasing their memory.

The girls turned to see their parents and decided to ask for a bed time story. All of them already in their pjs. Dante laughed and called them into their family room. They had three couches and one love seat for the parents. Sarah was the last one to come in; she decided to be the one to bring Dante into the room with her.

Cynder took her spot next to her love, as the spell was going to be their bedtime story. She was a young looking mother: she appeared to be no older than nineteen, but the truth is, both her and her husband were well over ten thousand years old. She was roughly 6'1" and Dante was 6'4". Cynder has red hair and red eyes, while Dante has blonde hair and red eyes.

"Ok, tonight I have a special story for you children." Cynder said with a slight smile.

"Oh, mummy, can it be about a knight saving the princess? I love stories like that!" asked Kotori. Astrea nodded in agreement with her younger sister.

"But I want one about a dragon being the hero instead of the knight" whined Mine, Kotori's twin sister.

The rest of the girls just wanted to hold Dante as they surrounded him on the remaining couch, still in Sarah's lap. Their father just stared at them with so much joy in his eyes. He knew that after today, none of them will remember each other as they will be separated into pairs. Those in the pairs will know each other but will forget about the others including who their parents are… including who they really are as well.

Before Cynder could begin one of the royal guards ran in, nearly collapsing from the amount of blood he lost. It was hard to see his face behind his helmet which was covered in blood. He was holding his right shoulder where a huge gash went down just above his hip.

"My Lord! The enemy has broken through the third defensive line. Please hurry and evacuate. The men are holding them back at the gates, but..coghhh… it won't be to long before they fall." The guard then fell to the floor, hard. His breathing slowing down into nothingness… he died right in front of them. The children screamed as they felt the castle shake from an explosion. Most likely to have been from the main gate.

Dante quickly stood in front of everyone looking at the dead warrior in front of him, tears forming in his eyes. He picked up the warrior and turned to his wife:

"Time is short!.. Make it quick Cynder! Just like we planned it. I will hold them back." He turned out the room, the doors magically locking behind him. Once he left the room, his cloak disappeared and was replaced with a black knights armor… he was going to take the fight to them… he had too, it was for the sake of his family.

"Vader!" Cynder called out. She started to tear up, but whipped her tears away. Now was no time to cry… she needed to be strong! For her children. She needed to be strong…

"Mummy? What's going on?" her daughters asked. Cynder was about to erase their memories quickly but she was still a little hesitant. What if they never see each other again? What if something happens to them, who would protect them? The same reason why both her and her husband researched areas were their children could grow up out of harm's way. Where's safer than in the house of God? Their children were going to grow up in Orphanages run by the church.

Truly ironic if you think about it; the children of one of the great demon lords, growing up in a church? Unheard of. That is, until now. Cynder told her children to form a circle around her, they did. Soon a magic circle showed up under their feet as Cynder released her Devil wings. She _wasn't always a devil though_ …she was the younger sister of the Fallen Angel _Azazel._ But her life changed when she met Vader.

With her spell being cast, all the children quickly fell asleep and into the pairs their parents arranged them in. The children all got a bracelet with their name, and date of birth on it. Soon portals showed up and the children were sent away. Cynder then collapsed on the ground… tears in her eyes. Soon, Vader showed up and took her into his arms and disappeared from their flaming castle. Not to be heard from for over sixteen years.

Elle and Mine were sent to a church in Izesa, Germany. Kotori, and Astrea, were sent to a church in Bralit, England. Sarah and Dante where the last ones to leave. They were sent to an orphanage in Deso, South Dakota, in the United States of America.

They were raised there for a little more than fifthteen years until one day they all received a letter to attend Kuoh Academy in Japan. And luckily for them, they were arriving the week of club activities, were they had all the clubs set up booths in hopes of attaining new members.

X_X

 **That's the beginning of the story.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it so far.**

 **I look forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**

 **So please just no flames.**


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Kouh Academy

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD or any of its characters, only my OC's.**_

 _Everyone knows about the heavenly dragons and the great war between Devils, fallen Angels and God… But this story is about a family separated by war and forced together when time calls for them. The Great Demon Lord Dante, also known as Vader, is the Dragon God of Will. He, along with his family decided to stay out of the war, even though each side requested their aid. He had his children sent off for protection against the rival armies. Knowing one day they would be joined back together as a family, and when this time comes, nothing is going to keep them apart._

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter One: Welcome to Kuoh Academy!_

 **(Author's POV)**

After a long plane ride from the States to Japan, Dante, a young lean-sixteen year old boy, around 5'8, was finally happy to be back on solid ground. He just _hated_ flying… More like he is scared of it. He was wearing a black sweatshirt jacket over a green _GI: Joe_ t-shirt from the American 80's cartoon, along with blue jeans and a pair of Smiths brown laced boots.

He turned around to see his older sister, Sarah a girl who was exactly 6 feet tall with a luscious body, who so happens to also hate flying, struggling with her luggage. She was wearing her normal attire; a blue sweatshirt jacket over a white short-sleeve shirt, jean shorts and a pair of white Nike running shoes. She was the typical airhead, always fascinated with new things.

One could easily tell these ' _tourists_ ' (for they weren't Japanese, but of European decent) were siblings as they were closely attached where ever they went. Sarah being the oldest was always watching out for Dante and trying to keep him out of trouble. If one didn't figure it out yet, these two were trouble magnets… Sarah more than Dante. Most of the time was because someone was bothering their sibling and like anyone who sticks up for themselves or others, they got in trouble after beating the other party up.

After they got their luggage from the converter belt, they headed to the pickup spot outside in area 2A, where they were informed that there was going to be a car waiting for them. Truth be told, as soon as they got out side, Sarah spotted a man, underneath an umbrella, holding a sign with their two names on it. She hoped he wasn't waiting for them long outside in the rain. He appeared to be a little old man of European decent, roughly five foot six, with a grey mustache. They rushed over to him and he quickly grew a smile and took their luggage into the trunk of his 1960 Cougar.

Afterwards he opened the door for them and they nodded a quick 'thank you' to the older gentleman.

"Oh please, don't mind me. It is just, very nice to see you two all grown up. My, how proud your parents must be of you!" Sarah and Dante just looked at him with surprised glances. Could he know their parents? Or perhaps he just heard wrong about them.

"You know our parents?!" yelled Sarah. The man just nodded and started to drive off to their new 'living quarters'. On the way there, he filled them in on a few ' _minor_ ' details of who their parents were. Of course, he had told a bit of a 'tale' to cover up their true identities and origins.

"Oh, well… you see… your parents were… umm,.. travelers! Yes, and they frequently came to Japan to see the sites." They seemed to have bought his fib, but he tried not to go into the topic any further. The car ride was long and glumly,

The teens just accepted the fact that it may be possible that their parents must have been travelers. Dante looked to his sister in worry: "what now? What are we going to do here?" He thought. Before he could ask any more questions, the old man yelled back: "we're here!" with a big grin on his face.

Before they could grab a quick glance of the outside, they were pushed out of the car, right in front of their new home. A two story, spooky looking mansion that if you could, you would swear it was hunted. The name of the building was _Sins Hoi._ A building, (more like an old fashioned cottage), were people inside had their own rooms and all shared the same kitchen, bathrooms, and living space. As they received their luggage from the old man, he quickly shut his trunk.

"Well, I will show you two to your rooms, but afterwards I will need to head back to the airport to pick up our last guests. So please do take care of the rest of your room mates." the old man then opened up the door to the building, and called the two new residents inside.

Yet before he could continue, Sarah questioned: "Ah, excuse me, but whom else will be living with us?" she asked it as though she was demanding an answer rather than asking for one.

He seemed to ignore her. He glanced at his watch, jumped up, and quickly ran out back to his car and drove back in the direction of the airport. Sarah and Dante just stood there at the doorway stunned. Dante was the first one to break the silence.

"Ah, well I guess we should get to our rooms now, and put our luggage away. Oh, but first lets introduce ourselves to the rest of our new roommates." He said with a toothy grin. And she returned her own to her little brother. Something that they both must have inherited from their parents.

They turned away from the entrance and headed to the kitchen, the center of the first floor. When they arrived they were greeted by a exploding pot from the kitchen stove. A girl not much older than Dante with long blonde hair and red eyes, roughly 6 feet tall came running at them saying sorry repeatedly and bowed to apologize. Being the klutz she was, she tripped and fell on top of Dante, their eyes meeting one another…

"Your… your eyes, there…" Dante staggered.

"Like mine…" Astrea finished. She quickly got up and off the smaller boy and offered him her hand to get up. He hesitated but soon took her hand.

She smiled happily he didn't start yelling at her. "My name is Astrea! I hope we can get along!" She said with the same toothy grin that both Sarah and Dante have. Yet still they didn't question it.

Sarah was first to reply wanting to become friends right away. "Hi! My name is Sarah, and this is my little bro, Dante! (said boy waved), I hope we can become great friends!" she shook Astrea's arm up and down repeatedly like a child would do when they made a new friend.

Dante questioned why though, knowing his sister, she has a very strong grip and is frighteningly strong. Yet Astrea seemed to be just like her in that aspect. He could tell when she pulled him up. She, Astrea was indeed a strong person. She was just like his sister Sarah, they even had the same body shape and large cleavages.

While those three got deeper into their conversations, another girl, around the same age as the others, roughly 5'10", walked into the kitchen behind the others. She made her presence known by coughing into her fist. She has long pinkish red hair, pulled up into two twin tails, with matching colored eyes. The others turned to her, only for her to be pounced on by Astrea.

"Ah! Kotori! Don't go around like that! You might have scared our new roommates! _Instead of just me like usual._ Oh! This is my little sister Kotori!" Astrea informed the rest.

The new girl, Kotori seemed to be a little pissed that she was called ' _little'_ , but quickly threw her sister into the other side of the kitchen. Astrea started laughing and quickly passed out. Dante just stood there with a sweat drop. She moved to greet Dante, but quickly tripped over her own feet. He offered his hand to her, who grabbed it… and pulled him down to the ground. She then turned him onto his back and stood up. She too, had the same toothy grin that so far every one of them had.

"Well, what are you looking at, perv?" she asked with an irritated look. Dante quickly came out of day dreaming and noticed he was looking directly at Kotori's nice rack. His face turned red as he started to back up, getting more distance from the now, angry girl. But before he could even come out with any defense, she quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him up, almost causing him to fall forward.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I know that I have very attractive features," she said as her face turned back into a nice, and cheerful smile. It reminded him of the smile his sister always made, as if things weren't already strange, everyone here had the same crazy- toothy grin, along with similar eyes, despite the color difference.

After another two hours, the man who picked them up earlier, once again came back and this time, with another two teenagers. One with long, light blue hair, and the other with the same hair style, eyes, and height as Kotori. When the two girls saw each other, they immediately ran for each other, and held each other's hands. Saying "we must be the cutest girls ever". Only Sarah and Dante stood there with questioning faces. The old man on the other hand handed something to the blue haired beauty and she nodded her thanks. Afterwards he grabbed his umbrella and walked out of the house and left in his car.

X_X

The newest members of the group introduced themselves, the oldest being Elle who is 18, and her little sister Mine who is 17. Sarah introduced herself next,

"I'm Sarah, I'm 19 and this is my little brother Da-" Dante beat her to it. Not liking it when someone beats him to introducing himself.

"Dante. My name is Dante, I am 16 years old… and that's pretty much it. I hope we can all get along." He bowed to show his respect to the others. Who just stood there amazed by his proper manners. Most of the boys they grew up with weren't as well mannered or polite. Elle smiled and bowed as well.

"It's nice to meet you Dante. And don't worry… I have a feeling we will get along great. My, you are so well mannered for a boy your age." She said blushing. Just then everyone noticed that there was only one male in the whole house…

But before anyone could say something, lightning struck a nearby tree, getting caught in the power lines, thus causing a power outage. The quick and sudden darkness startled them and Dante backed up into a couch in the living room and fell over it. His head hitting the floor on the other side.

Everyone laughed at his misery. Sarah on the other hand, being the older sister just sighed at her brother's clumsiness. She went to go help pick him up and offered him her hand. Once he grabbed it and got pulled back up to his feet, he smiled his toothy grin and then everyone went silent.

Behind Dante rose a silhouette, easily reaching seven feet tall. It moved its hand towards Dante.

When Dante finally noticed the silence he asked "what's a matter? Did I do something?" Sarah quickly pulled her brother into her arms, like a mother would do to protect their child. His head landing in between her large cleavage. He turned away from his sister to see what everyone was looking at… his expression wasn't much different than the others. They were scared… This shadow was emitting some dark ora. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone. Most likely because it failed to get Dante within its grasp.

Now because of this shadow, everyone decided it be best to stay together and campout in the living room. Dante followed Astrea to the supply closet and pulled out a few mats and blankets for everyone to use for the night.

It wasn't that late, somewhere around eleven and everyone forgot about dinner. Luckily tomorrow was Sunday, so they had a day to gather supplies and food before school on Monday.

Dante was entering as a sophomore, Sarah, Elle, Astrea as seniors and Mine and Kotori as juniors. While spending the night together, they all got to know each other better and all found out that they had quite a lot in common. They were all orphans, all of them had grown up by an orphanage run by the church and were held back a year for their younger siblings in school. That way, they were able to attend school together. On top of that, they all received letters from the Board of Education that, they were all accepted to attend Kuoh Academy out of the blue. None of them had applied nor had the best of grades, they were just your average teens. Deciding they had nothing better to do nor any reason for them to stay they decided to go for it.

This Monday, the schools clubs are scheduled to hold open houses in order to gain new members.

X_X

The next morning, Dante was the first to wake up out of the group. When he got up he turned around to look at the sleeping girls. Sarah was next to him. Mine and Elle were together, and Kotori was next to Astrea. Everyone seemed to be happy, most of them smiling as they slept. Somehow this all seemed to be strangely familiar. He shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen. Forgetting that no one had the chance to get any food he moaned at the sight of no food. He went to search for his bag in order to get his wallet which had money that was exchanged for Japanese currency. He looked all over the place for it and couldn't find it whatsoever. It took him roughly forty minutes to find his bag, but one thing stood out. It was open…

He emptied the bag on the floor and began to look through it. He found his wallet, his phone, and a tiny photo album of him and his sister when they went on trips or of their birthdays. The only thing he found missing was his bracelet he had since he was taken in by the orphanage. On the bracelet was his name, date of birth and on the other side an insignia of what appeared to be a dragon head from the side. It was plain and only edged into the band. His sister had the same thing engraved into hers. He doesn't know why, but it seemed to be the most important possession he and his sister have.

He looked at his phone, it was nine fifthteen. He walked into the bathroom and took care of his business. When he got out he walked back to the kitchen and at the sight of Mine, Kotori, Elle, and Astrea all in their pajamas, staring at his bracelet. All of them appearing as if they had just seen a ghost. Next thing he knew each of them pulled out a similar bracelet in their other hand. All of them flipped it to the back and reviled the very same dragon head.

No one said a word as Dante came into the room now and grabbed his bracelet. They were still staring at their own bracelets. How could it be? How is it that all of them had the same insignia on their bracelets? They all woke up out of their thoughts at the sound of Sarah yawning. Now with all of them up, they could discuss this strange occurrence.

Yet before anyone could begin, the sound of everyone's stomach echoed through the building. The girls all blushed in embarrassment excluding Sarah, who simply stated the obvious.

"I'm hungry… let's get something to eat." Everyone nodded and went to go change and fix their hair. After a short wait everyone was ready and began to put on their shoes at the door. Apparently and lucky for them, there was a local dinner right down the road from their estate.

Everyone began to walk once Elle locked up. As they walked in the group, they noticed a few large crows flying over head on this cloudy day. They were the weirdest crows they had ever seen, thinking that those just must be native to Japan rather than anywhere else. They marched to the beat of their stomachs. The roars could have been heard by anyone who was in a good six meter radius of them. Luckily for them, no one was out.

When they arrived, there weren't many people, only a group of teens at a large booth at the end of the building. Five girls and two boys. Seven in total. One girl had long red hair, another with a short blue hair, another with long blonde hair, and one had long black hair. The other girl had short white hair that seemed to be a complement to her fair skin. The boys both had short hair, one was blonde and the other was brown. They all seemed to be laughing and enjoying themselves.

One of the girls, the one with the long black hair seemed to be eyeing Dante. Not in a hateful matter, but one of query. Dante didn't seem to notice at all and just continued to look out for a waitress. Sarah and Elle on the other hand did notice and stiffened a bit and moved in front of Dante… for Sarah it was normal, but for Elle, it just felt like she is meant to do so. As if he was someone important to her.

A waitress came out of the back soon and rushed to greet the new customers. She was what appeared to be a college student… an extremely energetic one at that. She grabbed six menus and proceeded to bring the group to a booth on the other side of the diner.

Once everyone sat down they all began drooling over the menu. Everything just looked so good! After a couple of minutes the waitress returned to take their order. Everyone either got pancakes with some sort of side, or an omelet. Another twelve minutes, the waitress returned with their food. Everyone said their _thanks_ , and began to dig in.

After everyone was finished, they realized something extremely funny… They were still hungry. Each of them smiled their toothy grin, showing off their canine like teeth. They all decided to order something else on the menu this time. The waitress was just dumbstruck with these weird kids. But she smiled and gladly took their second order.

Following their second meal, they were now satisfied with their meal and began to talk more about their bracelets. It turns out each one of them had the same story to tell. All of them were given these bracelets by their parents before they ended up at an orphanage. None of them remember their parents, nor do they remember anything before arriving at their residence.

Perhaps it was just a coincidence? Many people have a bracelet with their information on it… but do they all have the same insignia on the other side? Of course not! Everything was just strange… How could six people who haven't seen the other parties be connected?

"So, anyone have any ideas why we all got letters to attend this school? Honestly I have no idea how I could have been, especially with my average grades." Said Astrea. Kotori was next to agree that she too didn't have overwhelming grades. As everyone went around they all came up with only a few reasonable ideas.

One: whoever sent the letters knows their parents, and decided to give them a good education. Two: perhaps the house they are living at was owned by one of their parents and they were friends with each other's parents? Three: Maybe the orphanages they grew up in decided it was finally time for them to leave… for all of them were trouble makers, even though they swear trouble just finds them.

But out of all their ideas, nothing sounded right… when Dante added his two sense, his idea just blew them away. Who would know?

"Perhaps, and this is only a thought, but hasn't anyone noticed how similar we are to each other? I mean, besides our bracelets, we look so much alike that it's uncanny. We all have the same eyes, canine teeth. Heck, our skin tone is the same. And look, Mine and Kotori are without any doubt twins!"

"You have a point, we all do look alike. Me and Kotori without any doubt have to be twins." Mine said with her arms crossed with a smug look across her face.

"Oh! I know, what's your guy's last name?" Astrea asked.

"Well… it's kind of weird to say this… promise not to laugh ok?" Dante asked the others, which they all nodded in agreement.

"Our last name… we never had one. All that we know is our first name. After all, that's all that was on our bracelet. So, as far as we know our last name could be anything. The church that we grew up in just used our first names and addressed us as Mr. Dante, and Ms. Sarah."

"Yeah, it seemed strange to us that everyone else had last names, but we didn't. It's also another reason why no one ever decided to adopt us, besides our record that is." Dante said with a bit disappointment on his face.

"Wow. Now that's freaky. The same goes for us, we never found out our last name. Plus we got a pretty bad record ourselves. Yet it's just because other kids always picked on us. If anyone messes with me or my sis I usually end up beating them up." Astrea included making a strong pose.

It was strange seeing this group act so strange. Let alone if someone actually peeked into their conversation, they would have been shaken at the fact that these people didn't know eachother.

Let's just say it was the same all around. Before anyone knew it, it was already noon. They waited for the bill, and surprisingly it wasn't as much as they thought it would be. Dante took the check before anyone could reject, and went to pay for the bill at the counter.

At the counter he saw the girl form the group earlier with the black hair, also paying for their bill. Dante was astounded, she was truly beautiful. She smiled at him, and he returned his own. Before she was able to ask him a question, the waitress came running out of the kitchen again, rushing to the cash register.

"Was everything to your liking?"

"Yes. It was as great as always. Thank you." Akeno handed the woman her check and money.

"Why thank you very much. I'm glad to be of service." The waitress bowed. Akeno just smiled back and took her change. She then turned back to Dante and continued to smile at him.

He just couldn't keep looking at her anymore, so he turned his attention to the waitress and paid his bill. He was surprised that this girl so just so pretty that she already caught his heart. The waitress was surprised this boy had such amount of money on him. He basically handed her a hundred dollar bill as if it no more than a dollar. In his wallet, one would see he was holding a huge wad of bills.

"Thank you very much. Was everything to your liking sir?" Dante nodded with a smile on his face. But before he paid for the bill in full, he spotted a cake in the display case and asked how much it was. He added that to the bill and took his change. He looked back at his table to see that everyone already left and is outside waiting for him.

As he waved goodbye to the waitress, he then turned to Akeno and smiled as he began to walk out. She grabbed his arm before he knew it, and was turned to face her once again. Her eyes looking away with a slight blush on her face, which he thought was cute.

"Um, by any chance are you a student at Kuoh Academy?" Dante asked her.

'Why... yes I am. I am Akeno Himejima. Third year student at Kuoh Academy. May I know your name?"

"I-it's Dante. My name is Dante and I'm going to be a new student this semester." He said putting his hand behind his head in embarrassment. She smiled at his innocence. Before their conversation could continue, Kotori ran inside, grabbing his arm yelling 'come on'. He said bye before the door closed and Akeno just smiled as she walked back to her friends.

"We were waiting you know!" Mine informed Dante who just apologized to his companion. She just sighed and kept pulling on his arm till they reach the others. Once everyone was together again, they all headed to the supermarket to gather their food and rest of the supplies needed for school tomorrow.

Back at the diner, Akeno kept looking at her hands, folded on her lap. The boy she just saw… he reminds her so much of someone else… his eyes, his hair… But who? Before she could ponder anymore, Rias Germory, her best and oldest friend shook her out of her trance.

"Are you alright Akeno? You seem to be a little… distant." She asked her.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that that boy seemed to remind me of someone." She replied shaking. Something wasn't right, and for as long as she knew Akeno, if something was bothering her, she would know. Rias couldn't shake the trouble Akeno was having trying to cope with that boy's sudden appearance.

"Well, do you want to talk about it back at the club room?" Rias asked, which Akeno nodded and afterwards they left the others saying they will see each other tomorrow. Rias made extra sure to remind Issei to come early tomorrow to help set up the booth for their Occult Research club. He sighed but agreed. Knowing she would see him later, since they were living together, she decided to make up an excuse for it later.

They went behind the diner and used a summing circle to transport them to their usual club room. Rias took her seat on the couch and patted the spot next to her for Akeno to sit down. Akeno was a little cautious but once Rias gave her, her warming smile she sat down next to her.

"Soo, do you know who he is? Hmm?" she edged closer to Akeno.

"Well… I-I found out his name is Dante, and he will be starting this semester as a second year, even though if you look at him, he seems older."

"Is that so? You said earlier that he reminded you of someone… any ideas of whom?"

"I can't say… His whole presence was familiar…" Akeno looked up at the ceiling. Nothing really ever got her to stubble this much.

"Well I don't know what to say." Rias bit her thumb. It was strange that something ever confused her or Akeno.

With enough time spent thinking about whom that boy reminds Akeno of, they both decided to call it a night and once again, used a portal to appear at Issei's house. Well, actually in his room. The sight of those two girls showing up in his room, made Issei's face turn the same color red as Rias hair. Tonight was going to be just the same as every other one…

X_X

After a long day of shopping for school supplies and food, the group finally made it back home at _Sins Hoi_. Once back they noticed that the power had finally returned, as the front porch light was on. Elle walked up to the door and unlocked it, as everyone else followed in behind her with their own bags. From there, everyone just started to leave to their rooms, getting changed for the night. Everyone knew afterwards to meet back in the living room to continue their conversation from this morning.

Even though it was already past eleven, most of them couldn't say that they were tired. They just had so much energy that they ended up playing monopoly, while continuing their discussion about their origins.

It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but they made Astrea the _banker_. True she had great qualities in beauty, strength and other things… but not so much with the book smarts. When they all started, she ended up giving Dante a hundred dollars extra than everyone else, and she herself only got $1200 instead of the normal $1500. The rest just sighed and evened everything by getting the correct amount each. Astrea was upset but quickly recovered when they picked their pieces.

Dante picked the dog, much to Sarah's dismay. She ended up with the top hat. Elle had the wheel barrel, Astrea had the battleship, (which she figured that she deserved for being so strong). Kotori just face palmed at her sisters childish behavior. That left the shoe for Kotori and the racecar for Mine. The rest of the pieces went back in the little bag for them, then back into the box just to be taken out again after they finished.

After what seemed a pretty short amount of time, Elle was winning with two railroad's and both the electric and water supply companies. While everyone was worried about where their next turn lead them, hoping that they wouldn't land on one another's turf. For it could be _costly_.

Dante ended up buying two houses and other than that, he kept landing on chance and getting the lucky cards that had him end up landing on his own property. Sarah decided to just buy the remaining two railroads for some lay-way. Everyone else just maintained a small monopoly and tried their best not to land on one-another's spot.

Poor Mine kept ending up in jail. Much to her dismay, everyone else remained jail-free. After a good four turns, she ended up getting out, _finally_ she thought, and ended up on her own space. She sighed in relief as the clock hit 2am. Everyone just turned slowly to face said clock with terror in their eyes as they stayed up for too long.

They all agreed that without any doubt Elle would be the winner. She just laughed as she started counting her money, like someone who just became very rich. She was out of character… but no one cared, they all just had a real fun time and were enjoying each other's company.

Everyone said goodnight and walked off to their rooms. They were truly spent…

X_X

Once everyone's alarm went off, they all rushed to take their morning showers, and later prepare breakfast. Just the typical rush everyone gets in the morning…

When Elle got into the kitchen, she had noticed that there was already six bowls laid out on the table with some sort of cereal in it… minus the milk. As she took a seat, everyone else slowly started to fill in and take their own. It was rather a quite morning… most likely because everyone was nervous of their first day of being at a new school.

Everyone that they might have gotten close to, too even be considered friends, and are now thousands of miles away. Looking around, Sarah decided to break the silence.

"I think I speak on the behalf of all of us here… We are all worried about how our lives will be now on in this new environment. We don't know anyone, nor do we know our way around… but I do believe that us meeting here is a sign. We have all gotten along great and I would like to consider everyone here as friends, if you would take me?" She bowed from her seat.

"You got that! We will become the very best of friends!" exclaimed Astrea. Everyone else just nodded in agreement. Today will be different, but at least their friends got their back.

As everyone finished up breakfast they began to walk out, again with Elle locking up behind them. They all formed up in a little group and began walking to the school. Astrea was the first girl to complain about how uncomfortable the uniform was for her, while every other girl agreed. Once at the main entrance to the school, they all took out their lists, and it turned out that they'd all be on the same floor as each other. Everyone said their quick 'good bye' and said they will all meet up during lunch.

X_X

Inside Dante's class, he noticed that there weren't many students compared to the school he was used too… He quickly shrugged the thought off, as the teacher asked him to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dante. I am looking forward to becoming friends with all of you." He bowed, showing his respect to the class. Once his head was raised, one student raised his hand. He turned his attention towards the other male as he began to ask his question. Before he could speak the teacher got called out by another staff member. Once he left, the boy began to speak.

"Hi there, by any chance the girls you were with earlier… are they your sisters, and are they taken?" the bald boy asked. He and his two friends started grinning, probably thinking about the girls. One of the boys, Dante knew for sure he saw yesterday at the diner.

The guy from the group yesterday nodded in agreement with his companion, as the one with the weird glasses began to speak. "Yeah, because the red head is so beautiful same with the blonde… I would just love to melt away in their nice big bre-"

Before anyone could even see it, a fist ended up in his face, sending him to the back wall. The fist belonged to Dante… big surprise. No brother would ever let his sisters be bad mouthed or referred to in such decency.

"Don't ever talk about them! Or so help me… the next time I hit you, you'll not be getting back up." Dante stated as he looked at the remaining two perverts. If anyone dared to go after anyone he cared for, they will end up far worse than the other guy. The brown haired boy was about to speak but before he could mutter the girls in the class all screamed out in joy, as all the males in the room gulped, afraid of what might happen to them if they ever came across Dante.

The comments the girls ranged from: "oh my… he's so hot!" to "he has such nice eyes…"

One girl jumped onto Issei, in attempt to protect him from Dante. Dante just lowered his fist as a smile came upon his face. The girl in front of him, Asia stared at Dante with a pleading look. Dante knew he wasn't going to fight him, but he just wanted to say hello to Akeno's friend.

"Ah don't worry. He ain't on my list. I'm sorry for scaring you… and for knocking your friend out…"

"Ahh, he had it coming… Don't worry about it," Issei said. Dante offered his hand to the little girl and she gracefully took it. Her checks turning red in embarrassment. The whole commotion _somehow_ took up the whole period. Next class was PE… something that Dante couldn't wait for… Really, he loved exercising and playing sports.

X_X

By some struck of luck, it turned out everyone had PE the same period. Once everyone got changed and left the locker rooms, they all saw each other and rushed to greet them.

Due to it being the first day back from their summer break, most teachers were allowing students, mainly the new ones to wonder around and get their tour of the academy. Plus the clubs had set up their booths all the way down the main court yard. Elle was the first notice, but soon everyone else took in the sight before them.

There were soo many booths! Soo many clubs! Before they could adventure forward, a short raven haired girl with glasses along with a taller girl with the same features showed up behind them and gained their attention.

"Hello there. You six must be the new transfer students that entered the academy." The short girl stated more than asking.

Astrea was the first to reply. "Yep! That's us!" she shouted raising her fist in the air. The rest of the group just sighed at her childish reaction.

"Well my name is Sona Sitri, and I'm the president of the student council. Next to me is Tsubaki Shinra, she is my vice president of the student council." Said girl bowed before the group which Dante was the first to bow back in respects.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Dante." He said with a toothy grin. The girls around him all smirked and once they introduced themselves, returned their own toothy grin.

Both Vice President and President blushed at how polite the boy before them was… not to mention cute. The girls around seemed to be a lot like him too… But according to the reports, his only relative is Sarah, the red head of the group. Strange.

They quickly dismissed the thought and continued to engage in conversation.

"By any chance, would you like a tour around the school? I'll be more than happy to oblige. After all, I just finished all my work and have free time till a meeting later on after school."

"Sure! And afterwards we can go look at the booths the clubs set up and see if anything catches or interests." Sarah said while eye-balling the large concession stand with tons of snacks on it. Dante waved his hand in front of the elders face, trying to bring her back. Failing to do so, he turned to see what got her attention. What happened next made the President and Vice almost drop. Dante and Sarah ran… literally ran to the snack table. The rest of the new students quickly caught up with the other and began to dig into the food. It was like watching a bunch of hungry wolves dive in on a single caribou… not letting any food go to waste.

Yet above everything, they all managed to use a plate and cleaned up their mess.

After apologizing to the student council reps, they began their tour around the school.

X_X

 **That's the end of chapter one.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it so far.**

 **I look forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**

 **So please, just no flames.**


	3. Chapter 2 Not Your Average Monday

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Two: Not Your Average Monday_

 **(Dante's POV)**

After the tour around the school, the reps from the student council said their good-byes and left to attend to other matters.

The rest of today's classes were quick… at least that's how it felt. I just wished I didn't have the same classes as a certain _pervert_ … What was his name again? Hyodu? Heh, I don't care. I could most likely throw him through a field goal from the other side of a football field if he ever got on my nerves again.

Besides wanting to fight everyone who looked at my sister or the other girls, I ended up alone walking around the courtyard… when did everyone leave? Where are they?

I shrugged it off and just continued to look at all the clubs. There were definitely a large quantity of clubs, far more than the ones I remember from school back in the States. Maybe I should join one? I have never been in a club before… well not for long at least.

The only club that I could ever even consider myself a member of was my schools boxing team. We had around eight members, all of which were older than me and kind of like bullies to everyone else. Before I joined, they were even picking on me… till I knocked the assistant captain out in a quick brawl.

Once word got around that I knocked out our schools best boxer, they wouldn't let me get away without joining them in their ranks. True it wasn't that big of a deal… after all it happened in eighth grade. Let alone in the middle of the season.

Even though I didn't like the members of the team much… we all seemed to get along and eventually ended up going to the state championship. We lost once our Captain got knocked out in the ninth round. But the bottom line was realized… we had grown on each other. We trained, we fought, and even though highly rare it was, we went to the movies thanks to our coach who was like an elder brother to us. One who loved teasing and messing with us.

His name was Hanes Bruchkey (Bru-chi-key), a Hawaiian native who moved inland when he lost his family at a young age. He was our churches main reverend along with the main orphanage owner. Even though he was incredibly young, 25, he was without any doubt a real man… He loved to tell us how exciting the female body is. Proclaiming it was "a piece of sweet pie," when the woman was an angel rather than bitchy girl who was a " _daddy's girl_ ". Yet when you found yourself a _dog_ … it was as he stated: "not worth your time." Just imagine hearing a man with a funny Hawaiian accent say such things… It was beyond funny. How could he have ever got a woman was my question.

True he was in a relationship, and his girlfriend who later turned to becoming his wife once I left the States, but he never missed an opportunity to look at a _sweet pie_. He even started to look at Sarah a bit… which I only noticed when it was the three of us. It didn't last long though… I made sure he knew to keep his eyes off my sister.

I started to spot more interesting clubs as I continued to walk by the booths. One though caught my attention right away… not because of what it was about, but the girls handing out flyers at it.

It was Akeno, and that Blue haired girl from the diner. As I walked closer to their location, I spotted a twin-pair of girls walking towards it as well… _Mine_ and _Kotori_. I guess I'll catch up with them.

"Hey _Mine_! _Kotori_!" I yelled as I ran to them, successfully gaining their attention. Once we were close, before anyone of us cloud begin to talk a massive pair of breasts landed on my head, along with arms wrapping themselves over my shoulders. Only one guess… _Sarah_.

"Hey Dante-kun~" she said with a smile on her face. What's with the 'kun' I pondered? I just quickly brushed it off as the remaining members of our house arrived.

"So anyone join any clubs yet?" I asked. Astrea and Elle took a while to nod no, while the rest of the girls quickly said no. _So no one had any luck yet either huh?_ I turned my head up towards the sky, just as a rain drop hit my forehead. Not long after, it started to rain and most booths closed up and called it a day. I put my bag over my head and the girls followed suit. The entrance to the school was right next to the Occult Research club's booth. Akeno and the blue haired girl were holding open the doors for everyone and once in a good range and everyone inside, Akeno smiled and began to talk to me. The girl next to her said she'll be heading to the club room.

"We meet again Dante-kun." She smiled. I had a sheepish smile on my face as I faced her.

"Yeah… It's nice to see you again Akeno-senpai." She seemed to like the senpai I added to her name.

Sarah and the rest of the girls came up close and began making kissy faces. Which Akeno just blushed as she began licking one of her fingers. Most likely thinking naughty things. I was just soo embarrassed… all my elders were making fun of me… Oh lord help me. I begged but no prevail. I just sucked it up and joined in the laughter.

Akeno and I began to talk more about how my first day was and I introduced her to the girls in my house. Each girl smiled our _trademark_ -toothy grin at Akeno and she smiled back saying it was nice to meet them. The school bell rang, signaling that it was the end of the school day and every student who wasn't already gone began to leave to either their club or home. That was one thing that I was happy to notice… Back at the states, once school ended we just walked into the building next door. That's how my life was at the orphanage. I was raised as a Roman Catholic along with my sister at a Church/ orphanage in Deso. Did I have any complaints about it? To tell the truth...no. It's a _hard knocked life_ … was.

Growing up in a world where you wouldn't know if you'd be adopted the next day and separated from your sister or vice-versa… it was scary. And when you got nothing else to rely on, prayer seemed to clam you down. As time as told, we never got adopted and ended up moving here to Japan to study at Kuoh Academy. Same story for Kotori, Mine, Astrea, and Elle.

"Yo! Akeno-Senpai!" the boy Hyudo or whatever came by. Instantly I clenched my fists in anger. If he was near these girls… without any doubt he would begin fantasizing about them. Most men probroly would as well… it's just something about this one guy really pisses me off. When I looked up I noticed that he didn't come alone… the red head from the diner was also with him. I couldn't lie… she was indeed gorgeous. She followed Issei suit till in the group with the rest of us.

Akeno turned to greet the new comers and bowed in the presence of the red head who just smiled as she turned her attention straight towards me. I gulped. Why would she look at me… oh wait maybe she was just curious about who I am.

"I see your talking with the new students. How's everything going so far Akeno?" The red head spoke… her voice was a bit cheery but at the same time it was like she was holding in something. Well I guessed she was because she never finished her lines.

"Oh, president… Yes, I was talking to Dante and his little harem of girls here…" she said with a devilish smile. My mouth just dropped. She didn't… Oh no, she did. She really did. _Akeno… why does it feel as though we know each other?_ Something about her just seemed to kick something inside me… but what? As I continued to think about it, I got a migraine that almost brought me down to my knees. It came like a _freight-train_ … I almost fell but I was caught by Astrea and Elle.

"Are you alright Dante?"Elle asked. I couldn't even reply as my eyelids came crashing down like a wave. Nothing but utter blackness.

X _X

 **(Author's POV)**

Elsewhere, an unknown being stood far off in the distance, watching the event commence. A smile creeping up on her face. A group of four fellow silhouettes showed up behind her, each wearing a similar cloak. Three were around six feet tall with a gold necklace around their necks. While the shortest one, around five feet tall, had a silver one with a big red gem in the center. The size of a half-dollar coin.

The shorter one of the group came up behind their leader, both looking towards the school building. No words were spoken. It was nothing but silence. Their leader raised her hand and the short one disappeared, going to fulfill her mission. The others also left, leaving their master alone. After another few minutes she looked up to the sky, staring in wonder. She too disappeared; their plan was set in action, now all they had to do was wait. Now the time was right. Things were about to get _interesting_.

X_X

Dante was rushed to the nurse's office by the girls who were followed by Akeno, Issei, and Rias. Sarah, Elle and Astrea were in an utter panic… _What caused the boy to suddenly fall ill?_

As soon as the group reached the room within a time span of six minutes; they opened the room and noticed no one was in the room. _True it was the end of the day, but where was the nurse?_

Ignoring the absent nurse, they placed Dante down on one of the beds, the one closest to the window. The rain outside continued to poor buckets as lighting struck not that far off in the distance. Yet no one really paid any attention to the storm. Dante took priority as of now.

Issei decided to leave with Rias, while Akeno and the others stayed by his bead side. Almost like family members gathering around a _casket_. Yet the body was still rising… still alive. Again lighting struck. Not till five minutes later did you hear the sound of thunder.

Kotori, Mine, and Elle were sitting down across the room on the other bed. Each pondering how Dante had suddenly fallen ill. Sarah was on the verge of crying and Astrea just continued to stare out the window… something had gotten her attention. But she didn't know what or _who_ it was. She could've sworn that something came down with that lightning… the air just seemed a little more dense than usual.

Akeno began to talk to Astrea, asking if she knew why Dante was sick plus any information about him. Astrea just stood silent and looked over to Sarah. Sarah was the one who had to decide whether or not to disclose any info about Dante. After all, she is his sister. She nodded. And join the two in their conversation.

"Dante was never the person he is _now_ … Before he was always a little kid who loved to be a cry baby. Hell, most of the time together with him was nothing but a drama. Yet I couldn't help but love that side of my little brother. He started to have these migraines when he first entered middle school. Sometimes he would black out for ten to twenty minutes, but never this long." She was worried about him… dearly. She grabbed his hand and sat down next to him on his bed. Putting her hand on his forehead, turned out he had no fever so she kissed his forehead before continuing her chat with the others.

"After his first one, he changed completely. Now he cares more about his physic and others more than before… true it might not sound that much of a big deal but now… he's all grown up. No more does he run away from a fight. Nor does he care if there isn't any light in the dark. Heck, he isn't afraid of the lightning anymore. He just isn't the scared little boy who runs behind his sister." Sarah let out a small chuckle.

Astrea just looked at Dante and could've sworn he moved. As if on cue, he moved his arms up in the arm is if reaching for something. The girls all turned their immediate attention to him as he continued to reach out, making whimpers as he did. It looked like he was being held back from something he wanted, or maybe someone he cared for…

Akeno was the only one who didn't cover his bedside. She turned her head towards the window, looking on in deep thought. As lightning striked again, an unexpected visitor entered the room.

"Why hello kids, is someone under the weather?" asked a man who appeared in his early twenties… Lord Azazel. The leader of the Fallen Angels, as well as the Occult Research Club's advisor. Those who didn't know the man just turned to the strange man wondering who he was.

"Oh! Sensei. Yes, the new second year student just fell ill and we brought him here, But the nurse hasn't come in yet and…"

"Oh, my apologies everyone. I'm so sorry." A young red headed woman, no older than twenty one entered the room with a pair of scrubs on. She kept bowing as she tried to make up for being absent. The nurse of Kuoh academy: _Mrs. Cynder._ She has long red-ruby hair tied up in a ponytail dripping down her back a few inches. Along with a pair of green glasses over her beautiful red eyes. A true beauty.

Azazel just grinned and moved to the side to let the lady get to her patient. She pushed him more as he was playing though. They are like a pair of _siblings_ trying to get in the others way for kicks. Once Azazel allowed the woman through, she smiled at the others while Akeno just stared at her silently. One would quickly put together the similarities between her and Sarah… If it wasn't for the different eye color, one would think they are sisters.

"Ah, so this is the new group of students this semester? My, they all are just so cute." She said as her glasses fogged up. Yep, she's a pervert.

"Umm, miss? Can you please aid Dante over here?" Kotori asked trying not to get annoyed from her lateness. Cynder's smile dropped and became a small frown. She just turned her attention to Kotori for a mere second before smiling again.

"Of course. After all, isn't that why we have nurses in schools?" she chuckled before walking over, bending over at Dante's side. She removed the stethoscope around her neck and slowly listened to Dante's heartbeat. She couldn't help but smile. Being this close to them without any of them knowing… it wasn't easy for her. If she wasn't afraid of scaring the kids, she would've been on Azazel's neck, strangling him to death. It was his idea after all to have the kids come here. More like his and Vader's… but that's the past. Now all they had to focus on were the safety of the kids.

"Well he is breathing a little fast and his heart rate has also increased. He should be fine after some rest." The others nodded. Akeno on the other hand decided to leave; _she had to talk to Rias about this._ The only who seemed to notice was Azazel. He just sighed and began to leave as well. ' _Better leave now before she kills me_ ,' he thought as he closed the door behind him.

Now that there was only them in the room, Cynder got up and walked to her desk looking through some papers. Lightning striked again, this time right outside the school window. No one jumped scared at all though… Cynder smiled knowing that her children weren't afraid of lightning. " _They must feel a connection towards it. Hmph, what smart kids"._ She thought proudly.

"How's about you girls take a seat before our guest arrives." The girls looked at her questioningly. _Who's coming_?

"Um, Miss… who's coming? Is it a doctor? Is Dante really ok?!" Mine asked, a bit scared for the man she couldn't help but feel close to.

"Don't tell me it's a doctor! I hate needles!" Kotori ran under one of the beds. Astrea soon joined her… those two are such a class-act. Sarah and Elle on the other hand ignored the others as the waited for the woman's answer.

"Oh, just my youngest daughter. She said she wanted to come to work with me. So after pulling some strings, she will be my assistant here at the school. I think she'll like you a lot." Cynder smiled.

While they waited for the new comer, Sarah asked to know more about the school and about Miss, Cynder. _Was she married? Most likely if she has more than one child_. It turned out she had seven kids in total: six girls and one boy. On top of that, the oldest ones attended this school as well. Only the youngest child did it as an assistant. _So, how the hell can such a young looking woman have so many kids?_

There was a knock on the door, and their guest had finally arrived. She was around five feet tall with short-cut emerald hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing the normal school attire, but with a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck, completing her eyes. Once she closed the door behind her, she bowed respectfully at her elders before her. She appeared to be no older than a thirteen year-old, and has very good manners. _A little_ _rare for such an age_?

"Hello everyone. Mother, I finished the assignment you tasked me to complete. So now that I have a uniform, are we ready to commence with the rest of the plan?" she said in a robot tone… freaky.

"Oh sure why not. Just go get your Uncle. I know he's right on the other side of the door." Said person opened the doors with a sheepish smile and a hand on the back of his head.

"Oh, so sis does have go insight." Azazel laughed. There was an _RKO Outta Nowhere_ theme in the room as within a blink of an eye, Cynder had Azazel on the ground; put in a headlock. One could have sworn they saw his sprit fly off… But Cynder wanted more… so she grabbed his sprit and forced it back inside him. The whole scene was truly hilarious.

"Jeez. You would think that I was the older one, the way you behave." Cynder crossed her arms in disappointment. Azazel just dusted himself off as he went to go sit in her chair.

"Can we just get on with it?!" asked a very annoyed green hair girl. No one even thought it could ever happen, but it did. The robot showed emotions.

"Fine. Jessica go sit next to the others." Her mother ordered, which she did so quickly. They aligned the beds and chairs in a circle with Dante in the middle. The sudden movement of his bed seemed to be the cause of his awakening. Everyone shushed up and leaned into his personal space, freaking the teen as he opened his eyes.

X_X

 **(Dante's POV)**

I couldn't tell where I was. I only recall suddenly falling and now waking up in complete _blackness_? Where am I? I looked all around me, but no difference. From watching a bunch of anime and reading very little of comics and manga, I could only guess this is where the spooky voice starts talking to you. You know, the one that shows you a whole bunch of different things? Such as: planet falling to darkness, your past, your future, etc.

All I cared for was _why is this happening to me now?_ I used to get migraines a lot, so what was so special about this one? As if on cue, a voice answered my question. I looked up to see a man resembling me… but older, bigger, stronger. He was wearing a suit that many male teachers wore without a tie. On top of that, he had a goatee that just made him look more badass than he already was. He moved slowly towards me as I just stood there frozen. My eyes locking on to his as if he had me in a trance. Once within arms-reach, he put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a bruff shake, knocking me out of my coma. Now seeing more clearly, he was around six fourish… give or take.

"You should really wake up before your mother spoils everything while your asleep." He smiled as he ruffled up my hair. The touch made me feel happy? This man before me… could he be my fath-" I was cut off when he hit me in the gut. His smile disappeared as he slowly backed off.

"Seriously, wake up! Your mother is waiting for you! Geez!" I only looked at him with just a bit of fear in me. This man… he was incredibly strong. To inflict that much pain to me while in a dream? Truly this is just ludicrous. I closed my eyes for a mere second as I began to pick myself up from my knees. I opened my eyes slowly, the sight in front of me changed dramatically.

I was now on a cliff standing next to the man I believed to be my father, watching a battle between what looked like demons and angels with black wings attack a castle that had only a few guards holding them off. It was a _massacre_. The only light for the battle was the pale moon far above. As the battle commenced, one of the guards rushed back inside the castle, in attempts to warn whoever was inside about their soon to be fate. The man next to me clenched his fists as time skipped forward a bit as did the surroundings. Now we appeared inside the castle walls in what looked like a family room with a large fireplace.

In front of us was a woman with Red hair and what appeared to be her young children. They all gathered around her for what was going to be a bedtime story. There were five little girls and a baby boy in the arms of a girl… Wait. These people… they can't be? It was now more clear than ever. The girls in the room where Sarah, Astrea, Elle, Mine and Kotori. And the boy in Sarah's lap was…me.

"My s-sisters." I whimpered as I tried to reach out for them. Clearly I wasn't able to move from my spot. As if this wasn't already heart breaking, I noticed the two adults in the room. One was the man right next to me, and a young looking teenaged woman who looked a lot like Sarah. Those two must be my parents.

Once it hit me, the scene changed yet again, now my f-father was outside the castle now wearing a black knights armor. He looked up into the sky as he smiled. The beings in front of him froze. Some dropped their weapons in attempt to flee… Not a chance. My father started to growl as his canine teeth grew as did his body. The armor he was wear shifted and changed as well. With a quick bolt of purple lighting striking my father, his whole appearance changed. Now Stood a bipedal dragon around 16ft tall with armor covering his large arms: metal shin guards with a gold in-slot. A metal helmet with two horns coming out from the sides and one above the nose.

The Dragon was terrifying… Wearing all that armor along with his large scaled wings sprouting from his back covered by even more armor. He looked like one of those monsters from that anime I used to watch growing up.

He stood strong, like a battleship staring you down. He breathed in a little as his eyes started to glow white… now I know I remember this from somewhere. He's the Black Dragon Knight! He slowly moved towards his enemies as most of them tried to push the others behind them back, scared for their lives.

"You dare came into my territory, attacked my castle, killed my men and threaten my family… God's own will can't stop what I'm going to release upon you. There's no afterlife where you're going! Prepare for annihilation!" He strut. He lifted his arms up in the air: a ball of purple energy gathered in between both as he yelled as he lunched it, the ball growing in size dramatically. Attacking the enemy's reserve army just across the bridge. Leaving no trace of any life form. Those still alive began running, pushing one another off the bridge, falling hundreds of feet to their certain doom.

My father didn't stop there. He took flight and continued his attack, with smaller orbs of energy this time. He was having a feast! After a quick four minutes, no more than two hundred demons and fallen angels remained. Once again he landed in the middle of their little camp… his eyes glowing white again as he let his rage out upon them. I could hear the screaming has one demon was ripped in half, from head-to-toe. A female angel was next. Her wings were ripped off from her back… extremely slow. _What was this?! Is this a mad man err, dragon?_

Everyone then dropped their weapons and began to beg for forgiveness before the true demon before them. He wouldn't have any of it. Yet again, he took in a breath as his body this time started to glow with this yellow type ora. One of the angel yelled for everyone to run but it was futile. The ground started to break apart, pieces starting to fly off in every direction. A very large explosion came from my father's body creating an upside-down bowl shape: hundreds of meters in diameter. What was once the forest on the outskirts of the castle, was a waste land filled with fire burning nothing but ashes.

"That's my favorite attack. My trump card you could say." He smiled as he picked me up, holding me by the cress of my shirt. "Now you go back and see your sisters and mother. They've been waiting for you." With that he let me stand up and patted me on the back. The next I knew it he was holding me in a hug whispering some foreign language that I couldn't make out. I slowly felt tired again… Weird, feeling tired in a dream? I began to fall asleep as I could only make out my father's strong arms catching me as I fell.

Again, utter blackness.

X_X

I opened my eyes, to be face to face with all my sisters and who appeared to be my mother, along with a girl with green hair.

"About time you woke up, sleepy head." Astrea joked.

"Yeah, next time we will just splash ice cold water on you. That'll do the trick!" Elle smiled as she helped me sit up, backing off as did the others.

"Sorry…" I whispered. Now knowing the girls in this room were my family, just made my heart skip quite a few beats.

"It's nice to see you again, Dante." I heard my mother say. My eyes immediately darted towards her and the girl next to her sitting on the desk.

"Mom? Can we start now?" the green haired teen asked. Ah, so she is my little sister then? Ok then.

"I just got on request first." I butted in before mother could speak. This gained everyone's attention as now all eyes were back on me. I gave my-our famous smile as I came up with my idea.

"Let's have everyone sit next to me, just like how it was when we last together. I want to hear the story you were going to tell us that night all those years ago. But this time, I'm not the baby anymore. Now You, Jessica are the youngest member of our family!"

Everyone's mouths dropped besides our mothers. The man standing near the door frame came in closer. He must be a member of the family as well… but he wasn't my father.

"Well don't look at me, sis. I didn't even talk to the kid yet. He must have talked to Vader while knocked out." The man spoke. So he's my uncle then…

" _Dam it Vader! You ruined the surprise!_ " Cynder whispered under her breath.

"Very well then. Glad to see you remember everything. But to be honest, you beat me to the punch. You spoiler!" my mother pouted, pushing her two index fingers together. The girl, Jessica, my little sister jumped onto me in great joy. The others in the room still shocked.

She began to explain to the others as to what happened that fateful night; why we were separated, who we are and the war that ended years before our births. So our mother turns out to be a rather old being. On top of that, she was once a fallen angel: an angel who has fallen from grace and now is a dragon-jinn that has been marked by our father, the Dragon God of Will, Vader as his mate. As she said that her wings opened up from her back, just like the ones father has, but much smaller. Do to her being in her devil form.

The reason why she became a devil was because our father, Vader, was made the Great Demon King Dante. One of the first and original devil kings. But instead of being made an idol, as time progressed and the great war began, Vader challenged the twin heavenly sky dragons, and later fought God himself. He became too powerful for anyone's safety. So they asked him to step down from his position. He surprisingly agreed, on one condition.

" _ **To leave me and my family out of the war. If anyone continues to beg us to intervene, I personally will kill them myself. I have already killed far too many for anyone being. I'll be damned if I get my offspring involved in a war that makes little to no sense!"**_

His voice echoed in the room. Cynder, Azazel and Jessica all smiled as once again lighting striked, but this time it was purple. Only one thought could enter my head. _Dad_. He was here.

He walked in; wearing the same clothes he was wearing in my dream, and proudly stood in front of us. Be bowed down to us as he began to say our names; with our titles given to us as our birth right.

"My eldest daughter, Princess Sarah. My second daughter, Princess Astrea. My third daughter, Princess Elle. My twin daughters, Princess's Mine and Kotori. Next, my one and only son, Prince Dante. And lastly, my Daughter, princess Jessica." He rose back to his feet, tears going down his face. Jessica smiled and ran to greet our father, who gladly picked up the girl and spinned her in the air.

The one thing though that bothered me was: was it truly needed to say princess so many times? He could have just said his daughters and son.

The rest of the night went by quick, as mom and dad began to show us some tricks they used for quick teleportation, and flying. True, only Jessica had it down pat. She was probroly been doing these things since she was younger… lucky. The rest of us weren't that quick to catch up on our natural birthrights.

We all headed home to _Sins Hoi_. It turns out that this was our family's vacation home in Japan… go figure. Heck, even our uncle came home with us. He suggested alcohol for the family reunion, which no one denied… Wow, guess mom doesn't care does she? Well might as well get some while the getting's good. With that we went on into the night partying… but then again we will be in for it tomorrow, because it just had to be a school night.

X_X

 **(Author's POV)**

Back at the Occult Research club's room, Akeno was talking with the president about the school's new visitors. She had a very concerned look on her face, which was very peculiar for her. Issei was there as well, complaining about who knows what. That pervert seemed to think about nothing but girls and boobs. But he's a yellow belly when it comes to the matter of how to deal with girls. No one knew why Akeno was acting so strangely, but if they had to guess it was because of the new transfer students.

Before they left to go home: well to Issei's new three story mansion, Akeno decided to take a shower before they left. Surprisingly she didn't invite Issei to join her, which kind of shocked the male devil. He left first, saying he wanted to get some 'alone time' before they bothered him later.

When Akeno got out of the shower; her hair and chest wrapped in towels, she asked Rias to stay and talk with her. Her best friend nodded and sat down on the couch across from her. With a quick spell, both of them were in their pajamas.

"I saw someone who for a long time, I thought was dead… But her face… her hair, it was without any doubt her. Rias, I believe the _Dragon Queen_ has returned. It's no mistaking it now." Akeno began to tremble as Rias went over to comfort her.

"So, the lightning before was her wasn't it?" Akeno nodded. "Not just her though. The last three times lightning came down, each time was an unnatural color. First was a red bolt next was a green one and the last one was purple. I think he has returned as well… we need to be extra cautious now. Who knows what he is planning." Rias backed up, a little shocked but quickly recovered. If what she said is true, then they will need to pray to their lord for protection.

None of the current Devil kings could even come close to the power of both Lady Cynder, and the Demon Lord Dante. They were in a league of their own… only God's elite and himself was able to get them to stop the massacres they caused. The number of lives they ended… unimaginable. All because they claimed to be ' _neutral_.' Their methods made no sense to anyone, but one thing was certain… if you ever crossed paths with them on the battlefield, you would have prayed to rather face the devil kings in their lay.

"I noticed that Azazel-sama went to go visit our new guests. What's he up to that old man?" Akeno asked herself. Rias just backed off of Akeno and began to look at the ceiling. Sighing in frustration she began pulling on her hair as her sister in law, Grayfia arrived in the room via magic circle. This grabbed both young devils' attention as another circle soon followed up suit, revealing Sir Zechs. He did not look happy what so ever… Rias just knew something must be up for a surprise visit from her brother. Tonight was far from over…

X_X

" _We shall neither conquer nor be conquered by another. That is our vow. For the weak look up to the strong for protection, as the strong look at the weak for reason. No matter how invincible you may believe you are, if you are an unwanted demon forcing yourself on our world, we will purge your existence."_

Those are the vows of the old legacy which Vader created. Yet tens of thousands of years later, much has changed to those who once followed him. They became obsessed with their own power, and picked on the weak. Along with that they allowed

A huge flag with those words laid on it was on top of a huge castle in the underworlds historic district. Where only high ranking devils and demons may have entrance. As not to be peculiar, this unknown location, a group of dragons gathered in secret. Lots of chatter was going on amongst them. So many of them were surprised but even more of them were scared. They weren't ready for the news to come out, but now it was too late… Their so called _fallen King,_ Lord Vader, the Dragon God Of Will has returned and seems to be making his stand within the devil's territory.

They failed in their last attempt to have his offspring killed, and now with their ties with the fallen angels and other demons cut, no one would come to their aid now. So in order to keep their existence safe, they requested the aid of a small group of very powerful devils and a few fallen gods: _Chaos Brigade_. The leader of their group: the offspring of Lucifer, Vali Lucifer stood in the middle of the huge room.

The whole scene was something one would only see in a fairy tale. The dragons who sat around the table Vali was standing on, all bowed their heads before the devil-dragon. They began their talks for an alliance which both sides happily agreed for. But first they needed to get an insider to infiltrate the Kuoh Academy, and so they did.

X_X

 **That's the end of chapter two.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it so far.**

 **A/N: This will go along with the third season of High School DxD. Just with some minor changes, but it will still be mainly about my OC's. I might skip out on the stupid stuff (fights that last no more than two minutes. etc.) But I will attempt to make larger battles that last much longer.**

 **Also, Dante (son): will have a harem of a few girls, not that many. Plus if you haven't guessed it yet, he despises perverts: aka Issei. But don't be fooled, Dante is still a nice guy.**

 **I look forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**

 **Let me know who you wish to have in Dante's harem!**


	4. Chapter 3 Learn Your Postion

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Three: Learn your position_

" _No one wants to pay the asking price…"_

 **(Dante's POV)**

We are already late for school… That's what we get for staying up late. But hell, it was worth it.

Mom and Dad left early in the morning, something about "training". Whatever. I just wanted to finish school today and get back home to spend more time with my sisters and parents. Same story as before, we all got up: showered, got dressed, and our now heading out the door with Elle once again locking up. She seems to have OCD about that.

Today was still overcast, with little rain here and there. Ahh, Tuesdays, I like them better than Mondays. Typical teenager logic, one thing that will never make sense to us later on in life. The good side of this though is, during PE, we will be inside the gym today and could probroly talk with one another again, just like yesterday. Heck we all just wanted to skip school and just spend time together. Didn't we deserve that much? We were separated from each other for so long, can't we just get some time to talk? I guess that'll be too much. So now we just had to wait for PE and then lunch.

When we got at school, a bunch of fire trucks and police cars surrounded the school. _What the hell happened?_ One of the policemen came over and told us that some kind of gas explosion occurred and some students and faculty were injured. Behind him I could make out my PE teacher being put into the ambulance. His body looked extremely burned from the neck down. I felt really bad for the poor man. But as I saw him leave in the ambulance, I spotted my mother talking with some other teachers from the school. We decided to ask her what had happened.

"Hey mom." I called out. She turned around from the other teacher as he walked away, greeting us as we arrived. She quickly picked us up one by one and nearly killed us in a death hug. I couldn't help but enjoy it though, having a mother… _finally_.

She began to inform us of the explosion in the main building, something about a gas leak and some factually getting caught in the explosion. But she did inform us that it was only the cover story. Something else happened, and we are going to find out back at home because school got canceled cause of the incident. Soon uncle Azazel arrived and began to walk home with us, mom included. As we walked I realized one very important thing: we didn't eat anything. I turned to the others as Sarah was the first to call out.  
"I'm hungry." She whined. We all smirked and began to chuckle at her cute little pout only to be interrupted by our own stomachs. Azazel fell to the ground laughing at us, only annoying his sister to the extreme. If it was possible, she would have kicked him straight into the underworld. After calling him a bunch of things she came to the conclusion: smiling evilly, he would pay for breakfast she demanded. He could only agree, otherwise she would continue to beat the shit out of him.

So we headed back to the diner we went to the other day when we went shopping for school supplies. Mother made a comment: something about knowing the owner of the place which resulted in us getting free food. We cheered when we heard the great news. Time for a breakfast feast! We practically ran into the building, almost knocking the door frame from its mounted position. Once again we were the only ones there… wait a minute.

We weren't the only ones here last time. There was a group of students in the booth over there last time. Who were they… oh! Akeno and her club! They were the ones who we saw here the other day. Before I could ponder any farther, the waitress we had last time came to great us.

Get ready for another large order…

* * *

X_X

 **(Author's POV)**

At the Gremory household in the underworld: Sirzechs and his wife: Grayfia Lucifuge, were busy organizing files of recent reports in their district. The files all seemed to be about one thing in particular: _a certain male demon has appeared after years of being MIA, and has reportedly killed some high ranking devils, who later were found to have ties with Chaos Brigade._

Not every day does majority of the crime bosses and other villains end up dead. Let alone with a stack of files dealing of their convicted crimes and the others having evidence leading to their ties with the terrorist group. Their job was done for them… in just one night, everyone who was believed to have ties with Chaos Brigade, were found dead alone with others no one even expected. A total of seventeen high ranking class devils, two of which were thought to have nothing to do with the cause, ended up dead. Each one was marked as well...

A huge informed triangle was placed on their chests; the triangle was the family symbol of the great _Sins_ clan. A clan of dragons who also had devil origins mixed in somewhere. Well to be truthful, there were only a handful of dragons ever in the clan and the one who was the head of it was the one and only _Dragon Lord Vader_. He was the one who was reported to be responsible for these 'self-justice' murders. The pictures really scared the devil king and his wife. It was without any doubt that someone from the Sins family was responsible.

Sirzechs put down the papers in his hand and motioned for his wife to follow suit. She did so, and immediately the files were ablaze in fire. They are not going to let anyone find out about this, for if anyone finds out, a whole new panic will rise up and no one will be able to ease the population. But they needed the rest of the Devil kings and their allies to know. Luckily no one else saw the photos or the reports.

While those two were doing that, the Occult Research club's president and vice president just arrived at their household via the Gremory train. They were summoned by Sirzechs for some unknown reason, but if one had to guess; it had something to do with this so called ' _gas explosion._ ' They as well didn't know the details of the whole ordeal, but it seemed a little cliché that a gas explosion only did so little damage and didn't kill anyone as of yet. Rias was the first to get off as she was tackled to the ground by her nephew Millicas Gremory. She was taken back at his sudden attack, but gladly held him in a hug. They got back to their feet as Akeno finally left the train.

"So what brings you here Rias-nii?" Millicas asked as she petted his head. "Your father requested that I come and meet with him." Rias replied, smiling at the young devil. Within a few minutes, Grayfia greeted the two at the main entrance as her son ran to hug her. She in return smiled at her young son's childish behavior. One only a loving mother could give.

"It's nice to see you again Grayfia," Rias said as Akeno bowed before the Ice Queen. Grayfia led the two to Sirzechs room as Millicas went to go play with one of the young maids. Sirzechs turned around in his chair and stood up to great his sister and her queen. Rias walked over in her usual stance, her arms crossed under her large chest and looking straight at her older brother. It was time to discuss what was truly happening. A few hours had passed and from what each could gather, no one had a clue about what the other was talking about.

"Wait… You're school had an explosion?" Sirzechs asked, worried about his little sister. She quickly dismissed the question and asked her own.

"Someone has been killing high ranking devils, whom later were found guilty of having ties with Chaos brigade? All in one night?!" Rias went into a panic as Sirzechs nodded.

"Even members who we had no idea were in cahoots with the terrorists. The person responsible had a file filled with all the evidence needed to convict each and every last one of them." He showed her the last remaining photo of one of the victims. She nearly barfed at the sight, same with Akeno. The person who did this was able to kill such powerful beings with not so much of a sweat… who in the world is he?

"Each one had the same mark on them as well. I'm pretty sure you remember this from your history lessons when you were younger." He picked up a book off from his desk and tossed it onto Rias' lap. The title of the book was; _The Full blooded Families._ The book had every name of the full blooded devils, angels, and other beings such as Norse gods, Dragons, and the Greek and Roman gods. One of the pages was folded; Rias opened the book to that page and Akeno: who was looking along with her froze. There's a connection… her presence and the new students all linked up.

Rias began to read the passage, only to see around eight pages worth of information about the Sins clan and their leader.

"The _Sins Clan: The clan of Dragons who rivaled the power of God himself. As of now, there have only been a handful of dragons in this clan, which during the great war seemed to exile themselves from all other factions, proclaiming to be neutral. The Fallen Angel known as Cynder; the Dragon Queen who was once a proud Arch Angel, fell for the great Dragon God. That is what caused her to fall from God's grace and turn into a Dragoness, once she was marked by Vader that is. As years gone pass, before the great war, the first devil, Satan came to Vader with a proposition. One that coasted the Dragons dearly. The idea of the Dragon Kings."_

She skipped a few passages and continued were they talked about Vader becoming a Devil. She took another breath and began reading once more.

" _One fateful night, Vader was tricked by both Satan, God and the twin Heavenly Sky dragons. They managed to capture Cynder and their first born child while Vader was away. Not much is clear about what transpired, but the outcome was the death of their son Vindel. No one knows wraith until the parents of a murdered son are baring their fangs at you. As the battle began, it was over extremely quick. Both God and the Sky dragons retreated to nurse their wounds, leaving Satan to deal with the Dragon God and his mate. This caused the very death of Lord Satan and at the same time, Vader became the Great Demon Lord Dante. The Devil known for overthrowing god and hell itself. No one has ever been able to defeat Dante as he gained the powers of a devil into his arsenal. As the first and only Devil King to take the mantle of Dante, Vader and his clan went into exile. Not to be heard from again."_

Rias finished the segment as all this rushed back into her mind. Yet before she could put the book on the table in front of her, a picture fell from the book with writing on the back of it. She picked up the picture as it fell to the floor catching her brother's attention. He didn't notice the picture earlier, but it soon would be their best chance to get to the bottom of this madness.

 _"Many don't know about this, but I will leave this in the hands of the only devil I could ever trust. Young Lord Gremory. You alone have the right to know the truth about us and our cause. This is for all your help in the past which I don't want to bring up… We, the dragons of Sins, are as old as time itself. We have lived at peace for many millennia and have had close ties to both devils and angels. There was a point in time where I still considered calling the man who created us father… but no longer. He betrayed me and my family. Same with Lord Satan. We were once brothers, as I was the youngest of God's children. No one ever thought about it though… everyone only focused on Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, Azazel, and the rest of his Arch Angels. True, I was never an Angel, but I was indeed born from God as one of his sons. Before I go into much detail, I must make this brief. The clan has fallen apart as my fellow dragons now seek control of the family along with the Underworld. I have made great sacrifices, killing many of my own kin, and trying to stay out of this war with the three factions. Never was it our fault for the massacres we brought upon the land, for we simply wished to leave into exile. Why should we fight in a war that had no direct ties with us? With this picture I let you know that we are very much alive, and we will be waiting for our time to come. You better not die in the war!_

 _Thank you very much my young friend. I hope we can meet again once this war is over._

 _Your friend, Vader."_

Rias finished up, flipping to the other side of the photo. Those in the photo were Cynder, Vader and a castle behind them. In the right corner it showed a global position, highlighting Ireland. So they went to Ireland for their escape. She handed the photo to her brother as he looked over it, placing it back in the book where it was place originally. They began to walk out of the room, towards their father's quarters. Thinking about how old that picture was, their father must have been alive when it was taken. Once they reached Lord Gremory's quarters, Grayfia knocked on the door waiting for reply.

As soon as he yelled "enter", they walked in, seeing Millicas sitting in their mother's lap, across from their father who was standing over his seat. Grayfia closed the doors as they began to sit down. Millicas ran from his grandmother's lap into his mothers. His mother started patting him on the head as he smiled in delight.

"Ah, what brings my children to see me?" Lord Gremory asked sipping his coffee.

"Well, we discovered something we would like for you to explain to us." Sirzechs took the out the book from his hands, showing it to their father. This peeked his interest as he quirked his eyebrow.

"Something in this book seems to have been very active as of late. By any chance do you know about the clan of dragons known as _Sins_? And how they fled during the outbreak of the great war?" Rias rushed to the point. Her father dropped his cup to the floor as the coffee splattered along the floor and his pants. Ignoring the heat from the coffee, he looked down, deep in thought.

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for him to reply. It was nerve racking. The whole event was killing Rias to know.

"Please father! What connections do you have with Vader?!" she yelled. He looked up to them, mainly his daughter and began to filter out his knowledge.

"It's true that I have connections with Vader and his wife Cynder. But I haven't heard of them in a long time. Last I recall, they went for solute in Ireland. They were really good friends… I hope they are still alive. Still safe…"

"Do you know where in Ireland? Please dad, its important." Rias begged. He nodded.

"Tell us! We need to know!"

"No." he answered. His children were taken back by his answer. _No?_ "You don't know the sacrifices they had to make to finally find shelter. We must leave them alone. They deserve that much…" he began to tremble in his chair. Tears forming up in his eyes. The sight stunned everyone.

Their mother went over to comfort him as the others began to question what was it they were truly digging up. Their father recovered and he told them where the castle was. With that they apologized to the elder as they began to leave. Akeno was waiting by the front door, which made Rias smile.

"Where to next Rias?" she asked with her normal smile on her face. Glad to see her smiling, she replied: "We are going to Ireland. But first, I want to pick up Issei and the others. We might need them if things get complicated." With that they headed back to the human realm and back on school grounds. They quickened their pace into their building, summoning who ever wasn't there already to meet up there.

Another ten minutes passed before the last of the club members arrived. Once all together Rias laid down the details of what they were going to do. They quickly got themselves ready; deciding to leave Gasper, Asia and Kiba behind if anyone came looking for them. They gathered around in a magic circle and waved good bye to their friends.

* * *

X_X

 **(Vader's POV)**

I finished up what I needed to at my kids school, killing a traitor in her own territory… must have scared the poor little thing. Using the old excuse ' _gas leak_ ' as a cover up for what happened. Thinking back on it, the girl turned out to be a low class devil that ran away from her master's household and tried to join up with the terrorists. She admitted to me on her death bed that she was guilty and had actually joined the Chaos Brigade, proclaiming she was to be their spy in the school. If she ever thought she was to be accepted by them, she was sadly mistaken. A weakling like her would never make it to be one of them. No worry at all though. No one currently can cause any harm to bestow upon my family, and that's all that matters.

After walking around town, I decided to listen to my gut and get something to eat. Thinking back on it, I don't think anyone ate breakfast today. I decided to go to the diner near our house, suspecting my family to be there. As I walked in the building, I immediately picked up the scent of my mate and kids along with some delicious food. They were sitting down on at a table with an extra seat, which I began to walk over to.

Dante was the first to spot me, which I waved at the young dragon. He smiled and waved back. The others were busy looking over the menus as the waitress came back with their drinks. I couldn't lie; the young lam had a nice body. But it failed in comparison to my true love's body. Truly, no one could ever match Cynder's beauty; her appearance put most women if not all to shame.

I snuck up on her as she giggled once I put my arms around her in a warm loving embrace. She raised her hand, greeting mine as I reached in for her to kiss me. By my name; I swear I never will love anything as much as I love her.

"Welcome hun. Did you finish what you had to? I all ready know so don't worry." I quirked my eyebrow but quickly nodded. She is a smart one; after all she had to be if she once was one of God's Archangels. She turned her head, gesturing for me to sit down next to her and across form Dante. I took my spot at the table as the waitress came back asking if I would like a beverage.

"Simply water please. Oh and with a lemon too miss." She left and came back quickly, ready for our orders. Cynder filled me in on our old friend taking care of us so I didn't feel the need to save change. Yeah, she is a good friend indeed. I must thank her when we see each other again, _Athena_. It must have been over twenty years?

X_X

After breakfast I walked with everyone back home. One thing was bothering me so once we walked in I requested Cynder to come with me to our room so we could talk. What I had in mind was for the best of the kids, but it might be too soon to get them involved. Cynder went to her side of our bed and laid down, starring at our wooden ceiling. I had to have her permission first though; after all she alone had the power to get things moving.

I moved to my side of the bed and took my place next to her. She smiled lightly as she reached out for my hand. I turned to face her as she just closed her eyes, bringing her head into my chest and listening to my heart beat. I loved the smell of her scent. No one else could ever smell as good as her.

She lifted her head up after awhile and kissed me on the lips and broke away slowly.

"I know what you're thinking… You're only waiting for my approval aren't you?" She saw right through me. Heck we knew each other for millennia, we know each other better than we knew ourselves. I smirked and only continued looking into her beautiful eyes. "Well it's true they're still so very young… but with things progressing as fast as they are, we are left with a few choices. So I will agree to have them train. We will have them go into the _Era Hollow._ There they will gain twenty years worth of training with in one day." I nodded in agreement. She had the same thought process as me which explains why she also would agree on it. The kids needed to get the basics of their powers down. At least with the camber they could muster their abilities quickly… wait a second.

"But it will cost them something in return. They will not age much do to their blood ties, but they will indeed change. They will become: _bigger_ , _faster, stronger_." She couldn't resist saying it. She loved to joke about things almost any time. It was true though. Anyone who isn't a dragon, demon, angel, etc. would age twenty years. That way, humans wouldn't dare enter it unless they found their short lives worthless.

The _Era Hollow_ was created by my mate Cynder and a few of the other Archangels who wanted to gain extra training before a battle. It was a simple looking building; more like an old Romanian castle, that had an odd feature. It was built underground, underneath our castle in the underworld. But the only way there is from our castle in Ireland. The one that was destroyed by those weaklings and by my hand as well…

"Time to bring the kids to their home... Their true home." Cynder said as we decided it was best to leave now, no more wasting time. We walked out of our room, finding the kids in the living room, watching some anime. I heard explosions and music from it, and couldn't help but see something that reminded me of…

"Hey dad! That guy looks a lot like you." Jessica sang. I noticed it as well. The show had a character that indeed looked like me when I was in my dragon knight form. Heck he even had a few of my own attacks… I'll be damned. As I stood still watching the screen till the credits popped up, I spotted two names that I knew. I smiled.

"So they do remember me…" I smiled to myself as I almost forgot what I needed to inform everyone about. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, grabbing their attention.

"Ok kids. First let me explain what happened today." I went about the spy within the school and how I used the 'gas leak' as an excuse. Then moved straight to them going back home to train. They dropped their mouths; stunned.

Afterwards, Cynder picked up where I left off; explaining how it will be only a day of training in the human world, but it would turn out to be twenty years actually. She even went off about her being in there for six months… which they literally fell out of their chairs on that one.

X_X

 **(Dante's POV)**

My father and mother came to us right after an hour of getting back home from the diner: telling us we were going back home. _To our real home_. After another hour, we packed a few of our clothes, which mother suggested since we would only be gone for three days. We got back into the living room as she prepared a magic circle for us. I was stunned… my family is full of magical beings, and somehow I was one as well. I never knew we could teleport from anywhere! I thought it had to be just like it was in animes and other shows. This was amazing; I couldn't wait to learn this stuff so I could try it out!

We stepped into the magic circle and were instantly transported to a location unknown to me. The sky was filled with emptiness, only the moon could be seen. The moon's light pathed a path in front of us, which lead to what seemed to be a stone road. Mother continued to move forward, which we all just fell in behind her. Father was in the back whistling a tune, and I just felt a little uncomfortable.

X_X

 **(Author's POV)**

The group made it back to Ireland. Lady Cynder led the way to their destroyed castle, unknown to the kids. Vader; holding back much emotion started whistling a tune to keep him calm. It took them twenty minutes to reach their old home. The place where they were forced to separate and grow up alone… They are going to make sure nothing separates them again.

As they came in visual range of their home, the kids just stared on in shock. Before them laid their home: a huge castle that was over viewing a large river, on top of a cliff. Well one could say it looks like a castle… one that was ripped apart. The only distinct that made it look like a castle was the ten towers; easily reaching over eight stories, that were connecting the surrounding outer walls around the territory. Each one was in pretty bad shape, with cracks and huge holes covering each one. One looked as though it was ready to fall over any second…

The kids all fell to their knees as all their earliest memories came rushing back at them. Tears forming in their eyes, signaling that it was very hard for them to see this. _Who wouldn't be scared of seeing their home destroyed?_ Dante was the only one who didn't fall to his knees; _he couldn't look weak in front of everyone now!_ Yet he wasn't afraid to show his tears.

Jessica stood behind their father who was now next to Cynder. They didn't seem to notice the others fell behind. She turned around and stared at her older brother… his presence and whole demeanor changed. A mixture of dark and pure ora filled the air around him. Soon it was the same for the rest of the older siblings. Their sadness turned into anger, into hatred. Vader and Cynder stopped moving and noticed their kids behind them. They slowly rose to their feet as they could see sparks start to welcome them. A crater formed underneath them in a huge forty foot diameter and a few feet deep. This made both Cynder and Vader raise their eyebrows, truly this is what they wanted to see. A smile crept up on their faces, they _really_ liked what they were seeing. Jessica turned to her parents who had their teeth out and smiling with much pride.

She again turned back to the others as she noticed their appearance had changed. Now before her, her siblings now had their dragon teeth out along with their wings. Each one of them had the same dark black wings as their parents did. They all looked up at the moon and let out a howl that made all the birds in the radius of six miles fly away. She decided to join them in their family howl. Every one of them; the kids and parents were now howling up at the moon.

The sensation felt so good that each one of them began running to their home at breakneck speeds. They soon jumped off the cliff they were on to reach the bridge on the other side. It just came naturally to them, as their natural instincts took over. The parents were the first to land, far away from the others, already at their destination. They howled once more, signaling to the others where to meet up. Their kids howled back and soon flew in one by one.

They now stood in the center of what would have been their courtyard. Rubble littering the ground. The smiles they just had were quickly replaced with frowns. Vader sighed and began to lead them into one of the few remaining structures on the plateau. It was a catacomb that had a dragons head on the top of it; looking down on all those who enter. Vader lifted his hand up, a few feet away from the statue as Purple flames began to ignite from his palm. The dragon's eyes started to glow the same color and the door it watched over began to slide open.

Once inside they noticed there was a spiral stair case leading what appeared to be hundreds of feet down below. Astrea and Elle gulped at the sight, while Dante just took the initiative and jumped down; his wings catching him as he flew down to the bottom. Vader smirked at his son's boldness and quickly followed his lead and jumped down after him. Cynder laughed as she pushed the remaining dragon younglings off the floor and down the hole, jumping down as well with a loud laughter.

They all reached to bottom nice and safely. Elle was wick to yell at their mother as Cynder continued to laugh at her daughter's misery. With a quick 'sorry', they continued to the cambers doors. The doors were around twenty feet tall and wide, with a solid wood base and silver trimmings all over the markings.

Above the door was once again in the ancient language of the dragons, was their family's motto.

" _We shall neither conquer nor be conquered by another. That is our vow. For the weak look up to the strong for protection, as the strong look at the weak for reason. No matter how invincible you may believe you are, if you are an unwanted demon forcing yourself on our world, we will purge your existence."_

And below it in a more modern language, English it read:

" _To to the winner, glory is just a few shades deep. To the loser, glory is deeper than one's own soul. With this gateway, the power and knowledge you seek can be unlocked… Only if thou is willing to make the greatest sacrifice. If time is truly the answer most wait for, then the cause of that query is lack in one's own power. Use your time wisely, for no one can repeat the past."_

"What could that imply, other than the fact that time is precious and shouldn't be wasted on your selfless doubt?" Asked Dante, who wasn't asking anyone in particular. Vader came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. His face had the signs of an understanding man who would like to give the answer, but it would be best for one to find it out on their own.

"Well everyone, now as we depart from this world, I would like it if you all come here and get ready to go into the _Era Hollow_. Like I said and explained before, once inside, there's no going back until the twenty years have passed. But remember, only a day will pass here, in the real world. Plus you won't have to worry about aging, for you all are dragons. Just like your father and me." Cynder finished as she opened up her wings again and flew to the door. She turned back at her children with a sly smile on her face as she closed her eyes.

"Now you get to see mommy in her dragon knight form." With that a bolt of red lighting came in out of nowhere, striking her as a bright flash revealed a dragoness in her solid black and red steel armor. Just the same as Vader's, but her armor was fitted to that of a woman. Her wings also had a tint of red in them, not much though. Now standing before her children, who looked up at their mother who was around sixteen feet tall, she spread her wings and began to cast a spell over her children.

Their bracelets began to glow and started to burn their insignia into their arms. The children began to howl in the pain, but recovered quickly and noticed something very different. Their mother looked down at them and began to explain the difference in their being.

"I released the spell I put on you when I sent you's off all those years ago. Now you will have all your natural abilities returning to you. Come. It's time to begin your training." Vader then changed into his dragon knight form as well and took his place next to Cynder.

"Go my children. We will meet up with you on the other side." The young dragons walked through the doors and into the _Era Hollow_. On the other side, it appeared to be nothingness.

A huge void of nothing. Everywhere you looked, excluding the door they came through was white. Yet one person no one expected to see there, Azazel stood in front of them with a smile on his face. He was holding a sword positioned down towards the ground.

"Let's get things started shall we?" he asked. Waiting for no reply he lifted the sowrd up a few inches and brought it straight down causing a bright light to flash. Everyone closed their eyes and opened them a few minutes later. Now before them, laid a whole world.

There was running waterfalls, wind brisling the grass plains and a sun beating on the ground behind a few clouds. The sight was beautiful.

"This is how our home looked like hundreds of years ago." Vader walked up behind his children who he was towering over. The image before them wasn't real. It was an imaginary world created for their training over the next twenty years. They are going to have a hard time, but it will pay off in the end. By the time this session is over, their power will be far higher than any of the new devil kings.

X_X

Elsewhere; a group of devils began talking about a strategy before they commence their reconnaissance of the Dragon Lords castle. They arrived on the far-outer wall of the castle. Deciding since it was already nearly morning, they would find shelter in a local town. They all turned their backs and headed down the only man-made road towards what appeared to be a very active town. As they got closer, they took note of the unique structures and buildings in the town, which was more of a city.

Akeno was very cautious; everywhere they went she could feel more and more dark ora. Above them flew a devil who was wearing armor. He landed in front of them with his weapon drawn. They took their defensive stances as even more devils wearing similar armor surrounded them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Asked an enraged Rias Gremory. Her household forming around her in a protective matter.

The leader of the group moved forward to greet the heiress of the Gremory clan. His overall appearance was frightening, well if he was your enemy. "I am _Vance Sins_. I am the leader and protector of this territory." He spoke with a heavy baritone voice. "May I know why the heiress of the Gremory family is here?"

Rias trembled a little, but moved forward. "Well it seems you already know who we are, so you must know why we are here?" She asked in her usual manner, with her arms again crossed under her huge cleavage.

"If you want to remain here under good circumstances, I suggest you answer properly." He stood firm with his answer. Issei nearly fell on his ass, scared of the giant in front of them. True the man wasn't that tall: around six five, but he was indeed a huge threat to them if things turned ugly.

"We are here to visit a friend, but he seems to have left not that long ago. So we plan up to meet up with him again in the morning." Akeno answered for Rias. This made Rias hesitate, but she caught on quickly and agreed with her queen.

"That's correct. He seems to have left earlier than expected and now we want to stay the night. There's no problem with that, right?"

"Hmph. Looks like you're here for someone indeed. Very well, you may take up residency in my cabin lodge on the over side of town. And don't worry, it'll be free and you'll be safe. I apologize for our behavior. It's just that recently, a bunch of devils and fallen angels have been coming into our town and causing some problems as of late. Many of which didn't see the next night."

"Oh? Why is that?" Rias asked. Vance just realized he spoke too much, but there was no going back on it now. He sighed and explained the disappearances of a few high ranking devils and angel's alike. He named a few, which Rias's and Akeno's eyes blinked at. The same names of those devils were on the list of those who were murdered. Everything was connecting, but still made no sense to them.

"Oh, thanks for the info. It's getting late so let's head to your lodge. Lead the way _Mr. Sins_." He nodded as his men went back to their patrols. It was weird; so many devils out this late and flying above a town filled with humans. This kept ringing in Rias's mind.

X_X

The next day, everyone of Rias's household got ready to once again go see the now infamous castle of the Dragon God. They waited till the evening to arrive at their destination. Once there, they all walked together in a group, deciding it was too dangerous to split up in pairs. They reached the courtyard and noticed how the structure of the castle was truly ripped-apart. Statues and other stone made substances laid everywhere, broken and unrecognizable. Only a few structures still stood, each though was heavily damaged.

Among the rubble, weapons and shields laid scattered on the ground. Though with a closer look, they appeared to have been there for quite some time. Vines and other weeds grew around most of the ruins. Depending on how you might look at it: it appears to look like a mysterious and old folk tale type of castle. The kids began to walk around more and spotted someone who they didn't expect to see at all… Azazel.

He was now exiting the catacomb, followed by Cynder and the rest of the gang. The members of the Occult Research club froze at the sight. Before them now was their mentor Azazel, and besides him were the great Dragon Queen and her mate, the Dragon Lord himself, Vader. Luck wasn't on their side as what surprised them the most was the fellow students who came up behind the others. Every one of them seemed to get along very well, so there was no need to jump in and save them, but just then they saw the dragons change back into human form. The similarities between the kids and them were uncanny. They had to be the offspring of the Dragon Lord and Queen.

X_X

 **(Dante's POV)**

After what seemed to be a long twenty years, we finally exited the chamber. Now we had a good enough understanding of our power, along with who we truly are. We learned what it meant to be the offspring of a god. Truly, our power now was off the charts. It seems to me that I even surpassed my sisters in our training: becoming even stronger than them. I laughed at the thought of it. _After all, isn't the brother supposed to be the one to take care of his sisters?_

Now I can truly say with much pride, I am no longer the shortest member of my family! As of now: I stood at six one, even taller than my sisters. Only my mother and father were still taller than me. But I didn't mind that one bit. We began to exit the catacomb, flying up the hole in the middle of the spiral stair case. When we exited, only then did we take notice of our clothes. Our clothes didn't fit us anymore… shame to, I really liked this shirt.

"Well I guess we can head to town for new clothes before we head back to Japan." My mother said as she looked us over. I noticed when she began to look over me her mouth started to swirl. _Was she finding me attractive? Eww mom!_

"Mom! Stop looking at me like that!" I said embarrassed. Which to my dismay, it grabbed the attention of my sisters as well. They all began to look at me in the same way.

"Sorry hun. It's just that you remind me of your father soo much…" My father blinked a few times, and nodded at the fact. I indeed looked like him, only younger. Plus his muscles where much more well defined compared to mine.

"It's not their fault sport. It's mating season as it is." Dad said as he picked up mom in his arms. She gave him a playful growl and snuggled against his chest. I then notice the familiar smell of someone… It felt like it had been over twenty years since we last met. And now we'll get too met up once more. The only girl I ever thought I would want to date: _Akeno Himejima_.

I could smell her along with the girls around me but there were also another three girls I could smell, and they were close. As my hope got lifted, it quickly fell when I notice she wasn't the only one nearby; the rest of her club came as well, including that piece of shit pervert. They followed us here, why?

My father quickly noticed the unexpected visitors as well and disappeared in a blink of an eye. He later showed up right behind them: making them fall on their asses scared shitless, and grabbed the pervert by his arm, which appeared to have a boosted gear on it. They quickly scrambled off the ground and recovered themselves. Rias was the first to speak, _who are they? And why did they follow us here?_

"Please Lord Vader, spare us! We only came here for an observation purposes and mean no harm to you." She went to her knees, begging for my father not to kill them. He seemed to listen and decided to hear them out. After listening to their story he lowered Issei who appeared to be talking to his arm. They then decided to walk over and explain to us why they came here.

My father admitted to the murders of the traitors, which didn't surprise anyone of his family members, but it did scare the devils in front of us. They suddenly relaxed when uncle Azazel came over with a smug look on his face.

"Yo kids. What brings you to our family gathering?" this stunned them as my mother put him in a headlock, blaming him for their arrival, which he had no clue of.

"Your-Your family gathering?" Issei asked as he pointed at us. Man I just wanted to knock his head clean off his shoulders. Hell I know I could do it.

"Yep! These are my nieces and nephew. And this is my sister and brother-in-law." He said now returning my mother's headlock. Yep, definitely siblings. We went on about a bunch of things: who we are, what happened to us and what brought us to Kuoh Academy. All seemed to be going well until someone came in out of nowhere, and made an attack on Jessica.

I turned and saw a devil with his black wings spread out wide as he failed in his attack. I merely looked at him as lighting struck him. His body being sent plummeting to the cold ground below. I flew to his side, holding him up by his collar. He coughed up blood as he said in a very weakened voice:

"Fu-ck you..." He died as I pierced his heart. His voice wasn't worthy of reaching my ears nor that of anyone else's. If anyone made an attempt to attack anyone I cared about, their fate would be the same as his.

"Did he just…" Issei began to speak but was cut off by Rias.

"He just killed Vance…"

My father walked over towards me and put a hand out for me to grab. I took it and smiled back at him. He was proud of me… that's a bonus. I just really wanted to protect my family…He then put his hand on my head and lifted it back up for a bump on my head. The reaction surprised me but he just continued smiling at me.  
"Next time, let's let them talk." I blushed in embarrassment but Sarah knocked me out of it. She ran over to me, lifting me up in the air, saying how cool I was. Geez, thanks for making blush even more sis. And then right on cue, the rest of my sisters rushed me, giving me a huge hug. I almost passed out with the lack of oxygen coming into my lungs… But I managed to break their hold and created some arm space between us.

My father walked over to the others, explaining how Vance was supposedly an excommunicated member of our clan, and other details I couldn't quite catch. It was news to me though: last I heard, we were the last members of the clan and everyone else is either dead or a traitor to us. This caught Rias and her group by surprise. Looks like there's going to be much more explaining to do…

Jessica asked me to go for a quick walk with her, which I followed her to one of the towers. Once there she told me something that really caught me off guard. It was about our cousin… One which I recall seeing a lot when I was younger. _Raynare_ … She used to visit me and Sarah at the orphanage where we grew up. Her and two of her lady friends that is. She was a very nice person and was the daughter of one of my uncles, but I didn't know that at the time.

"She was killed by those over there…" Jessica whimpered. I pulled her into a hug and began to join in with her; tears falling from my eye sockets. According to my uncle, Raynare along with a few of her friends were tricked by an unknown being, to kill Issei and the blonde nun in their group. True, I couldn't blame them for protecting their friends, but somehow, I knew that Raynare had to be alive somewhere… She was too powerful to be killed by those weaklings. Unless the dragon emperor and Rias where the ones to do it… I will talk to them about this later, now it was time to get going before more of those traitors show up.

* * *

 **X_X**

 **That's the end of chapter three.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying it so far.**

 **A/N: Once again: this will go along with the third season of High School DxD. Just with some minor changes, but it will still be mainly about my OC's. I might skip out on the stupid stuff (fights that last no more than two minutes. etc.) But I will attempt to make larger battles that last much longer.**

 **So far we have a few votes for whom to have in Dante's Harem. Message me who you want, and I'll see what to do.**

 **I look forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**


	5. Chapter 4 Longevity

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Four: Longevity_

" _Friends are as hard to make as they are hard to lose…"_

 **(Dante's POV)**

After letting Jessica go, I walked over to the dragon boy, or should I say pervert… and I began to talk with him and his King, Rias. I decided that now would probroly be the best time to talk about my cousin Raynare. Perhaps they didn't kill her, maybe there's a chance she is still out there somewhere…

"Oi! Issei!" I called him out. He turned to me with a scared expression on his face: putting his arms in front of his face as though he thought I was going to punch him again. I laughed at his actions, but gave him props. He is a _dragon_ now isn't he? Well the bearer of the Red Dragon emperor.

"Hey, don't worry man. I'm not going to knock you out again." A grin creped it's way on to my face. But I was even happier when he lowered his arms with a sly smile on his face. I put out my fist for a fist bump, which he acknowledged and bumped.

"While we're at it, by any chance have you been able to master your balance breaker?"

"Yeah! Well, kind of. I just need some help in order to do it." He looked over to Rias who blushed at him. I noticed that he also was thinking about something else, rather than our conversation. I just ignored it and pressed on.

"Oh… That's cool at least. Maybe you could show me some time. It'll be cool to know the academy has another male dragon at it."

"Wait, are you implying that there's another dragon at Kouh?!"

"Well so far it's only been you. And now I am attending as well. That makes two male dragons. And then we got my sisters and mother at the school to."

Issei jumped back at the thought… So many dragons in one place. It's going to be sick!

"That's going to be SWEET!" He shouted out loud which I cheered with him, putting my arm around him, doing the can-can dance… wired but hey, who could stop us?

"Oh, so what does your dragon form look like Dante? Is it like my balance breaker?"

"Well, I actually have both a dragon form, and a dragon knight form. My dragon knight form is similar to your balance breaker, but instead of armor appearing on top of my clothes: my body becomes a _dragons_ , and armor goes on top of my scales. It's the same with the rest of my family. I look just like my father, with the huge armor plates, horns and gold rivets in my armor. Plus my wings are my own. My dragon form is just too _big_ …" As I said that, my dragon wings appeared from my back, spreading a good ten feet wide. The devils in front of me stared at me with much rapture.

"But this is how I look in my dragon knight form. Stand back a bit, don't want cha to get hurt." I grinned as I was the one who backed up, my wings still out. I looked up into the sky as clouds began to form. Thunder could be heard, as lighting began to circulate in the sky. I closed my eyes as I began to fly off the ground slowly, around ten feet above the ground where I once stood. I began my call as my eyes opened.

" _We shall neither conquer nor be conquered by another. This is my family's vow. For the weak look up to the strong for protection, as the strong look at the weak for reason. I behold the mantle of my family's keep! I am Dante Sins! Son of the Dragon God of Will and the Fallen Archangel Cynder!"_

Purple lighting slammed down onto me. A loud explosion erupting from the impact. The devils began to cover their eyes as the light was extremely blinding. But as soon as the light show began, it ended. Here I am: up in the sky, my body that of a _dragon knights'_. I landed right where I stood before as the others came back to me.

"Wow! You're so cool!" Issei began to walk around, inspecting my form. Rias's face lit up a deep red, as red as her hair. Akeno just put her index finger in her mouth as her face began to light up as well. I guess she likes what she sees… Sweet!

I almost forgot, but I really needed to know about Raynare. She needs to be alive… she's got to be.

"Issei… Rias…" I began to tremble as my emotions began to show. Said devils looked up at me. _"What happened to Raynare? Is she alright? Is she safe?"_ my voice deepened into a voice with much sadness. I sounded just like _Darth Vader_ … heck I felt like him now.

"How would you know about Raynare?!" asked a surprised Rias. Issei on the other hand answered my question.

"She's no longer with us. At least… no she is gone." Issei said unsure about himself. I grabbed him, lifting him off the ground, face to face. No I wasn't mad at anyone, but I just needed to know. He seemed to be saddened as well, but he lifted his hands to his head as he started to scream in pain. I took it upon myself to look into his mind, trying to find what was causing him pain all so suddenly. He started to scream out loud, hoping not to make the others think I was the one harming him, I decided to put him down on the ground as I sat down next to him. I began my invasion into his mind.

* * *

X_X

 **(Author's POV)**

Dante closed his eyes as he put Issei on the ground; laying him against some rubble. Rias and Akeno rushed to his side as did the other devil girls. The all caught worry when he suddenly started screaming out loud. First thinking it might have been Dante, they got ready for a possible attack, but came to ease when Azazel told them Dante was actually helping Issei. Not understanding how, Rias just kept banging on Issei's still form. Even though he was breathing normally now, and he stopped screaming, he was still away…

The other family members of Dante came over as well, each having though expressions on their faces, as though they were thinking about something.

"Dante is trying to find why Issei was starting to panic and yell out in pain. As fellow dragons, we could sense his pain as he began to panic. I'm surprised none of you noticed the dark entity in his body." Cynder explained.

"What dark entity? Someone is doing this to Issei?!" Asked a pained Rias Gremory. The dragons nodded as Jessica was the next to explain.

"It appears that Dante found a connection with the entity within Issei's mind. We noticed it as soon as Uncle mentioned that Raynare disappeared. Yet she has been with Issei all this time… strange isn't it?" Azazel then looked over to Rias who only looked back at him for a mere second as she once again went back to facing Issei.

* * *

X_X

 **(Dante's POV)**

Inside his head, I went pass a bunch of his earliest childhood memories, then pass all of his _oppai_ fantasies. Truly, I was inside the mind of a pervert. I dismissed it quickly and rushed to the first memories he had of my cousin. She asked him to go out on a date… then at the end of his date she asked him a question: " _Would you die for me_?" That was not like her… not the Raynare I knew. She then changed into her true form, the one I was used to, besides the black feathery wings. She summoned a bolt of light and she pieced his stomach.

Just after she left, Rias appeared from a magic summoning leaflet and brought Issei back to life as her pawn. That was when he first became a devil huh? It was not that long ago either. The next seen was with the little blonde nun, oh so he took her on a date next huh? Geez what a player.

The whole thing seemed to be something he would want to keep private, so I skipped this seen and the next one was the one I was searching for. Now I can see that we're at a church, Raynare is on the ground begging to be spared as Issei turned his back on her and Rias came up to finish her off. The heiress of the Gremory family used her magic of destruction and killed Raynare. _Leaving no trace of her existence_. My fists tightened up as my emotions once again began taking over.

The sight made tears form up in my eyes as the scene changed yet again; now it appeared to be a dream Issei had. Raynare was still on his mind as the same question kept being repeated. " _would you die for me_?" She must have left a real scare on him if she still shows up in his head. I jumped once more, to the current dream he was having. Raynare was behind him whispering something into his ear, as he began to become unstable in her clutches. I decided it was time for me to intervene.

"Raynare!" Said girl turned her head towards me. Her expression changed from the one she had with Issei, as he disappeared from our space. Now it was time for me to talk with my cousin, who I couldn't help but find feelings of love towards.

She brought her hands up to her face as tears began to form up in her eyes. I rushed to her side as they fell. Only now did I notice I was in my normal human form as I brought her into a tight hug, which she accepted quickly. I tried to comfort her as her sobs grew louder. What felt like hours went by and I couldn't find the strength to separate from her. Her cries of pain slowly halted and healed.

"I thought I'd never see you again… Dante." She whipped her eyes. I looked at her, her beautiful frame and gorgeous eyes weren't meant to be seen like this. With a strong and sudden burst of unknown wind, the atmosphere changed into that of what it appeared to be home. Well, what home looked like long ago.

"This is… our home…" I nodded as she began to walk forward, out of my arms. "It's how I remember it being hundreds of years ago. But how… when did you find out about the truth?"

"Not that long ago. Plus I've been training with the others. Once I heard news about you, I wanted to come and find you. I want to have my family back together again!" Raynare began to chuckle.

"I would like that… Really, it'll be nice to see you all grown up. You ain't the little pint I last saw you as."

"So come with me, let's go back home together. I'll protect you from everyone. I won't let anyone dare hurt you ever again!" I growled which she smirked at.

"Oh, I don't doubt that at all. It's just that I'm not able to come home just yet." She said with a frown. She began to tighten her fists.

"Why can't yo-" I reached out for her, grabbing her wrist. She turned around, getting out of my grasp.

"I need you to come save me! Please Dante! I'm trapped in between the dimensional gap. Once I fled from the pervert and his master, I fled to our home: to finally be free from _Kokabiel_. He tricked me and my friends… he even casted a spell on me to forget the powers I possessed. It was because he got us drunk one night… Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to trick me!" She began to cry more as her wings changed from one pair to six. _She was the daughter of an Archangel after all_ …

"But that didn't matter. Someone else: far stronger than both Kokabiel and even me, attacked me in my blind spot. He didn't even let me get the chance to see his face… All I know is, because of him I'm stuck in this realm!" I couldn't help but get more and more angry… who ever this person was, he was MORTO! DEAD!

"I promise to come and get you!" I grabbed her hand again. The salty tears in her eyes being replaced with ones of joy. "And when we get back together, we can return to our family." I held her close, now realizing how much of a hold she had one me. Her grip was iron tight, she didn't want to let me go, but the same was for me.

"Oh, and before we depart, just one question Raynare, who are your parents?" She smiled at me as she answered sweetly.

"The Archangel _Muriel_ and my father _Kensiler:_ the dragon of lightning." She said it as if it was quite obvious. I smiled back at her as she disappeared from my sight. A smile on both of our faces as this dream world we were in began to dissipate.

I began to think about who she said: both of whom had died in the great war… So she's the daughter of the lightning dragon and the arch angel of emotions, huh. If that's the case, no way would Rias or Issei been able to finish her off. I was filled with much joy to hear realize that for a fact.

I promise you Raynare: I will move heaven and Earth to get you back. And I will let no one stand in my way! _Be they devil, angel… or dragon_.

* * *

X_X

I opened my eyes, seeing that I was once again back in the real world. Issei also began to open his eyes, only to be hugged to near-death by his fellow devils. Our short awakening was irrupted with the sound of more lightning. My siblings turned into their _dragon knight_ forms as well. I looked up in the sky: hundreds of devils and other demons appeared above us. They had their weapons drawn and began to rain their attacks down on us. I rushed to cover the devils who were gathered around Issei: using my back as a shield from the hail. True none of the attacks hurt me, but I couldn't just let the devils attack someone who was currently defenseless.

"Dante!" Akeno called out my name. Hearing her call out my name just warmed up my chest. It was time to put on a little show… I stood up as the enemy halted their attacks on me. With a quick glance, I was now air born: knocking everyone out of the sky. I could hear my sisters say: "Oh come on! Save some of them for me!" most likely Astrea.

Speaking of dragon, she appeared right in front of me with a devil being crushed between her hands. His body falling from her grip as she set his remains on fire. She laughed manically as she continued to play with her prey. I soon joined her as we were greeted by our siblings who also were obliterating the enemy. This whole fight seemed to last only seconds before they sent in their big guns… Teenage girls with swords… didn't see that one coming.

Each girl appeared to be a young devil with a teenage body that were carrying these strange looking swords. Hmph, toothpicks. I noticed Issei's moved at the sight of them, I could hear him say: "Those are the same girls from Riser's peerage." Oh so he fought these girls before? I laughed as I landed right next to him: grabbing him by his arm, telling him to come and _play_. He looked to his king, as she nodded. I figured; let him deal with these girls, I had no need to kill them. After all, I had a bigger fish to fry.

He yelled out as his balance breaker form came to life. It was nice shade of crimson. I had to say it wasn't that bad looking, but nowhere near as cool as mine.

" _Ready Hyoudou_?!"

"Aye!" he answered back as we blasted into the sky above, dealing with those before us. Down below, the female devils watched on as we fought off the enemy, trying to impress them. We both knew it was working too. My mother walked up behind them, starting to talk about something which seemed to make the girls blush. Geez, mom. What did you tell them this time?

We finished up the remaining forces, Sarah throwing the last one at Elle who used a pillar as a baseball bat, smacking him out off the park.

"Alright! Homerun!" She high-fived Sarah as they both landed next to the rest of us. We all changed back into our human forms, yet for some reason my shirt was ripped even more apart than before: revealing my six pack and pecks. This caused all the female devils to drool along with my sisters. After learning the trick to replace clothes: I snapped my fingers as a navy blue tee-shirt covered my torso, much to the girl's disappointment.

"Dude that was sick! We totally got to hangout more now!" Issei said, laying his hand out in an upward motion, as I grabbed his hand firmly.

"You got it! Heck I can even train you if you want." A sheepish smile appearing on my face.

"Sounds awesome!"

"Hey you two, get over here so we can discuss things." Kotori hollered as I sticked my tongue back at her. She smiled and returned her own. Ha! I love my sisters. They never seemed to get annoying either… I am great full for that much. I know I really could be a pain sometimes…

After the demonstration of our might to the Gremory household: my father decided to leave with Rias and her peerage, something about visiting and old friend and then clearing up our name. They all walked into a magic circle and waved goodbye. Heck maybe now we can be on good terms with everyone? _Most unlikely_. But I rather stay positive.

After we got the basics down, we all headed back into town, gathering new clothes for us. The girls were very easy to shop for, each one going for the simplest items. I honestly didn't see the need for buying clothes if we could just make them by our shear will. I was glad to hear I wasn't the only one who thought that either: Mine just went to get lemonade from a local street bender. She had no interests in fancy clothes, which was why she was the first one finished.

If it hadn't been for Elle and Sarah, she would have picked the first set of clothes on the display table. She nearly got away with it too; only that the person at the cashier counter suggested she get something more stylish. True, she picked up a pair of sweats, both a different color that didn't go well together at all. She sighed and just allowed our older sisters to pick the clothes out for her.

I knew if I was going to pick out some clothes, I make damn sure they looked good on me. I went to the only 'Big-and-Tall' retailer I could find. Inside were a bunch of men who were without any doubt pure blooded devils. Sensing the hot air in the building I decided to make things quick. I didn't want to cause a seen already. Even though I know for a fact I could level this whole town and everything within a ten mile radius. I shrugged off the stares and proceeded to look at some jeans in my size. Lucky enough for me, I managed to find two pairs of _Smithereens_ jeans. They just needed something to go with them.

I spotted a clothing rack with one of my favorite cartoon logos on it: The 90's famous Batman television series. It was just calling me… like a flower calls the bee. I grabbed the shirt, only to find that it was a size too small. I almost dropped down to my knees and start crying. Truly, this was the worst case ever. What can I say rather than I'm addicted to the classics.

"Hey Dante! I found this shirt I think you might like!" I turned to see my mother holding the same shirt, only in my size. I rushed over to her and hugged her real tight, showing how grateful I was to have a mother who was thinking about me. (And then cue a bunch of family fluff…)

As we were purchasing my clothes, the young girl at the cash register looked up and made eye contact with my mother. The air around the two became very intense where I could see sparks fly between them. I suspected a fight to commence, but what happened was very strange and unexpected. My mother pulled the girl into a tight hug with much joy on her face. The younger female tried pushing out of her grip; the word "sis" escaped her lips as she was squeezed by the larger female's breasts.

The girl was around five eleven, with short blonde hair and golden honey eyes. Along with a malicious body, she was absolutely stunning. She escaped my mother's clutches and beamed right to me. Her grip was iron tight, and I found myself weakening in her hold.

"Oh my! He's so cute! Not to mention handsome…" she licked her lips. Oh boy, don't tell me it's not another crazy family member! Yep, it is.

"He looks like his father doesn't he?"

"I haven't seen him since he was what… a week old? Geez, you need to keep me updated sis."

"I'll keep you in mind." She grinned evilly, making my aunt pout. "I promise I'll keep you in touch _Muriel_. How's _Kensiler_ been?" My aunt, who now I now realized looked a lot like Raynare, only with different hair color and eyes and a bit shorter than her. Otherwise they both had large racks, and a nice smile. So this is Raynare's mother huh?

"He's still nursing his wounds from his last fight. Otherwise, he's been upset with the misplacement of our daughter."

"Raynare… Yeah I talked to her before; she says she's currently trapped in the dimensional gap." She smiled at me, letting me get a full glance at her beautiful face.

"I know she was tricked at first, but Kokabiel wasn't the one truly pulling the strings… Someone of a higher power is. And he still has his puppet show going on." She tightened her fists as they started to harvest green flames. They dissipated quickly as a smile returned to her face once more.

"I made a promise to her: I will be bringing her back, and I will personally kill who is responsible for everything!" They smiled, no doubting what I said. Yet I know in my current state, I'm nowhere near as powerful as these two Archangels. They had many millennia more experience than me. And from what I call, you earn that through many battles.

"I have no doubt of that hun. Heck, you're as rambunctious as your father. Your uncle would love to see you now, but he is still back home resting. He's an old man after all." She started laughing which my mother joined her in as she failed to hide her smirk.

We ended up leaving after shopping via magic circle. With a quick flash, we left Ireland and arrived back at our home in Japan. Now we just had to wait for dad to come home. I just hope he didn't end up killing anymore people. On that note, I also wanted to know about the others, how are they?

* * *

X_X

 **(Vader's POV)**

I arrived with the young devils at what I remember to be the Gremory residence. The scent of all the devils in the underworld was a bit nauseous, but I quickly ignored the stench as Rias led the way into her courtyard. By the main doors to the building, I could spot the young Satan: Sirzechs and his parents next to him. Lord Gremory had a shocked expression on his face as tears began to form up in his eyes. _Still a cry baby huh?_

The closer we reached, guards began to surround the young devil: Millicas I believe his name was? I smiled at him as he stared at me in awestruck.

"Father, I bring you your old friend," Rias moved to the side motioning towards me. Lord Gremory proceeded to fly down to us as he landed in front of me.

"It's been a long time old friend. Glad to see you're alright." He put out his hand as I lowered mine to shake his.

"Glad to see everyone is well. Your wife is as beautiful as ever…same with your kids."

"Still a lady's man as ever huh?" his wife: Lady Gremory came down as well. She still had her great looks from her mother. Heck, do any of us age? Then again I am an immortal god, so aging does not imply to me or to my offspring.

"You know it." I snickered which made my old friends laugh. The young devils on the other hand just continued to stare at us as if we were mad. Sirzechs recovered himself up swiftly and came over to us, his little sister following suit.

"How's about we go inside to discuss things, and get down to business. If you would please follow me inside Lord Dante." Sirzechs offered, referring to me with my Devil title. I nodded, and proceeded to follow the pure blooded devils inside.

After walking for a few minutes, we reached one room that was sort of like a conference room. Inside were a bunch of chairs aliening a huge table; but only one was on one side while all the others were across from it. So we are going to have more people join us huh? I realized right away that the one chair was especially for me. I took my seat as did the others.

"We have some time before the others come and visit, so please would you like any refreshments?"

"No thanks. I have to be rather quick to say though: I never thought you would invite Odin and the rest of the _Satans_ to our little get-together. What must you be planning?" The smile on Sirzechs face dropped as he became serious. _Truly kid, if you wanted to show your fangs at anyone best advice: mine are far bigger._

"We need to discuss your sudden return. And as a fellow Satan, we would appreciate your cooperation." I sense fear in the atmosphere… he along with the rest of the devils in the room were scared of me. My reputation precedes me: that of a beast. A demon strong enough to fight against Gods, devils and dragons. No one in this room could ever hope to lift even a candle to me.

"We can't mistake this opportunity! We need you to answer for us."

"Oh? And what is it that I need to answer for?" I asked in query. Truly, what is it that they needed my assistance in? Then again, I'm happy that they didn't try to pull me into a trap, plus they aren't yelling at me for the murders.

"A few days ago, a being came into our realm caring what was no mistaking: the book of _Solomon_."

 _Solomon_ … the first king chosen by God to be his prophet. Who was once a mere mortal: now a deity. His knowledge is said to only be a few straws shorter than God's. Yet I know the truth. True he was chosen by god to be his prophet, but it's only through his books did he attain his mantel. Is he an immortal? No, he's been dead for many centuries. His power was that of a bluff, for the only power he was ever granted was to be the one wielding the books of God.

But, the main thing is that: the person who holds one of his many books, will be granted the knowledge and power bestowed in the book. A total of eight books exist originally… I destroyed five of them due to some reckless fools trying to use them against me. The truth is: God gave Solomon the knowledge of my weaknesses, which was in one of the books. I know which one it was, and was able to destroy it before anyone could use it against me. The remaining books on the other hand have something unique about them... Alone they are nearly useless, only good for a fire. But, together they can bring back the dead. They also turned out to be the first books of Solomon: the books are issued numbers one through three.

"I know of the books, but what about this being? What has been done about this information?"

"The being is neither devil, god, nor angel. It appears to be one of the demons of chaos. The powers it bestowed were that of the demon _Razgiro_. The demon from the world of fantasy."

 _He still lives_? No… I killed him personally. For the first time since I lost my first son, _Vindel_ … I felt more anger than ever before. My hatred was getting the best of me: clouds began to form in the sky above the territory, with purple lightning circling within them. This cause the others in the room to gulp, fear for the sake of their lives. I remember all too well what that demon has already done…

"Lord Dante! Please calm down! You're going to destroy everything and everyone here!" I calmed down as I heard Rias say my title. A smile forming up on my face, knowing that I can have my fight with him once again. And just like before, I will completely _eradicate_ him.

"We know that you are the only one who has had dealings with him before, and we need your help to destroy him. We all think of him as an infection that needs to be removed from existence."

"Normally I would decline, especially since you all have enough power to defeat him alone… but I will have my kids deal with him. Think of it as a sign of strength, as well as a sign of friendship between us." This made them smile… Now we can be on good terms with everyone.

"I agree. It will be nice to know we have your support Lord Dante. We-"

"Before you continue, let's drop that title. I much rather be referred to my true name."

"Ahh, very well then. Then: Lord Vader, we shall await for our guests to arrive. In the mean time, would you like to fill us in on your vacation?"

"If you insist. But I warn you, it's not for the faint of heart." They nodded as I began to discuss my time away from the underworld.

X_X

After another hour of waiting, I suggested to Rias that she let my kids know I'll be awhile before I return home. She agreed and walked out the room, just as the guests arrived. It was nice to see Odin once more… but what really got my attention was the female Satan in the room. She continued to look all over me: eyeballing every inch. After a few seconds, she backed off a bit before bowing before me introducing herself. Ah, so this is the new _Leviathan_? She's pretty cute, maybe my son could make a move on her… that is if hasn't picked anyone yet.

I have a feeling he has quite a few choices as it is… Poor boy has to deal with his hormones along with all the female dragons wanting to mate this season. Heck I already witnessed my daughters falling for him. After they got out of the _Era Hollow_ , they all seemed to mature rapidly quick along with growth. My youngest daughter now appears to be a sixteen year old and my son appears to be an eighteen year old. The others on the other hand haven't aged at all. They seemed to have reached their approximate ideal physic.

You got it made though kid… with that many girls around you; you'll be set for life.

* * *

X_X

 **(Author's POV)**

Rias returned to her club house, being greeted by her servants. She had a smile on her face until she realized someone else was there as well. _Diodora_ _Astaroth_. It just hit her that they are going to be participating in the rating games, which so happened to be tomorrow.

Rias knowing Diodora would want to cause some trouble, tried to let Issei handle it. Issei along with everyone else inside the room where getting uncomfortable with his presence. What really ticked Issei off was the way he was handling Asia. Nothing good was going to be coming from this…

Issei made a grab on him as he smacked Issei's hand away.

"Let go of me." He rose from his kneeling position, putting a hand over his lower face. "I can't stand being touched by a filthy dragon such as yourself."

"Bastard!" Issei retorted ready to knock Diodora the fuck out. Only for Asia to slap him across the face. Leaving a red mark as well…

"Please don't to talk to Issei in such a manner."

"Hmph. I understand." He banked his gaze back at Hyoudou. "Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei. I will defeat you in the next game. After that I hope you will accept my love, Asia." He said turning back towards her.

"There's no way I'd lose to you! Diodora Astaroth, I'll show you the power of this dragon you called filthy!"

After the quick little banter, Diodora left. The club members getting angry with what they just saw knew what they had to do. They were going to utterly destroy him in the ratting games. They went all headed home for dinner, but Koneko and Issei were called out on a mission from one of their normal customers. While the others were eating Rias was in her room studying battle strategies for their upcoming ratting game.

X_X

Over at the Sins residence, Azazel showed up with a huge bottle of his favorite alcohol. Deciding that the kids were over the age to drink, and no longer minors, he gladly walked in with a huge smile on his face. When he entered he was tackled by Jessica who was very happy to see him.

"Hey kiddo! Did you miss your favorite uncle?" He teased. She only tightened her grip around his waist. He laughed at her childish behavior and patted her on the head as she slow let get of him. They then proceeded into the living room, greeting the other family members. They all smiled and the woman of the house took the bottle away from Azazel as soon as she saw it. Knowing full well that she was going to drink the whole bottle, Azazel gave up and decided to go into his own room, bringing Dante with him. Once they closed the doors behind them, he went over to his closet: taking out a bottle from a mini fridge no one knew he had. With a wink, they began to drink. Yet it wasn't just for joy though as it quickly changed into business.

"Dante." Said dragon looked to his uncle. "Have you any knowledge about ratting games?" he nodded much to Azazel's delight. "Good. Now that will make this much easier." That made Dante more interested.

"What would you like to tell me uncle?" he asked happily.

"Tomorrow, Rias Gremory is going to have one against the heir of the _Astaroth_ family. Whom, we have recently found to be making dark dealings with the Old-Satan-faction along with Khaos Brigade." Dante tightened his grip around his glass as he looked down at it. Azazel went on about the books of Solomon, and the demon now currently holding one of the remaining books. From what Dante could gather, this demon was the one responsible for the death of who would have been his older brother. It was a miracle the glass didn't break.

"To make things short, your father has made a pact with the current _Anti-Satan-faction_ , _Michael_ and the _Norse gods_. To improve your situation and to prove your loyalty, he has requested that his son personally deal with the threat while the Gremory heir takes care of the traitor."

"I will gladly aid them in their fight. Once I finish off this demon for good, I'll join up with you on the battle field uncle."

"Very good to have it. Now here, have some more of this outrageous drink!" he poured Dante another glass as they went off about women. What else do men talk about when they drink?

The night ended quickly but not without a few hitches. It hit Rias that she forgot to tell Dante that his father wasn't coming home just yet. Ignoring the time on the clock: which said one twenty, she decided to get out of the house and walk towards the _Sins_ residence. It was a quick walk, maybe around ten minutes before she reached the main gates. _They were open as well_ … which made Rias think twice before entering. She gathered herself as she began to walk to the main doors.

She could see that the lights were still on as laughter could be heard from inside. Before she could walk up the porch steps, Issei's hand grabbed her arm, freaking her out as she jumped in place. She turned to face him, embarrassment written all over her face, as Issei just gave her his normal smile.

Outside the doors though on the other side of the building: Dante was on the ground: leaning against one of the many cherry blossom trees on his property. The night was nice and cool, with a little breeze. He was able to pick up the scent of Issei and Rias Gremory, who must have been nearby. So he got up from his resting place and proceeded to walk around to the front of his yard. Sure enough, he spotted the two near his porch steps.

He thought he might want to ask them in, but they beat him to it.

"Hey Dante. Sorry for coming over so late, I just needed to tell you your father isn't going to becoming home tonight and said he might be a little while.

"Oh don't worry about it. Thanks for taking the time to stop by." He smiled at the two, who he wished to be friends with. Deciding this was his chance, he acted quickly: "So I hear you have a ratting game tomorrow?"

"Ahh... yes. We will be facing the heir of the Astaroth family tomorrow. Would you like to come and wish us luck tomorrow? I'd appreciate it if my friend comes to see us off." Rias said, which made Dante smile. He was so happy that she called him her friend.

"Count on it! And Rias, Issei… You need to keep an eye on Asia. Make sure to keep her with you during the game." Dante's face became very serious and stern.

"I won't let that loser touch my Asia! I promise to keep her safe forever!"

"Hmph. I have no doubt with you doing that. One day you might even surpass the previous Red Dragon Emperors. Maybe even be able to match me one day." Issei thought about it, but it truly felt impossible for him to even consider reaching Dante's level.

With that they left for the night, meeting up in the morning right before the ratting game. Azazel was with Dante as he was introduced to the two other beings in the group. One was a reincarnated angel, and the other one was a valkyrie from the Norse. Both of which I thought were outrageously stunning.

* * *

X_X

 **(Dante's POV)**

We waved goodbye to our friends as we prepared for our battle. I even got the chance to meet the leader of the Norse, Odin. He was a pretty cool dude that had nothing but the thoughts of girls on his mind.

"Say Dante, after this, I'm going to take you to a gentlemen's club. Where you can see all you ever wanted to!" I smirked. Truly I loved the idea of seeing naked women, but I wasn't a pervert.

"Sounds good old man. It'll be your treat. Hey uncle, once this is over how about you join us?"

"Yes, do come you brat! Come and spend some quality time with us. After all, aren't you the angel who showed women the power of seductiveness?" Azazel nodded with a grin on his face.

"Very well then. Odin, I do believe you remember the best ones I showed you right?" said god nodded. "Then it's settled. After this we go get drunk and bang a bunch of girls!"

We completely forgot about the two girls currently in the same room. Both had their faces deep red as they both began to walk out of the room.

"Looks like it's about time. Let's get _Er_ done!" We each went into our separate magic circles and appeared on the battle grounds in different locations. Odin reached the kids, Azazel was in the sky fighting some devils and I was in some sort of tomb. I blasted the roof of it off, finding myself surrounded by the demons who were allied with _Razgiro_. A smirk popped up on my face as I lifted my hand: clouds forming yet again in the sky above as they either began their attacks or fled away, knowing full well of their fate.

As fire, lightning and other magic attacks where sent towards me, I snapped my fingers as an ungodly like power of purple lighting wiped the sky clear. Not even their weapons, armor or attacks were left. Everything was _smited_ into nothingness. It was so quick that it made me feel sad for not playing with them. Then again, I had to hurry and destroy that demon in order to get to Akeno and the others. I know they might need my help if my hunch is correct…

By _father_ , I hope no one pisses off Issei. Otherwise I will need to intervene. And I don't want to hurt any of my friends. I don't want to live forever knowing that I might have hurt my friends. I could see off in the distance Akeno's lightning… man I don't know how to explain it, but her lighting just seemed to turn me on. I wasted no more time as I changed into my dragon-knight form and flew to where the bastard was hiding. From what I recall: he isn't stronger than any of the current Satans, but is still a nuance that needs to be _purged_.

"Where ever you are _Razgiro,_ know this: I will find you, and I will eliminate you personally!" I shouted into the air, no doubt reaching the others who might have been shocked from hearing my voice.

I will kill you _Razgiro_! I swear it!

* * *

 **X_X**

 **That's the end of chapter four.**

 **A/N: Once again: this will go along with the third season of High School DxD. Just with some minor changes, but it will still be mainly about my OC's. I might skip out on the stupid stuff (fights that last no more than two minutes. etc.) But I will attempt to make larger battles that last much longer. I hope you guys and ladies are waiting for the big show down between** _Dante_ and _Razgiro_.

 **So far we have a few votes for whom to have in Dante's Harem. Message me who you want, and I'll see what to do. Or better yet, leave a comment.**

 **I look forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**


	6. Chapter 5 Cry Thunder!

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's.**_

 _ **Warning: contains sexual references. You have been warned.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Five: Cry Thunder_

" _I used to wake up to the sight of a blazing sky…"_

 **(Dante's POV)**

I am coming for you _Razgiro_. I will not let you get away with trapping my beloved cousin in the _Dimensional Gap_. It was a strange sight really… Everywhere I went, every structure I thought he might be at: was filled with demons and devils trying to delay me from my mission. They were only throwing their lives away… Truly, it was pointless.

I could still see Akeno's lightning along with Rias's destruction magic as they caused a huge explosion from their location. I loved it when I saw women fight in battles… The sight was just such a turn on, which I couldn't explain why it had such an effect on me. I remember when I was in the _Era Hollow_ , seeing my sisters go at it really was something else. Plus many other things happened… but I'm happy it strengthened our bonds.

X_X

 **(Flashback)**

I felt like I was in paradise. They would fight for days, without letting up; only for food and a mere few minute snooze. At first it was Mine, Kotori and Jessica having an all out free for all: each of them remained in their human forms. If Issei was there, he would have passed out from blood loss; the girls went straight to the clothes. Each one ripped the others clothes off as they traded hits. They lasted for a whole day without stopping; truly, I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it. Our mother ended up being the one to put the fight to a quick and abrupt ending. She did it with just the simple movement of her hands. She brought them in for just one little clap… It wasn't loud or anything, but it sent wind hurtling towards them up in the air, knocking them right out of the sky.

Our faces just dropped at her sudden motion, she started laughing at us as she called us in for the night. We all had no other choice, unless we wanted to go hungry. And no dragon will ever want that, because it truly is our greatest fear. The next morning, the match was for Astrea, Elle and Sarah. Each where more than excited to let their fists do the talking. This time however, our father watched us as our mother decided to sleep in this morning. According to dad, if she didn't get the amount of sleep she wanted, she would just knock everyone unconscious and just go back to sleep. Noting what we saw last night, if she were ever to do something seriously, it would get done, regardless of who stood in her way.

Only after we departed for our sixteen year break, did she become so laid back. I never would of guessed her to become soo. _Like what mother would ever be calm and relaxed sending her children off for years?_ Dismissing the thought, I watched my sisters fight. Not one of them held the advantage for long as the tides of the battle kept switching. Their battle lasted just as long as the others, even though they could of continued much longer if need be.

"I realize you younglings could easily continue your fight, but we just want you all ready for tomorrows battle. So tonight we will eat and drink… And when there is no more food or drink, we will rest. Tomorrow Dante, it will be your turn. Try to put on a good show for your mother and me ok?"

"Umm, ok. But dad, who will I be fighting tomorrow?"

"You'll see in the morning. Now let's go eat! Your mother made my favorite meal, shepherd's pie. I know one thing; if you're anything like your father, you will love her cooking!" He licked his lips as he began walking towards the castle we are living in. It was what the castle looked like hundreds of years ago; the one that was our original home in the human world.

My father didn't lie. Mother's cooking was to die for! She made each of us a gallon tub of shepherd's pie, along with a loaf of whole grain bread. We rejoiced in the delicious food and began to sing our family's creed. First in the old language of the dragons: which came naturally to us, then in English. We acted like a bunch of drunks at a celebration party, _only that we couldn't be so lucky to get drunk._ Our tolerance levels being dragons was extremely high… we would have to drink a good 4 barrels before we could feel the effects of alcohol.

"We shall neither conquer nor be conquered by another. That is our vow. For the weak look up to the strong for protection, as the strong look at the weak for reason. No matter how invincible you may believe you are, if you are an unwanted demon forcing yourself on our world, we will purge your existence." We slammed our mugs together and drank with much merry.

The food and drinks didn't last long, rather maybe forty minutes? The main dining room had a huge glass window frame: separated in many diamond shapes, reveling the night sky. The sky outside was filled with stars and a full moon. I thought it was rather a unique sight to see. Having an actual castle in such a wonderful panorama… how I wish it could remain like this forever. I closed my eyes as I fell asleep in my room. I find it sad that this would have been exactly what my room would've looked like if we never had to depart and go into hiding.

"Wake up Dante! Wake up, wake up!" Sarah and the rest of my sisters surrounded my bed, pulling one of the blankets off my bed. They all were wearing their pjs, most of them had their shirts open as well, giving who ever looked a sneak peek at their luscious breasts. I only stared for a few seconds as the room went completely quite. Everyone of us turning red in embarrassment. I rushed to change the mood of the room before things became stranger.

"Argh… What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes as I began to wake up a little.

"It's eight o'clock. We were a sleep for over eighteen hours! It's already night time bro!"

"This is terrible! Do you girls know what this means?!" they had confused expressions on their faces. To me, this was the most horrible thing yet! Once they realize it as well, they will be in hysteria.

"We missed out on breakfast, brunch, lunch, second lunch and our meal before dinner!" I fell out of my bed: taking my pillow and remaining blanket with me, and began crying on the floor. They all followed my lead, and began crying as well. Like I said before, the scariest thing to a dragon is being hungry.

We stopped after say… five minutes? I sat, cross legged as I once more got full view of my sisters' racks. My penis got erect as it pitched a tent in my boxers. I rushed to cover it up with my pillow, making my sisters crawl over. They were now within my personal space as my face was the brightest shade of red ever seen. Elle was the one to remove the pillow off my lap as words failed to reach my lips.

Their eyes were still on me, as they slowly began to look at my lap. They turned their heads almost in perfect unison as they continued to stare at my lap. My sisters caught note of my tent immediately and all stared at it as their faces got deep red. The aura in the room began to change as a new found scene of lust found us. I on the other hand seemed not to be in such a weaken state compared to the others who couldn't keep their eyes off me.

I began to make a running start out of my room, only to be chased down by my sisters. It would have been weird having somebody seeing me: a male in his late teens running from a bunch of hot girls. We kept running for what seemed to be hours, until I reached a balcony and was left with no other option but to jump over. Otherwise my sisters would've had their way with me…

I landed straight into a pool, which I had no idea we even had. It was lighted by the moon lit sky along with a mirror on the bottom of it, causing a glowing effect. The water was warm, around eighty degrees and crystal clear. I could hear some sobs from above as I turned to see my sisters staring down at me. _Were they that much into me?_ I recall our parents saying how its dragon matting season, and the girls would all be in heat. There was no doubting their words as my sisters began to jump into the pool, taking off their pjs, only wearing their panties. Each one of them jumped in with a splash, causing waves to start forming in the pool.

Once they got wet though, they seemed to calm down and just laid back and let the water carry them.

"Ahh. This is just soo nice…" Kotori said as she floated around. The other girls just started laughing as they noticed my face, which was still beat red.

"It's so cute seeing our dear: precious brother get so embarrassed." Elle said as she began to move towards me. I failed to get away from her grasp as she pulled me into her large cleavage. I was losing air and she didn't give any attentions of let me go.

My other sisters seemed to get rather jealous as they began to swim over and start pulling me head first into their cleavages. I know it doesn't sound quite right, but I took note of their breasts. Well more like I compared them to one another's. Jessica, the youngest of my sisters, had nice "C" size breasts that were extremely comfortable. Sorta like a nice, cool pillow. She giggled as my head tickled her cleavage.

Kotori and Mine's were the exact same: I figured that because they were twins after all. Both of them had boob's just a little bigger than Jessica's which they weren't afraid to show off. They were more squishy than Jessica's, and they both seemed to moan while forcing my head between their racks.

Sarah and Astrea were the next one's to get me. They both have double D's. Something they inherited from our mother.

"Hey little bro… Doesn't this remind you when we used to do bathe together back at the orphanage? You were so cute and little back then." She went off, thinking about the old times which I found myself doing the same. It was true; we did bathe together for the longest time to. Never have I found it strange t see my sister naked.

But just now having these many sisters who are all willing to be with me… what can a man do when put in a situation like this? _I know this is wrong but_ … someone help me.

"Yeah, I remember it. Heck you always used to splash me in the tub. I used to sit in between your legs as we talked about all sorts of things."

"You must have been so cute! Oh how I wish to have seen you when you were younger." Astrea said as she took me from behind: her massive boobs landing on my head.

"Yeah, he was a cutie..." Sarah teased the others as they all pouted. It was so funny to see. For being the oldest of us, she sure didn't act like it.

"By the way, did anyone find it strange that our parents didn't wake us up? Nor did we see either of them." Mine asked. She was right too. In our little 'run' we never ran into anyone else. Plus, I haven't even seen Azazel at all since we came here. Where did they go?

We spent the next three hours in the pool: practically skinny dipping, and played a few games. When we got out, we began to walk to the nearest door, exploring the lower levels of our home. It turned out that we had a huge and I mean HUGE indoor hot springs. I was pushed in by one of my sister's as they all jumped in. _If being chased by them, and passed around like a box of oreo's wasn't enough_ …

Thankfully nothing more happened as we spent the rest of the night in the hot springs. I got out of the water, and went to lie down on a pad that was nearby. For some strange reason I was tired again. I decided to close my eyes and drift off a bit.

I woke up what felt like to be hours later, to see it was still night time.

"What the heck? Why is it still night time?" I rubbed my eyes and then proceeded to yawn while stretching. Once my vision was more clear and focused, I notice my sisters all laid down round me, in the same clothes… well with their panties that is. I shook their shoulders: as they started to get up slowly, all having the same reaction I did when I saw the moon.

"Does anyone know why the moon is still out? I thought for sure it would be morning by now." Kotori shaked her head: confused like the rest of us.

"Oi! I found a letter over here!" Astrea started jumping as she held it in her hand. We came over as she began to read it out loud. Of course it was from our loving parents…

"Younglings, we have left the castle grounds for a while so you could train alone. Each one of you needs to earn your trade in order to unlock most of your power. Each one of you has the ability to use lightning to your command. Determining on how well you master it: you may be ready for your next step, which will be mastering your _dragon-knight_ forms. But before you can proceed, you must come over your basic and natural instincts. Remember when we informed you about it being dragon mating season? Well now that we came into the _Era Hollow_ , it will last for the entire twenty years." The girls all started to giggle, I could sense the scent in the room change to one of lust…

Oh shit! _If that's true then I'm going to be screwed!_ Astrea continued as everyone came even closer together. What else did they write?

"If you are wondering why it's still night, your father put a spell on the realm: keeping this world in darkness. It will only end once one of you is left standing. The fight scheduled for yesterday will be taking place once you all eat and leave the castle. The match will be the girls vs. Dante." I nearly fell over… If I was to face these girls now, I would be destroyed.

"Dante, you will be at a huge disadvantage, but don't worry. The objective of this little match is to see how long you can hold your ground before getting dominated by one of your sisters, if not all of them. To start off we will separate Dante from the rest of the kids. He will be on the other side of the world." They can't be serious… If they give me that much room, I might make it.

"However: Dante will be restricted to his human form: only to use his dragon-knight form when in battle. While the girls will be allowed to use their dragon-knight forms. The reason why you were all knocked out for so long the other night was to cast spells on you. Thus, the time for this match is till the end of our entire stay in here, or until one side admits defeat. Good luck everyone. If you need any help, just start chanting our family's vow and one of us will come to aid you."

From a loving father and mother… Having their kids fight one another in order to get stronger. If this was a normal family, I would've been surprised. But heck, they must know what they are doing. _But what would we need help from if it was only us?_

X_X

Well it's already been a whole year since I last saw anyone. I couldn't lie: I was very lonely. I hated being alone. While being on my own so far, I had to hunt animals which I just found out were put into this world for our food. Where I got teleported to was a moist rainforest which made me think I was in Africa. Heck I didn't know the area because I've only been to the states and now Japan. I wouldn't even count Ireland, because I only been there for maybe four days? Not including when I was a baby.

I finished the rest of the chicken I killed earlier today, before I took off for shelter as it began to rain into the night. One thing that I noticed when it rains: _there is never any lightning_. Why though? Everything seems to be the same as the real world. There's: real running waterfalls, wind, and animal's who either want to hunt or run away from you. Nothing here ever scared me… that is until I heard the growl of an unspeakable beast. _A dragon_. I gulped in fear as I turned my head towards the entrance of the cave I was in. I noticed that I might be found if they smell me or the fire, so a quickly put out the fire and covered myself with mud.

I again I heard the growl of one of my sisters. It was later followed up by a few more. No doubt they were hunting me in packs. _Damn!_ My sisters weren't idiots… they were the daughters of the greatest dragon god who will ever exist. I was an idiot though: I got lazy and forgot to cover my tracks. My scent was all over this area, heck it was a miracle they didn't find my sooner.

"Clever girl." I said as I remembered the movie Jurassic park. Heck, now that I think of it… no way. This was just like Jurassic park! I was the human and my sisters were the dinosaurs, well dragons in this case. As they grew closer: their scent reached my nose and I immediately knew who they were. Sarah, Elle, and Astrea. The three girls I wished to avoid the most. I don't think I could handle anyone of them alone, heck I know darn well I couldn't face them all at once. That'll be just asking for an ass kicking.

They seemed to search the area I was just at earlier. I failed to hide the scraps from my meal as they changed back into their human forms. I noticed how they were now carrying some weapons… If they weren't scary enough as it was! Plus why the fuck do they get weapons when I don't?! _So unfair_ …

Astrea dropped the remains of the chicken and proceeded towards the front of the cave. I was petrified. From what I remember: she is the most skilled of us all when it comes to close-quarters-combat. She was currently holding a sword that had a green diamond-gem on its hilt. The others were only carrying some sort of silver swords with much ease. I noticed Astrea stopped in front of the cave as she looked down on the ground. I had no idea what she could be thinking but if I had to guess: _my goose was cooked_. As if right on cue, lightning struck the land behind her as a smile lit up be face. Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Her wings popped out from her back as she blasted into the cave, lightning following her. She landed only a few feet in front me; thankfully she didn't spot me right away because of the mud covering my body.

"I can smell you little brother! Where are you~" she said in a chime. She sheaved her sword and continued to walk forward. My heart started beating a hundred miles per minute: scaring me to death. I know for a fact I won't be able to overpower her or the others nearby. I had to come up with a plan before I was taken as a trophy. And it has to be fast!

I know my parents said I couldn't use my dragon-knight form: only in a fight, but I really had no choice. I tried so hard to morph, but to no avail. Why the fuck can't I go into my dragon knight form?! I froze. I know why… I know why.

I looked up at my sister as her red eyes met mine. She turned to the opening of the cave and with a quick glance at it: it collapsed to the ground. Rumble everywhere. She smiled in her attempt to isolate us from the others. I sighed in relief as I completely forgot about her, who was now standing directly above my head. I dared not to look up, already knowing where I was.

It was funny actually… I was buried up to my neck in mud, as my sister stood above me triumphantly. She dropped her weapon and bended down as she put out her hand for me to grab. I really had no choice, I hesitated for a bit but accepted her hand as a smile on her face reassured me. Now standing up, I took notice at how much things have changed in just one year. I grew taller, more muscular. Astrea was the same case as well. I noticed her body was much more sleek and her scent was just amazing. I closed my eyes as I rested my head in her cleavage, which made her giggle.

"Ohh, I've missed you too!" she pulled me into a tight hug as I hugged her back. "So, there have been changes in the game… Now, once you have admitted defeat to one of us, you only need to worry about the others. So you got more chances of winning after this defeat. Heck if you want, I could fight alongside you after we get _closer~_. _"_ I had to admit, I wouldn't mind one bit having Astrea fight alongside me. But it will have to wait after we get away from the others.

"Oh and one more thing!" I backed off looking her straight in the eyes. "We will be teleported back to the castle in order to do the deed~" I gulped. Dang, these girls really must be in heat if that's all they can think about. "After we finish, the next day we both will be teleported to another random location, waiting for the others to come and find us. Sounds better than it did before huh?" she winked. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

She went to pick up her weapon once again, and proceeded to make a magic circle appear below us. In a bright red flash, we teleported to the castle… well more like Astrea's room. I looked around and couldn't find her anywhere. I sat down on her bed as she came running out of her bathroom. Only wearing a towel over her naked body.

"Dante~"

"Aye!"

"Come take a shower with me before we begin. I know we both haven't taken one in soo long… Come, it will be fun!" She grabbed my arm, pulling me into the room with her. Inside the room I could see a large bath: big enough for five people to fit in. A shower with a stone backsplash and a sink with a solid silver bowl and faucet. This was clearly a bathroom rich people wished they had. I got back into reality when I felt Astrea taking off my belt. I looked down at her as she was bending over, now taking off my pants.

"Sis… I could do that you know. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Oh, but I never had the chance to undress you before. So let your big sister take care of you. I promise to take care of you… for now and the rest of time. Well, as long as you'll let me too."

"I don't doubt that what so ever sis. It's just… I don't know. I feel so safe around you and the others, but to mate with you just seems a little taboo."

"Why is that? Is it because humans find it that way? Dante, we were raised as humans, but we aren't like them. _We are dragons_. We have the powers of gods, and divine immortality. The human laws don't apply to us."

"I know that! It's just that…"

"What? What beasts would do?" I froze. "We are beasts. We were born from a dragon god and archangel. No one can interfere with us. And don't ever think there's anyone else out there who will ever love you as much as me and the rest of our family. We will always have faith in you so try to have some in us too." She kissed my forehead and I just couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her and smashed my lips against hers. Which actually caught us both by surprise. _What the hell came over me?_

"Now that we're alone, you ready to please your older sister who saved you from the others?" She licked her lips and I complied with her will. Before we could begin, I passed out in her arms, as she let out a giggle. I woke up later on: under the sheets next to my big sister. She had a smile on her face as she rested right beside me. I smiled at her cuteness, and placed a kiss on her forehead whispering good night. I closed my eyes as I heard her say in a sleepy tone: "I love my little brother~"

"I love you too." And off to sleep I went.

We woke up the next morning: had breakfast and once again were teleported to another random location. The two that we saw the other day appeared to be waiting for us… I gulped as I knew my defeat was imminent. Yet the outcome was the same as it was for me and Astrea: I lost and they decided to just spend some quality time with me.

X_X

I only lost to Astrea, Sarah and Elle. The rest of the gang I was able to defeat with _much_ difficulty, but I somehow managed without the help of the others. I figured it was still mating season so I still needed to be careful around these _horny_ dragonesses. Over the time span of eight years: I managed to hold out for, only to get a message from our beloved parents and uncle. The letter stated that they would be another year or so before we would see them again. _Oh just great_! Luckily nothing happened between us and we all seemed to just enjoy our precious time together. We were robbed of it years ago: so this was just much needed sibling bonding.

We all learned how to control our powers and mastered even our dragon forms. From what we all gathered though: once in our dragon forms, we had to stay in that form for a whole week before we could get used to the overwhelming size and power from it. Jessica, when she turned into her dragoness form, she lost control and ended up falling out of the sky and landing on me: crushing my body as if it was made of toothpicks. I was soo _small_ compared to the size of her, but I kept my mouth shut because I didn't want her to take it as an insult. The rest of us had some difficulty but we managed… _somehow_. Deciding in the long run it was best to keep that form locked and saved, only to use it as a last resort.

In the last three years of our training, we finally got to see our parents. They said they were busy training, but their clothes said a different story… and so did their scent. My father had a huge grin on his face as he decided to call me over and have a 'father-to-son-talk'. We ended up talking about girls and how to treat them. My father didn't look like it, but he was a master when it came to seducing women. We ended up meeting my uncle later as we all went to the hot springs and continued to talk about women. I was slowly turning into a pervert… but I was nowhere near as bad as Issei and his two amigos.

"By the way uncle, those kids in the club you're supervising," he looked to me with his eye brows quirked. "Are they human? I could swear that two of them seem to be very strong and have dark ora surrounding them."

"Oh so you've noticed huh?" I nodded. "Well, they are devils." My heart seemed to skip a beat. "They are members of the house of Gremory. The red head girl is the heiress of the Gremory family, who's only son is now the Satan Lucifer."

"What about the other's? What's their back story?"

"Mighty curious aren't we?" he smirked and I only nodded. "Well, the boy Issei is the bearer of the boosted gear. So he's the red dragon emperor. The girls are all mixed in there…" he went on about the nun-turned devil, and blue haired knight. "Akeno is the daughter of a fallen angel and a shrine maiden. Her mother was killed protecting her… and she blames her father for not being able to save her mother. Now she is Rias's queen. Heck if they had the same hair color and eyes, you would think they were sisters. They sure act like it."

We ended it there as I began to head out, and back to my room for the night. I was tired… emotionally and physically. I know this was nothing compared to what my parent's went through, but I was still a baby compared to everyone. Heck in this case, I was more like an un-hatched egg. I fell flat on my bed: my head buried in my pillows. I closed my eyes as I recalled one of my past dreams. Heck I was happy to see what I have become… I no longer was the boy held back by my human side. Now I had the full understanding of what it meant to be a dragon, to be a god.

The next day was rather tough. We learned what our _own creeds_ were, and mastered our transformations. We already had our dragon-knight forms mastered, but now we mastered our other forms. We ended up sparring against each other once more, but this time I came out on top. I surpassed my sisters and was rewarded with getting my ass kicked by my mother. She said: "oh, but it looked like so much fun! Plus it looked like your sisters could've used a handicap." She literally destroyed me. I was put into a coma for what I was told a whole week.

We also had practiced fighting in our _devil-jin_ forms. We all had matching armor: dragon scales and bones. We all had a total of eight devil wings each, which I really didn't care much for over my dragon ones. We each commanded a different color of lightning. I had my father's power of purple lightning while the others had green, blue or red. I was surprised that since we are all related, we all had the same powers. Yet I surpassed my sisters in the final year of our training. Now it was my turn to protect them.

(End Flashback)

* * *

X_X

I ended up killing another twelve devils and two demons. I was getting bored rather quickly with such weak opponents. After what seemed to be fifthteen minutes, I found only one building left standing in my wake. He had to be there…

I opened my hand as I was still up in the sky, above the building: a blue flame forming in my hand. I sent it down slowly as it grew in size: from a softball to the size of a school bus. It collided with the roof and sent it a blaze. I smirked behind my helmet. I knew that the attack wasn't enough to kill him, but it would surely weaken him quite a bit.

It the remains of the rumble, a magic circle covered _Razgiro_ as he continued chanting the rest of the passage. He closed the book in amusement. He looked up to me as three portals opened up behind him. One figure came out of each: each wearing a cloak over themselves as a large ruby hung from around their necks. The ora emanating from them seemed to dwarf Razgiro. If they weren't his puppets, they would most likely kill him on the spot. So he summoned puppets to fight me? Oh this'll be fun.

"Well son of Vader, I hope you're ready for the fight of your life!" Razgiro yelled out in excitement. One of the puppets seemed to shake at his statement but I ignored it. I started laughing as one of the figures jumped up and flew straight to me. It held out a knife that had a flame surrounding it which resulted in being put out in my hand. I stunned the _ghost_ as it realized I single handily broke his knife and extinguished the flames with just the palm of my hand.

"It would have been smarter to attack me all at once if you ever thought you could stand a chance against me." I broke its arm as I pulled down its hood, reveling a young devil who I had no clue was. But I remembered he was a ghost of what used to be him. So I decided to make things quick and twisted his neck before he could scream, as his body fell to the ground hard. His body was engulfed in unholy purple flames, turning into ash. The smile that was once on Razgiro's face disappeared and was replaced with fear. He backed up as the other two just stood there, waiting for orders.

He pushed one of his puppets: the shorter one of the two, forward as it began to tremble before me. The hooded figure took off its hood slowly, its hands shaking as it brought down the hood. The figure turned out to be a girl with short dark-blue hair. She held out her hands just right in front of her as a book appeared in her hands. It was the same book which I thought: brought them back to life. This quirked my interest as I landed in front of them.

"Don't come any closer! We will be leaving with our master and you will not follow us!" She raised her free hand as red flames formed in her palm. Her attack was indeed powerful, I could feel the power just radiating off it… However it was nowhere near enough her full power nor was it strong enough to even hurt me. What was she thinking? I could easily kill her and her allies instantly if I wanted to. _But there wouldn't be much fun in that now would there?_

"Is that so? What makes you think you can stop me?" She dropped the book and lowered her other hand as tears started raining down her face. "Your so called ' _master'_ resurrected you from the dead, only to use you as a weapon against those who oppose him. What would you do if he turned you against your loved ones? What then?" She stumbled on her feet as she fell to her knees.

"None of us wanted any of this! I just want to go home! I want to see my sisters again!" she screamed into the air as Razgiro walked up behind her with the book she just dropped. She turned to him only to continue crying her heart out. I only now felt bad for her… she wants to go back to her loved ones, but I was ordered to kill Razgiro and everyone he brought back from the grave.

"You little bitch! How dare you not fight him! You weren't even worth bringing back from dead! So much for the daughter of _Satan_! I might as well finish you myself!" he lifted the book up and turned to a page and began reading a passage.

"No! Leave me alone! Please forgive me master!" She screamed out in pain as he was nearing the end of his spell. I couldn't just stand here and let her die, regardless of my orders! As far as I'm concerned, I could give two shits about who she is and her past. She is innocent! Why should someone pay with their life more than once?!

Before I could even being to move, the other hooded figure smited Razgiro as his screams reached the high heavens. This resulted in the book and caster being completely destroyed. So the puppet played the puppeteer… The girl stopped crying and looked up at her savior; he in return bent down and embraced the girl in a hug. They began mumbling under their breath, which made me very curious.

"Thanks… This is the second time you had to save me… I'm just so sorry; all of this is my fault!" She continued to cry into his arms. Wind started to pick up, removing the hood off the other figure. The figure was indeed a male. With his eyes closed, he began to chant something that sounded very familiar. Clouds began to form in the sky, as lightning began to circulate above. I looked up into the sky as red lightning came down on his position. _This guy, could he be…_

The smoke cleared and where once stood the young male and female: now a dragon-knight and a devil girl with six wings. Their eyes were both glowing red as they summoned spheres of red flames in their palms, facing them towards me. I took a step back, still stunned by the sight in front of me. The people in front of me were the ones who passed long ago… one of them was my…

"Hey, dragon!" I got out of my faze and turned to the fellow dragon. "Now that the demon is gone, you have no business with us." But don't I? "Leave us alone, go back to whoever sent you and tell them everyone associated with Razgiro is dead."

"But-" he cut me off as he sent the sphere hurling towards me, which I easily dodged. But then I heard it make contact with a demon that was right behind me. It screamed as it slowly burned to ash.

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings. On that note, we will leave here and get out of your hair. I have a feeling your friends are going to need your help." He opened a portal right behind him as they canceled their attacks.

"But!" They turned around and looked at me. I was at a loss for words. Yet I managed to ask what I wanted to. "Do you know who I am?" He looked down as lightning once again hit him. He looked back at me with his purple eyes: a tear formed in one as he nodded.

"I've been watching you in the afterlife, along with our sisters. I don't know what to say about my new siblings, but now is just too soon for me. I just can't fathom everything. Give us time before we rush into this." I dropped my hand, looking down at my feet. I turned back into my human form as tears began to fall from my face.

"Don't worry though. If you ever need me, just call my name and I will come to aid you. After all, isn't that what an older brother is for?" He smiled as he followed the girl through the portal. I punched the ground in frustration: creating a decent size crater. So, Razgiro thought that in order to be me, he would attack my heart. He brought back my older brother who I never even met; and wanted to have him and his friend's attack me. I dispatched of the first one as if he was a toy, one a child grew tired of playing with.

I walked out of the crater, the sound of a dragons roar reached my very sensitive ears and I knew immediately it had to be Issei. Purple lightning once again made contact with my body as I turned back into my dragon-knight form. I was about to blast off, but I noticed that of the three remaining books of King Solomon, I only saw one get destroyed. It was reported that Razgiro had all three, and now that he's gone, where are the remaining books? True I was ordered to destroy Razgiro: which he ended up being killed by his own puppet, but the other two books were still missing.

I can't focus on that right now though: Issei and the others need my help. I blasted into the sky, just in time to see a large green beam blast up in the sky.

"No, Issei…" I knew it. He unlocked his juggernaut drive… No, he must've had an incomplete take over. He still hasn't beaten the previous red dragon emperors. Shit! Now I needed to really get my hands dirty. Heck, you what? If he is out of control, I'll get the chance to beat him up! Yes! I smiled as I looked forward to an actual battle.

* * *

X_X

I met up with Azazel and who I found out to be: _Sirzechs_. I shook his hand as an equal. He smiled as he must have felt the power still radiating from my transformation back into my human form.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dante. Heck, you remind me to much of your father: your power is overwhelming." I smirked.

"Good thing our father's are good friends right Zechs?" he nodded as Azazel pointed to a little girl who just popped out of nowhere. _Ophis_ … I must say, she is surprisingly small for such a powerful dragon god: mainly her breasts. I quickly excused myself and headed off to my friends. Now wasn't the time to start a fight with the fellow dragon god. Plus if I was to get into a fight with her… I'm pretty sure she would beat me into the ground.

I rushed to the scene, only to see the white dragon emperor beat the shit out of Issei. Damn! He beat me to it. They two emperors went to talk over on the side as we all got a glance of _Great Red_. His power was over whelming… Even compared to me: that illusion of him was far more powerful than me. Vali went up in the sky as Ophis appeared next to him. I turned my attention from them as I went to find Issei. I came up to the devils as Rias was now holding Issei's still form. I managed to give him a thumbs up as he passed out.

"Issei!" the girls shouted as I took notice of his arm. Damn it! The weakling lost control of his emotions, and now he is very close to death. Lightning came striking down around me as my sisters Elle and Astrea appeared next to me, in their human forms. I made eye contact to them as we had made a silent agreement. I too turned back into my human form and we left the area.

I knew why they came… I know why they chose these two to find me. They must have been the first ones to notice my absence, and also sensed my power drop from the grid. They were worried about me and as of now I don't know if I should tell them what happened. Sooner or later, they'll find out. But I can't say anything just yet.

"So, were you able to finish that scum bag for good?" Elle asked, a stern expression on her face as she crossed her arms. I nodded, even though I wasn't the one to finish him off.

"Well I'm glad you're ok. I just can't believe you didn't inform us of your departure." She sighed as Astrea wrapped her arm around mine. I turned my attention towards Astrea who had a concerned look on her face.

"What is it? Is something a matter sis?" She shook her head as she was deep in thought about something.

"By any chance did you feel that sudden change in power before? It felt so familiar but I know it wasn't any of us. It was on par with mother's." I realized they must have felt Vance's power when he changed into his dragon-knight form. I nodded as we continued to walk around, now with Elle wrapping her arm with my free one. Just then I felt a bunch of weak demons surround us as we walked into what appeared to be a forest. Elle and Astrea just giggled as demonic grins popped up on their faces.

"Is it just me, but doesn't everyone around us seem to be extremely weak? I know they think they have a chance of beating us if they catch us off guard, but are they seriously this stupid?" Elle made note as they began to come out of the forest; weapons drawn.

"How's about we put on a show for our dearly beloved little brother?" Elle asked and Astrea was quick to jump into the air, her dragon wings appearing from her back. "I guess that's a yes. Just wait for me silly." She laughed as she began sucking on her index finger. Yep, my sisters have become sadists over their time in the _Era Hollow_.

"You just sit back and let your big sisters entertain you!" They both sang as they changed into their dragon-knight forms.

"We shall neither conquer nor be conquered by another. This is our family's vow. For the weak look up to the strong for protection, as the strong look at the weak for reason. We behold the mantle of our family's keep! We are the daughters of the Dragon God of Will and the Fallen Archangel Cynder!" They added their own names at the end, as the smoke from the lightning dissipated revealing my sisters in their glory.

I sat back as I summoned a chair from a portal. I was ready to enjoy a good show, but next time I'll bring some food and drinks. I slapped my forehead, realizing who I was. I was a dragon god. With the snap of my fingers, a table appeared out of nowhere: with snacks, and plenty of drinks. Now time to sit back and enjoy the _show_ …

X_X

* * *

 **(Author's POV)**

Rias and her peerage raced back to their home, trying to save Issei from his pain. His left arm was severely warn, as the boosted gear appeared to be drained. Everyone was extremely worried about their beloved dragon, but some people were busy thinking about other things… Azazel was wondering about the curse that Loki put on him…

Earlier, he and Odin kept their promise, and took Dante to the best titty-bars in all of Japan. They figured that this was the time to congratulate the young dragon god on a mission well done. Surprisingly though, the youngling wasn't as excited as they thought he would be. He seemed to be hesitating and otherwise deep in thought. None the less, they partied into the night.

Dante left the two, saying he was tired from earlier, which was as clear as day. They let him leave with a good night as he used his magic to get back home. Azazel figured he would talk to him tomorrow, but first he and Odin needed to find out what Loki is planning. The two leaders both nodded to each other as they left the human realm.

X_X

Dante made it back home, falling on the front porch steps as his sisters came running towards the sound at the door. All he could see was his sister's gather around him as they shouted his name. He opened his eyes once again, to be faced with his beloved cousin. Raynare had a smile on her face as she moved in closer, kissing Dante on the cheek.

"Thanks for killing Razgiro. Now with him gone, I can finally leave the dimensional gap. I just need your help first."

"Ok, how may I help?" he asked in a sweet and innocent tone. She giggled as she pulled him into a tight hug. Neither one of them wanted to let go, but they knew they would have to soon.

"I need you to go to the church: where I was last seen in this world. There's something that needs to be destroyed before I can come back. Plus I need you to hold the gate open for me to get back out." He was silent as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I will come and save you! I…I promise! I will leave immediately!" She pulled him in even tighter.

"I know you will. But you need to rest for the night. I will see you tomorrow, my beloved cousin." She let go of him as his frown turned into a smile. Tears still rolling down both their cheeks.

That was the end of his vision with Raynare. He then went off in blissful sleep, dreaming he was back at the castle: in his room, in his bed. The sensation made him feel so relaxed and safe. Tomorrow he would free the girl who unknown to him at first: was his beloved cousin, who was like a big sister to him in so many ways.

The next morning: with a yawn Dante rose up from his bed, finding his all sisters laying around him in his bed. They most likely fell asleep watching over him. He sighed as he soon smiled at the fact his sisters loved him that much. With a little movement, his sisters all began to wake up, their eyes still foggy from their nap. Dante went back into thought as his sisters slowly left the room, going to their own rooms.

They all got changed and met in the dining room. With dinner already set on the table from their loving mother, they jumped in on the delicious food. The food didn't last long, but their mother came out of the kitchen with even more plates of food. Mainly consisting of steaks, eggs and rice. Being in Japan got them used to the food and now it seemed they were rather hooked on it.

"So what the plan for today bro? Got any dates?" Kotori teased him. He only nodded, catching his family by surprise. "With who?!"

"Well, not really a date." The girls sighed in relief. They didn't want anyone to have their brother. "I'm going to the abandoned church on the hill. I need to free Raynare." He said with a serious look which they all had one of their own.

"We'll go with you. After all, she's our cousin too!" Mine said, leaving no room for arguments. Not that there would've been any. "It's settled then; we will go to the church and free Raynare!"

"Aye!" they shouted. Smiles appearing on their faces. Time to go save Raynare.

* * *

 **X_X**

 **That's the end of chapter five.**

 **I know, not what you were expecting…**

 **A/N: Once again: this will go along with the third season of High School DxD. Just with some minor changes, but it will still be mainly about my OC's. I might skip out on the stupid stuff (fights that last no more than two minutes. etc.) But I will attempt to make larger battles that last much longer.**

 **So far we have a few votes for whom to have in Dante's Harem. Message me who you want, and I'll see what to do. Or better yet, leave a comment.**

 **I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**


	7. Chapter 6 Define Legend

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's.**_

 _ **Warning: contains sexual references and activities. You have been warned.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Six: Define Legend_

" _Who will tell the story of your life if no one ever knew you?"_

 **(Dante's POV)**

Yet again I find myself leaving my home, with my sisters on a journey. From what my mother told us: the church was still there and some fallen angels were near by it. Most likely using it as a beacon to others about the change in alliances. Last time I recall of anything happening there, was when Raynare died. Well, _disappeared_.

Besides that, I wasn't expecting much of an opposition anyhow. The devils, angels, and fallen angels all knew about our presence once I made my existence known in the other realm. Heck some people, mainly devils: began praising me as if I was a deity. I killed one of the demon _Lords of Chaos and Fairytales_. That alone shows the whole standing of my power. Even though I wasn't the one who killed him: not that I wasn't going to anyhow, it just didn't feel right. I wonder when will we see each other again brother?

We reached the church; no one was in the area. So the fallen angels, devils and angels all fled the area… smart choice. Kotori kicked in the door: sending it flying pass the altar. It was a little much, but it got the point across. None of us were fooling around; it was time to way waste to all who get in our way…

I raised my hand: a blue flame forming in my hand as I sent it flying towards the altar. The explosion was great, blowing the wall behind the altar to complete and utter _oblivion_. Astrea smirked and began to destroy the pews. Sarah and Mine joined her in their little 'fun'. Honestly, I don't care anymore about the church… Not since finding out we are practically the grandchildren of God himself. In other words, this was a sign of a family revolution.

Even though our so called grandfather is 'dead'… what a load of _Bull Shit_! An immortal being that had the power to create everything is dead? Yeah right. He's just having a vacation from everything. Truly, no one alive will ever be as powerful as the almighty _Al Father_.

"Well looks like the passage under the altar is still there… not that it would've gone anywhere." said my little sister Jessica. I continued forward and looked down the stairs into the darkness. I started laughing, a huge smile on my face. I remember this seen from a very famous 60's cartoon that continued for many more years. Before I could explain why I was laughing, Elle began signing the theme song from the show.

"Scooby-dobe-Doo…Where are you?" we all began to join in and sign along as we headed down the stair case, into what were the exorcist chambers. The flashbacks rang through my head, from when I saw this when reading Issei's mind. I kept walking until I felt an uneasy presence…

"Watch out!" Elle pushed me to the ground as a magic attack went over us and next to the giant cross at the end of the chambers. Astrea returned fire at the hostile, knocking the opponent to the ground with a quick lightning bolt. She rushed to its side and quickly put her hand around his neck. Fire coming out of her mouth as she slowly brought him off the floor and up into her face as she showed her fangs. She wasn't happy whatsoever… Anyone who dared to make an attack on her ' _precious_ ' little brother was only asking for DEATH. The man began screaming as Astrea looked over to me. I nodded my head and she smirked, licking her lips.

"As the young lord commands, you shall be punished." She started laughing manically as fire began to slowly come from her mouth. She winked to the man: who turned out to be an exorcist, and she said her famous and scary words…

"Bye bye~" she threw him up in the air, hitting the ceiling as he screamed in pain: as the flames engulfed his body. His body never even reached the ground. His body was completely disintegrated in mid air. "Well that was fun to watch him scream~"

"You know, I wonder sometimes if I'm the only one in this family who isn't a sadist…" I sighed and turned my attention back to the cross. Now that we're here, _what was next_?

Something needed to be destroyed… and by destroying it, a portal should open into the dimensional gap. But what was it?! Jessica tapped me on my shoulder, and I turned to my younger sister.

"We need to destroy the cross… Then a portal should open." She pointed to the cross. I patted her head as she began to blush. My other sisters all smiled as I turned once more to the cross.

"Everyone ready to make our parents proud?" they all grew wide grins, showing their teeth.

"YEAH!" they shouted. We all put out our hands, changing into our dragon-knight forms. Our eyes all turned bright red, as we locked onto our target. "Let's do this!"

We began to form a sphere in our hands, each the same red color. Raising the spheres up we shouted: " _ENDING NOVA_!" True we didn't need to say anything at all, but it just looked so cool for us all to say the same thing. The attack completely obliterated any sign of the cross, along with making a huge tunnel behind it. The size of the chambers grew drastically in size, at least six times bigger than what it already was.

"Over kill much?" stated Mine as we all began to laugh. We stopped when we noticed that a portal opened were the cross once stood. I rushed over, prying it open even wider. I looked inside, yelling for Raynare. For a few minutes, I heard nothing at all. Getting worried, I told the girls to hold the portal open while I go in and search for her. They tried to argue but I won't have it. I rushed inside, blasting through the nothingness. I felt the wear on my body, a side effect of entering the gap where if you weren't as strong as me or even my sisters: you would be crushed instantly. I knew well enough that this place couldn't hold or even begin to harm me.

If it couldn't harm me, there was a good chance it wouldn't affect Raynare either. Then again, she has been in here for a while, but according to what my mother told us: time didn't exist here, so it was as if she only just entered here. That was good to know, it made me feel a bit more at ease but I still was stressing out.

"RAYNARE! Where are you?!" I shouted over and over. Then I remembered what else my mother said. " _As long as you have a strong will and heart, she will come to you_." I stopped moving and just stood still. "I guess I'll be playing the waiting game huh?" I chuckled.

X_X

* * *

 **(Author's POV)**

While Dante was inside the portal, his sisters were currently struggling in their attempt to keep the portal open. Not that they didn't have godly like strength, it just the fact it was already an hour since he went in and the portal can only stay open for a short period.

Elsewhere, Asia successfully healed Issei as he began to wake up. The young girl tackled him in much joy but began to get tired rather quickly. She was strained from using her magic for such a long time, a child needs to rest. Finding out he had been in a coma for a week, Issei quickly made it to the others as they were all happy to see him up and well.

Truly, Issei had it made. Living in a large house with devil girls who were going to live nearly forever, all wanting to be with him. A normal man would kill to have such a life…

Unknown to the devils and others in the house, two cloaked figures stood off in the distance: watching with very keen eyes their every move. Both of the figures were devils as well, but there's one thing different about them and average devils: their power and levels were similar to the level of the original _Satan_. Any and all who came close to them would run in fear of the ora that surrounds them.

"Well, I don't think these kids would know anything about that power surge we felt a few days ago… What do you think _Tripitz_?" One of the figures asked the other. Tripitz, removing her hood nodded, looking down at the ground disappointed. She walked away from their spot, which was a bench on a look out pretty far away. Her sister: _Renate_ came over to her side as she pulled her twin in for much needed comforting.

They came to the human world in order to find the one who had resurrected their dead sister; well at least they thought someone did. After the great war and the death of their horrible father, the two girls have been on a search for the demon Razgiro, knowing he would try and bring back their beloved little sister _Evelyne_. Who before everything was the girlfriend of the dragon god Vader's son Vindel. The couple was madly in love each other, but it was the one thing that brought the end to the golden era.

Satan who was the most power lusting being ever seen, always sought out for even more power. Long story short, he went after Vader's tremendous power by using his daughter to lure in Vindel.

"I thought for sure that maybe the new red dragon emperor was there and would've been the one too_" she got cut off as a magic circle formed behind them. Both girls turned their heads towards the emblem. Both stood in shock and a little bit in fear of who might appear from said circle. Knowing what their family crest is, whoever decided to come out of that circle would have more than enough power to destroy them and the whole human world.

Another girl: the same one who was with Vindel the other day, came out of the circle along with Vindel. She was the known daughter of Satan that had passed away at the start of the great war. _Evelyne_ ,the blue-haired daughter of Satan. She had a smile on her face as tears began to run down her face. Her lip was whimpering as she began to cry, running into the tight embrace of her older sisters. Her sisters just stood there: almost tackled to the ground by their little sister.

Vindel felt out of place so he decided that it would be best to go home and shock his parents of his return from the other side. He decided that since Evelyne couldn't wait to see her sisters again, he would also take a chance and visit his loved ones. Well more like she called for an equal footing… In other words, if she had to see her loved ones again, so did Vindel. Not that either one of them could even wait, but they just wanted to get used to living again.

"Well, I'll leave you to get reacquainted. We'll meet back up tomorrow, okay love?" Evelyne nodded as she watched her loved one go back through the portal. Tears still running down her face, as she was strongly embraced by her older sisters.

"I-I just can't believe you came back…" Tripitz patted Evelyne's head as she mumbled into her chest.

"It's great to have you back lil' sis."

"Glad to be back, Renate _."_ The older sister nodded as she took off her own hood. Before they could continue their little reunion, their stomachs all groaned in almost perfect unison. The girls all blushed and giggled at their misfortune. "Well, I haven't been around for a while soo… any ideas were we can get some good food?"

"Well it's been a few years since we've visited the human world… I guess we could find something around here that could cater to us." Tripitz opened her hand as a small change purse appeared. She put her hand into the bottomless pit… "Ohh, come on, I know I have money! Come out already!" she threw the bag to the ground: causing gold and silver coins to come spilling out. She laughed as she picked up her purse and left a few coins on the ground.

"You know, one of those coins could buy you an apartment here for at least two years." Renate said as she bent over and picked up the remaining coins on the ground. "Heck with four gold coins, you could buy a house!"

"Doesn't this country have its own type of currency? Like paper money?"

"Ahh that's right!" Tripitz snapped her finger as the coins were replaced with a huge wad of 10000 yen bills. "But on second thought… I think it would be better to have smaller bills." She shrugged as the bills became smaller bills.

"Let's get some food, I haven't eaten in well over four hundred years!" she laughed. The sisters opened a portal and they all went through, going to the closest restaurant.

X_X

It was at first a nice sunny day over the town, as you could hear kids running out from school: glad that the day was over. However their joy was short lived. Gray clouds formed up over the city, as what was about to happen could change the way of life for the Sins. Their first born son has returned.

Vindel was at the home of his parents and siblings: debating whether or not to go in. What seemed to be hours going bye, was only a few short minutes. He mustered up enough courage and walked to the door: knocking on the door once he was close enough. A young female voice reached his ears as he began to tear up.

"Coming!~" it was his mother who always had that childish voice and beauty. She opened the door, her eyes closed as she smiled to whoever it was at the front door. "Hello there how may I-" She dropped her smile on her face as tears began to flow out from her eye sockets. Her gorgeous red eyes lay on her son who now stood before her.

"Hi mom." He smiled as he began to tear up. She jumped at him: tackling him to the ground and crying into his chest. They stayed there for a good two hours: crying into each other arms.

"I-it's really you…" Vance looked up at the girl lying on top of him. Their eyes meet again, giving one another comfort, for it was as though they where a perfect reflection of one another.

"Yeah, it's me mom." He smiled as they both began to get up. Rain just started to poor down even harder than what one would think was normal. "I know I just got here, but may I come in?"

She slapped him on the shoulder laughing as she whipped her eyes with her sleeve. The reaction he had to her was not the one she was expecting, but sighed at his cluelessness.

"You are my son!" this got his attention. "You are Sins! This is your home for as long as you wish it to be! Never ask me again whether or not you can come in." She had a warm smile on her face, one which only a loving mother could give.

"Aye." He began to follow his mother inside. "Where is everyone else?"

"Your father went into the underworld to meet up with some old friends, while your siblings went to the church up on the mountain to free Raynare. They should be back around dinner time. Oh! Speaking of dinner, tonight I will make whatever meal you want." She pounded her chest with her fist, making Vance laugh.

"I'll help you. If you don't mind." The two of them giggled as they headed into the kitchen.

"Oh! By the way, did you feel that tare in the dimensions just earlier?" Cynder turned around to her son with a frown on her face. She wasn't happy about it, but something must have happened to make her turn this quickly from joy to being upset. "What's a matter mom?"

"Your brother entered the dimensional gap alone. I don't think he knows how to get out." She looked at her slippers as she thought of her other son.

"If you want, I'll go get him. It wouldn't be my first rodeo." He smiled, only to he hit on the head by his mother.

"Don't start talking like your father. You're too young to be acting like him." he was silent as she went on. "You have my eyes, my powers along with his. Please tell me you don't have his brain!" she laughed. Yeah, when it came to who in the family was the brains… you would get an ass beating if you didn't say Cynder.

"Ok! Geez mom, that hurt." He began rubbing his head that now had a bump on it.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, here let mommy kiss it and make it better." Before he could reject, she grabbed his shoulders and placed a kiss where she hit him. "There all better." She giggled as he blushed.

"Ok mom, I'm going to go get the others, I'll be back soon ok."

"Ohh, but you just got here! On second thought, I'll come with." They both smiled as they headed outside, back into the rain. Cynder turned around and locked up. Vance waited next to her as he snapped his fingers: an umbrella popping out of nowhere.

"Here we go mom. Hey on the way there, you want to tell me what I missed these past thousands of years?"

"You know I can't tell you that much in just one life time, right?"

"Well good thing we are immortal beings right?" they laughed as they walked to the church. Cynder wrapped her arms around Vindel's one as they walked to the church.

"Hey mom, you don't need to cling to me you know. I'm not a youngling anymore." This resulted in him getting another bump on his head.

"Don't deny your mother this. And no matter what, you'll always be a baby compared to me. Or do you wanna fight about it?" A creepy smile pooped up on her face as she tilted her head with her eyes closed.

Remembering all the previous fights… well ass beatings, he sighed and just let his mother tug his arm.

"Good boy. Now, tell me about your mate? She came back to right?" They talked about her all the way to the church. "I like her. You should bring her over tonight, we'd be more than happy to welcome her into the family. Wait a second! That smell…" she looked at her son who was looking the other way, red in the face.

"Oh I see. She's already part of the family. You sly dog." She elbowed him, causing him to cough hard. "Next time just tell me so I know that I have a daughter-in-law." She rubbed her templates but quickly recovered.

"It looks like we're here. Let's go save the day from the younglings." Vindel laughed.

"You're not much different from them love. It's because you've been gone for so long that they… you know. Let's go see what's keeping them." Cynder went in followed by her son.

Once inside, the girls greeted their mother but still kept their claws on the portal. Jessica and Kotori were the only ones not holding the portal. There simply was no room for them to. They walked up to their mother, still in their dragon-knight forms. Once next to their mother, they spotted some guy: a young looking male perhaps in his late teens behind her. Noticing his similarities to their mother and father, the girls walked up closer to the male as he looked up into their eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Jessica who put out her hand, touching his cheek. He smirked as their mother began to explain who he is to everyone in the room. The results of the knowledge reaching their ears caused them to tackle their older brother.

"I can't breathe!" He tried to pry himself free, failing miserly. "Come on; loosen your grip a little bit, please?" They applied to his plea and picked him up off the ground.

For Vindel, this was horrible. Being man-handled by his younger sisters. Well in this case, dragon-handled. Thankfully his mother was there to help him out.

"Girls, let your older brother down."

"Oh. Yes mom." They let him down and he whispered a quick 'thank you' to his mother who only smiled back at him.

After three hours, Dante still hasn't come out. They were getting worried, what could be taking him so long? Is he alright? They thought of many things but simply they did nothing. The reason why is because they couldn't lose faith in their family. Dante was far from a weakling. His power was higher than the current leader of the satans. He should easily be able to handle himself in the dimensional gap.

X_X

* * *

 **(Dante's POV)**

I managed to feel the presence of Raynare, but still she hasn't come yet. I really hope she'll come soon, I don't know how much longer the girls could hold the portal open. I don't want to be stuck in here… but at the same time I don't want to leave Raynare. I made a promise and I attend to keep it, even if it costs me my life.

I decided to mediate. _Might as well_ I thought. An hour into my mediation, I sensed a _disturbance in the force_ … Yeah, someone else has come into the gap. I opened my eyes to see who I thought was Issei and Rias, but something was off. First, Issei had a smile on his face which wasn't his normal one. Second: Rias was unconscious in his arms. He then let he go as he disappeared.

Something wasn't right! Why the fuck would Issei do that to Rias, plus how the hell would he have been able to come into this place? I ignored my questions as I flew over to Rias's unconscious form. I opened up my arms, holding her bridal style. Looking her over, I didn't notice any damage inflicted on her. No burses, cuts, nothing. She was just knocked out cold.

"Rias, wake up. Wake up!" I tried comforting her, shaking her gently in my grasp. Nothing helps though. So I decided I would do the same thing I did to Issei when he was in pain before. I placed my hand on her forehead and closed my eyes.

Once inside her mind I noticed she was crying out in pain. I looked for a reason why… I found it. It was a curse Loki placed on her and Issei. I saw a big oval like monitor and it was replaying the moment when Issei was almost killed by Loki's pet. I clenched my fists as I continued to watch the flashbacks. I just then realized that Rias was standing right next to me, still unconscious but now she was nude.

"Rias, can you hear me?" No motion what so ever. The only thing I noticed was the tears running down her face. I don't know how to break this spell over you… Damn you Loki! You fucking coward. You plan to finish them off by letting them kill each other huh? And you knew Rias was the perfect one to do so. No way would Issei or the other's be able to fight her… They love each other! They are a family…

" _You got that right boy_ ," I heard his voice as an image of him appeared besides the oval. "I will have my Ragnarok. These are just the perfect pieces to use to. With them fighting and killing one another, I don't have to worry about anyone getting in my way. Hahaha!"

"You're wrong…" He stopped laughing and turned to Rias's still form. "We will beat you Loki. You'll see!" her eyes remained closed and I could feel the anger resonating off her.

" _You foolish girl. Not even your brother could stop me at this point. The twilight of the gods is upon us, and I shall be-"_ I had enough of listening to him.

"You dare think a fool like you would have a chance in beating Sirzechs?! You are a FOOL!" he opened his mouth, stunned that I called him out. Before he could retaliate, I continued my lecture.

"I know you are a god, and have much power at your disposal, but you will never be able to release Ragnarok as long as I'm alive! I am going to crush you into dust, then throw you into the wind!" The surroundings changed, fires a blaze in the background as one could see Asgard burning. It was burning to the ground. I smiled as I saw fear creep up Loki's spine as he watched his world burn. Two could play this little game of his!

"W-what is this?! What is this!" he screamed. I began laughing at his misery. What a fool. The supposed 'god' was nothing but a trickster.

"Did you not think that there's someone who can break you? Well fool, you have no idea the forces you dare cross… You try to break someone by targeting their heart. In reality, you should've crushed Rias and her fellow devils as if they were mere children! But instead you got cocky and took your time."

"You think a young blood like you can talk to me like that?! I will see to destroy you and your kind once I'm finished with her and Isse-" I didn't let him finish. Once again he ran his mouth too much.

"I am Dante! Son of the Dragon God of Will and the Archangel Cynder! By the gates of the afterlife: I will crush you, you damned little fool." I said, flames igniting from my hands. It's unwise to piss off a dragon, but it's a bigger mistake to piss off a dragon god!

His face disappeared from our sight as my anger began to take form. Once that happened, I started to feel the presence of another dragon… Issei! I turned to Rias, smiling under my helmet: knowing that she was safe… That her friends are coming for her.

"Rias, I promise you… I will see to it that Issei comes and saves you. In fact he is already on his way! Stay strong till then. Ok?" She nodded, tears running down her face. "That's it Rias. They need their master: you Rias, they need their big sister!" I left once I said that.

I opened my eyes as I still had Rias's form in my arms. I wished soo much that I could just save her now… but the curse can only be lifted once her knight comes and saves her. Issei, I wish you luck man. I let go of her still form, only just to see her form fade from my sight.

"Issei! You better not fail! Otherwise I will personally make you life a living hell!" Pun not attended.

Now I really needed to find Raynare. After all, I only came here in the first place to rescue her. No more distractions. "Raynare! I have come to bring you home!" Once again, I was greeted by the utter silence here in the gap. Where could she be?

I suddenly felt the raw power of Rias Gremory's destruction magic… To be honest, it woke me up a bit. I really thought I was going to fall asleep if nothing was going to happen.

"Huh? She really is the sister of Sirzechs. Maybe when she gets older, she might be able to become a satan. Now that would be a nice sight to see." Another disturbance rippled in the zone, most likely a hole back into the human world. Yet I still feel Issei's and Rias's power? They must still be battling it out. Well, I would be lying if I didn't see that one coming.

"Dante? Dante where are you?" I turned around to see the beautiful angel I came to see. Well fallen angel. Her eyes, body, hair and wings were just marvelous. I wanted to droll through my helmet. "Dante!" she screamed as she jumped onto me. I was stunned at first, but I closed my arms around her.

"I'm so happy to finally see you again. It's been so long." I turned back into my human form, catching her by surprise. "Wow… you have really nice arms. And your chest is so buff." We both got red in the face. If someone saw us, they would've seen steam coming out of our ears.

"Well, I-I'm glad to see you to Raynare. I've missed you so much!" I began to tear up a bit, only for her to wipe my tears away. "Ray-"She put her finger to my lips.

"Don't worry. I'm here now. _Safe in your arms_." She whispered the last part. Then she cuddled even more into my chest, which was very cute. "Promise me Dante," I backed up a bit, giving her room to move her head back. "I want to spend some time with you… alone. I hope it's not much to ask. I just really miss-" I caught her off with my smile.

"I would love to spend time with you. But we got to get back home before the girls began starting rumors about us." She pouted.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" She pushed her fingers together, looking away. I laughed and proceeded to pick her up bridal style and take her through the portal.

"Oh Dante!" she said as her face got deep red. "You don't need to carry me you know."

"Oh, so you don't want to be in my arms anymore?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I-I never said that. Err… dang it. Dante you're one sly dragon, you know that?" she hit my arm as I began to laugh our way through the portal.

"Dante's back! And he got Raynare!" Jessica didn't even give me time to let Raynare down as she tackled us to the ground. "Don't ever take that long again bro! I was soo worried!" she cried as tears ran down her face.

I hated it when I saw my sisters cry, even if it was for joy. They just had such nice faces that they would be ruined if they cried. I sighed as I moved my hand to wipe away her tears.

"Don't worry. Your brother is one hell of a dragon." Everyone smirked. "I wouldn't let that gap keep me or Raynare from coming home." Raynare smiled at the mention of her name: warming my heart.

"I know we just got back, but could you at least let us back up? And on that note, I can't breathe." You could almost see her soul exiting her body.

"Ohh, oops!" Jessica got up as the rest of my sisters changed back into their human form. "I'm happy to have you back Onii-chan."

"Ha. It's good to be back. Now if you excuse me, I'm starving!" My stomach growled and everyone starting laughing only for theirs to do the same.

"Well, I was about to make your brother his favorite meal. So whatever you want, I can make as well. Tonight, we'll have a feast!" I knew she wasn't talking about me, but did Vindel finally make his reappearance? Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hey little bro, been a few days. Hey Raynare." He waved to us. Raynare jumped from her spot next to me and tackled him to the stone ground. "Ahh, Ray… I missed you too."

"I've missed you so much Vindel! I've missed you so much!" She began to cry, a smile forming on her face. "It's been hundreds of years! And you haven't aged a bit!"

"Well once you die, that kind of happens to you. You don't age… not that I would've anyhow." He scratched the back of his head, revealing his canine teeth. _Yep, definitely my brother_.

X_X

Later that night, we received word that Issei saved Rias and made it back safe and sound. _I knew he could do it._ Raynare was happy to hear the boy she nearly killed and his master made it back alright, even though she seemed a little down about the subject. I understood she regrets the things that happened, but I could never be mad at her. She never had any control of the situation… and on that note she also lost her friends.

I would never want that to happen to her again. A girl like her was too sweet to break. I tightened my fist and forgetting where I was. We already made it home a while ago and now after dinner we all decided to head to our hot springs.

"Hey Dante, does this look good on me?" I heard a rather high pitched femme voice. I turned to see Jessica running at me with just a towel on. My face turned red and I just turned around. "Oh, what's the matter bro?" she looked down and realized she was still in a towel. She lowered her towel, revealing an orange bikini. I calmed down and allowed the red in my face to disappear.

"I thought you were only wearing a towel." She quirked her eyebrow and just shrugged.

"But when we go into the springs, we have no clothes… Plus we have already bathed together without clothes before. Don't you like me Dante?" She began to tear up, whimpering. I sighed but didn't want to fall into her trap.

"Aw, you're no fun Dante. You can't please our little sister just a bit?" I saw Elle and the Mine follow up behind Jessica. "Come, let's go hit the springs." She threw her towel at me, running with just her robe into the changing room. "The rest us girls are waiting for you Dante!"

I sighed and put a smile on my face. Before I could get my foot in the room my brother called out my name: getting my attention.

"Yo! Dante, wait up bro."

"Oh, Vindel, glad to see you bro." I smiled as we bumped fists. "Our sister's are waiting for us in the springs…"

"Come on you two! I am just dying to have a nice hot bath on my wings." Raynare popped up behind us, pushing us into the room. "Let's hurry! Come on, take off your clothes!" without wasting any time she took her claws and ripped our robes. "Dang, you two are without a doubt dragons."

"Well what can I say? My father is the dragon god of will." Vindel said with a smirk on his face. He looked over to me and patted me on the back.

"You know? Being dead for soo long and finally spending quality time with my siblings is just amazing. But I thought you'd be taller." He put his hand out, a few inches above my head where his height reached. He must be the same height as our father.

"Well I'm still a teenager bro. You look like a nineteen year old. If not older." He pouted as he brought his hand up, summoning a small mirror with magic.

"You know? I think I want to have a goatee again." With a snap from his fingers, he had a goatee pop up on his face. "Well what do you think, not bad right?" _The fuck? I want one too_!

"I am so jealous of you…" My eyes had stars in them. I wanted to know how to that too! "Teach me how you did that!" He nodded and agreed to show me later.

"Also, next week I was thinking of enrolling in the academy along with you and the others. It would be boring staying home all alone the time."

The news brightened up my day. Everything was just getting better and better. Everyone was safe, alive and well. On top of that, my family is back together. Just one thing bothered me though…

"But don't you look a little old for a high schooler? Try to get in like dad and mom. Be an employee at the school. Mom's a nurse; dad said he would be a gym teacher. You'd can pass for his assistant… Well it's an idea at least."

"I would like that… by the way, didn't your gym teacher get hurt by dad's… hehe attack?"

"That's right! And so did a few other's but luckily no one died. You would think a man like our father wouldn't be the type to hold back… I guess he has grown soft in his old age."

"Thank goodness he isn't here to hear you say that. If he was, he would bury you ten feet underground. Me as well just for being with ya." He smirked.

"Come the hell on you two! I'm getting cold just waiting here for ya's to come in the spring with me. The other's are waiting so hurry it up!" Raynare yelled at us: getting extremely scary. I could of sworn I saw fire coming out of her mouth. _She was pissed_.

But before I could reply, Vindel pulled me over and whispered into my ear. What he said made him sound like an evil genius. But I couldn't agree more with him. Raynare looked at us as we turned to face her with menacing smiles. She put her hands up in effort to stop our attack, yet failed miserably. We pounced on her, ripping the towel off her. She screamed in embarrassment, which was only payback. Yet I wasn't done there. I picked up her naked form and ran into the springs: throwing her into the hot water.

She screamed as she fell but a smile was clear on her face. She enjoyed it when I got ruff with her. Ever since we were kids, she would play games and take baths with me and Sarah. She was like another big sister. Yet time for told that she was indeed blood related.

Our little scene made the other girls jealous as they began to get out of the water and chased me around the springs. I can never spoil one of them… They all wanted to have the same ground and I was the only one who could comply to their will. But I suspected with our brother back they might even go after him. But no…

"Bro! Help me!" I screamed, running passed him as he just entered the water. He lifted his hand and saluted me.

"Good luck captain!" he smirked as his teeth let out a shine. I turned my attention back to running, only to end up running straight into my mother's rack.

Everyone stopped and just started laughing. _How could such a good day turn out like this_?

"Oh Dante-kun~" _there you have it_. "I know how eager you are, but just tease you sisters ok? I'm already taken by your father… sorry sweetie." She on the other hand picked me up and started running with me held high in the air. My sisters joined up and chased my mother.

She ended up throwing me into the water as she and the other's jumped in following suite after our mother. For the rest of our time in the springs, I ended up going off to the side and talking to Vindel. I just really wanted to get to know him better… He was my older brother who had been killed hundreds of years ago. He decided to fill me in on things our parents never did mention to us… well me at least.

X_X

"Y-you're kidding right? There's no possible way that can be true!" I grabbed my head. My brother here is telling me that I, along with my sisters are over three hundred years old! No way!

"You must realize that it may seem strange but you and the others were born over three hundred years ago. The reason why you haven't aged is because the castle where you were all born had the time case encased into it."

"What's this _'time case'_?"

"It's how we, along with the devils, fallen angels and angels don't age. In our case: just like our father, we were infants for hundreds of years before we grew older. Yet unlike devils and the others, we are immortal beings. So we don't age like the others."

"But what about the attack on our home in Ireland? That happened sixteen years ago!" He nodded his head in understanding, but it still didn't add up to me. _How could any of this be true_?

"Simple. Once you left the castle, mother put a spell on you's so that you'll age like the rest of the world. Well humans that is. Otherwise, you would've sticked out like sore thumbs."

Now that makes sense then. But by that standards, how old is Vindel?

"How old are you though, bro?" he smirked and looked back.

"Well, I'm around three thousand years old." My mouth dropped and just looked at me. "What?"

"You're older than Jesus?"

"Well Jesus was born in heaven way before most people knew. He only took the form of a human as it was necessary to open the gates of heaven for humans. On top of that, those who were chosen to be his parents… Mary and Joseph weren't the kindest of souls."

"Yeah, Joseph divorced Mary later on in life and became a heavy drinker. Mary on the other hand committed suicide."

"Yet the reasons why is because Lucifer tainted their souls soon after the birth of their son. It was to show both heaven and hell that no one can stop the devil if he wants to ruin the lives of the mortals… but that's changed over the centuries. Now Lucifer, Satan, _Helzus_ , Hydra and a few of the previous lords and gods have been slain."

"I know dad personally killed Satan but for the others; there was a story of the man who was responsible for the deaths of them, but no one knows his name…"

"Who say's it was a man?" Oh? "The truth is, no man killed them… A dragon and devil did."

"A dragon and a devil… Wait are you saying?"

"Yep! I was the dragon who killed Lucifer, and _Jessic, Hiels, Broscive_ : the gods of death and hate."

"Then your friend that I met on the battlefield-"

"That's Evelyne. She's the daughter of Satan along with my mate. She killed Hydra, and the twin demi-gods _Helzus_ and _Francis_. They were the sons of _Jessic_ : one of the god's of hate.

"Wow… I'm so out classed by you…"

"Don't worry; I'm your big brother. And as your big brother, I will always be there to protect you. I will never let what happened to me happen to you or anyone else I care for."

"Thanks bro. By the way, I know you might not want to share so soon, but if wouldn't mind, I would like to know how you died."

His eyes went wide… all emotion depleted from his face. I hope I didn't anger him. I just wanted to know… I should've waited longer. It was stupid of me to ask, I should've know it was too soon! I'm such an idiot!

"Very well. I guess it's alright to let you know how I died. But I warn you, don't tell our sisters… I want to be the one to tell them. Ok?" I nodded my head as he continued.

"Good. The reason why I died was because I was in love with the girl of my dreams. Evelyne was the only girl I had ever had romantic feelings for… Yet the very reason why our father became a devil in the first place was because I fell into a trap. And I knew damn well it was." He started to shake a little, but I put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and continued.

"Her father was Satan: the king of all the devils. But I never cared about titles… in fact I grew pretty close to him and his other daughters. Which made Evelyne pretty jealous of how friendly I was with them. Only after a good seventeen years did we admit to one another our feelings. I was the happiest man…err dragon in all the realms and worlds. The girl who I had feelings for felt the same way as me. We never dated, as we went straight into mating. You're old enough so I'm sure you know how to mark your mate… right?"

"No. Actually father left me hanging once he mentioned having sex with them. What do I do after sex?"

"Ok before I continue, let your big brother explain how to get things going. First, once you pierce their cherry, you take your fangs and bite their neck. Once She or he, if you go that way…"

"Oh shut the fuck up! I'm straight mother fucker…" I wanted to punch him soo badly.

"Ok ok ok! Geez, I was only kidding." I didn't care as I hit his shoulder. "Fine, next you have her bite you on your neck. Once you've traded blood, she will most likely pass out as her body will begin to change. If she isn't a dragon that is."

"Whys that?"

"They in return will become a dragon just like you. That's how dad turned mom into one of us. And I did the same with Evelyne. Oh! So did uncle Kensiler. He marked our aunt Muriel. So in the retrospect, Raynare is actually a dragon like the rest of us."

"She is one girl I'm happy to have in my life."

"You have feelings for her… besides a loving cousin. You actually love her don't cha?"

I got red in the face but I couldn't deny it. I had feelings for her and that girl Akeno. Both of them are part fallen angels, and both of them just have the best buxom figures. I don't know what it is, but I'm a sucker for purple eyes and long raven hair.

"Don't worry about it. It's ok to love her. No one can prevent the person you fall in love with. Just hope they feel the same, that's all you can do."

"I would move heaven and earth in order to protect those I love." I said looking at my fist: igniting blue and purple flames around it.

"Glad to hear it. You're defiantly my brother! But now, let me get back to what I was saying before." I nodded.

"It all happened before the start of the great war. I was invited to a dinner party at the Satan's residence. I showed up: announced our engagement and walked in with no problem. No one rejected to our wedding, in fact everyone had smiles on their faces and cheered for us. Even Satan was happy with the news. The party lasted for the night and afterwards we took a tour around the human world. It was so pretty… humans didn't over flow the earth yet and most of the land was undiscovered yet. We decided to build a castle in the middle of your foster home, the United States. It dwarfed the castle in Ireland, easily eight times the size." He looked up in the air as he paused.

"We lived there for a good twenty years before our untimely end. We received a message from her father that there was going to be another party in honor of our anniversary. The only thing that seemed weird was that he requested Evelyne to return a few days earlier so she could get fitted for a wedding dress. Also to pick out what she wanted the cake to be. We both agreed and she went home alone. I on the other hand decided to invite a few of my buddies over for a 'bachelor' party. We partied for two days straight until we received notice from Satan."

He tightened his fist, lightning crackling around it. Yep, he's definitely my brother.

"I read the letter… I completely blew up one of his out posts in the states: killing all of his minions. Some of which were as powerful as the current satans. My anger knew no bounds. I went alone to the underworld, entering his castle calling him out. He showed up on his throne: surrounded by a bunch of female devils. I challenged him to a fight, which I knew darn well was going to be the fight of my life." He cut off again, still starring at the ceiling. His teeth began to show as he growled. After a few seconds he let out a sigh and continued.

"I suspected a one v. one. But I was mistaken. I thought I was his target, but it turned out he needed to bait me in order to get to our parents. We went at it for a few minutes, lighting up his whole entire castle. Which brought us to the outside world. He had fear in his eyes and fled to earth which I followed suit. It fled to my castle, which my friends all retreated from once I left."

I couldn't believe the shit he went through. Here is my brother, the dragon who took on Satan himself.

"When I gained the upper hand, he summoned for help. Those that he summoned were the last ones I'd expect to come to his aid."

"Who'd he call for?"

"The twin heavenly sky dragons and God himself." I dropped my mouth. That was like having the biggest battleships all aligning and then targeting a smaller cruiser. My brother was easily out classed now…

"I began to run. But I turned around when I remembered the very reason why I came in the first place. I came for the woman I loved. I stopped in my tracts: I yelled on the top of my lungs as I released my dragon-knight form. Our fight was a one sided annihilation. The only one I was able to hold my ground against was Satan. Who once again I had on the ground as I wrapped my claws around his neck. With a snap of his fingers, Evelyne appeared behind us with two of his elite guards holding their blades to her neck. I snarled and released him. Only to be the biggest fool in the world. Once I dropped him, he summoned a dark blade and shoved it threw my back. It pieced my heart. As I was slowly dying, I made eye contact with my love, only to find out she was already dead."

"No way. Vindel I-"

"My rage reached new peeks. I pulled the blade out from my back, and threw it to one of the guard's heads, decapitating his head. The other one just dropped his blade and summoned a magic circle for his getaway. I wouldn't let him have it. I took off my helmet and breathed fire at him. He screamed as he was turned into ash. I put back on my helmet and turned my attention to Satan and the other gods. My eyes went pure white as I reached an unholy state. The dragons backed off but God never showed any emotion. I charged at them: ripping them apart. It looked like I finally held the higher ground, only for Satan to pull another one of his cheap attacks. I fell to the ground for good this time. I fell on my back as I coughed up even more blood. My eyes returned to normal as I was greeted with the dark clouds above."

"…"

"I was so disappointed in myself. I failed to protect my love, and here I am about to die by those who were responsible for everything. I couldn't believe it would end like this. I coughed yet again, even more blood than last time. I was soon greeted by God, the two sky dragons and Satan standing around my body. Satan summoned another blade: yet this one was more like a scythe. Oh so he wanted my head huh? Not like I could stop him now. But before my eyes could close forever, I heard God speak to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was…"

"What?"

"He said he was sorry."

"…"

"I also could hear the roars of both mom and dad reach my ears. I laughed as I knew I would be avenged. My friends alerted them… They were my loyal friends. Not because of who I was, but because I treated them like brothers. Hmph… I was blessed with a good family and friends."

"I'm happy you're back bro. I am so happy to hear even your mate had returned as well. Maybe later this week we could meet up?"

"Ehh, she's busy with her sisters."

"Oh, that's right. She mentioned that when we met."

"You know the rest of the story from there right?"

"Yeah. Mom and dad went ballistic on them. God, and the dragon's retreated but satan wasn't given the option. Both mom and dad summoned the unholy lightning and exterminated him. And afterwards, they headed to the underworld and killed all of his minions and friends. His whole entire domain was destroyed. Only his daughters were left alive due to the fact of how close they were to you and Evelyne."

"Exactly! And upon killing Satan, the 72 pillars were created. And the Mantle of Dante was placed upon dad. Which he named you after. Yet the pure blooded devils were already born before they received their mantels. Which is where we have things at now. Yet now the war is over and we have a truce with each of the main factions."

"It's better than what it was; now there's peace."

"Peace after so very long… It's good news. Yet the devil's still can't manage things right. They have four devils placed as their kings, and yet there's still rebellions going on… Mainly from the old satan faction. And I heard also from the Norse as well… Loki right?"

"Yeah. The bastard put a spell on my friends which happen to be the local devils down the road. They live in the three story house. One of them happens to be the bearer of the boosted gear."

"I could sense it. He seems to be really young as well. Oh, by the way…"

"What?" He smiled back at me.

"I noticed the fallen angel of the group. I know you like her. And I got some news for you."

"Shut up! Wait, news?"

"Yep. She likes you too!" he slapped my back and I fell forward.

I got my head shoved even further into the water. I gurgled for a bit and just decided to swim away. Once a good five feet away, I got back out from under the water. I turned ready to yell at Vindel, only to find Raynare looking at me seductively. My face turned red as she jumped from the edge, revealing her perfect nude figure to me. If I was that pervert Issei, I would've passed out from a nose bleed.

She landed right next to me, grabbing my arm and wrapping her figure around it. Still wearing her seductive smile she reached for my 'mini-me' and grabbed it tightly. Ok, now my face was redder than Rias's hair. I could feel Raynare move her lips to my cheek and kissed me.

"Well stud, I think it's time I repay you for saving me."

"Oh? Well um… I got to go." I jetted out of the springs, didn't even bother getting my shredded clothes. I ran to my room, snapped my fingers and had new clothes placed back on me.

I know I just crushed her feelings, but I want to have my first time with Akeno. Hearing my brother say that she had the same feeling as me just made my heart stop. If it was true, I wouldn't waste any time in making her mine. Plus, I like the sadist side of her… Maybe because my mother and sisters are like that as well? Whatever it is, I know this feeling is love.

"Akeno, will you have me?" I asked out loud, hoping that no one could hear me. I grabbed my shoes by my bed and walked out the back door of my room. I was face to face with the cherry blossom trees: which were blooming. The sight was beautiful. I closed my door and went to lay underneath the tree closest to the gate. I don't know why I picked that one in particular, maybe because the pond was next to it?

I looked into the pond, seeing the full moon high above the clouds. I loved the moon. It always made me think about the better things. Why though? Why did it have that effect on me? It clicked in my head as I realized why.

"I was born on a full moon wasn't I?" I asked out loud, not to anyone in particular.

In fact, the night I was born had the holy blue moon. The moon was named the _Holy blue moon_ because those who saw it said they could see the reflection of earth's oceans on it. That just sounded so cool.

"If only the one I had feelings for was here with me. Ah, well what can I do?" I looked back up at the sky.

"Tonight is truly a beautiful night. As beautiful as Akeno…" I heard something drop among the gate and walk over to the opening. Who I saw made my face go beat red.

"Umm…"

"Did you hear any of that Akeno-san?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm sorry if I said anything that made you uncomfortable. I just-" she ran over the bento she dropped and place her arms around me as we fell into a deep and passionate kiss. We stayed like that for what seemed to be perfect heaven. Only breaking for air.

"Akeno~"

"I wanted to come by and tell you how grateful I am for you help saving my master. But to hear that you feel that way about me… I just don't know what to say other than I wish I had met you sooner."

"Well I'm glad to have met you as well. Would you care to watch the moon lit sky with me?" I offered her my hand which she took.

"My my, so romantic." She giggled. I smiled back and pulled her into my arms.

"Want to dance?"

"Well I'm not dressed for it but-" I didn't let her finish as I snapped my free hand. Her attire was replaced with a formal black dress, lined with a yellow trim. "Oh, I guess I am."

"Hope you don't mind, but I wanted to see what you looked like in this. And from what I can see, I am far from disappointed." I placed my lips on her neck as I gave her a little nibble.

"Ohh, Dante!" She pushed my head away, just to kiss me hard on the lips. We opened our mouths as our tongues fought for dominance.

We continued to dance throughout the night, only for us to have our hormones burst. We rushed into my room; I quickly put up a sound barrier along with a defense spell so no one could hear the love making.

"You move fast Dante-kun!"

"Oh? Hope you don't mind if I move a little faster." I turned my hand into my dragon claw as I ripped her dress.

"Ohh, but I thought you liked the way that looked on me…"

"I like it better on the floor. Now I get to see your delicious body."

"I'll be more than happy to give it to you. Now if you don't mind, I feel a bit cold. I need someone to warm me up."

"I feel like I'm the luckiest dragon of all time. No one has a girl as pretty or as special as you."

"Come here you!" she pulled me down, ripping off my clothes. "Wow Dante~kun, you're a dragon alright."

"I hope you let me take your cherry tonight…"

"I was waiting for the perfect man… Looks like the perfect man I was looking for is a dragon. Even Better." She licked her lips.

From there we fell deep into bliss once I pierced her cherry. She moaned as her fingers digged deep into my back. If I wasn't a demon or dragon, she would've ripped my skin off. I felt her pain as it was soon replaced with much joy. You could smell blood from her cherry but it didn't worry me at all.

"Too fast?" I panted. She placed her hand on my cheek and winked at me.

"I'm fine; just give me a second to get adjusted to your member." I let her move, her hips felt amazing: going up and down. So this is what it feels like? You weren't lying dad, uncle. Heck, Vindel you did this for days straight… What the fuck are you made of?

"I hope you'll take care of me from now on, love." She winked at me yet again and I was more than willing to take her into my arms: never going to let her go.

"I will take you into my arms, and I will never let you go. If you are willing, may I mark you as mine, and mine alone?"

"Ohh?"

"As a dragon, we mark our mates once we make love. Yet only if they want to share the rest of their lives together. Are you willing to make this choice… I know we just started our relationship, but you don't-"

"If it means you'll always be by my side, as my friend and lover… then of course I'll be your mate. I already know how your dragons pick you mates… All I can say is, I'm glad to be your mate Dante~kun! So take me now!"

She didn't need to tell me twice. I placed my lips on hers for a quick second, only to take my fangs and bite her neck.

"Ahh!" she moaned. All I could taste was utter bliss. Her meat… her blood was sweeter than any wine… Oh no, now I sound like a vampire. Damn it!

"Please don't stop! I want to be yours and yours alone Dante!"

I didn't stop… I also kept pace with my hips: constantly moving in and out of her gates. I could hear her moan as it slowly changed from a normal girl to a dragon's. Her cry peeked my natural senses as I started to purge into her even faster. She cried louder than before as she climaxed. I followed suit and released my load deep into her. I released my fangs from her neck, making room for her to bite down on my own.

She slowly died down as she placed her hand on my cheek. Her eyes changed from their perfect round purple ones into a dragon's. I know this because: one I am a dragon. And two, I have sisters and a mother. So I know darn well what female dragons look like when they are in heat.

Her face was bright red… She was panting like a dog that just ran a marathon. She closed her mouth as her teeth began to shift into canines. Within seconds: she had the same teeth as me, and plunged them right into my neck. The surge off adrenalin got me moving even faster than I thought possible, reaching our second climax. Once I released my load, she removed her fangs from my neck and whimpered.

Her eyes met mine, as I laid on top of her. There we laid: naked and one. I smiled as she kissed me goodnight, quickly passing out. Just like Vindel said. The changes were to take over night so that means she really did become my true mate. _My true love._

I snapped my fingers, and had a blanket placed over the both of us. Akeno, unknown to me whether she did it on purpose or not, moved over and place her but right against my waist. I sighed knowing I am going to have a boner for the rest of the night. She purred as she slept, catching me off guard.

Wow, I really did pick up a good mate. She's even cuter when she sleeps. If right on cue, she pushed her butt further into my waist, giggling in her sleep. By my father, I was so happy I finally had a mate. And to add to it, I did it just like him and uncle Kensiler. I turned and angel into my personal angel.

X_X

* * *

 **Well that's the end for this chapter.**

 **All I got to say is: Wow, that was a big one…**

 **Plus we got a nice lemon there… if that's what people call it.**

 **A/N:** _If you hadn't already known, this will go along with the third season of High School DxD. Just with some minor changes… Plus I will continue the story even though the series will take awhile before its next season._

 _It will still be mainly about my OC's. I might and most likely will skip out on the stupid stuff (fights that last no more than two minutes. etc.) I will however attempt to make larger battles that last much longer._

 _So far we have a few votes for whom to have in Dante's Harem. Message me who you want, and I'll see what to do. Or better yet, leave a comment. (Comments are easier for me to read.)_

 _I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series._

 _Thanks for staying tuned! I will update soon! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!_


	8. Chapter 7 Am I Wrong?

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's.**_

 _ **Warning: contains sexual references and activities. You have been warned.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Seven: Am I wrong?_

" _Am I wrong to believe that we had a chance?"_

 **(Dante's POV)**

"Ehhh. Man I am so hungry!" I woke up looking around in my room, finding myself completely naked. Oh great, don't tell me one of them slipped something in my drink. Knowing my sisters they might try and pull something like this, but I already know they would've messed up in their attempt in doing so. Sarah, Astrea and Jessica are the airheads of the family. Mine, Kotori and Elle were the brains. But above all, mom was the muscle, brains, and sometimes the airhead. If she heard me say that, I would be buried twenty feet underground right now…

Before I could get up, I saw a figure of a beautiful young woman lying right next to me. That's right; I took Akeno as my mate. I brushed my hand along her face, placing a kiss on her forehead. She stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes slowly. Our eyes met one another and she smiled.

"Ara ara, Dante~kun. A girl could get used to waking up to a sight like this." she rotated her body, now lying straight on her back.

"Well you are going to be waking up like this a lot from now on." I leaned in for a kiss only for her to wrap her arms around my neck and pull me into another tongue war. It was different from before… Now she was much stronger and seemed to want to be more dominate. I stepped up to the challenge. We stopped after a few minutes gathering air.

"No fair Dante, you should let me win for once." She pouted. I licked her cheek, making her purr. "Ohh, I guess you're ready for another round huh?" she replied, licking mine.

"Well having such a beauty as you for a mate would make any dragon fall from grace. So if you le-" She flipped me over: now with her on top of me she looked at me like a predator stares down its prey.

"Very well, allow me to rock you world." From there she really did rock my world.

X_X

After we finished, we ended up leaving the house through the patio door of my room. I wanted to keep this wrapped up and clear from the others. Once mom or the girls find out, I'm done for…

"Hey Dante, you wanna go to get some food?" Akeno asked, pulling my arm. I put my free arm behind my head. "I have a feeling you doo!"

"Well I can see that you enjoyed your sleep. So how does it feel to be a dragon?"

"It's very… overwhelming. The energy… my senses have all increased dramatically. So this is how it's been for you. You live everyday of your life like this. You're something special Dante~kun. I'm just so happy to be a part of your life."

"You are a big part of my life. Like I said before, I chose you because I was just drawn to you. At first I thought it was because of your perfect body, or maybe even your scent. But it's more than that. In fact, everything about you I admire. I adore every single inch about you. I just want to hold you close in my arms, and never let go."

"…"

"I knew everything about you… you're a fallen angel."

"How did you-"

"I'm a dragon. I could smell it. But don't worry, if you recall, my mother was a fallen archangel before she was marked by my father. So you can say, I'm part fallen angel myself."

As I said that, two pairs of black feathery wings popped out from my back. For the longest time I forgot about them. It only first hit me that I was one when I first saw my mother use hers to push me into the pool at our castle in the _Era Hollow_. She on the other hand had all twelve wings. I on the other hand wasn't a pure blooded angel nor devil, but I had more devil wings due to the fact my father is a demon lord and the devil Dante himself. Yet I still prefer my dragon wings over everything… but now that I see my wings like this, I have to admit I looked stunning.

"They are so pretty." She released her own: both of her wings were feathered the same as mine. She looked back them shocked though.

"I normally could only call out one wing… Since becoming a devil that is. But I guess being a dragon now gives me more power to do so." I looked at her, knowing that I could really get used to being beside her. I moved forward, grabbing her hand and taking flight.

Her face was red; she left her mouth open as I took the opportunity to kiss her. I wrapped my wings around her, leaving one pair out to maintain flight. Once I broke the kiss, she snuggled against my chest.

"Well that one hell of a way to impress a girl… If you don't mind, later would you show me more about being a dragon?"

"Absolutely. Right after we have breakfast, we can head to my home back in Ireland, if you want. There we can be alone, and have all the time in the world to do whatever we want."

"That sounds lovely, but first I'll need to inform Rias about my new status. I don't want her or the others to get worried about me."

"Do you still tend to be her queen?" I was not about to force her to leave her friends behind.

"I-I um… I can't leave her. She has done so much for me."

"I understand. She's like your sister… But make sure to let everyone know that you're now my personal queen."

"And you are my king." She kissed me on the cheek.

We flew around in each other's arms for a while, flying high above the clouds. I didn't want to let her go… I just marked her as mine and mine alone. But I will eventually have no choice but let her make up her own mind.

"You are amazing at flying hun. I could get used to being held in your arms like this."

"That's the idea. I will always be by your side Akeno. I will see to it that nothing keeps you down. Don't ever be afraid to show the world who you are. Just remember: if anyone messes with you, they'll have to answer to me." I said pointing my thumb at my chest. She giggled and motioned for us to land. We landed right at the diner owned by Athena. _The mother of the gods to be exact._

I put my arm around Akeno, holding her close as we walked into the building. We were greeted by the same waitress as she led us to a booth at the end of the structure. We both ordered drinks and looked at the menu.

"I wonder, has your appetite increased yet?" I raised my eyebrow, looking at the new dragoness before me.

"Well we'll see after our first dish." She stuck her tongue out and closed one eye. What a silly girl…

"That we will. I just hope you don't mind my eating habits."

"Oh don't worry love, I'll still take you the way you are."

The waitress came back with our food. We decided to start off with pancakes and bacon. Immediately we realized that both of us had the same appetite. She giggled as I smirked. We looked at each other and in perfect uniform; we raised our hands for seconds. The waitress wasn't surprised at all though, in fact she already knew my next choice. _I got to stop coming to the same place…_

X_X

* * *

 **(Author's POV)**

Yesterday in the underworld, a certain dragon god walked out of a town now ablaze as the towers and buildings inside began to fall and crumble. The only dragon temple in the underworld was the first building to be destroyed. The dragon god was in shock of what he had just done. He decided to visit the underworld and visit some of his closest friends. He never would've expected them to betray him… Let alone in his own territory.

He ended up finding out a few of his dragon buddies were the ones who sold him and his family out all those years ago. They were the ones who caused his family much pain… At first it must've been some sort of mistake, a sick joke. But no, it was the truth.

All of the dragons in the temple admitted to committing the crime. And not one regretted it. They all had smiles on their faces, ignoring the heart broken dragon in front of them. What really hit him hard was the younglings… They were already tainted, turned against him.

He asked them why: why would they do this to him? To his family?! They only laughed harder. It became too much for Vader as he began to growl. As the others began to laugh at their God and lord: Vader was promising to making their deaths guaranteed. They began to charge up their attacks and power up.

Vader didn't even change into his dragon-knight form… He intended to take the brunt of their attacks head on. Once they lunched their attacks, three of them dropped dead immediately. It seems to all those present; they forgot who they were dealing with.

"What happened to all of your confidence?" Vader snarled with his teeth showing. "Well?!" He jumped from his spot, going at the oldest of his friends. While doing so he changed into his knight form and began to get even angrier.

The battle was a one sided annihilation. For dragons, they were far from weak… But Vader was a God compared to them. Said god had emotionless eyes as he began killing off those who he once considered his kin. They screamed as they fled from the temple. Only a few managed to get out and even fewer decided to fly away.

It was hopeless though. Their plans of escape were as good as pointless. Of the dragons that took to the sky for their escape: each one was struck down with purple lightning. Their cries echoed and stained the whole underworld. Begins as powerful as the current Satans were being slaughtered like cattle…

Once they hit the cold hard ground, they were greeted with a hail storm of unholy flames. Truly Vader spared no expense on his enemy, even if they were once close friends. They begged for mercy, but Vader replied with a sadden look.

"I don't think I have any left." And with that he finished them off. I hit him hard when they used the 'innocent look' on him. Yet he knew them better… He was there since the beginning of the dragons. For a being as old as him, it was hard to fool him. His ears twitched when he heard the screams of the villagers. They took up arms and weapons against him, as they covered the remaining two dragons behind them.

" _Why would they protect the traitors? Don't tell me they were in on it as well! I can't handle killing everyone."_ Vader thought. Now the tears began to show. Now a King must deal out his punishment on his followers: on the traitorous dragons who stabbed him in the back.

At the end of the massacre, not one soul was left alive in the town. The whole town would burn for days on, being seen from almost every corner of the underworld. The territory of the dragon god Vader was now a wasteland of flames and ash.

The only good thing that happened that night was the bonding of the two love birds. Vader felt the change immediately as a new member was added to the family. He smirked to himself as he thought back to his son and the rest of the family.

Yet unknown to him, two fellow Dragon Gods watched from quite the distance. Both sighed at the massacre, knowing full well that no soul could stand in Vader's way. As quickly as they were sighted by Vader, they vanished. Vader only dismissed the thought and once again looked back up at the burning sky.

X_X

* * *

 **(Vader's POV)**

"Well my son, you've made your dad proud. Now just get to work making me and your mother some grandchildren." I spited out some fire at my lame joke. Yet if Cynder was here, she would've made sure they jump on it. But I do wonder, will you only have one mate, or will you have a harem Dante? It then hit me that even though I wanted to see my friends, I had other things to attend too. But what else did I have to do?

I thought about it for a few hours and came up with nothing. Maybe I'll go back home…

"I haven't seen my family in over a week… What kind of father doesn't even give them a house call? Sigh, what am I going to tell them? Oh you're father was in the underworld hanging out with some of his old friends… That tried to kill him." I looked at my hands that were stained with blood.

"No matter how many times I will wash my hands, they will never be clean of blood… Especially that of my closest friends." I came to the underworld just to rejoice with my friends who I thought to be in waiting. To find out that they were the ones who sold me and my family out… Then openly admit it like they never cared about our friendship.

They tried to kill me, and yet I seemed to be the only one who had felt betrayed. Why did that have to happen? Why was I meant to always look like the bad guy? I guess it's like they say, if you look to good, other's will grow jealous of you… or something like that.

I looked up in the red sky, nothing different from an average day in hell. Wait that's it! Why should I be in Hell, when I have friends in heaven too? I opened up a magic circle and left that hell hole, pun intended. Time to go visit my older siblings, that's if they don't want to kill me as well.

Let's see, it's been well over a hundred years since I've seen Michael, _Mikal_ , and _Sincre_. I wonder how Mikal and Sincre are doing. Both of them seemed to be more focused about their duties as Archangels, but they couldn't fool me. They were major partiers. Heck, I remember when Cynder used to hangout with them all the time. They used to have the usual girl talk and seemed to be like normal girls. Yet they are far more powerful than any devil or angels. Not even Odin, Thor, Zeus, Hades could compare to them. And we all know how powerful the god of the underworld is.

Oh, on that note I should go party with Zeus. Now he's a drinking buddy! Plus I need to thank him for making a copy of me for that cartoon the kids were watching before.

"Hey Vader!" I heard a femme scream just as I was tackled to the ground. "What cha doing here?" Hmph, Sincre. Big sis hasn't changed one bit.

"Oh I figured I might as well visit once and a while. So how you doing sis?"

"I haven't been called sis in such a long time!" She hugged me tightly. If I wasn't the strong dragon that I am, I would've been ripped in two.

"Oh? Where's the rest of the family? I thought Mikal would've jumped to see her little brother again.

"She and Michael are going over some stuff… I never really paid any attention to it really."

"I present the guardian angel of the innocent children, Sincre. Everyone let's welcome her with an applause." I made fun of her title and she pouted.

"It's because of that I haven't been able to age in the last nine hundred years! I still have a teenagers' body!" She lifted her cleavage. I laughed as she began to tear up which quickly became anger.

"Don't make fun of my body! I still have D size breasts!"

"Yep, they've been like that for the past nine hundred years! Hahaha!" She tightened her grip around my waist as I started coughing.

"Serves you right." She let go and stood up. I gathered myself and got up.

She smiled as she stuck out her tongue. Something's never change, and I'm glad my sister hasn't changed one bit. I smirked as I dusted myself off. I also needed to crack my neck after being so stiff.

"You do recall that Michael is now in charge of heaven while father is resting right?"

"I figured the old man couldn't be dead. Whoever started the rumor of him passing really didn't know just how impossible that is." We laughed.

"True. So very true." She slapped her knee. "Well let's go see the others. They're probroly waiting for us." She grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way to the gates of heaven. "Come on, don't you want to see them? Let's go slow poke." She turned around and began pushing me through the gates.

"I haven't passed the gates in over three hundred years… Wow it's been that long?"

"Looks like you haven't changed one bit Vader." I smiled knowing full well who's voice that belonged to. I looked up to see my other older sister fly towards us.

"It's nice to see you as well Mikal. How's things? Still single? Hahaha-" She hit me on the head with the heal of her foot. Yep, I pissed her off already… Mission accomplished.

"Will you ever stop teasing me about that? Geez, it's not like I haven't tried, but no one meets my expectations. Plus I want to keep my title as a guardian angel. Well, until someone is truly devoted to being mine."

"There's Azazel you know." She opened her mouth trying to bring up the reason why she wouldn't marry the pervert. Yet she got a little red in the face at the mere thought of him.

"He's still single and still talks about you. You should give him another try."

"But-but he keeps looking at other women! If he really wanted some pretty girl to look at, he could look at me…" she whispered the last part, trying to keep it a secret. Yet she failed as we, her siblings giggled at her. She got even redder in the face as her golden blonde locks fell in front of her gorgeous orange eyes.

Our green haired and eyed sister decided to put an arm around the oldest of us, as she wept into her shoulder. Sincre was the one who always made us feel better. Even when times were tough, she was there to lean on. She was the one that comforted me when I left heaven four thousand years ago. Dear lord, she was an amazing sister and I am blessed to have her and Mikal as siblings.

Did I just say 'dear lord'? Oh no, first time back in heaven and already I mentioned God. Don't get me wrong, I still respected the man and looked at him as a good being. But I just don't trust him or the younger archangels that came after Gabriel. They seemed to always look at me as though I was a mistake… yet when a fight broke out I was always the winner. The young bloods had no idea how powerful this dragon god is.

I also remember having fights with a few of the Greek and Roman gods' way back. Yet after I beat their asses, we became good friends. Yet Mars was always the poor sport and swore loser. I beat him in fights all the time… He still blames me for his girlfriend leaving him. The funniest thing though, she left him before I even met her. What was her name again?

"Heaven to Vader?"

"Uh? Oh yea. Sorry I was just remembering some of the good times."

"You tend to do that a lot. That's another thing that hasn't changed about you. Plus I can see you still feel bad for the massacre you pulled yesterday."

"There's no hiding anything from you Mikal."

"I was the one who felt the shift first!" Sincre proclaimed: a little jealous.

"Well it wasn't an easy thing to do… I just wanted to visit my friends who I once called my kin. For them to betray me… For them to turn my whole kingdom against me… For them to make me kill my dragons!" I gritted my teeth as lightning encircled my frame.

"It's unforgivable. Come here sweetie." Mikal pulled me into a hug as Sincre came up from behind and joined in.

"Don't ever think we will ever do something like that to you. We are heartbroken as well… because of those traitorous bastards, we never got to meet our nieces and nephew."

"That's right, you never did meet them did you? You only met Vindel all those centuries ago."

"What do you mean only met?! We were his babysitters hundreds of times!"

"O-ok. Sorry about that." I gave my sheepish smile which they returned. Unlike me though, they had normal teeth. They aren't dragons like me or the kids. But I have offered them if they wanted to become one if they got tired of being angels. They both decided to wait on that. Well until the great war ended.

"By the way, do you two remember that question I asked you's about all those years ago?"

They backed away and out of the hug. Each one of them twirled their thumbs and looked at their feet or to the side. But as I began to sigh they stuck their tongues out at me. Damn it, I fell for one of their tricks again.

"We remember. But we still don't have an answer yet. We've been very busy lately with taking over all the prayers along with Michael. We honestly haven't left heaven in over a hundred years. On top of that we haven't slept for that long to."

"Well how about after we meet up with Michael, we go to my home in Japan and visit the kids. They've already met Azazel and Muriel. It's time they meet my side of the family." I laughed and they agreed.

"Ok, Michael just got back from talking with Sirzechs and Odin. I think he would be happy to see you all fine and healthy." With that they opened up their Twelve wings and lead the way to Michael.

Michael: the Archangel. The first son of God along with the most powerful and loyal of the Archangels. Also my big brother… That's how the family tree plot works.

"Oh, Mikal! I've been looking for you. Apparently someo-" Our eyes met. At first I thought he would want to smite me where I stood for missing his birthdays for the past hundred years. Yet it never came.

Rather he simply smiled at me and closed his eyes. Ah, what a kind older brother. As soon as I thought that, I was hit with holly lightning. That bastard!

"That's for missing my birthday for the past hundred years." He said with a not so innocent smile.

"Well I deserve that much. Glad to see you to Michael."

"Likewise brother. Let's go back to our home growing up."

"The _Castle of Heaven_? But wouldn't the big man get mad if I step foot in there?"

"Well he doesn't have a choice in the matter. I want my little brother to spend some time with me and our sisters. Where else besides our childhood home?"

"Brother is right. Come Vader, if you don't resist I won't have Sincre put your hair in braids again!"

I was scared at the thought. Never again will I be at the mercy of her hands! Over all, she was one of the few people I feared… Not because of strength, because she held a special place in my heart along with Mikal. Oh, and my wife Cynder of course. It's because of my sisters that we ever even met. Heck, we were still kids back then…

X_X

* * *

 **(Author's POV) Back in Japan**

While Vader was spending some quality time with his siblings, his wife and girls were on a hunt for Dante. No one knows where he disappeared to, but one thing is for certain: they are going to pounce on him for choosing a mate before their consent.

"You know? I can't find Raynare around anywhere. Anyone see her?" Kotori asked no one in particular.

"She went to go see her parents. She left real early in the morning." Cynder answered.

"Mom, I can't believe Dante found a mate. I thought for sure he might have wanted one of us."

"Well, remember that as a dragon: one would have just one mate. But since he is a dragon god, he can have multiple mates. Just like how devils usually have harems. Luckily though, your father as only eyes for me." She blushed.

"Eww, mom. I don't even want to know what you're thinking." Said Jessica. The rest of the kids agreed.

"Oh by the way, I think we should head to the diner. My stomach is about to explode if I don't feed it." Astrea made her point as her stomach growled right on cue.

Cynder smiled at her children and nodded. After everyone got in the bathroom for a quick shower: which the girls were eyeing their older brother's body closely, they headed out the door and down the street. Vindel however was on ease because his sisters wouldn't stop looking at him.

"Can you stop looking at me like that…" he said with quite a blush. The girls all shook their heads, getting the picture of their brother out of their mind.

"But don't you want another girl?" Elle teased. He just shooked his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You just have such a strong body. When did you get those scars?"

"Which one?"

"The one by your hip. It looks like an X." Around Vindel's right hip laid a scar in the shape of an X, around three inches in length.

"That was from my fight with Broscive: one of the gods of hate. Damn bastard refused to give up."

"He was able to hurt you?" Sarah asked, shocked that someone could even hurt her brother.

"It was a cheap shot!" He yelled, a little embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry about it. You're alive again and more importantly, you added a new member to the family. When am I going to see Evelyne? It's been forever since I pinched her cheeks!"

"Mom, that's the reason why I don't want her to come by. You always embarrass me."

Cynder pouted and looked down at her feet. One could hear her making sobs and sniffling a little. Even mumbling about how she hasn't seen her in hundreds of years.

"Nice going jerk! You made mom cry!" Mine yelled at Vindel as both she and Kotori hit him on the back of the head. The force knocking him face first into the pavement.

"Why you hit Vindel?! Mom's only kidding!" Elle scolded the two as they began to whistle off.

"We didn't do it. The pavement was his enemy!"

"You soo did not just steal that line!" Elle got even madder at her younger sisters. They began to quiver in fear as her gaze made them feel extremely small.

"Oh I love Arnold! He reminds me so much of dad. Well, if he was blonde that is. You remember looking at his body building videos?"

"Mom. Just stop. Just…stop." Kotori told her.

"Well, we're here. So let's go inside already!" Astrea pushed the group through the doors.

X_X

* * *

 **(Dante's POV)**

I was so close! So fucking close! But hell, that's what I get for picking our favorite diner.

Right as we received our third plate of bacon, my siblings and mother walked in the door. Thinking quickly, I snapped my fingers and had a spell be put around us: making us look and smell like different people. Yet Akeno still looked at me with her gorgeous eyes.

"What did you just do?" She titled her head.

"I put a delusion spell around us so only we and the waitress see us as we are. I don't want the others to see us just yet. They'll kill me for not telling them."

I thought about my sisters beating me up, shivering as I could still feel their overwhelming power. Not that they were stronger than me, rather only Vindel and mom are. Yet still I feared them. It's just how siblings are. Well at least for our family.

"I might want to see what they'll do to you~ Oh my." Akeno's face got really red as she began to suck on one of her fingers.

"Well, you'll definitely fit in with the rest of the girls. You're all sadists!" I began to tear up as I began to picture how everyone would gain up on me. I was going to be screwed!

"You think they'll like me? They didn't seem to before…"

"Don't worry. They were only looking out for me. It's been that way since I was little. Sarah always used to protect me from others. And now I intend to do the same for them and you." I winked at her, making her smile.

"I really love that smile of yours. You're just so cute Akeno!"

"Glad to hear you think so, love."

The waitress came back once again and handed us another menu. I told her quickly I didn't want the others to know about me and Akeno and she made note of that.

"Don't worry. I won't tell them. By the way, would you like a refill miss?"

"Oh-oh. Sure! Thanks." Akeno was caught day dreaming. She is just too cute to be real.

We soon left the diner, trying to get out before they noticed it was us. Even though my spell was strong, we dragons have very powerful eyes, ears and noses. No matter how strong the spell was, with in time we will see through it.

"Thanks for the tip folks. Have a nice day!" The waitress said to us as we waved goodbye.

We ran behind the building as I snapped my fingers to disperse the spell. I held my hand out to Akeno who took it gently. My black angel wings opened up along with hers and we took flight to the large open sky. We flew right next to each other, smirking at how much fun we were already having.

"Dante-kun~"

"That's my name." I said pointing my thumb towards my chest. "What is it love?"

"Can we go visit Rias?"

"That's where we're heading. I'll race you there!" I managed to get a decent lead on Akeno, only for what seemed to be a few seconds. She caught up very quickly and waved as she passed by. My mouth dropped when I saw her pass by me, but I enjoyed the sight. Seeing her backside… Man I was in a perfect world.

We kept racing all the way to the old school building and surprisingly no one looked up as we flew over their heads. Yet I could smell a few of those humans were actually devils. I even spotted the class president. And even her drop-dead gorgeous queen. Tsubaki Shinra… if I could make a move on another girl, it would be her. On that thought, I haven't been back to school since the ' _gas leak'_. No one would believe how much I've grown. Now I was taller and my hair had extended. I was now a senior rather than a sophomore.

I turned to Akeno as we landed just outside the old building. Yet when I turned to her, everything turned black. I still saw everything, smelled everything to. But everything was shaded out and frozen in time. That's when I heard a voice I recalled that belonged to a certain dragon god.

" _The wish that the palm bleeds for… Was shattered by the strength of the fist that gripped it."_ Ophis spoke. Even though I didn't see her, her presence was without question. The overall gravity was increased a hundred fold. Yet I didn't break.

" _ **Oh Ophis**_ **,** _ **you're confusing the boy. Let the son of Vader know why we are here.**_ "The second voice I didn't recognize.

" _Just as bossy as ever Red."_ So the other voice was Great Red? Hmph. What do these gods want with me? Both of their forms appeared from the darkness. Ophis a little girl and Great Red was just a miniature floating dragon head: about the size of a moped.

" _We are here to inform you that a certain friend of yours is looking for you. He visited us earlier when you came into the Dimensional Gap."_

" **He seemed rather interested in seeing you. Saying he hasn't seen you in a long time. Plus our brother seems to be in heaven right now talking with Michael.** "

"Wait. Who's my friend and why do I care if your brother is in heaven?"

" _What a little fool you are. Don't you know the reason why I didn't destroy you on the spot during that battle?_ "

"What battle? Wait the one when Vindel killed Razgiro?" The flash backs ran through my head.

" _You_ _remember. Now do you know why I didn't fight you_?"

"Because you had no need to? I already know if we fought, you'd destroy me on the spot." I admitted the absolute truth. I stood no chance against any of the great dragon gods.

" **Do you know why she didn't kill you boy?** " Red seemed to get annoyed so I decided to answer quickly.

"No. I don't." I began to shake a little. Before me are two of the dragon gods that could rival God himself. One mistake here would be instant annihilation.

" _Simple then. Your father never spoke much about us did he? That's what we get for having such an incompetent brother…But then again your much worse Red."_

" **You want to fight Ophis?!** "

" _You know darn well once we even begin to raise our power, brother would put us into the ground."_

" **True. Vader was really the only one who could ever match up against God. Maybe one day so will Dante."**

"Did you just s-"

" _Yeah. Vader is our older brother. Yet we have no other connections with any other beings. Only Vader since he was the first and still the most powerful Dragon God._ " Ophis said as a creepy smile laid upon her face.

"So that means you're my-"

" _Aunt and Uncle_."

" **Surprise Brat.** " He could be nicer you know…

"What's with the name calling?! I don't need to hear this!"

" _Leave the kid alone Red. He wants to know about his friend._ "

They started to bicker even more, eventually never even answering my question, their voices along with their bodies faded and I was greeted with my mate Akeno. Over all, that was the weirdest way for them to come out and say it.

"Dante? You ok?" She leaned over into my face.

"Yeah. Just had a flash back, nothing to worry about."

"If you say so. Oh, I see Rias over there." She ran off to her best friend. I smiled at how happy she seemed to be. Well I better get over there before she calls for me. Otherwise it'll be embarrassing.

It took Akeno a few minutes to explain everything, but Rias seemed to know some already. Something a certain fallen angel told her… _Damn it Azazel_!

"Wow. I'm so happy for you two!" Rias said, pulling us into a tight hug.

"Thanks Rias, it means a lot to hear you say that." I just smiled as my mate began to cry tears of joy along with Rias.

"I hope this means you'll stop teasing Issei…"

I turned to Akeno who winked and stuck out her tongue in a silly manner. I sighed as I recall she did tease Issei a lot. But I wouldn't have any more of it. She was my mate, my one true love. Yet I did not believe she would ever leave me, on the contrary I think she loves me just as much as I love her. Once I marked her, her senses and smell increased greatly. I can smell just how wet she is right now…

Being the block head I was, I realized this was her attempt to seduce me. Yet I needed more than that. She pouted when I nodded. Rias how ever had no idea what we were getting at.

"Oh by the way Rias, I heard that you and Issei were in the negative zone of the gap. On top of that, Great Red said you two admitted your feelings for each other."

"Wait, how-" her face went extremely red as she put two and two together.

"I have… _blood connections_."

"But I don't remember any of it. Just the fact Issei saved me after you scared Loki away."

I guess that's just because neither one of them is strong enough to survive in the Gap. Well they were at least able to keep their bodies in check and most of their memory. So I guess it's better off that way, but I'll do them a favor.

"I happen to know how you can get your memories of the occasion back. Just go get Issei and I'll bring back your memory. I would hate it if my friends couldn't remember their special time together." I made a peace sign which if anyone of my sisters saw me do that; they wouldn't let me live it down.

Rias literally ran for Issei: a smoke cloud forming up behind her step. Well I guess she really wanted to get those memories back. Akeno laughed at her best friend's reaction and began to lean on me for support. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"Promise me that if I ever lose my memories of us, you will return them to me."

"I won't let that happen. If so ever it happens, I will gladly give you back your memories." She smiled as I leaned in an placed my lips on hers.

"Now we just have to wait for those two before we can leave." She said, a little disappointed, but she moved her hand down to my waist and giggled. "Oh my, looks like you still have a large package even when not aroused." She licked her lips, making me blush.

The others ran back quickly; well more like Rias dragged Issei here. When they stopped, the cloud dispersed and Issei was on the ground, slowly losing consciousness.

"Get up Issei… I want to find out what happened while we were in the Gap." Issei did as told and stood up next to his master.

"Ready?" I asked them, only for Rias to answer for them.

"Do it!"

Issei just stood there as I once again placed my hand upon his and Rias' heads. It was a rather quick relapse of their journey. I laughed at how corny their situation was; in fact it was almost comedy gold. Then again, I had a different sense of humor… But that all changed when they kissed each other passionately.

"Cute." I said, Akeno must of nudged me while I looking into their memories, so I pulled her in closer with one of my wings. In order not to disrupt the connection with the others. When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her head up against mine. I heard her giggle. She joined us in the memory gazing. That's it! I will call this _memory gazing_! I teased, having the other's laugh and giggle.

We finished the memory gazing, and proceeded into the old club house. Akeno still latched to my arm, not that I was complaining. Issei however kept eye balling us: very confused in the sudden change of our 'friendly relationship'. Plus, Akeno wasn't teasing him at all anymore. He didn't know that Akeno and I became not only a couple, but lifelong mates. Yet to me it was quite obvious. I could see the changes in her physical body: she was more dense, stronger and taller. Her eyes became more dragon like with the diamond-shaped pupils. And I couldn't forget but her teeth became just like mine.

Yet the rest of the differences I don't think either Rias or him can see. Well smell that is. Her scent has changed yet it still holds that strawberry smell. I couldn't help but say it was indeed one of my favorite parts about her, along with everything about her. Yet what really got me was her innocent smile.

We reached the club room and took some seats around the room. It wasn't that small of a club room… Rather this whole building was attended for this club. We talked for a few hours and gathered new information about what the current state of the underworld is. Apparently someone went into my father's- no my family's territory and set everything ablaze. No one was spared, and even the dragons that lived there where killed… Their skeletons were the last remaining evidence of any living thing once taking residence there. Yet the castle's main structure was left unharmed.

I sighed at the change in atmosphere… someone just entered the club house and I know their scent. Before I could even make a move to fly out the window, Elle had me on the floor with her knee digging into my back. She leaned down, putting her hand on my head and whispered so quietly that no one but me and her could hear, not even Akeno now she's become a dragoness.

" **Where do you think you're going little brother?"** Her voice was deep and terrifying. I knew though this was going to happen eventually.

" **You think you could hide from me? You will pay for this little brother… I'll make sure of it."** She got off me and pulled me up by the back of my neck. Her fingers, more like claws were digging into my skin and it hurt like hell.

"Ah, I think you're hurting him…" Issei tried to speak but was looked down at as if he was a rat compared to the dragoness. Her gaze would put you in your place, and from personal experience, hers wasn't the worst of my sister's. In fact, I have to say Astrea's was the worst… Yep.

She let go of my neck and sighed. I turned to face her, rubbing my sore neck. She looked back at me with a sad smile on her face. Her light blue hair just coming over her shoulders a few inches. Unlike most of my sisters, Elle really is the sweetest one of them. She is the sister we all look up to, and admire. She's the strong figure in our household and honestly she had a heart made of gold.

"Next time, tell us you're leaving before you go anywhere kay?" She hugged me. Her sensitive side now showing.

"This doesn't feel just right, did something happen while I was away for the day?" She motioned for us to leave the room and talk in private. The others in the room respected our wishes and opened the doors for us.

We walked out and went to the other side of the building. We entered another small room and closed the door behind us.

"Something's wrong Dante."

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. She never acts like this, so something must be up.

"We received a letter from an unknown source, and it was a threat against us."

"Who sent it?!" I began to show my teeth.

"We don't know… All we know is whoever it is: they are more than capable of killing us."

We are gods. We are Dragon Gods, born from Cynder and Vader… Our power is far stronger than any of the current devil kings and dragon kings. Who could be a threat to us?

"Who can it be?"

"Plus a certain friend of yours from the past seems to be in their ranks. He was the one who delivered the message."

"Who is he?!" My fist started to conduct lightning.

"He said his name was _Romeo_."

"No… I saw him jump… he jumped! I was there!" Tears began to form up in my eyes. I fell to my knees, looking straight at the floor. Yet I knew it had to be true, my sister wouldn't lie about something like this… In fact she doesn't lie at all. I punched the floor, my fist going straight through the floor.

It just had to be him… the one guy who I grew up with… the one who always had my back. He was the reason why I wanted to leave the states… His death seemed to be a burden on my chest. I was constantly told by others I wasn't the one who made him jump. Yet when we were on the bridge, that rainy night: he looked at me and said it was my fault. He said I was the cause of everything that happened to him and he said it with a smile on his face.

He jumped right after saying that. A good eight hundred foot drop to the river below. I ran for him, his hand an inch out of my grasp. I fell to my knees, not daring to look over the side of the bridge. I failed to stop him, and now I believed it was my fault. I still believe that for some reason I was the cause of everything. We met in the orphanage two years after me and Sarah arrived. His parents were killed in a plane crash and left him with nothing. Truly a sad tale.

He was my friend… my buddy who I seemed to get along with as though we knew each other for years, which we did. He was the Captain of our boxing team. Also, he was one of the kids who constantly teased and bullied me growing up. From being a complete jackass to just an ass of a friend.

My sister Elle came to my level and pulled my arm out of the floor and pulled me into a hug as I cried on her shoulder. She patted my head as she had more to say.

"It happened as soon as we left the diner. The letter appeared on the living room coffee table. Kotori was the one who spotted it and began to read it. Mine called everyone into the room and then he showed up via a magic circle. He smirked as we glared at him. Before we could even ask what he was doing, he snapped his fingers and we all went straight down to the floor. It felt like the gravity of the room increased so much that we broke through the floor and ended up twelve feet into the ground. Mom however didn't move an inch as she eye-balled the punk."

She took a breath as I seemed to be even more curious about the incident.

"Mom looked at him and began to glow with pure aura. Her normal friendly nature, gone as though it never existed in the first place. She landed two hits without even moving, making him cough up blood. He them just whipped it away and informed us he was a pawn of his master's set, a devil. Also that he was the newest and weakest out of them all."

"The fact he could even survive an attack from mother is scary. How the fuck did he become a devil though?!" I was so confused and just angry that an old friend as turned into an enemy.

"He ended up taking Mine and Kotori with him as hostages. Saying that the master wants to see Dante. You." Using my sisters to get to me… All past ties we might have had are shredded.

"This means WAR!" She agreed.

* * *

 **X_X**

 **A/N:** _ **I will continue the story even though the series will take awhile before its next season.**_

 _ **Now we are entering a mini-arch that will make up for the period before the next season. It will have little to nothing to do with the next season or manga, but it will still include many important characters (for those who have already read most of the manga).**_

 _ **Of course it will still be mainly about my OC's.**_

 _ **So far we have a few votes for whom to have in Dante's Harem. Message me who you want, and I'll see what to do. Or better yet, leave a comment. (Comments are easier for me to read.)**_

 _ **I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**_

 _ **Thanks for staying tuned! I will update soon! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_

 _ **DARTHSKYCOMMANDER_**_


	9. Chapter 8 Blue Moon

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's.**_

 _ **Warning: contains sexual references and activities. You have been warned.**_

 _ **Thanks to Emperor Moon for the idea of the kidnapping, thanks bro!**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Eight: Blue Moon_

" _Fear a tracks the fear full, the strong, the weak."_

 **(Dante's POV)**

"Let's go then Elle. There's no point in wasting our time here." I picked myself up as I began to make a chant.

"As you wish." She joined me in the chant.

Clouds began to form up around the city: circling with lightning. Both blue and purple lighting rained down as our chants went on. We sang our families' chant, our creed. Our normal human's clothes and skin were replaced with dragon scales for our skin and bones for our armor. Our heads were now covered by a dragon's skull. The only difference between us was the weapon at our sides. I had my short sword; topped with a dragons skull at the hilt of the blade. And Elle had her trademark scythe, also with a dragon's skull at the hilt.

We entered our devil-jin forms… It was very rare, but when you are going to war, there was no need for holding back. Well actually because if we went in our dragon-knight forms we would've broke straight through the roof. The release of our forms is a common way to keep us clam.

Elle perked up and turned towards the door, only for Rias and Akeno to open it up. Issei followed soon after them. Once they got eyesight of us they backed up in fear. The mere appearance of two dragon gods in their war armor would do that even to the most power of devils.

"Dante… what's going on?" Akeno asked, fear clear in her eyes.

I however did not want to look at her right now because I couldn't bear to see the fear in her eyes.

"Someone has declared war on our family… They have even taken our sisters Kotori and Mine as prisoners."

The group went silent. It turned out that the rest of the occult research club showed up just in time to hear Elle speak. _Just great…Now more people know!_

"Is that true Dante-Senpai?" I looked to Asia as she held her hands to her chest. To be honest, she is way too innocent. I nodded and remained silent. Xenovia seemed to be troubled at the thought that even dragons can be harmed. No matter how much I wished it was impossible, but it is very much true. There are people and other beings out there that want to get rid of us simply just because we exist. I also noticed that now Rossweisse became one of Rias new chess pieces. _Most likely because old man Odin kept leaving her behind._

"I can't believe it… someone as strong as you taken captive? How the hell is that even possible?!" Yuuto yelled out.

"Well believe it!" I broke my silence and growled. The gravity of the room increased greatly as I made my way to the door, Elle at my heels. The others just fell to all fours looking straight at the ground. The pure pressure made the house and everything around it begin to crumble and go into the ground. Don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't focusing my anger out on them; I just failed to compress my own anger.

"Dante stop it!" Akeno shouted as she was able to keep standing, thanks to becoming my mate. Seeing her like that: cowering in fear and afraid of me…

As she wished it, everything went back to normal. I turned my head and motioned for her to follow us. The others however were still having trouble getting up. She followed as her mad expression on her face was replaced with one of worry.

Elle stopped in the main hall and summoned a circle below her feet. She then turned to us and sighed.

"Hurry up. Dad will be waiting along with the others. You know how he is when we're late." I shaked at the memory.

"Akeno, as my mate will you be willing to have an actual wedding once we save my sisters?" I took her by surprise, her face lit up bright red as she couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Oh, Dante, you should find a better place to propose to her. I know I wouldn't accept your offer like that. By the way, you better be having a harem with me in it got it?!" It was more of a demand than a request.

I ignored her as I was still focused on Akeno. Everything about Akeno was perfect. I just loved every inch and part of her. I wasn't afraid to show her my backside and trusted her with my very life.

"Y-yes. Yes!" My face lit up, a smile imbedded deep into it. I picked her up and swung her around, placing my lips against hers. We broke apart as Elle seemed to be getting envious and pulled us apart. Only for her to get irritated as Akeno giggled.

"Well enough fun for now, the family is waiting." I pulled Akeno into the circle as we vanished, and reappeared in our home.

I could have bet on the lottery, my other sisters jumped me once we got back and began to yell and cry to me, yet it wasn't because of Kotori and Mine. Rather, it was because I chose Akeno as my mate rather than them. _What did I do to deserve sisters that have an overwhelming love for me?_

X_X

 **Unknown location**

 **(Kotori's POV)**

"Wake up sis!" I felt Mine push me as I began to open my eyes. "Finally." She sighed.

"Where did that bastard take us?" I rubbed my head as I yawned.

"It feels like we've been here before, doesn't it? I can't explain how or when though."

"Yeah, I feel the same. For being prisoners, I thought we would be put into cells, not beds." I then noticed we also had our own room, a nice one too. _Yet why did I feel so weak?_

 _Knock' knock'_

We both turned to the door and saw the same guy who brought us here. My eyes began to regulate fire as I wanted to pounce on the asshole. However, Mine stopped me and told me to look up. I did as she said and blinked a few times at the sight.

Above us was a metal bared cage with little kids inside. No more than twelve, and no older than a eleven year old. Luckily they seemed to be asleep though, so hopefully any noise we make won't disturb them.

"Why are there kids it?!"

"Why are you doing this?! You were once Dante's friend, what changed?"

"For your second question, Dante was never my friend. He was the person responsible for the deaths of my parents and many more. I rather skip on the details, and also because he _killed_ me." He said with a smile on his face.

"As for your first question: so you don't get up and cause trouble. Those kids in there happen to be fellow dragons such as yourselves, yet someone took them away from their home because my master wanted to wipe out all the dragons in existence. Which is why she brought me back to life… to bring her Dante. To have Dante watch his family get ripped apart the same way the master's was. As I am only the masters pawn, she will decide your fate." He began to laugh.

I just really wanted to slit this guy's neck and burn his corpse. And I know darn well my twin wanted to do the exact same thing.

"You… y-you coward! How dare you save them only to use them as your play things! I promise that I will be the one finish you off before Dante even gets the chance! You hear me?! I will fucking kill you!" His smile disappeared as ora began to resonate around both mine and Mine's body.

"Well ladies… it's been fun, but master is waiting and I don't want to be late." With that he waved as he left the room: locking the door behind him. If we weren't under some sort of spell, I would have ripped him apart…

Hours passed by with not a single trace of anyone else coming to see us. The whole time Mine was looking at her feet as I just looked out the windowsill in the room. Reluctantly we weren't constricted to just our beds, but we had the whole room and our own bathroom. The actual size of the room had to be at least 30 by 30 feet.

Ignoring the fact that this made the impression of being a very wealthy estate, we are still prisoners. And as if right on cue, a knock once again was at the door. I waited for a good minute till the door opened. The person behind it was an averagely built male in a blue cloak. The most distinctive thing noticeable about him that I could see was the scar raining down from his left eyelid, and down his cheek all the way to his neck. It looked like a battle scar from what might have been a claw.

"Well I do hope you two are alright. I know this may sound strange and as a lie from your enemy… but I don't wish to fight those who have not hurt me. The master however wishes for me to kill one of you as proof of my loyalty."

I gulped. This guy had the appearance of a fifthteen year old, yet his power was stronger than that guy Romeo who kidnapped us. If these guys are only pawns… I fear how powerful the master must be. Sure they are powerful, not as powerful as us yet they can be a threat to the peace that we just managed to achieve.

Only if we could use any of our strength… We could easily kill these weaklings with the power bestowed upon us at birth. They must of put spells on us as soon as we got taken…

"I however will not harm you. In fact, I plan on letting you go back to your family right now. It's just that… we need to free the dragons above you." As he said that a sudden 'snap' was heard and the latches on the door and windows snapped. "We got to make this quick. I already know my fate, but at least the younglings will be able to live on."

"Why do you care what happens to them anyway?! Aren't you one of this bastards trusted pawns, one of his soldiers?"

"This is true; however she passed the line once he brought them here." He pointed up at the cage, opening his hand as a portal appeared in front of him and one inside the cage. With a quick blink of an eye, the kids appeared on the floor in front of us.

Mine decided to walk over to the kids: conforming that they were breathing and unharmed. However they did have scars and cuts on them, nothing major though. Which the guy admitted was from them getting captured. I could tell seeing the kids like that really hurt him.

"My master happens to be an old folk tale demon. The demon lord of fate: _**Fateil**_."

"Never heard of her."

"Neither have I." said Mine as she continued to look at the kids.

"Oh, and before I forget…" he snapped his fingers again as magic ruins appeared on our bodies. Only for them to crack and break apart, disappearing. "If you're wondering, those were placed by the master's queen. She placed them on you when you entered that dinner owned by the goddess. Out of every one of us, she is the most powerful of the master's pieces. You'd better leave now… take the kids with you."

We silently nodded and felt our power rush back into us. Now if only that bastard Romeo was here…

"There's no point in wasting time. I will send you back home but the kids will need to stay under your protection, understand?" He became dead serious as he walked over to a pair of what appeared to be triplets. Two girls and a boy, around twelve years old in appreance. Lucky they were still asleep, most likely still under a spell… He opened up one of his palms as he summoned metal necklaces each with a blue gem in the shape of a dragon's head. He placed them around their necks and leaned in giving them each hugs and kissing them on the forehead. _The whole ordeal seemed rather familiar…_

It became quite clear now why he wanted to keep these younglings safe. The same reason why we were separated long ago.

"You're-"

"Yes. I am their older brother. However I was used as a barging chip which eventually lead to the death of our parents and our town. You most likely already know this, but our kind is being hunted down. So as the children of the one and true Dragon God and King, I ask you to protect the future of our kind!" he went to his knees following into a bow.

Both me and Mine were speechless. Right in front of us was a young dragon requesting us to safe the rest of our kind. We would never put him down for such an occasion.

He never left the ground as he began an enchantment; the room suddenly became an empty space all most like a void. A magic circle appeared above and below us. The size of it was approximately the same size of the room we were just in.

"Take care of the future…" he whispered as he slammed his palms to the ground. He lifted his face: smiling at us with much joy. We smiled back, only for us to look back at him in surprise. His face began to crack, he gave a laugh as he whipped away his tears.

"So looks like my time is finally up? Hmph. Very well then, so be it. Before I go though, these are for Dante, tell him Joseph said 'thanks for being my best friend.' Man I can't imagine the look on his face… man he's going to flip. Hehe." With that his body turned to dust and was covered by his cloak.

He finished the enchantment as we all were sent back home. Yet I wanted to call out to the boy… for him to do an act like this he couldn't have been a bad guy at all. In fact I would've said he was rather cute. But still I only have my heart for Dante.

X_X

 **(Dante's POV)**

We arrived at our home: turning back into our human forms. It so happened we also arrived just in front of my father who appeared to be extremely angry. He was walking back and forth, making a trench. Luckily our house had huge stone walls on the outskirts of the property… Otherwise someone would freak out seeing a dragon.

"Hey dad, their back." Jessica said as she was running back into the house.

"Glad to see you're back… Nice to know you added a new member to the family son." He turned back to his human form and pulled me into a headlock. My mother and sisters started to laugh while Akeno just put a hand to her mouth; covering her cute smile.

"You know you're killing me right dad?" he loosened his grip and let me go. I thought I would be safe… yet now my mother pulled me into a _'death'_ hug. I just couldn't get a break now could I?

"Well I think you already know why everyone is here right?" Vindel asked as he opened the sliding doors leading into his room. "I already called our extended family and all other relatives. They will be here within a day so we need to get ready."

"Who's that Dante?" Akeno asked me. I smiled at her and called Vindel over.

"This is my older brother, Vindel. He is the first son of Vader and Cynder."

"Wait, he's the dragon who basically took on both the sky dragons, Satan and God by himself?!"

"You're going to make me blush." Vindel teased.

"But it was thought that you where killed? How are you still alive?"

"Simple. Yet I'm surprised Dante didn't already tell you… Geez bro, keeping the lady in the dark like that."

"Shuhdda up!" I punched his arm as he glared back at me.

"Well I was revived by a demon lord who used the books of King Solomon. He brought back both me, my mate Evelyne and some random devil. Which Dante here killed almost instantly…" he looked at me with a grin. "Geez, and I thought I was the mad one here."

"I swear I will hurt you-"

"Oh my Dante-kun, you really are a bad boy aren't you?" She teased as she grabbed hold of my arm with her body.

"Enough with the romance… Raynare and her parents are going to be coming any minute now." My sister Sarah said rather upset that I was close to another girl.

We agreed, yet I allowed Akeno to still hold onto me. She received glares from my sisters and a thumbs up from both my dad, Vindel and Azazel… Wait! Azazel?! When did he get here?

"Oh that's right. Azazel is your uncle."

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you up this early. Must say I'm surprised you aren't with another woman right now. So how many was it last night?"

"Wow sis, I didn't expect to be roasted so soon. Can't you cut a guy a break?"

"Especially if that said guy is the angel who showed women the power of seduction and men the tactics of war?" My father added in to the defense of his brother in-law. Which did little to no good for his behalf.

Before anyone could continue, a flash of light could be seen from the center court yard of our house. We rushed there with utmost speed only to see Mine and Kotori… along with twelve children all wearing rags for clothing.

I rushed to their side, picking them up in my arms. Both seemed a little surprised but otherwise okay. Their facial expressions were ones of shock an awe. I let them down and gave them a little space.

"Are you girls alright?" I asked them, only for them to nod silently.

"Yeah…" Mine began.

"…Thanks to that guy." Kotori looked down at her feet.

"What happened, are you alright?" Our father came running to us.

The rest of the family however just stayed over next to Akeno. They seemed rather busy trying to exploit the details of our recent 'marriage'. I sighed and brought the girls back into a hug. I never want to see anything happen to anyone I care for ever again. I can't let them out of sight... If only I wasn't so selfish, I would have killed that bastard on the spot!

"Dante…" the twins called me. I looked down at them as they both looked at each other with a look of guilt.

"Yeah?"

"Do y-you recall a boy named Joseph?"

"J-joseph… I do. He was one of my best friends. In fact we spent most of our time together in the orphanage. He was one hell of a baseball player. He never let me get a hit off him… Bastard was a go-"

"He's dead!" Kotori yelled.

"He broke a spell that was placed on him by his master… He sacrificed himself to save us and the younglings over there." Mine pointed to the sleeping children.

"…"

"I'm sorry Dante. He told us to tell you: 'thanks for being my best friend'. He was a really kind hearted guy." Kotori began to wipe her tears on my chest.

"Cute too…" Mine joined her as now both of the twins were crying.

I couldn't muster any words to say. I instead joined my sisters as everyone else excluding our father, went back inside the house… taking my mate with them I might add. I wanted some alone time right now with them, they deserve that much for what they just went through.

"Those kids over there need protection from the bastards responsible for our kid napping. They are all younglings, and only the triplets seem to have a decent amount of strength for their young age."

Before I could speak, our father made a small flame in the palm of his hand which slowly morphed into a mirror. Curious, I looked at the mirror to see that scales covered my neck and went down through my shirt. My father started to tear up as a smile curved its way on his face.

"What is it dad?" I asked, panicking of what was going on.

"I'm just soo proud to see both my sons have taken a mate already… And it seems now you're craving your mate... Or even more than one."

I had no idea how he knew that, but I guess it must have been obvious to him. After all, he is a dragon after all. Kotori and Mine just continued to listen in, putting their hands on my shoulders: slowly increasing the pressure as dad mentioned the word 'mate'.

"You know bro, I really wanted to be yours. But I wouldn't mind if you added me to your harem." Mine said.

"You know damn well that I'm going to be in it too!" Kotori growled showing her fangs. I began to tremble as my sisters began to invade my personal space. My dad just kept crying at the sight in front of him.

"Even my daughters are willing to mate…"

"Shouldn't a father be pissed rather than happy about that?!" I yelled, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"Wait… Kotori, Mine. Look in the mirror." I notice the same thing was happening to them.

"Ekk? The fuck's with the scales?"

"You know Kotori, your language isn't so polite." Mine teased her.

"The reason why you kids are having your scales show up is because it's almost the end of the mating season. Those who haven't mated or have done so very little are showing off their scales to attract the attentions of the opposite sex. And since your young, you don't know how to control your instincts while in human form."

"So you're saying that even though we're in human form, scales will begin to show all around our bodies till matting season is truly over?!" Dad nodded his head much to our distaste.

"You're fucking kidding me! How can I go shopping for new clothes at the mall if humans are going to see me like this?!" Mine began to pull at her hair as Kotori put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hell, I don't care if they see me. I'll take you girls shopping whenever you want. Just put on a hat and a scarf. Say it's a fashion trend." I offered.

Their eyes lit up as they tackled me into the ground. I laughed at their reaction, only to see their ears became covered in scales as well. I wondered about mine: moving my hand just to conform my thoughts. So looks like I'm in the same boat as these two. I wonder if the rest of my sibs are like this? Yeah, they probroly are.

"So you'll take us shopping bro? You're the best man ever! No, the best dragon ever!" Kotori and Mine cheered.

"Maybe one day he will be…" Dad finally stopped crying.

He looked back at the children still in their comma-like state. He sighed as he snapped his fingers. The result was an extenuation of our house which turned out to almost double the length of it originally. The land that was behind us was always just an open plain that opened up even further into the mountains. Since our house was on the outskirts of the town, even the school bus wouldn't come to pick us up. As well as that, not many people even know about this part of town. The only traffic that comes is for the diner. So making changes wouldn't be such a big deal to cover up.

When it came to school though, it was a good thing for us we could just use our magic to appear at school in a mere instant. Otherwise we would have no chance of making it there on time.

"Hey dad, can you also make our home a three story palace?" Kotori asked and much to her delight he nodded.

"Well since we are now going to be holding on to more younglings, the more room the better! Hey Dante, go check on the new additions to the house. Well I guess now it's a palace." He laughed at his own joke which just made us kids face palm. Thank father no one heard that.

"Hey, Vader! Tell me next time you decide to remodel the house; I would've wanted our own private hot spring just for the two of us!" She yelled from the kitchen which now was on the top floor. It was more of a cry for more work than a real complaint.

"Already thought ahead love." He winked. Geez, our old man is sly.

"Oh Dante kun~" I saw Akeno wave beside's my mother as she was now wearing a bathing suit. "You got a pool on the top floor now, come and swim with me!" She giggled, jumping in.

My face turned deep red when I got a closer look at her swim suit. Let's say it left a little to imagine. Then again, I've already seen her perfect body.

"Us too!" Sarah, Elle and Astrea joined her in their own swim suits. Each of them jumped into the huge pool as Jessica just decided to sit on a lounger under an umbrella.

"Just one question dad, did you get rid of the hot springs down stairs?"

"Oh no. I kept it just how it was. Now we all live up stairs with the pool, dining room and kitchen. The family room along with five game rooms and a private twenty-seater theater are on the main part of the second floor. The extension of the second floor is rooms for the younglings." At the mention of the younglings: he sent them all into their own rooms, keeping the siblings together tough.

"As for the first floor, I decided to leave the hot springs alone, and also added a garage for you kids when you decide to get a car… or a few. Plus I added two elevators…" He laughed at the last part.

"Hells ya!" Vindel literally jumped from the third floor, landing right next to dad with stars in his eyes.

"I want to go get a car now, come on dad!" He pulled dad away as they ran passed our gates. Failing to realize he was still in his shorts.

"But I want to get a car too…" No one heard my plea. It wasn't fair… I wanted a car since I was a baby… err, when I turned four. Well in physical body, not actual age since there were no cars yet.

"Well little brother, let's go join the others before the rest of the family arrives. I bet you can't wait to see us in our bikinis!" Kotori pulled my arm as Mine quickly snatched my other one: pulling me into the house.

They made me watch them change as they came up with the excuse: "we might get kid napped again." Truly they are such teases. But after five minutes, they showed off their perfect forms and how well the bikinis fitted their bodies. If they weren't going through the mating season right now, they would be more seductive looking to the average man than most super models.

Yet to me, I couldn't lie the fact that their scales made them more attractive… Because I too am a dragon after all. I was also going through the same thing as them, so I wonder if it's the same for the rest of our siblings…

"Hey Dante, how do I um… look?" Kotori asked.

I turned to face her from my sitting position to get a full glimpse of her prefect body. She had all the right curves that just blew my mind. Along the sides of her belly were red scales matching the color of her hair. They reached from just a few inches below her hips to her arm pits. Now getting a better look, she even had scales on her shoulders and back. Her legs seemed to stay normal, excluding her feet. Her feet began to turn dragon like with talons for toes, including a dewclaw above her ankle.

"Well, do I look weird? I do don't-"

"Don't even think like that!" She blinked, not expecting my reaction to be like that. "You are a very lovely girl and I would gladly stay by your side. Your scales just complement your figure so well that I'm having a hard time controlling myself-" _Bad choice of words…_

"Oh Dante!" she jumped up in the air, tackling me to the floor. She began to lick my cheek only for Mine to pull her off me. She pouted but I managed to just laugh. The whole deal was amusing.

"Remember, Dante already chose his mate… But we can still be in his harem, just not as his first choice." She winked at me for the last part. She too had the same scales in the same spots as Kotori. _Diffidently twins._

"Oh, let's go already! I bet we aren't the only ones who are going through this right now." Kotori yelled.

We followed her to the elevators and got inside… Regretted it immediately. The elevator music was as bad as cancer… It was some shitty music from today's 'new and top' hits. Sorry, but people these days don't know good music nor do they know the good stuff. I'm talking about the awesome cartoons, animes, video games and music I grew up with. Instead of the classics such as Scooby doo, Johnny Bravo, Edd Ed n Eddy, Courage the cowardly dog, etc. Then bands such as Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Cars, Judas Priest, AC/DC, Pink Floyd, Metallica and more. Yet, the fact that nowadays kids are on their phones and aren't reading any comics… _Like the fuck?_

"Why does dad have this shit playing?!" Kotori began to pull at her hair.

"Let's fix things…" Mine snapped her fingers and the current song changed to Sweat leaf by Black Sabbath. "There, that's better." She snickered.

"I love you soo much." I began to wipe my tears from the joy of having sisters who like the same stuff as me.

"Well what do you expect? I hate today's shit. Fuck the shows and music nowadays. It's worse than scratching nails on a chalk board."

"We really are related…" we all laughed.

"By the way Dante, what's your favorite anime, cartoon, band and song?" Mine asked. "Because mine are: Samurai X, Megas XLR, Broken Iris and Thanks for the memoires by Fallout Boy." Mine proclaimed proudly.

"Those are all amazing. Very well but I don't have a favorite anime…"

"Oh, why not?" She and Kotori pouted. "Don't tell me you don't like anime?"

"No, that's not it. I like anime, but it's hard to just pick one. If I had to choice my top three would be G Gundam, Shinzo, and Ultimate muscle. For cartoon… either Transformers Armada, or Batman Beyond. Then for favorite band… Pink Floyd hands down. For favorite song… the Touch by Stan Bush."

"Sweet! My turn!" Kotori raised her hand as though she was in class. She's so silly. "Robotech, Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors, Papa Roach and my favorite song is Scars."

"All of us like the old stuff don't we? Glad to hear and see I'm not alone anymore." I started to laugh but shut myself quickly once I saw my sister's faces. _I am such an idiot!_

"I-I'm sorry. I should have realized how painful it was to be separated from each other. I am such an idiot…" I clenched my fists only for Kotori and Mine to pull me in a hug.

We stayed silent as we thought back when we first got back together. We didn't even know who we were… Who we were to each other. We just taught it was some sort of coincidence that we were all orphans who by some stroke of luck were offered a new chance at life. We left the shitty lives we had back at the orphanages and tired to bury all the bad memories and even our past.

"I don't ever want to be separated from my family again…" Mine teared up only for me to wipe the tears from her pretty face.

"If only I knew I had other siblings, I had such a hard time getting along with the other kids…" Kotori had gotten upset as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to either one of you. You are my precious sisters and I love you with all my heart. Nothing will ever stop me from protecting and loving you. Not even father!"

They both looked up at me with shocked expressions and began to cry even harder into my chest. Both of them must have had a hard time being separated and finding out about our family and origins. I know I was, but these two are hiding something. Something must of really scared them if they are acting like this.

"Don't ever leave us Dante. We don't know what we would do without you." Mine began.

"You are the most important person in our lives brother! To see you standing by our side fills us up with so much joy and strength…" Kotori paused for a minute, only for her and Mine to place kisses on both sides of my face.

I blushed as they whipped away the rest of their tears and giggled at my reaction. Only now did I realize we never selected what floor to go to. We all looked at the buttons and saw that there was a basement, three floors and then an attic. Of course the usual other buttons as well, but we just didn't know what floor, so we pressed the one that goes to the attic. Once the doors opened, we saw that no one else was there and the sky was already dark.

"It must be past nine o'clock already… But where is everyone?"

"Never mind them, look up at the moon. It's blue!" Mine pointed out.

"That it is. Hey, I hope the pool is still warm." As soon as I said that, both of them grabbed one of my arms, spread out their dragon wings and dropped me in the deep end of the pool. Luckily for them it was warm.

I swam to the top of the water and called out to them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Jump in!" They smiled and dropped from where they were in the sky. Both of them made a large splash that caused riptides in the pool. We all started swimming around and eventually started having races to the other side of the pool.

Let's just say I stood no chance against them. The _serpents_ were just too fast… Even though we weren't using any powers, our physical strength was unmatched. No one alive besides family members could ever hope to stand a chance against us in a swimming match. Or even an actual fight… Well I hope that stays true.

After what seemed to be hours, we all floated to the low end of the pool where we could actually stand up. The sight right before me almost made me pass out… My heart was beating faster than ever and I was at loss with breath. My sisters stood in all their glory, the blue moon shining off their scales. I tried to cover my eyes a bit as their clothing left nothing to the imagination. Yet I felt scales on my face.

Being curious, I used the same trick our father did earlier, and summoned a mirror. Around my eyes were my black scales that now connected to the ones from my neck. I brought the mirror to the side just to conclude the fact my scales have taken up most of my body. From head to toe, my scales ranged almost every inch of my body.

"Oh Dante…" I heard Mine say my name so I turned towards her and Kotori. Their faces were in the same state as mine, only that their scales were a lightish-red. Both of them: even though it was hard to tell, were blushing. I guess they find me attractive even like this huh?

"Your scales look so… nice." Kotori placed her hand, now covered in scales on my chest which also was covered in scales.

"I-I um…" I couldn't come up with anything as Mine joined us into a hug.

"Don't say anything. Let's just enjoy this quiet night, ok." Kotori placed her hand on my mouth as I looked down into her eyes. They were more dragon like as her pupils became the shape of a diamond. Yet the reflection I saw conformed my eyes was the same.

"Kay, I would love that." I said once she lowered her hand. They smiled as we continued to just stand there, holding each other close. Nothing else was on our minds, nothing but each other.

X_X

 **(Author's POV)**

While the twins and their little brother where spending some quality 'sibling bonding time', the other family members of Sins where either out shopping for cars, or busy trying to get details out of Akeno about her and Dante's new relationship. When Elle spilled the beans that Dante asked Akeno to marry him and she said yes… Let's just say the girls were extremely happy to add another girl into the family.

They ended up discussing the future and wedding plans. However Akeno surprisingly was more than eager to talk to the girls about it. Cynder just kept blushing at how Akeno complimented how well behaved and strong Dante is.

However somewhere off in the distance near a train station, was three figures who just gotten off a train. Two women and a male who appeared to have some scars on his face and forearms. The women both wore short shorts and a tight sweatshirt jacket that had a hard time holding down their cleavages.

"Mom, come on already. I did not want to take the train in the first place so I don't want to hear you complaining why we're late!"

The youngest girl yelled at her mother. Yet if you looked closely enough she only appeared to be maybe a year older than her daughter. Her mother however just sighed and recovered with a smile and sticking her tongue out at the younger female. If it wasn't for the different hair color one might think these two would diffidently be sisters.

"Leave your daughter alone Muriel. Geez I think you two are just the greatest teases. Always messing with each other and pulling pranks. I must say I'm very happy to have the family back together." The male said as he picked up the girls bags and straightened his cowboy hat.

"Hey dad?" He looked at his daughter. "You know you really look like a foreigner dressing up as a cowboy. Plus the goatee makes you look more American."

"But I am a cowboy. We have our ranch back in South Dakota. You even have two horses! Not like you take care of them-"

"But I love them! I've had them for ten years!"

"You haven't been around for nine!"

"True…" she sighed in defeat.

"Easy there love. She would've come back home if she didn't get taken control of."

The family stayed quiet for a bit, only for each one of them to glance up at the moon. The huge blue moon stood alone in the sky. Not a star in sight. The rays coming from the moon glanced on the few clouds in the sky along with the ground, as though it was blessing the land with light.

Kensiler sighed as he knew what the blue moon meant. It was almost the end of the dragon matting season… Now all the young dragons will be trying extremely hard to find a mate worthy of them. The question now was, who does Raynare have in mind? And on that note, who will he accept to be worthy enough for his daughter?

No father would gladly hand over his daughter… Well maybe Vader… None the less, it was the hardest time of the year. The fact that the kids didn't already fall victim to their instincts is remarkable. From where things stand now, it seems Raynare only has feelings for one male. Yet the one she has chosen already seems to have mated. Not like it would matter anyhow, Raynare was in love with her savior and nothing will ever change her mind.

"Well let's hurry up. I want to get there **today**." Kensiler picked up both his wife and daughter in his arms and began to walk to the Sins residence. Both girls giggled at their male companion who just sighed and wanted to go back to sleep. He was still injured from his last fight soo many years ago and constantly reliving the moments in his head. He was lucky to be alive, if it wasn't for Vader coming just in time he would've been a goner.

Just now the parents noticed that their daughter had her scale showing. They were a dark purple with a red-ish tint. She had them all aligned her neck, eyes, checks and limbs. Trying not to make eye contact with her parents she constantly just stared up at the moon.

"Where are you Dante…" Her eyes glowing from the moon.

"You'll see him soon enough. So cheer up alright? Daddy okays him for your mate."

"Really?! Thanks daddy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.

After twenty minutes of walking, they finally arrived to the Sins residence. Now it was more like a resort. One that looked somewhat Japanese but mainly European. The adults sighed at how over bored their brother-in-law goes. He just always wants to please Cynder. Plus now that the whole family is back together he needs to make room for the kids as they might want their own part of the foundation.

Yet what really caught Kensiler's eye was the road strip that leads into a large tunnel borrow. Thinking back at their ranch in the states, Vader must have liked the way their garage was set. Enough where they make a replica here for their own use. He laughed as he could see it now: his nephews and brother collecting all sorts of cars. Just another thing these Dragon God's have in common: love for cars.

"Well hun, looks like they liked your idea of a garage."

"Yeah, they even included lights inserted into the road. It's a nice touch too. Gotta do that later with ours then."

"I feel as though I missed out on many things… But I'm glad I was able to go back home for a bit. But dad, I think I should get a car or a few. You won't mind right?" Raynare giggled.

"Of course not sweetie. Any car you want you can have. Just remember not to tell people it was created with magic. Just like that one time you told-"

"I get it! No need to bring up the past." She sighed in defense. "I think I would want a falcon."

"I'll make you one later. Now let's go visit the rest of the family." Raynare nodded to her father as he continued to bring them to the front door.

With a knock, they were greeted with Jessica opening the doors for them. The little dragoness also had her scales showing, not that it was much of a surprise. She smiled as they walked in, falling into Raynare's arms and almost being suffocated by her huge air bags.

"Can't breathe-"she hit against Raynare's arm who loosened her grip around the younger female.

"Sorry, it's just that you look so cute! You really have some beautiful scales Jessica, they even match your hair and eyes! I'm quite jealous."

The two of them went back and forth about complementing one another as the parents went into one of the extended living rooms. Within five minutes they were greeted by the rest of the girls excluding Kotori and Mine, yet were shocked to see Akeno. Even though Raynare and Akeno never met, the lasting impression she left on Issei made Akeno grunt.

Nonetheless, they greeted each other and Raynare welcomed her into the family. As of now, the more numbers they can gather, the quicker they can rebuild their empire. It's time for the Sins Empire to return from its slumber and strike fear into its foes. Just like it used to centuries ago, but now Vader isn't alone. He has his offspring to fight besides him.

 **X_X**

 **A/N: Yeah… classic rock/metal and shows are soo much better than the shit kids and teens are watching nowadays. Sorry for the long update.**

 _ **I will continue the story even though the series will take awhile before its next season.**_

 _ **Like I stated before, now we are entering a mini-arch that will make up for the period before the next season. It will have little to nothing to do with the next season or manga, but it will still include many important characters (for those who have already read most of the manga).**_

 _ **Wow haven't gotten any new votes for whom to have in Dante's Harem… Message me who you want, and I'll see what to do. Or better yet, leave a comment. (Comments are easier for me to read.)**_

 _ **I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**_

 _ **Thanks for staying tuned! I will update soon! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_


	10. Chapter 9 A Father's SIn

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's.**_

 _ **Warning: contains sexual references and activities. You have been warned.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Nine: A Father's Sin_

" _The Son is born to surpass his father."_

 **(Dante's POV)**

The next day came quickly, much to my disappointment. I greeted my cousin Raynare and was glad to see her and Akeno were getting along so far. No matter what, from here on out, everyone here is a member of my family and I will protect all of them.

It was around three o'clock already and I was about to leave to see the members of Rias's cult at Issei's house, only for them to knock on my door and talk here.

I lead them into my personal room that had three couches and a large flat screen in the base of the room. Honestly, it looked like my room was a whole apartment. One that had its own bathroom and walk in shower. It wasn't a surprise to me that they all looked around in awestruck, minus Akeno who just giggled at their expense.

"Well Akeno, I can see you're enjoying yourself here…" Rias gulped once she saw the bed. "Maybe even too much…"

"Hey!" I shouted but they all just laughed at Akeno and mine own embarrassment. "We're mates now, so we are going to need a large bed for the both of us to sleep in." Akeno wrapped my arm with hers and looked away.

"Umm… Well ok. Now for what we came to talk about. You said yesterday that your sisters came back along with a bunch of 'younglings'. Is that correct?" Rias asked as we got back on the situation.

We all sat down on the couches as we continued forward. To be honest, I don't want any news about this leaving this room. But I think I can trust Rias, Issei on the other hand… not so much.

"Yes. Twelve to be exact."

"Do you have an idea of where they came from? Perhaps of their origins."

"They all came from one of the fallen Kingdoms. To be exact, it was the _Kingdom_ of _Sins_."

Everyone minus Akeno and myself nearly died hearing that. True the news of my family's Kingdom falling is freighting. As in how does the most powerful Kingdom in the underworld fall without anyone knowing, or even how the hell is it even possible?

"As of now, the Sins Empire and Kingdom have been lessened dramatically. The towns were all set ablaze with unholy flames and death. Not one Satan knows about this either, no one besides you and my family know about this massacre. So in the mean time, let's keep this roped up and don't let them know. Not even your brother Rias."

"But why-"

"Please! I need to keep everyone safe from these monsters. It's best no one finds out yet so they won't know about my sister's return. Otherwise they might come back for them before we're ready."

"If that's your wish."

"Dante…" Asia said pulling her arms deep into her chest, saddened by the tale.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't been in my home Kingdom since I was 290. I can't remember anything about it. On top of that, I was in Ireland for another 13 years before the attack. Then sixteen in the States."

"Wait! You're not sixteen?!" Issei and the rest of the devils jumped.

"Yeah… Why you surprised?" I was surprised by their reaction.

"But you… I'm confused." Rias sighed.

"Well technically this Tuesday will be my 319th birthday. Yet the next week will be both Kotori and Mine's 400th and Elle's 420th birthdays. Astrea just turned 503 and Sarah is 514. We're still babies compared to our parents and relatives. Heck, Raynare is turning 780 next may. Wait a second… she's going to kill me for telling her age." I gulped at the last part.

Sure enough, I heard wings flapping and turned to my balcony knowing full well she had heard me… and now she's going to kill me. Within two seconds she arrived with her eyes a flamed. I was so scared, especially when she put out her hand and a blue flame conjured in her palm. Thinking quickly I ran towards it and took the brunt of the attack head on so my room wouldn't take too much damage.

"You little bastard! Oh, I'm going to get you for that! What gave you the idea I wanted people to know my age?! Come here!" I did as she asked. She looked at the group over by the couches who stood scared at the scene in front of them, and then back to me. Her evil grin became a little less 'evil', and she pulled me into a hug.

Making sure that everyone got a good look at her and me; she closed her wings and smirked back at me. I could tell that the mating season was affecting her as a dark shade of purple scales aligned from her cheeks, and down her shirt. Now that I think about it, no one said anything about my scales…

"I knew I smelled that boy and girl again. How's it been Issei, Rias?" the way she said it was with a soft tone of anger but only I caught it. Her grip around me tightened as we walked closer to the group of devils.

"Raynare…" Issei began to tear up just a bit where as Rias clenched her fists in anger.

"Why would you care?! You nearly killed Issei on multiple occasions. And after I killed you at the church-" Raynare let go of me and her smirk turned into a ferocious frown with her teeth showing.

"You think you actually killed me?! Now that's the funniest thing I've ever heard _little girl._ " Rias was about to make a move, but Raynare saw it coming and countered with just the palm of her hand.

Within two seconds, Rias was out cold on the couch as Raynare stood proud that she canceled Rias's attack just by palm striking her in her gut.

"That's payback from last time." I sighed but quickly smiled back at everyone.

"Well now that Ray is here," she Blushed at her nick name. "I believe we're going to talk about what's going to happen from here on out."

Everyone nodded as Rias came back quickly. Luckily she only just pouted at the fact she got knocked out. I was more surprised that none of the devils though tried to make a move to defend their master.

"So Dante, what's the plan? We will help as much as we can." Rias asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, you can count on us Dante-kun." Kiba said confidently.

"Ok. This is what the plan is: I need you to stay out of this fight completely."

"Wait, what?! You can't be serious. You're going to need our help against this foe of yours… Who is it again?" Issei questioned.

"That's the thing. This Foe is one of the Demon Lords of Fate. In fact she is the last one alive… Which only means that she took the power and reigns of the other ones once they died. We are facing Lady _Fateil_. She is the one responsible for the recent destruction of the Sins Kingdom and a few of our towns. She isn't someone who any of you could hold a candle to. In fact, she is almost as powerful as Cynder, my mother."

"This has to be some sick joke. Who could ever match up against anyone in your family?"

"Sad to say though Issei, this is all because my father killed the oldest sibling of the Fate lords. True my father isn't the type to go out and start fights for no reason, but this guy threatened my oldest sister, Sarah."

"What happened?" I didn't notice who asked, as I kept going.

"When she was born, he threatened to kill her simply:" _for the joy of it, the thrill of it."_

"I never knew… I'm so sorry Dante." Rias said as everyone's face saddened. Truly, it was as if it was a funeral.

"It's the same for all of us really. Vindel, Ray, Sarah, Elle, Astrea, Kotori and Mine then me. We all have been in multiple situations where we were being hunted. Simply because of our blood line… People are afraid of how powerful we could become. Now because of their actions, our _resolve_ shall not falter. In fact they only made us this way."

"Yes. Our Empire will be rebuilt stronger than ever. With all my children ready for combat, no one will be able to oppose us." I turned around to see my mother walking in through my bedroom door. Everyone else just gulped at the sight of the second strongest female dragoness in existence: my mother…

The gravity in the room intensified greatly as my sisters came into the room behind her. Issei seemed to be eyeballing a few of them… no he was looking at all of them. My fingers became talons as I went for his neck, no one saw me move until my hand was firmly around his neck.

"Hey Issei, what cha looking at?" I said as I tightened my hold.

"Nothing! I swear!" he panicked.

My sister's soon got the hint of why I was at his throat and started to glare daggers at the fool. I could've sworn that they even whispered for me to _'finish him'_. I dropped my friend as he got to his feet.

"Anyhow, you must realize the gravity of this situation. The reason we can't accept your help is because we can't allow anyone else to find out about our plans." Sarah stressed.

"We also need you to keep the Maou in lure. There's a good chance that one of them or even some of their perigees might have connections with Fateil. And that is something we can't afford to happen." Elle came to my side with her arms crossed. "Sorry to say this but, you're all too weak anyhow to enter our level." Her eyes were cold and held no emotion.

"It's been a few hundred years since one of the Lord's of Fate decided to show themselves in the physical realm. There's a possibility that she may be using her pieces as her hosts. That would also explain their incredible power." Cynder put her hand to her chin thinking about it.

"What do mean by 'physical realm and hosts' Lady Cynder?" Issei asked.

"Easy. A _Lord of Order_ or one of _Chaos_ cannot enter the physical realm because their power alone will upset the balance of time. However, the physical realm is the realm we are currently in. That being said, she is alternating time or rather halting it. True the days will come and go regularly, but nothing will be set in stone."

"So, when are you going to begin your attack against Fateil?" Koneko asked as she finished a candy bar that I didn't even see her holding a second ago.

"Once Vader returns with Vindel. We will leave for the underworld immediately and go to our fallen castle. Vader and I shall return the castle back into its full glory and use it as our declaration of war against all that oppose us." My mother said as she walked out my bedroom door. "Oh and Dante~kun, can you please come with me for a little bit. Your sisters and Raynare will fill the others in on the rest of the details." She closed both of her eyes and tilted her head with a small smile.

I followed her out of my room and to the elevators. The doors opened and we stepped inside. She kept her smile as she pressed a few buttons and got the elevator moving. Once it was clear that the doors were shut and we were moving she let out a sigh. Sensing that something was bothering her I asked her.

"It's nothing bad. I just don't want to put any of you into this fight. True it's all about our family and our honor as dragon gods, but you aren't going to be happy with this war."

"I am prepared to make those who caused all this pay with their lives! No one deserves to be treated the way we did." I snarled as my fangs showed.

"We are going to be facing so many of the old friends you made back at the orphanage. I just don't want you to regret your actions from here forward."

"Mom… I might be hesitant now, but my family comes first and foremost. It doesn't matter who we face, any enemy of my family… I will crush my family's enemies!"

"So much like your father…"

"You really think so?" I blushed.

"Without any doubt. You are his spinning image. In fact he plans to hand over his title to you one day… but that'll be in a few centuries." She laughed as my head fell.

"So mom, why did you need to talk to me about, or was that it?"

"Your sisters already know about this, so now it's only right you do as well. You remember that Red and Ophis are your father's sibling's right?"

"Yeah. They're the most powerful dragon gods as well. Why?"

"Well their not the only one siblings your father has. Get ready to see the rest of them."

I was questioning who else there could be. Who else is related to my father? My questions were answered as the elevator doors opened. Right before me were the most powerful of Archangels.

"Meet Mikal, Sincre, and Michael. Your father's older siblings."

I just couldn't believe how beautiful and young my aunts looked. Their wings and armor where even more beautiful then what we could believe. I even saw M-Michael… the first son of God. _The most powerful being next to God himself. Michael the Archangel. The one who cast into hell Lucifer. The patron saint of cops and paratroopers…_ He was my uncle?!

"Wow. I can't believe how cute he is! He looks just like little Vader." My aunt Sincre tackled me to the ground, pulling me up in a tight rib-breaking hug.

"He certainly does." Mikal laughed as she joined her sister in the death hug… and to my misery.

My mother was the first to point out the fact they didn't need to be wearing their armor yet, so with a quick flash of light, they were now wearing casual clothes.

X_X

* * *

 **(Astrea's POV)**

I never did care for any of Dante's friends. Especially that perv Issei. He kept glancing at me and my sisters as if we're eye candy. Then again we are without any doubt beautiful. Plus, I know darn well everyone of Dante's sisters only have feelings for him and him alone. Yet still he creeps me out.

As Sarah and Elle focused on telling the devils what the plan is, I along with Ray, Kotori, Mine and Jessica went to go check up on the younglings on the other side of the floor. Hopefully, some of them will wake up soon. I can't stand the sight of younglings crying and alone… _not like how it was when we got separated._

We walked to the other side, each one of us dead silent. We couldn't speak because we honestly had no idea what to talk about. Yet Jessica was the one who broke the silence.

"So… I was wondering, once the younglings wake up, who will be responsible for them? You know as in razing them."

"I believe mother said she and Aunt Muriel would." Mine answered her question.

"Oh good. I don't want to be stuck babysitting a bunch of kids. Sorry, but I'm too young. Plus it'll cramp my style."Kotori was the one who replied. We all laughed at her comment, but we all agreed the same was for us.

The ones that Mine and Kotori pointed out: the triplets, seemed to be the first ones to wake up. Two girls and one boy, around the age of twelve. Each one had a matching blue necklace that really seemed to hit home. I wonder if they recall anything…

Kotori was the first one to their side, followed by Jessica.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Kotori asked with a sad smile on her face.

They were silent for a bit, looking at each other and holding one another close: the two sisters watching over their brother. All three of them had the same red-scarlet eyes and hair with the boy's being much shorter than his sisters.

"It's ok now, you're safe here. No one is gonna hurt chya." Mine came over and put out her hand for them. "Trust us, no one will ever be able to get to you. You are safe here with us." She titled her head with a smile.

They however didn't reply.

"She's right you know." We all turned to see Ray standing over them; her face was one of guilt but at the same time joy.

"Ray…"

She knelt down next to them and patted the girls then the boy on their heads. Her smile never waning. Has if they somewhat meant something important to her. Just then the boy spoke up.

"Lady Raynare…" Me and my sisters were literally shocked.

"Yes, Daniel. It's been quite some time hasn't it?" She giggled.

The boy: Daniel then jumped onto Raynare, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. His sister's followed suit. Everyone else who was currently in the room awake were still dumbfounded. _How do they know Raynare?_

"Umm Ray, wanna you know. Fill us in?!" Mine jumped.

"These kids used to be from one of the largest cities in the underworld. Under the kingdom of Sins. I used to visit here and there to check up and hang out with you's at the castle. Sometimes I would leave to play with the younglings from the nearby cities. Daniel here just happened to be one of those younglings."

We stayed silent for a bit, waiting for someone else to speak up, but Raynare continued.

"I haven't seen them in over thirty years. Their home along with the city was taken ablaze by some unknown force… However these three and their older brother survived. Same with a few of the other children here. Long story short: the Sins Empire and Kingdom have been attacked on multiple occasions but never on a scale such as this. On top of that, never by one of the Ex-dragon kings or a demon lord on the same level as _Razgiro_ or _Jessic_.'

"So our home was attacked by some dragon king and a demon lord that was on par with Jessic?" I asked.

"Oh and not just one dragon king, but three at one time. A total of eight previous dragon kings challenged Vader… Only to be put deep into the ground, otherwise utterly obliterated. As for the demon lords, I lost count on how many tried to fight Vader. No one has ever forced Vader to his max either… I still wonder why he and father haven't wiped out all the satans, dragon kings and demon lords yet. They have more than enough to do so easily."

"I get what you're saying. I to wonder why our fathers and mothers haven't completely wiped out these so called 'needed' leaders. All they do is force pain on others and have the young die for them. Demon lords and Devil's have been at the route of all this… We need to bring this all to an end!" Jessica spoke from the side: anger and hurt clear on her face.

"We will return our Empire back into its glory. With all of us now fully awaken and combat ready, no force will ever be able to challenge us." I said with much pride.

The two sisters of the triplets also started to cradle with their brother and Raynare. All three of them had the saddest look on their faces… Raynare however just appeared to be a loving mother-figure for them.

We went and talked more about what happened to the main capital and if anyone knows about any survivors in different locations. Sadly, no one had any clue of what happened to the rest of their families and friends. We just have to wait for everyone else to finally wake up.

"Okay you three, let me show you's to your rooms." Raynare stood up and kept Daniel up in her arms who now was laying his head over her shoulder.

"She acts more like their mother than just a friend." Mine snickered, gaining a death glare from Ray.

However it may seem funny and peaceful now, I already know it's going to break Ray's heart when she tells them the fate of their older brother. No one ever wants to lose a sibling… _No one._

"Hey Astrea, let's go outside and wait for dad and Vindel to comeback." Mine pulled my arm not giving me much of a choice. I agreed willingly and headed outside with both her and Kotori. The _twins never left without the other_ …

We waited for about forty minutes only to see Vindel race on home in a classic old American sports car: the dodge challenger. The level of jealously I had was through the roof. He had everything the way I would want it to be: black rims, a slick jet black base paint with blue racing stripes down the middle. _Asshole…_

Brother got out of his car, and just had the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey girls! Like my ride? Hehe." I seriously knocked him over and sat down in the driver's seat.

Without any hesitation, I drove it straight down the driveway and into the underground garage. I just knew Vindel would have a shocked and hysterical face right now. The fact I took his brand new car, and that no one stopped me.

Yet I just couldn't help but wonder now which color scheme I would get my challenger in, now that he stole the one I wanted. I can't wait to start racing now…

X_X

* * *

 **(Vader's POV)**

I was on the verge of dying from laughter. My daughter just stole my son's car and drove away with it… And I'm still sitting shotgun.

"You know dad, I want the exact same car as this one, but with red interior and red pin and racing stripes. Oh! And I want the air intake lights and hood. M'k? Thanks father, I love you!"

She didn't give me the chance to reply as she not once moved her eyes from the road. I had no problem granting my little girls wish, but I rather not go out and buy one again. So I figured why not make one for everyone then? We came to a quick stop and spun around four times, just to stop perfectly in a parking spot.

"Where did you learn to do that Astrea?" I questioned.

She looked up from the steering wheel with stars in her eyes. I couldn't deny that she was such a cutie. Much like her mother…

"Movies. I learned this from movies and the old arcade racing games. Not bad right?"

"Not bad whatsoever." I smirked giving her a thumbs up.

"Vindel is going to kill me…"

"Don't worry about it. Your daddy will protect his princess."

"You better not be kidding when he comes around…"

"I'm not! I swear!" she gave me a hard stare before sighing off in relief.

"Go inside to see the others. Your aunts and Uncle from my side decided to come for a quick visit. Now may be your best chance also to get away from Vindel."

She nodded and exited the car in a hurry. Instead of just teleporting she ran to the elevator and tripped once she got inside. I heard a quick 'owie' and smirked at her reaction. I wish these days would never end, but being as old as I am that is hardly achievable. I decided to leave the garage and walk out to our cherry blossom trees. I never understood why, but I was always able to relax here. Just like at my castle where I would normally be found in the prayer garden.

This may sound strange to most everyone in the world, but I need to get this off my chest. Exactly two hundred years ago I made a pact with the only force ever to make me bend… to make me _bow_ … Yet now I was left standing while the legion died. I killed those responsible for everything that has happened, but still once the pact was made their fate will be hardened. Please do forgive me my sons, but this battle needs to take its place.

My sons will be forced to fight one another, the reason why not clear as of yet. I however do know one thing though; if they decide to hate me for the rest of their lives then so be it, I deserve no less. And when my daughters find out and decide the same, once again I deserve no quarter.

And as now everything is proceeding as it was written. My kingdom shall burn, my legions scattered in the wind. My closest allies would betray me, and it will be my burden to deal their demise. Yet I still have one more play to make before the real battle commences. I need to reconstruct my castle and use it as a symbol, a beacon of hope for my empire.

Confused yet? Good. Let's just say the empire was named the Sins Empire because of that very night. I was fighting a legion of Gods from almost every major religion and region. One of them decided to cast a curse that I had no idea happened until I finished all them off. The God who put the curse in effect was the Goddess Tekmor: the goddess of death. If only I knew she had that trump card up her sleeve, I would have killed her first. I remember it as if it was just minutes ago…

 **(FLASHBACK)**

We were gathered in the middle of the Pacific Ocean on a remote island. I finally found out that all my enemies planned to strike me while I took a break from expanding my empire. Since I was alone they figured this would be their best if only chance to slay me. I won't let it happen so easily. The famous triple dragons of ashgar: brothers commanding light much to my dismay, were the first ones to fight me… Kindly enough I decided to fight them with my fellow respect for my fellow dragons. The fight however was starting to get old quick and I just decided to show mercy and kill them at once, however though they managed to get a good shot at my wing which started to burn painfully. So in order to ease the pain, even though just a little: I cut both of my wings off, and healed quickly. Doing so I cut the poisonous effect of the light from spreading any further. I started to chuckle a bit; this was going to be exciting. Thus, I entered my dragon knight form.

I was hurt from my encounter of the triple dragons, and now I had a whole army of gods and demigods in front of me. Ranging from every major region of the planet. I was about to have my one-man army fight… In this case a Dragon God vs. gods.

Eight gods from an Asian decent lunched their attack simultaneously; coming in from all major directions. Each one was then knocked straight into the pit where Hades watched amused. Out of all the Gods I have ever met, he was the only one I would always have respect and friendship for. He offered his assistance, but I kindly turned him down telling him I would put on a show for him which he happily accepted.

He seemed to show up once he heard his brothers ordered a few of their sons and warriors to kill me. To be honest, I was surprised that he didn't jump in already on his own. He would just love the chance to kill his nephews and strike back at his brothers. No matter, it wasn't my place to judge him.

After the first wave, Thor decided to show himself in much pride. He kept boasting about how powerful he was, and that taking my head would be the easiest thing he ever done… He began to swing his hammer up in the air calling down lighting and striking multiple areas of the battlefield as in trying to prove his strength. However it had no effect what so ever on me. Even though I respect his father and had many meetings, mainly at some of his favorite harlot bars. I still had an honest respect for him and considered him a good man.

So in honor of our friendship I smacked Thor straight into the ground causing him to drop his hammer with a **thud**. The loud implosion made everyone take a step back, fear now evident in their eyes. He began to get back up only to rush madly at me. Once again I put him down. Yet being the stubborn fool he was, he got up yet again.

"You dare mock me lizard? I am THOR!" with his announcement I took my stance and allowed him to come at me.

This time however I met him as soon as he took his leap into the air. Surprised at how fast I was, he couldn't even make a move to protect himself. I punched him straight up the ribcage, cracking a few of his bones. The power behind the attack sent shockwaves through the air, knocking the Valkyrie that tried to come to their prince's aid. Sadly, I needed to make a statement out of Thor so, I moved my other arm, grabbing his throat in my hand and began choking him.

He struggled and began pulling down on my arm, all in failure. I began to fly higher into the atmosphere, still keeping him in my grasp. Before he could pass out, I threw him straight into the ground far below. The impact created a rather large crater easily three hundred meters in diameter, and thirty feet into the ground. From my position, I could see a massive crowd of ants gather around the crater, but dared not enter.

"So your friends have failed to help you… Kids need to be disciplined."

I decided to free fall back into Thor's unconscious body, more cracking of his bones and blood overflowing from his mouth.

"Are you not entertained yet?! I just beat your greatest fighter and all you did was sit and watch his demise." With that I summoned a portal leading to Asgard and kicked Thor's body through, having his body end up in the main nursery of his father's castle. However, no one else here knows that. As far as they know, I might have just sent his body to the pits of hell.

The Valkyrie yelled in anger and hate as they charged at me in their blinded hatred. Once again, I knocked them all unconscious. As their bodies fell from the sky, a large portal opened up below, taking all of them to the same place I sent Thor.

The whole seen lasted not even ten minutes. Those who still surrounded me however began to quiver in much fear. Yet many gods just showed up not having a clue of what just transpired. Instead of asking the others what was wrong, they decided to rush in for a blitz attack. They suffered the same fate as before, they failed. And unlike those from the Norse, I killed them. I have no reason to keep those who wish to harm me and my family alive.

However I wondered why exactly they wanted to kill me and my family. My Empire is complete and has been for a good hundred years. I caused no harm to any other region of faction, but then again they might just be greedy for my power. Maybe even scared of how far this empire as come, and fears what it will become.

"Soo, why exactly have you been sent to kill me for?" I asked no one in particular.

No one answered, but I sensed the confusion among their ranks. They were sweating…

"Our masters ordered to kill you and your family. They didn't go into detail as of why but, I would guess because they are afraid of your tremendous power. Your empire stands against ours and we can't just let it stand anymore." A god from the Egyptian region answered.

"I see. So they are scared of the fact that this empire is to strong… That no one can ever hope to take us down on their own. That's funny really. You never thought that a pack of flying lizards would ever become this powerful… Never thought that we would ever out match the power of the gods, of you."

"Silence you reptilian scum! Your time as the most powerful empire is over! Soldiers attack together, he can't take us all on!" One of the main gods from Greek region barked.

I responded to his outburst with a bolt of lightning that came from the high heavens. His friends didn't take to kindly to that and rushed in, lunching an array of attacks. I decided to just take them all head on, and laughed when their attacks literally bounced off my armor. Fear began to take hold of them: it was like looking into the face of a giant beast that is about to seal your fate with one simple bite.

Within forty minutes I cut their numbers from what seemed to be well over four hundred just to a measly twelve. However, one of the Gods, the goddess of death: Tekmor. She just finished making a chant, which I had no idea what it was. I decided to rush her only for the rest of the remaining gods to get in my way. Even though they prolonged me from killing her, their deaths weren't granted. Instead I just disarmed them of the weapons they were holding and hit their pressure spots; paralyzing them.

Their screams died out quickly as they lost the use of their voices. I will finish them once I kill this witch.

"It's done. The curse has been set. Hahaha. You failed Vader… You should've killed me first. Now your empire dies. Your sons will kill one another. You have failed, hahahahahaha." She laughed as my hand jabbed her straight in the chest, picking her off the ground.

"Explain! Now witch!" I growled, fire escaping from the corners of my lips.

"Time will tell dear Vader. Time will tell."

My hand went through her all the way, a blast of fire escaping from the palm of my hand, killing those I left on the ground paralyzed in a huge blazing vortex.

"I knew we had no chance in a fight against you… Cough cough. Looks like my time is up. I'll see you in hell Vader." She spit blood into my eye as I ripped her body apart.

My anger was beyond my control as I used one of my ultimate attacks and created a huge half-mile crater. Once I was finished, I turned back into my normal humanoid body.

I walked away from the crater and over to my friend Hades. He looked at me with a look of sympathy and respect.

"You did what you had too, Vader. Go home to your family. I will watch over your Empire here. Rest assured, no one will dare have a chance of taking away this land from you. Go old friend. Your younglings need to see their father."

"Yes, I will go. But there is something I must do first."

"Oh, mind sharing?"

"My Empire… it needs a name. No longer should it be known as Vader's Empire. No, rather it must be a sign of my crimes… my faults and my mistakes. From this day onward, my Empire will be reborn from my core. This is the EMPIRE OF SINS."

"Not bad at all. I rather like the sound of it." Hades chuckled as he opened a portal to have his soldiers come though. "Don't worry. My pact with you shall stay for as long as time dear friend." He turned to his soldiers who all stood at position. "Lieutenants, spread around with your squads and guard this land. Those who wish to enter for their gain or against the us or the SINS Empire are to be eliminated on the spot. Also spread the News that this territory belongs to the SINS Empire."

They acknowledged their orders and proceeded to fly off or teleport to their destinations. I smirked back at my friend as he quickly took control of the situation. With a quick 'thank you', I left to my home in the underworld. I just wanted to be with my family now.

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

 **X_X**

I came back to the present as my wife began shaking my shoulder. She had such a nice smile on her face… Her beautiful red hair and matching eyes were just stunning.

"Hey hun. You ok?" she asked as she sat down, leaning on me.

"Yeah. I just had a flashback… one that will forever haunt me."

"It's about the curse right?"

"Yeah… I will never forgive myself for failing to protect my family. My greed and cockiness have always been a down side to me."

"Well I love every part and thing about you. We've been together since the very beginning. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you." She leaned in and placed her lips against mine.

We fell into the passionate kiss which lead to us freezing time for a few minutes. We only broke the kiss after what seemed only seconds but was really hours.

"You're still the greatest kisser ever love." She told me, slowly raising her hand to my face. "You wanna take this back to our room?" she smirked with a seductive look.

"Actually, how about our old den back in Ireland? You know the one where we mated for the first time to make offspring?" Her face got really red as she stood up and literally pulled me up over her shoulder.

"We're going." She said in a tone that left no room for debate, not that I was complaining.

"I think we should unfreeze time first. Also leave a note that we might have just gone somewhere…" I suggested.

"Oh yeah. But forget the note; I'm too much in heat right now." She opened a portal to our old den in our fallen castle back in Ireland.

We were in for one hell of a night.

X_X

* * *

 **(Vindel's POV)**

After my sister stole my car with dad in it, I walked into the garage just to find tire tracks on the pavement leading to my car parked perfectly in a parking spot. On top of that, I just noticed now standing next to my car that this section of this huge underground garage is labeled as mine.

After an hour of just walking around the outer walls of the estate, I decided to take flight and enjoy the sweet feeling of the fresh crisp air against my face and body. If only Evelyne were here… I just want to fly around with her held in my arms.

However, I knew it would be best if she stayed away from the upcoming battle. I don't want her to see me in warmonger-like state. I know without any doubt that my brother feels the same away about his mate. Neither one of us want to see harm come to them, especially from our own hands.

The moon was still blue, just like last night. So matting season is still going on for another week. I looked at my arms and noticed my scales appearing all along my forearms and I could feel them on my forehead and face. When it came to this time of the year, I was no exception. I was a young dragon god that wanted to mate with my lover. I wonder if her sisters wouldn't mind jumping in as well? Nah, she'll kill me if I asked that.

As if she knew that I was thinking about her, she appeared, coming out from a portal with her older sisters behind her. The first thing I noticed was her smile on her beautiful face. Her greyish blue eyes surrounded by her gorgeous white scales just made my heart stop. She took notice of my blush as she quickly placed her lips on mine. Stunned for merely a second, I closed my eyes and pulled her into my arms, her chest squeezing against my lean form.

"Ara~ara, they're so cute together." Renate stated as she crossed her arms under her chest, as if making a suggestion of taking her next.

However, Evelyne took notice and started to growl as she ripped of my black shirt along with hers, reveling her breasts to me. Both of her older sisters took that as a challenge and decided to join in on her fun. With all three sisters now squeezing up against me: their breasts suffocating me as I reached up for air, they began to argue about whom has the largest size. And to my lover's dismay, she wasn't the winner. What happened next was unexpected, but to my surprise my mate was some-what ok with it.

"We've been thinking about this for awhile Vindel, ever since you first marked our little sister as your mate. We've also wanted to get with you. But after the unseen able, we thought there was no hope of ever getting both of you's back in our lives." Tirpitz said as she leaned back to conform with her twin.

"We've known each other since the earliest days of our lives. We've been with each other for all of our lives. When you chose our little sister, we felt a major wave of jealously." Renate left off.

"What we are getting at is, we've grown up together just like siblings and have always had feelings for you. In the beginning it was a sister-brother relationship, but once you fought our father and the others, it became one that of lovers. We want to be yours Vindel! We can't accept anyone else other than you as our lover." Tirpitz began tearing up.

"Please take us as your mates! We can't stand the thought of not being with you and our sister. We love you with all of our hearts!" They both yelled as tears began rolling down their cheeks.

The thing is I felt the same way about them. We've all been born around the same time within three years of each other. First them, then me the next year and Evelyne the year after me. We grew up just like siblings. I just wished that things didn't happen… I never wanted to fight my father in-law let alone see my wife dead. I just wanted to live together with those who grew up with me. They were more of a family then the one I had before my death. I was all alone, my parents wanted nothing to do with me and always told me to stay home at one of our many castles. Clearly I didn't listen.

"I.." I couldn't say anything as Evelyne answered for me.

"We would happily welcome you into our family. Into Vindel's love circle." Tears began running down her face which only mine was left dry.

"Yes. I loved you all the same way. So if you're willing to become my lovers, then I must warn you of the pain that follows after you are marked…"

I went into explaining what needs to be done which my first mate acknowledged, nodding her head. They however didn't delay and we proceeded with the marking. But first, we headed to one of our favorite childhood playing grounds: one in Alaska where we spent lots of time when we were younger. It was a good feeling that we all remembered the countless times we spent here…

A total of three hours was nothing but raw sex. I started with my first girl, and then made my way to the twins. Their screams where intoxicating as I couldn't hold back from having my way with them. Evelyne cooed her sisters as they cried out in pain. Both of them passed out once I released a large amount of my seed deep into their wombs.

Now it was just me and Evelyne. She circled around me, her fingers dancing on my abs. She looked at me with much joy and delight. Thanking me for allowing her sisters to join us in my new found harem. She began to tug at my little friend and slowly brought it up to her breasts. She began to tease me with little licks and slowly brought me into her moist mouth. One benefit of being a dragon god is the high amounts of stamina and the fact I will never fail to please those I sleep with.

I left the three sisters in the bed we were in, all fast asleep. It was nice to see the two older sisters cradle their younger sister in between them, protecting her from the cold. Now tomorrow morning, they'll awake as dragonesses. Far more powerful than they already were. ' _Thinking back to it, didn't my sisters want to be in a harem with you Dante?'_ I walked to the balcony outside our room and glanced back up at the moon. I sighed happily knowing my loved ones were safe…

This was just how I always wanted… the four of us back together just like old times. And now it was permanent. Tomorrow however was going to be the biggest battle the underworld as seen in quite awhile. In fact, it will be one sided annihilation.

Get ready those who threaten the family of Sins, this will be your final night!

X_X

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Wow, I guess you didn't expect that much to happen.**_

 _ **We have just entered a mini-arch that will make up for the period before the next season. It will have little to nothing to do with the next season or manga, but it will still include many important characters (for those who have already read most of the manga).**_

 _ **Dante's Harem hasn't gotten many votes so far… Message me who you want, and I'll see what to do. Or better yet, leave a comment. (Comments are easier for me to read.)**_

 _ **I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**_

 _ **Thanks for staying tuned! I will update soon! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_


	11. Chapter 10 The SINS Empire Returns

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's. Plus I added a few characters from one of my favorite animes, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Warning: contains sexual references and activities. You have been warned… again.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Ten: SINS EMPIRE Returns_

" _All embrace me it's my time to rule at last. For years have I been waiting to sit upon my throne. Crowned by god, not by the church as my power is divine_ _."_

 **Back at Vindel's private estate in Alaska**

 **(Vindel's POV)**

I awoke with much sadness yet some joy. Last night will forever be burned into my head for the rest of my life. I: the first son of Vader, have three mates…

I got out of bed and walked out to my balcony. Looking up at the sky, I noticed clouds forming above as it slowly began to rain. I don't know what it is but I just love standing out in the rain. It just feels so… _relaxing_.

I heard some stirring behind me from the bed we all slept on. The three sisters all decided to wake up at the same time: stretching their arms and legs they yawned. Each of them began whipping their eyes as they looked sheepishly around. When they spotted me on the balcony they walked over and leaned on the railing. All three of them didn't say a word as they still had their blushes from last night.

Even though it was raining, none of them complained as they lay up against the railing, stretching their heads back and opening their mouths. Each rain drop that entered their mouths gained a nice and cute _"awh"._ I smiled at their reactions and then continued to look back up at the clouded sky.

 _I bet my parents already know about them too, fricken bastards sense everything. Also the fact now that the last remaining daughters of Satan have all become mine, only increases our social impact on the underworld._

"Hey Vindel, we should get something to eat. I don't think I've ever been this hungry before." Tirpitz laughed.

"I guess it's the side effects of waking up as dragons now. Wasn't it the same with you Evelyne?" I asked turning towards the youngest member of my love group.

"I ended up eating more food than what most restaurants serve in a day…" she frowned looking at the ground.

One thing about Evelyne that everyone will admit, she's extremely kawaii. Her whole act right now just made me pitch a tent in my boxers. Which didn't go unnoticed by the three sisters. With the devilish smirks that gave them ' _mooda'_.

"Any reason why you have that look on your faces?" I asked as I tried to back up, only to hit the railing.

"I think we can wait just a bit longer for food." Evelyne began.

"I would rather burn up some sweat before I feast." Tripitz continued.

"How about we go back inside and take a nice hot bath together… like we used to growing up." Renate grabbed my arm as the other two started pushing me back into the room.

After about another long three hours of stress relief, we decided to head to the kitchen and actually make a meal. True the amount of food was enough to feed a family of eight for three days, but when you've just used energy…

"Well I guess it's time to head back to your place in Japan." Tripitz sighed as she slowly stood up: stretching her arms and yawning.

"After things get settled today, I'll make sure that we will have our own home. I'll make it into whatever you desire. If you want a castle, then you shall." I promised them.

"I've kinda wanted something different however. After all, we all grew up in castles. How about a nice country ranch?" Renate suggested.

"Oh yes! That'll be a nice change of things. Oh by the way Vindel, I'm dying to met this little brother of yours." Tripitz laughed.

"He is soo much like Vindel here, it's uncanny. Even when he's in his dragon-knight form they are the exact same. The only way you could the difference between them are Vindel's scars, and the fact he is the bigger one out of the two. Their voices are another way, but nothing else really." Evelyne made point by pointing at my scars on my bare stomach and neck.

"I wonder what we look like if we change into our dragon-knight forms… I bet I'm cuter than the rest of ya." Tripitz teased.

"I wouldn't recommend changing so soon. The effects have indeed taken hold however; it'll be a bit painful for your first time." I informed them.

"Well you took all of our first time's already didn't you?" Renate laughed, which her sister's joined her in.

"I guess I did." I said with my hand behind my head: laughing at the truth. "So you want to show off your dragon-knight forms?" I asked them.

They nodded as we all made our way back outside an into the open field beside the castle. I decided to change into mine first, giving them a full view and first person look at what it was like to morph into what I call ' _perfection'_. True they've seen this form before, but not up close and with my new scars.

My armor had shifted much from the last time they saw this form. The pikes poking out from my round shoulder pads were now curved upward and a little longer. Otherwise nothing else changed, my armor was still ebony black with silver shin guards rained with gold bars. From what my brother Dante told me, Zeus made an anime with characters that look exactly like us. He called the dragon-knight something like _War dragon_ or ' _Wargreymon'_?

"Wow Vindel, as strong and buff as ever. No wonder we all fell for you." Tripitz moved closer: bringing her hand to my abs and circling over my scaled form.

"I take it now that seeing me with my scales completely covering my body has turned you girls on, Yes?" I finally decided to tease them back.

"Oh you know it baby." Renate said with a devilish smile. Pun intended.

"Well I might as go into mine next." Evelyne said.

As such, she did so with much ease. Yet watching it from my perspective made it look as though she had her own little dance before her transformation. When she finished, she stood at the same height as me: her scales were the purest of white, and her hair was the greatest color of navy blue you'll ever see. Her armor was the same style as mine, only that it was fitted for a female and the main color was white. Where I had gold on my armor, was a blue steel color on hers. However, we both had grey helmets, and chest pieces.

"Well, what you'd think now about your little sister? Aren't I just super cool?" We laughed at her silly statement.

"Well you still look like a girl, so that's a positive!" Renate said, making Evelyne growl.

"Well now it's you turn. Don't worry we will explain how to do it." Evelyne looked over to me as I began to instruct them how to harness their power.

They seemed to understand fairly well. They inherited my version of my family's creed. I had them repeat it after Evelyne, but first I had them say my family motto.

" _We shall neither conquer nor be conquered by another. That is our vow. For the weak look up to the strong for protection, as the strong look at the weak for reason. No matter how invincible you may believe you are, if you are an unwanted demon forcing yourself on our world, we will purge your existence."_ We chanted.

"Very good. Now Evelyne if you may?" I turned to my mate.

"With pleasure my lord." She smirked. "Now pay attention to what I say, because you will need to remember this for your future transformations. M'k?"

"Ready sis." Tripitz nodded, eager to get started.

" _I am the servant of the dragon god Vindel! Hell knows no fury by which its chains bind those who dare live. If I am to die this night, I would see that this Night does not pass quietly! My sins are my chains. My will shall free me."_ They chanted as they took their new forms.

* * *

X_X

 **Back in Japan**

 **(Sarah's POV)**

I really had no idea that Dante and Akeno really cared so deeply for each other… I honestly feel extremely jealous about their _mateship_.

"Hey Sarah, you wanna help me out for a second?" My mother called from her room.

"Coming!" I yelled back from my room. For whatever reason, I've just been spacing out a lot recently and just can't focus. I reached my parent's room and knocked on the door. My mother then unlocked the door and opened the door only slightly.

"Don't open the door too much. Just enough for you to squeeze in. I don't want anyone else to see me…" I saw her face just between the crack: she was blushing madly as though she was a school girl who just got kissed by her first love.

"Ok mom." I walked in, closing the door behind me. Once finished locking the door, I turned around to see her and was just stunned. Right before me was my mother wearing not one piece of clothing: revealing her large G sized breasts and the true body of a goddess. One thing stood out though, she had scales running all along her body and seemed to having even more trouble than the rest of us during the end of the mating season.

"I know this is weird, but I need another girl to talk too…"

"I'll always listen to whatever you say mother. Maybe it's because we look the exact same, haha." It was true.

"Let's see… You already know why these scales show up correct?" I nodded. "Good. So let me explain what is going to happen-"

"Mom! I don't need to know about that!"

"Wait, what are you-u? Oh I see! Sorry sweetie, but I'm not going about that. I'm just going to let you know for the battle later today I will be arriving later on with your father. He and me have to go make a quick visit to Hades. When we're done we will meet you back at our _real_ home." She smiled.

"Ok mom. But didn't you need my help with something? Otherwise did you want to talk some more?" I wasn't really good for short talk; however I won't mind listening to my mother.

"Oh that's right! Wow, good to see someone is paying attention. I need you to bring these to your sister's Elle and Astrea. The four of you are going to be in charge of your district of the kingdom and will need these to raise our Banner." She handed me four cylinders: each no bigger than a 12 soda can. I was puzzled and just kept moving them around in my hands.

"You have no idea how to activate them do you?" I blushed as she already knew. With a sigh she pulled another one out from a very old looking chest behind her. "Just watch me." She walked out the side door of her and my father's room and walked out on the open porch. "Come here." She smirked.

I walked up beside her as she motioned me to, and with a swift strike she slammed it into the ground below. Within an instant, a huge red magic circle came from where she threw the cylinder. It was our family's crest and emblem. The Cylinder started to expand as it increased in length to almost ten meters high. At the tip: a golden sphere rested just above our flag.

"So those are flags?"

"Yes. Yet they are even more than that. They are also fort builders. In other words, a large mid-evil castle like structure: similar to the ones that you saw back in the _Era Hollow_. Those in fact are the same ones that'll show up once these are properly placed."

"That's so cool! So you're saying that these little cylinders are instant castle builders?! I'm gonna enjoy this!"

My mother laughed at my childish antics and decided to leave things off there. I left her to her own business and went to go see my sisters. Deciding that now would be the best time to inform them about today's battle strategy. Now the tough part is trying to get them all together in the same place to speed up time…

After a good hour of looking around, I finally managed to get them all together in my own room. Before I could begin with my speech Dante walked in just wearing a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt with his favorite logo: the Decepticons logo from transformers.

"Yo! What's going on around here?" He asked, seeming not to be embarrassed in his clothing.

"Don't you pay attention when your elders are talking?" Astrea teased which we: his older sisters laughed at him.

"Well at least I have a brain!" He replied with some anger.

"You wanna fight?! I'll take you on!" Astrea stepped up from her spot on my bed with fire coming out of her eyes, ready to fight.

"Hey! No fighting! We need to stay focused on the task on hand! Geez I swear you two are like children!" It took me awhile to see the irony of my words but no one else caught on.

"Very well. So what's this little meeting of yours all about?" Dante quizzed as he took a seat on one of the couches in my room, next to Elle.

"Later on today, we will be launching an attack in the underworld in our old kingdom. We are going to start from the farthest parts of the kingdom and move into the capital where our Castle is. Each of us will be sent to one of the 7 fallen pillars that used to be in each fort. Making for a total of twenty eight pillars. We will retake each one along with some assistance from our parents and relatives."

"Oh I remember now. That's why our aunts and uncles came over the other night. But we won't be getting any help from dad's side… They can't make any moves assisting us in taking back a demon lord's kingdom, since it would be against their pact. Shame really."

"Well don't sweat about it. Raynare and her parents will be taking the East forts leaving us with just the South forts." Elle spoke up as she summoned a map of the kingdom.

"What about the North and West forts? Who will be capturing those?"

"Vindel and his harem will be taking the North while a few old friends of our parents will be assisting from the West. It will be Athena and Lord Hades." The mere mention of those two gods really made the gravity of the situation increase ten-if not a hundred times fold.

"So we finally get to see them… I wonder if Athena is as cute as dad says she is?" Dante said which made every girl in the room glow with much anger. Our dear little brother who we've all been wanting to show our love to keeps ignoring us and going after different girls. True it might sound strange, but that's how things are between all of us.

We are dragon gods, born to be nearly perfect and practically peerless. We all saw it, well the girls in the room as the perfect mates for our dear brother Dante. In fact, we all swore that Dante would be the only one in our lives that we would ever mate with.

"I guess seeing all your reactions just now means it wasn't funny…" Dante said putting up his hands in defense.

"You really like teasing us don't you little brother?" Astrea wrapped her arm around Dante: putting him in a head lock. With three taps he was out cold. We all laughed at how funny we were all behaving.

"Be wary, the enemy has many high ranking demons and a few hundred devils and dragons guarding each post. True most of them aren't a threat, however their numbers are. Also, Dante father wanted to talk to you before we leave so go see him now while we still have time. Kay?" He nodded and vanished in thin air. "So once father gives the word we leave instantly. Be ready my little sisters, tonight is the night we retake our fallen empire and reclaim our kingdom!"

We all shouted out with much joy. I loved times like this… I just wished they could last forever.

* * *

X_X

 **(Dante's POV)**

I left to see my father as Sarah instructed. He was in his room talking to two unknown figures that were both wearing cloaks. I knocked at the door as my father stopped talking and turned his attention to me standing in the door frame. A smirk creped its way onto his face.

"Well come in son. I got two people for you to meet." He motioned with his free left hand as the right one was holding some papers.

So I walked in as he told me to… I stepped in just a few feet away from the cloaked figures. With a nod from father, the two figures removed their hoods. Standing in front of me were two gods that really made me _crunch_. Their over whelming power nearly made me fall to my knees. I felt as though my ribs were being crushed as my lungs seemed to explode.

"I would like to introduce you to Lord Hades and Goddess Athena, my two very best friends."

 **(A/N: These two gods have the same appearance they have from Saint Seiya:The Lost Canvas.)**

Athena had an appearance of a girl who was around 19 with long beautiful purple hair and emerald- blue eyes. She was a tall untouchable figure. Truly her figure was too perfect for anyone to ever touch. With a soft and very warm smile, she reminded me very much so of my mother Cynder.

However, Lord Hades seemed to look much like her. He had long raven colored hair that reached all the way to his knees. His eyes were the purest of blue which made me question really if he was the true God of the Underworld. His power though only from him moving to face me was more than enough to convince me.

"It's nice to meet you Dante. My how much you look like your father and older brother." Athena put her hand to my cheek which stunned me for what felt like hours but merely a second. Her touch was like receiving new life, truly made me feel unstoppable.

"Yes, he really looks a lot like you Vader. However he is far from as powerful as you were at his age." What Hades said just made all my enthusiasm die. "Heck when you were his age you already beaten all the titans and knocked out Mars." He smiled, patting my head. "Don't worry Dante, you'll get much stronger after tonight's battle. And as for how your father set up our attack strategy, allow me to aid you with a few of my specters." He turned to his left and yelled out for a specter named _**Bennu Kagaho**_ , the black phoenix.

Within an instant purple flames sprouted on the floor giving way to the specter. As the other two he was indeed tall, but he also was wearing his armor. To be honest, his armor was very awesome and made me feel envious.

"Yes, Lord Hades?" He bowed showing respect to his master.

"You will personally escort and fight alongside Dante here in order to reclaim their kingdom. Make sure to get word out to the rest of the specters that the plan will go on as followed."

"As you command Lord Hades." With that he disappeared just the way he came: in the purple flames of the phoenix.

I was dumbstruck at the specter's power as my mouth was left hanging. Luckily no one really paid any attention as Athena summoned one of her saints to also inform. The saint unlike the cool specter walked in from the door I just came from and bowed once he came in.

"Welcome Leo. I do hope I'm not asking too much of you-"

"Never milady! I live to serve and protect you." He replied. Athena smiled at his reaction.

"Now Leo, I'm going to request that you help Dante here in his task of recapturing their Kingdom. Also, please rely back to everyone else that we will stay home otherwise. It wouldn't be wise if they saw many of my forces down in _Hell_ … So as one of my most trusted gold saints, I will leave this in your care."

She walked over, reaching high to pat the blonde saint on his head. He looked down at her: his blue eyes showing much sadness that it left no room to question their relationship. He kneeled before turning to face me. I was no longer in fear of those in the room as Leo smiled at me. His smile was much like Athena's, in fact his facial expressions were the same. It hit me there… He isn't just a gold saint, he is the son of-

"Well Dante, it's nice to meet you. Don't worry I'll have your back." He put out his hand for a handshake which I stumbled a bit before grabbing. I thought my father was tall, this guy was at least six eight.

"Nice to meet you Leo. I work forward to fighting beside you." I gave off the Sins famous grin. However now I noticed he had a chinstrap… _Why does everyone cool have facial hair but me?_

And with that, he vanished in a flash of light. Athena and Hades laughed as apparently I had no idea what was going on. My father however went back to reading another old paper in his hand. Being curious I decided to ask him what he was reading.

"These? Oh these are your old progress reports from middle and high school. It seems to me that you never were good at writing nor at science…However you were unmatched in physics, history, physical education and mathematics. Also, your first year in high school says you got in a lot of fights with upperclassmen… You're exactly like your old man. Haha." He burned the papers in his hand before I even got a chance to read them.

"You did not just burn those…"

"It's not like they're important." He countered. "You're not even human. Plus if you're going to continue school, you'll be here in Japan after all."

"True… Anyway what else did you call me for? I kinda want to go spend some time with someone before the battle." I blushed looking away.

"Ah, so the youngling has found a mate… Good for you Dante." Hades smiled giving me a thumbs up.

"Well a cutie like him is about to get plenty in his life time." Athena giggled, covering her mouth. "I just know him and Leo are going to become the best of friends!" She jumped with excitement.

"You know Athena, you really act like a silly little girl..." Hades put his hand to his head over the childish antics of the goddess.

"Well what do you expect _Alone_? The three of us have known each other since the very beginning. And both you and I have been reborn twice now, right _older brother_?"

"Right _Sasha._ And Vader here is responsible for stopping the great holy war a few thousand years ago. Do to us all being close when we were children, we never really disliked each other nor ever wanted the Holy war to even take place… Thank goodness you killed the twin gods Vader. Who knows what would have happened if we went through with their plan…"

" _Thanos_ was a good friend of mine at one point too, it's a shame he and his brother wanted to put the world to sleep forever. Then again they turned you two against one another for a few years there… I'm just glad you two are safe and not at each other's throats."

They all began laughing as I had no idea what they were talking about. So I figured now was a good time to leave so I took my chance only for mother to pop up out of nowhere and for me to run right into her tight hug. Her airbags were suffocating me… _What a nightmare_.

"Well isn't it our old friends. I'm glad you could come to aid us in our time of need." She smiled at the group.

"Cynder!" Athena yelled, jumping for the shorter female, which ended up having me crushed between both of their racks.

"Well I missed you to Sasha. It's been a few hundred years hasn't it?"

"Well you all went into hiding, even though I offered…" she pouted.

"It wouldn't have done anyone any good if everyone knew we'd be in _Solitude_. It was best for us to just drop of the grid. Even though my children have now grown up like humans… At least in this fight they'll be able to make up for their weakness when they were nearly toddlers." My mother loosened her hold of me and gave me a stern look that made me think she was beyond pissed at me.

In fact, her bangs covered her face for a few seconds before she slowly raised her head, her eyes ice cold showing no emotion. I don't know what I did or might of done to get my mother pissed off at me but, I knew I had no chance of escaping her wrath.

"Now my children will see to it that our family will stand back on top of the order. Back where we belong." Her grip tightened once again as now I noticed she was crying.

"Mother…"

"Easy Cynder. There is no worry, we both know that nothing can stop us from regaining our dignity, our honor, our kingdom. Don't break before we even begin." My father said as he stood up from his desk chair and walked over to us.

Athena broke her hug as my father took her place in the hug. I thought that the pressure would decrease and luckily for my sake it did. My father whipped away her tears as she shook her head: making her bangs go off to the sides revealing her scales surrounding her eyes. He chuckled as he placed his lips against hers. Now deciding this was a good time to leave to see my mate, I looked back at the other two gods in the room and waved good bye.

Somehow I feel as though there is something my parents are hiding from me… Just the way my mother held on to me just seemed as though it might be the last time.

"Yo, Dante! Wait up bro." I turned to see Jessica running to a halt in front of me. "Thanks for waiting." She smiled.

"Sure thing, anything for you little sis." I returned my own.

"I need to tell you that Akeno is going back to Issei's house with Rias and her peerage. That way if you want to see her before we go, you know where she is." I pulled her into a hug which I noticed she blushed. "Nee-san…" She's so cute.

"Thank you Jessica. You're really too good to me." I broke the hug and patted her on her head.

"I'm glad to help Nee-san. Just make sure to be back in a half hour. We are leaving once the rain starts.

"Rain? I don't see any-" Before I could finish, clouds began to form high above: blocking the sun. "Never mind."

She scampered off once we finished our little kawaii scene. I soon found myself walking off our property and walk into a portal I summoned to bring me to Issei's residence. Once on the other side I spotted my uncle Azazel who held a bottle of some unknown whiskey in his hand, gesturing for a drink. I nodded as I went up to the door and rang the bell.

I was greeted by Issei who seemed a little grateful for my presence. I raised my eye brow and walked in to see exactly why he was glad. In front of me was Rias and the woman I believed to be her mother… They were making some fuss about another marriage and that Issei and her weren't ready yet… more like they haven't even started dating. However her mother wouldn't have it.

"Thank goodness you're hear Dante. Please take me away from those two!" I pushed him off me as he fell back on his ass. Which gained the attention of the two Gremory women. Both of them sighed and decided to continue on a later date.

"Hey Dante, it's nice to see you." Rias walked over from what I believed to be the remains of a love seater. "What brings you here?" She smiled as she picked Issei back up by his collar.

"Not much. I'll be leaving soon so I figured I get to say good bye to ya's because I don't know when we might be coming back."

"Oh that's right. Azazel was informing us that you guys are going to take back your kingdom. I must say, I never thought the great Sins Empire would return. You must be excited that you get to finally get out of hiding and reclaim what you lost."

"You have no idea. I just can't wait to see what my home, my room… I've been robbed of it since before my birth."

"You deserve it. You're a really nice guy Dante, you truly deserve to see your room. Being put in different rooms and castles since your birth… then being put in an orphanage is just unforgiving."

"Yeah, that's just not cool." Issei said once Rias wrapped her arms around his shoulders; having her head lean up along his.

"No matter what happens Dante, we're always going to be friends. So don't feel afraid because if you need anything, we'll help."

"I appreciate it Rias. Thanks." I looked down to my feet as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Well, if you still sure you don't want us to help, I guess I can't force our way in either." She laughed half-heartedly.

"I would love to have you fight besides me, but not in something like this… I'm afraid I might release a side of me I don't want anyone to see."

"Like I said Dante, no matter what happens, I will always be your friend… Same with everyone here." She removed her hold on Issei to step back: turning to everyone else who stood by with friendly smiles.

"I believe in you Dante!" Asia said with a little blue dragon in her arms.

"Yeah, if anyone can deal out the heat, it's you Dante-kun!" Xenovia gave a thumbs up.

I saw Gasper and the remaining devils (excluding Akeno) just smile as the rest boosted my enthusiasm. However, speaking about Akeno, she was nowhere in sight.

"Oh and before I go, I wanted to see Akeno. She is here right?" I already knew the answer as I could smell her all the way back at my place.

"She's in her room upstairs. Third door on the left, past the bathroom. You remember right?" Issei said which I nodded.

I made my way to her room and knocked on the door. She didn't reply they way I thought she would… I honestly thought she would be mad at me, but she wasn't. In fact, I heard her run to the door and pull it open: ripping it off its hinges. She had such a lovely smile that I could melt away with…

"Hey lover." I teased as she jumped up into my arms. "Didn't expect this reaction from you."

"I… I just couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt…"

"I don't think that's exactly what is bothering you." I lifted her chin and pressed my lips against hers. "I can smell-"

"Just take me now!"

"Not here though. Let's take this to OUR room." I snapped my fingers and carried her bridal style through the portal, and into our bedroom. "Now we can make as much noise as we want." I gave her my devilish smirk and she just pulled me onto the bed: on top of her, our lips still locked.

"Board me, my _Admiral_." She tightened her hold on me, ripping my clothes off along with hers.

Even though time was short, I was going to pleasure my mate with all my love. She deserves nothing less than my complete devotion. So with a quick jerk we began the love making; her legs wrapped around my waist. _If I wasn't a dragon, she would've ripped me in two_. However, the feeling of our love from one another made every little pain worth it. After all, I am going to spend the rest of my life with her, this is the least I can do to show her my commitment.

After a quick ' _run'_ we said our goodbyes. I could see the satisfaction in her eyes: I pleased my woman well. As any male should. I laid her down back on our bed and pulled the clean cloth over her. She fell asleep instantly… _I must have tired her out_. Nevertheless, now she is safe and won't be worried about this battle.

"Yo, Dante! Come one, we're going!" Yelled Mine.

I sighed and just took my time walking to the elevator. I pressed the button for going down, thinking everything was heading just as planned. However, once the doors opened, I got kicked in the stomach by Kotori. She knocked me back into a wall: creating a decent body print. I shook my head and looked back at her.

"I don't want to know what I did to deserve that. But enough with this nonsense! We need to get a move on."

"It was for making so much noise… And that it wasn't me!" She stuck out her tongue.

I sighed as she gave me her hand and pulled me back onto my feet. She smiled a Sins trademark grin which I returned. We both headed back into the elevator and both laughed at the fact of what song was playing. It was really ironic, but _Move Along_ was playing. We cracked up laughing all the way to the others who just stared at us as if we were crazy. _Heck, who isn't crazy in this family?_

"Ready Dante?" I looked to the side to see my oldest sister Sarah polish a blade. "Here, take this!" She tossed me a soda can, or what I thought was a soda can. "You know what to do with this." I stared at her with no clue in the world. "Dante! Do you ever pay attention?!" She hollered: making me shrink in fear.

"He left remember? Before you could explain everything." Elle pointed out, not afraid at the fact she just flicked Sarah in the head. "You both need to stop rushing things and fully explain them. Otherwise what's the point of having a battle strategy?"

Sarah did not take a liking to her tone and got up in her face. They both began whispering words that if any normal person or devil heard: they fall to their knees and beg for a swift death. Nonetheless, we had to leave. Everything needed to be set in motion, and we are the key pieces of making this happen.

"Let's go take back our home!" Jessica jumped up in much joy. In fact her dragon wings popped out while she did a few back flips in the air. Or rather _High G's_.

We left once Sarah and Elle opened a portal to the underworld. Well to be more precise, South of the kingdom… The town was _Belmar_. It used to be one of the most loveable and joyful places in all of hell. Yet after the threat to the king and royal family, everyone started leaving once Vader did. The rest of the kingdom followed suite and left within three hundred years.

Even though I never once walked in any of these streets, I could feel the pain of my people. Surprisingly the town so far looked as though it was only recently abandoned… In fact some fires seemed to be lit on the street lights. The whole town looked more modern than expected… It looked as though it was a normal early 1900's town. The roads were mixed with tar, stone, and dirt. No cars, which I expected.

"Well I have no recollection of ever walking down these roads or ever evening being here, but I just want to get things done and over with so we can see our people return." Elle said as she stepped forward. "Tonight is the night we take back what is ours! Tonight we take back our Birthright!" We all roared in unison.

In perfect uniform: we jumped up into the sky and changed into our Dragon knight forms. All of us had our eyes glowing, our full might was going into this fight…

"I'll drop mine right here. The rest of you spread out to each of the pillars as we swoop in on the capital." Sarah said as she put a _'flag'_ or rather a ' _fort builder_ ' down in the center of the town. "This is where the fun begins!" she snickered under her helmet.

"You got that right!" Astrea shouted as she summoned a bolt of lightning her left hand: throwing it at her designated target. "HEADSHOT!" she laughed… No we all laughed.

We all went our separate ways, each taking one of the fallen pillars. Mine from what I could tell was heavily fortified and defended by quite a large group of demons, mainly imps. _'Am I seriously fighting these lowly ranked scum?'_ I asked myself as I decided to land in the very middle of their forces.

They had a look of sheer terror on their faces. No one there said a word as they all took a big step back, increasing the circle around me. Me being the impatient one that I am just raised my hand; forming a sphere of blue flames in my palm. I looked to one of the devils standing behind the imps who dropped his ax as I called out to him.

"So are you the one in charge of these… this army of weaklings?" For dramatic effect I had fire coming out of my already glowing eyes. "Well are ya?"

"No… I-I'm not." He fell to his knees as I walked closer to him. As I did, those around him quickly dispersed, increase the radius of the circle even more.

"So then tell me, WHO IS IN COMMAND!"

"Lord _Vasche_. He pointed to a little devil boy who was just trembling in fear. He wore somewhat of an officer's uniform with a few tears here and there. When he was sold out by one of his men he put his hands up in attempt to deny his presence. Knowing that wouldn't work he yelled at the top of his lungs for them to attack… They all actually listened to the boy to my surprise.

With a heavy sigh, I stood still as they came at me. Once a few feet away from striking their target, I lit them ablaze. Their screams began to fill the air, which I could hear that from the other units my sisters went after. Everyone who was foolish enough to attack us was being set a flame in hell… Ironic isn't it?

No one was left standing around the pillar accept that little devil boy. He just sat there: kicking dirt, backing up into a pile of rubble. His face was drenched in tears, not like I even cared though. I picked him up with my left claw: putting him high above the ground as I pulled my right one back to my side, ready to strike.

"Any last words?" I asked him. He looked to me with even more fear in his eyes than before. However he did not reply… "Very well then. Stay silent!" I pierced his chest with my arm.

He coughed up blood, some splattered into my eye hole from my helmet. I dropped his body as his blood now soaked my armor. I took out my soda can and placed it right where the pillar was, and on top of this boy's body. Well to be more precise, in the hole I pierced right thru his chest and stomach.

"It's been a blast kid, but I got more important things to take care of." I blasted off into the sky as the fort began to take form.

With the first part of my mission done, I headed to the area I was supposed to meet up with Leo, and Kagaho. As expected, I arrived late to the party... They were sitting back talking about something and broke out into laughter. I even heard Leo call Kagaho _cousin._ Not dallying on that I walked up to them, both of them with a smile on their faces.

"About time you got done with those runts. I honestly thought me and Leo could have finished this whole operation already." Kagaho smirked.

I changed back to my human form. "Sorry, I was having too much fun. Anyhow, how's it going so far? Any faults, complications?" I asked as I sat down on a pile of rubble.

"No. The enemy is extremely weak… The only thing working for them is their numbers." Leo said as he sat down next to Kagaho. "However we've gotten word that the other gates have much more units and even a few that have proven to be a dilemma in our advancement."

"Lord Hades decided to only send in five other specters. If the enemy becomes more time consuming he'll send more."

"By the way, your older brother has already made it to the capital… It seems he didn't wait for everyone else to begin." Leo laughed.

"Ya, he hasn't changed in all these years… glad to see he's still as strong as ever." Kagaho looked to me. "But it seems you still have a ways to go before you reach our level Dante. Right Leo?"

"He's indeed strong, but he's still very young compared to us. I'll give him some slack." He patted my shoulder.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

"Yeah, we know. You're just as fun to tease as your brother! Man, I enjoy these moments."

They kept teasing me till we received word that my sisters finished up their part of the operation. As so, we took off to reach the capital; killing all who stood in our way. Tonight nothing was going to stop us from reclaiming our home, our KINGDOM!

"Yo Dante, I see your brother over there with a few girls… Wanna stop by?" Leo pointed to the ground.

I saw where he was pointing and could make out my brother. I also could sense his tremendous power, not to mention of the three around him as well. One of them I smelled before, but the other two seem to smell very similar to her. I figured those must be the daughters of Satan Vindel was talking about. _What were their names again?_ Luckily Kagaho and Leo answered my question without even knowing it.

"Ah, I see he has the twins and the baby with him. I bet he finally marked all three of them like he said he wanted to centuries ago. When's the last time you've seen those three Leo? About four no five hundred years?"

"I haven't seen Renate, Tripitz or Evelyne in at least five hundred years." He smirked as he looked over to Kagaho. Both of them had devilish smiles on their faces. _They were up to something, I just know it._

We landed right in front of them, the girls instantly getting all strange as they surrounded me: inspecting every inch and muscle of my body. Vindel just sighed and walked over to me, patting me on my head.

"It's tough being handsome isn't it little brother?" He messed up my hair as I blushed.

"Stop teasing me… So, you going to introduce me to your mates?" I asked, catching him by surprise but still made him laugh.

"Very well then. I like you to meet the only girls I will ever love… Err, romantically."

"Nice save bro, nice save."

"First we have Evelyne, you remember her from the day we first met correct?" I nodded. "Well, she's my first mate along with the youngest of us four."

"It's very nice to meet you Dante-kun. You're so cute!" She pulled me into a death hug, which should've broken my ribs. "And you smell so much like Vindel... I wonder?"

"Enough with teasing the boy Ever." One of the twins said. She moved forward and preyed Evelyne off me, only to take her spot.

"You're no fun Renate." She pouted.

"Ok, well now he knows. My name is Renate, and I'm the oldest of the sisters." She looked down into my eyes, as if looking into my soul… but not in a creepy way. "It's a pleasure to meet a cutie such as yourself Dante-kun. I must say, I second what my little said about you. You're absolutely just like your brother." She kissed my forehead, much to my surprise Vindel didn't mind whatsoever.

"Well it's time for me to introduce myself then." The last of the girls said, making her Tripitz. "I'm Tripitz. The second daughter of Satan and mate of Vindel. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Dante-kun." She didn't hug me like the others, rather she just kissed me on my cheek, leaving lipstick imprints.

"It's nice to meet you all as well." I smiled back at them: making each one blushing which only made them more attractive.

We all got settled and moved on to the capital. I was more than excited to finish this… After all, tonight I get to sleep in my own Kingdom! This prince has returned, and will rebuild this kingdom and Empire bigger and stronger than ever.

"I'll race ya there, whoever is the last one gets to mop the dungeon!" Vindel yelled as he changed into his dragon knight form and left us in the dust… Well only for a few seconds. Kagaho and Leo smirked and caught up to him rather quickly while I was thinking about the dungeon. Before I knew it I was alone…

"Wait, we have a dungeon?!" I looked around, just forgetting the fact that they already left. "Hey!" I followed my brother's example and chased after him. No way was I going to clean any dungeon!

* * *

 **X_X**

 **(Vader's POV) Twenty minutes ago:**

After looking after my children through a magic mirror, I could see the battle was going quite well. No one was getting hurt, and no one was even breaking a sweat. Once I saw Kotori finish the last pillar in her section, I called forth another mirror so I could see how Vindel was doing along with his harem.

"Hey dad, you're watching us right?" He wasn't looking at anything particular, jut standing near a pillar next to his mates.

"Yes… Something on your mind?"

"This whole operation… I just don't know. It feels way to easy. There's no way that our kingdom fell to weaklings such as these."

"True…"

"So, tell me… _Who is the real target here_?"

"As wise as ever."

"I am your son after all…"

"Hmph, I guess I'll tell you. Even though I wanted to take care of the problem personally."

"Enough with the games old man! Who do I need to kill so my siblings can live in peace?!"

"HEY! Don't call me old… It hurts my feelings."

"Fine… Sorry dad." _He could never tell when I was kidding_.

"Don't worry about it. Anyhow, your target is simply taking back the castle and killing the traitor inside. I didn't want to tell you his name because I know how close he was to both you and Raynare..."

"I understand. It's _**Boris**_ , isn't it?"

"Yes. That fool thought he could take over the kingdom if he allied himself with her… What a shame, I really liked the boy."

"Yeah… I'll finish this soon. I feel Dante approaching, I don't want him to see me kill someone like this…" He looked up to the sky and started to whisper something. Before I knew it, the mirror I had been watching him through cracked and disappeared.

"That boy… He's too much like me. I hope Dante is more like his mother." I rose from my desk chair and began to walk towards the only door.

"You got that right." I opened the door to see my wife walk in from the hallway. "I honestly keep thinking about him, I don't think Dante knows just how power he is yet…" She wrapped her arms around me as a tear began to roll down her face.

"Don't worry hun, I'll see to it that they don't follow the curse. I promise."

"I know, but it's just that I know Vindel is so close to my level that Dante doesn't stand a chance. What if we're too late? I don't know what I'll-"

"Don't talk like that. They are our sons; they will forever protect each other. Plus they have their sisters to keep them in line." I smiled.

"What did you just say?" She backed off as if she was thinking about something.

"What?"

"Protect… Their sisters will… I got it! I know how to finally break the curse!" She grabbed my wrist and gunned it to her ' _make shift_ ' lab in the basement.

"Can't wait to see what you came up with. I just know you'll get the answer babe."

"Hun, I always have the answer. Plus since we have a few more minutes, wanna _mess_ _around_ a bit?" Her lips curved as she licked them.

"But don't you need to…" I stopped as I saw her hold up a certain book. The BOOK. "Why you clever girl." I grinned.

"I know." She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Now take me!" she growled as I failed to notice she once again teleported us to our den.

"As my queen desires, I shall bend to her will."

"Damn right you will!"

* * *

 **X_X**

 **(Astrea's POV) Back to present: Now in the capital**

I must say, these opponents are easier than expected. I thought I would be one the last ones done, but not the first. Man I am hungry…

"Yo Astrea! Wake the fuck up sis!"

"What you want Mine? Can't you see I'm day dreaming about food here?!" I snapped back at her.

"Well no need to worry. We're almost done here."

"Do you have any memories of this place? My mind is still a bit fuzzy."

"Same here. I only remember always being inside and playing teacher with everyone over and over again."

"Still say Sarah was a better teacher than anyone I had in school, ha!"

"You got that right. I remember she used to give us snacks. And mom would always come in with even more food and drinks."

"Glad to see you two remember I was the best." Sarah arrived with a slight blush on her face.

"Not like the rest of us really got a chance you know. I was only it once!" I protested.

"You got a point… Anyhow, I wonder what's taking them so long. I thought Dante or Elle would be done first."

"I would've been done first if this fucking asshole left me alone." She pointed to the young boy around her ankle. "Get off me _**Nico**_!"

The boy had short dark hair, black with blue eyes. He seemed to be of average height with a slightly decent build.

"Never Hime! I would rather die than never see you again!"

"Isn't that almost the same thing?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh it's princess Astrea! Oh and Sarah, and Kotori too!"

"I'm Mine asshole!" She walked up to Elle and lifted him off the ground: her eyes glowing in anger.

"My apologies." He fixed his glasses that I just noticed he was wearing.

"Why is this idiot even here?" Mine asked.

"He was told to meet us here before we retake the capital… Even though we can do so easily right now." Elle sighed.

"Wait, who is he again?" Mine asked.

"He's one of the kids of one of our pass butlers. I think it was _Alvic_ , correct?" Sarah guessed.

"No, I am the second son of Hades. Not one of your pesky devil butlers!"

"Oh that's right! In fact I remember you used to always try and hit on Raynare and Elle whenever you saw one of them. But they would just smack you into the ground." I laughed.

"Yeah, that's the past… I already found someone else, and she is expecting."

"You're kidding right? Wow, good for you Nico!"

"Anyhow, it's best we wait here for the others. My father has dispatched a few specters to hunt down any one left in this sector. And big brother is with cousin Leo and Dante. I can sense them rushing towards our position."

"Good. This party is just getting started. Let's make this a night to remember, and send it off with a bang." We turned to see that Kotori arrived with a specter who remained rather quite.

"Oh, this is _**Whistle**_ _._ He's pretty cool."

Those who didn't know him waved and he waved back with a nice smile.

"I see them, they're about to arrive." Sarah said as she was the first of us to turn back into her dragon-knight form.

In about ten minutes, everyone finally made it: Raynare's group, Hades specters, and Vindel's harem. We even got to meet our brother's mates. To my surprise, they were extremely powerful compared to Dante's mate: Akeno. However I noticed that they too were made into dragonesses only recently, so they might not be at their full power yet. However, their power along with most of ours failed in comparison to Kagaho and Leo. Only Vindel was around their level, which means that these two are as powerful as _mom_! Now that's scary.

Yet I failed to notice that uncle Kensiler and aunt Muriel were also here so I have to put Kensiler on top of the list. Next would be Muriel and Kagaho. Having Leo and then Vindel following suite.

"Ok so that's the plan. We will leave the rest to you, good luck and happy hunting Vindel." The specters, minus Kagaho left along with our aunt and uncle: leaving us Sins, and two very over powered hunks.

"Thanks for all your help Nico. And to the rest of you as well, it means a lot." Vindel began waving them off as they blasted up into the sky, disappearing from view.

"Well kids, I'd love to stay and all, but I need to rest some after not doing this in awhile. Ray, be good." Kensiler summoned a portal for him and Muriel to leave through.

"Nice seeing you girls. Oh and you boys are as handsome as ever… See you soon!" she got pulled into the portal by a rather annoyed husband.

"Why does she always have to embarrass me?" Rayne whined. "Best advice to the rest of you girls: don't let your mother decide things on your behalf, she'll ruin ya." She teased as we all gathered around what used to be the courtyard in front of our castle.

 _No more words needed to be said… We all knew what we had to do. What needed to be done_. _It's a murderous carnival after all_.

* * *

 **X_X**

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the wait. I decided to add some characters that just seemed to be able to fit well into this story: Kagaho has one hell of a background… I recommend watching the anime listed high above if you haven't seen the classic already (it's in the story).**_

 _ **Dante's Harem has gotten decent amount of votes so far… Just not as many as I hoped. Message me who you want, and I'll see what to do. Or better yet, leave a comment. (Comments are easier for me to read.)**_

 _ **The listing so far is: (Not in order)**_

Akeno (No Duh),

 _Rias 6_

 _Raynare 10_

 _Sarah, Elle and Astrea 15_

 _Kotori and Mine 12_

 _Jessica 11_

 _Cynder (Most unlikely) 9 (Dude, that's his mom!)_

 _Yasaka 1_

 _Tiamat 1_

 _Rosweisse 2_

 _Ophis 4( Open minded)_

 _ **I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**_

 _ **Thanks for staying tuned! I will update soon! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_


	12. Chapter 11 Glory, Oh Sweet Glory!

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's. Plus I added a few characters from one of my favorite animes, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Warning: contains sexual references and activities. You have been warned… again.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Eleven: Glory, Sweet Glory_

" _Wenn ich sterben diese nacht, Ich sehen würde , dass die Nacht wird nicht ruhig pass!"_

 **(English:** _If I am to die this night, I would see that the Night does not pass quietly!_ **)**

 **SINS Castle**

 **(Mine's POV)**

We went on killing all the devils and even a few dragons who decided to take up arms against us and the family… No one was happy about all the blood spilling nor the bone breaking. We all appeared to be young kids who are far from their pride: who even though were much older than what we appeared, are still children.

Besides Kagaho, Leo and Vindel that is. They were battle hardened, and more than willing to spread some more blood. They've fought more battles… fought in numerous wars… No one here could even lift a candle to them.

"Alright, let's get going. I want to go back into my room that I haven't been in for over a thousand years." Vindel said, not wasting any time. "Dante, you know what we must do."

His harem followed him instantly as though they where dogs on leashes. Yet I wouldn't think lowly of them as they did indeed seem to be extremely nice. That and the fact they're now practically my new older sisters. _Plus we did the same thing with Dante_.

Above everything though, what really got to me was the young demons and dragons who cried out their loyalty to the empire, to the clan… yet they opposed us. So we put them down as fast as they came up. Even though they knew of their fate, they didn't regret dying as they saw it as their redemption for betraying us.

"Mine, Kotori, Jessica, Elle, Astrea and Sarah." We looked to our youngest brother who now seemed to have his mind set. "I am going to request that you's stay away from Vindel and me." He then turned to Raynare. "Ray, please make sure they don't follow." Next he looked to the other two men still here. He nodded at them as they shared what was a silent conversion He left off with that, not even letting us ask him what he was thinking.

' _What is that numbskull planning? We are supposed to recapture the castle together. What is it with men and their need to prove something?'_ I thought that maybe he wanted to compete against our older brother, but I was wrong. We are all in for one big surprise, I just know it!

"What's our little brother planning on doing?" Elle asked as she moved forward, walking a moderate pace to where the others headed.

"So Raynare, tell us why he doesn't want us to follow him." Sarah looked at our cousin. "I'm not going to ask twice. So speak!" Her fists began to resonate red flames.

"I can't. It is something that actually involves your older brother as well." Sarah lunched a fireball past her head, hitting a pile of rumble behind her, completely decimating it. "So that's how it's going to be huh?" Raynare looked at Sarah with tears in her eyes. "I don't want this to happen either you know! It's just that we-we have no choice." Raynare snarled.

Both girls began to change into their dragon-knight form and begin to square off. The rest of us went to calm them down in the mean time also changing into our dragon-knight forms. However, none of us could hold back the two older females.

They pounced at one another, exchanging blow for blow. Neither one showing any sign of giving up. I thought the fight wouldn't end till one was knocked out or even worse. However the fight was ended once our friends/ allies added their two cents.

"Vindel and Dante are cursed to fight one another. It was set up by this demon lord you're currently searching for's older sister." Leo said as he added some of his aura in his stance.

"It happened when Kotori and Mine were just born. In fact it happened not much longer after Vindel died. I assume your parents didn't tell you anything, did they? Only Raynare was let known of it." Kagaho added as he spread his wings. "Enough of this meaningless deboggle! No one can interfere. Otherwise we would have stopped Vindel instantly, but he knows he has to. Once he sets his mind, and I'm guessing it's the same for Dante, there's no stopping them."

"Who cursed them?! Tell me!" Sarah yelled, fire coming out the sides of her helmet.

"The goddess of death, Tekmor. She's the older sister of Fateil. However as I said before, she was killed personally by your father."

"But why are they fighting? They didn't doing anything to each other."

"They have no reason to fight. However, this is out of their control. They are practically going to be puppets for Tekmor. Even in death, her rule will be followed out."

"Just how powerful can someone be if their power is still active hundreds of years after their death?" I began to fear.

"She was on par with the original Lucifer. Luckily for us, our aunt _**Pandora**_ killed the oldest of those demon gods." Kagaho said as he put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Wow, you two are related to very powerful gods. No wonder you're so powerful." Astrea said.

"Hey, look at you. You are all related to the most powerful Dragon Gods. On top of that, God himself is your grandfather. One day you'll be even more powerful than us." Leo laughed. "But not for at least another two thousand years." Kagaho joined him in his laughter.

 **X_X**

 **Back at Issei's house.**

 **(Akeno's POV)**

"I just don't know Rias." I looked to my best friend. "Something is just not settling right."\

Rias and the others gathered around. Everyone was here minus the three boys in our group. Each took a seat on a couch as we all were about to head to the showers.

"What's the matter Akeno-senpai?" I turned to see Asia holding her hands to her chest.

"Well, ever since becoming Dante's mate… I've been able to sense and feel what he feels. Despite becoming a dragoness, I also had my natural fallen angel powers increased dramatically."

"So what's the problem then? Aren't you happy that you are like Dante now?" Our blue haired member said.

"I have no regrets nor any problems with how things have turned out. However, right now I can feel his heart crying out. He is in so much pain, and I'm right here unable to do anything to help him!" I began to cry. "What good does me being here do?! I should be right at his side!"

Rias pulled me into a hug and began to motion for everyone else to head to the showers. She sighed once they all left and stood up. She offered her hand to me as I just stayed still.

"Come with me." I looked at her with my teary eyes. "I know he requested us to stay out of his battle, but I can't stand by and not worry about my friend. Especially since my most beloved friend who's a sister to me, is now crying her heart out."

"Rias…"

"Don't cry. Now let's hurry. I've got something to show you." I followed her to her room. "Come sit on the bed with me." She patted the spot next to her.

"…"

"I've got something to tell you. Now don't be mad alright?"

"What are you…?" She held a chess piece, a queen's chess piece.

"After discussing it with the others, it doesn't seem right to hold you back Akeno." She smiled softly.

"Rias… What do you mean? What's this about?" I began to worry.

"Akeno, I can't keep you from your love. You are his queen, not mine. Don't think this as a sign of repulsion. I love you as a sister, you know this. We've known each other for a very long time." I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Rias, are you sure? I mean the only reason I'm alive right now is because you took me in. We grew up together, as I always stood by you as your queen."

"Think of it as this: now that both of us have found our soul mates, we should move on and be with them."

"But why are you giving me up like this? What if you come across an enemy and I'm not there to protect you? What if you get hurt and I'm not there to treat your wounds? What if-" She patted my head. "Rias…"

"There's no need to worry. I have took this situation into consideration since I first notice you two constantly exchange glances at one another. I figure there's no need to keep you's apart. Also I'm glad now that you're no longer teasing Issei anymore. So I can keep him all to myself." She boasted.

"Ara ara. There's still the others you know? They'll be sure to keep chasing after him." Rias forgot about them and yelled in frustration. "I'll also let you in on a trade secret." I began to whisper into her.

She blushed madly as I used my hands to measure the size of my prize. She nearly started to get a bloody nose.

"No way! Dante is that _bi-BIG_?"

"Yep. He truly is a dragon. Hehe." I began to lick my fingers. "And I'm his dragoness."

"Well I've definitely noticed the increase not only in your height, but your chest too. I'm jealous." She crossed her arms under her rack. "Well, now at least Issei will just have my boobs to admire. Since no one else is as big as mine in the peerage."

"Thank you Rias. You don't know how much this means to me." I hugged her.

"Well, how's about we go join the others now? We kept them waiting long enough."

"Agreed. I need something to keep my mind off him. Otherwise I would just run to him right now."

We headed to the showers, changing once we reached the area. The others called for us, which we joined them happily.

"So Akeno, how's it feel to be free? No master anymore?"

"It was never like that. My relationship between Rias and I was that of sisters. We fought over clothes and used to fight over a certain boy. However I met the love of my life as has Rias."

"Now that I think of it, aren't you now technically royalty now Akeno-senpai?" Koneko asked.

"I really never thought about that…" I answered honestly.

"Well since Dante-san is the son of not only a fallen archangel who is now the most powerful one next to Ophis, but also the son of Vader."

"Yeah, there's no need to talk about the great dragon god." Rias said with a little fear in her voice.

"Doesn't Dante look just like him? Just a younger version, without any facial hair." Xenovia said as she went deeper into the large tub.

"True. You can easily tell that their related. Yet they manage to keep their youth far longer than any devil can. They even act more like brothers than most people see." I pointed out.

"By the way Akeno, has Dante added anyone else to his harem yet?" Rias asked taking a seat next to me.

"Well, he hasn't mated with anyone except me. However his sisters and cousin have been throwing him chances every second they're with him. I'm surprised he hasn't taken anyone else yet."

"Wouldn't you feel bad… Err, angry if he mated with anyone else?" Irina asked.

"Well, I honestly came to the conclusion while I was still going for Issei, that I would have to share him with the rest of you…" Everyone else got bright red in the face. "Now there's no need to worry. You can't hide it. Everyone here cares for him, yet now I see him once again as a little brother when he first joined."

"What is he doing anyhow? He hasn't been around since this morning…"

"I don't know either Asia. He said something about talking to Kiba and Azazel. No matter, now we don't have to worry about him peeking on us." Rias said as I began to lose my vision.

"Hey Akeno, you ok? Akeno?" I heard her voice till everything just shut down.

X_X

 **(Author's POV)**

Akeno passed out right before the tub, her body hitting the ground hard. The others turned to her, shocked and scared for the welfare of their friend.

"Akeno!" Rias yelled, jumping out of the tub and pulling her friend onto her lap. "Akeno!"

"What's going on? Akeno-senpai? Akeno-senpai?!" Asia yelled out as she began to heal her. "Is she ok?"

Akeno's body began to radiate in a purple aura, similar to the color of her eyes. Her scales began to show up all over her body, covering every inch of her naked skin. Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing, some finally had it click in their head: _Akeno isn't a devil anymore, oh no. She's something far more powerful than that._

"Everyone calm down. This is nothing major." Began Rossweisse. "For being around for many centuries, I've seen many people turn into dragons. This must be the fourth phase of her complete conversion."

"What do you mean Rossweisse? Is this normal?!" Xenovia shouted as she was still worried for her friend.

"Yes. In fact, she has already completed the third phase because her scales have shown up all around her figure. From what I recall this is the part where the bond she shares with her mate becomes a spiritual link as well. They'll be able to communicate to one another via telepathy. It's truly a remarkable sight." She continued to explain the rest of the fourth and final stage in becoming a dragon's mate.

"Wow. Never knew that could even be possible…" Xenovia said as her mind went completely blank.

"Who knows what's gonna happen next? I do hope Dante is alright. Wait a second…" Rias began.

"… He will want to know how far Akeno has come. We need to get to him soon, isn't that correct Rossweisse?" Koneko said as she stood up from the tub. "If we don't get her to him soon she might stay in her comatose state…" She didn't want to finish her statement.

"Ok everyone. I know that they requested us to stay out of their affairs and business in this matter, however I can't stand by and watch as someone so important to all of us is in danger!" Rias ordered everyone to hurry up and get their baths done double time. _"We need to save Akeno. If anything happens to her Dante would destroy… everything."_ She thought to herself.

After a good half hour everyone had finished their baths and already got dressed. With everyone now ready, Akeno was placed on a transporter and all set to go. After making the final arrangements, Rias summoned a transporting circle and her group consisting of just the girls in her peerage left in a flash.

 **X_X (Back in the SINS Kingdom)**

All three girls were stunned with what he had told them. They all looked at him, asking him The whole castle was empty. No one was even here, not since the Kingdom fell. Yet none of this surprised Vindel. He smirked as he knew that this was all part of their plan.

"Well, I figured no one would be here. They barely put up much of a defense of this place if there was anything they needed to protect here. This was the most powerful and feared Kingdom in all of the Underworld. Haha. I guess they already knew that what's about to happen is going to be more than enough to destroy what remains of this Kingdom." Vindel smirked.

"So, this is how it's going to be? Nothing can stop you now can it?" Evelyne asked as she sighed. "Nothing can prevent this battle."

"Well, no matter what we want we can't avoid this. The table has been set, now we wait for it to begin." Vindel looked back at his three mates. "Now before I begin, I need to tell you something."

if he was sure. He assured them he had a plan; however they might not like the outcome of the battle. Dante just walked in from the main door, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Oh, Dante is finally here. I guess now would be a good time to leave you two to take care of your business." Tripitz said, grabbing her sisters and walking out the door they all came in from.

Vindel just stood still, his hands in his pockets. He gave the girls a reassuring smile, sadly it was the same one he gave them the last time before he died. He didn't want anyone else to see what was going to happen next. He was about to wage a fight against his baby brother who currently wasn't even close to his level of strength. Yet no matter how much he wanted to avoid this… All was hopeless. It was about to be the most painful thing he has ever done.

He kept replaying it in his head. No matter how this battle was going to end, could anyone forgive him from what great evil he was about to commit? Would his family still love him, or would they just reject him? What about his mates… Will they still love him after the monster he will become?

"Well Dante, do you know what's going to happen now?" He turned to his brother.

"Aye. I must say, I am not looking forward to this. I never expected that'll be fighting my dear older brother. The one who has a mantle placed in everyone of our hearts." Dante smirked.

"True. I personally made sure to make up to the rest of everyone before our current situation. Yet this was all set in motion before you were even born. So there's no helping it."

"No matter what happens, I'm probroly going to get my ass kicked so bad no one will ever be able to identify my corpse. That is if you leave one." Vindel closed his smile and walked over towards Dante.

He looked into his little brother's eyes and saw the pain hidden deep inside. He raised his hand and placed it on Dante's shoulder.

"Who knows? I just wish we could avoid this whole situation, go home and actually spend some brotherly bonding time together. I owe you that much."

"Brother!" Dante wrapped his arms around Vindel who gladly did the same. He hugged his younger brother who was now crying as though he was going to lose someone very close and dear to him.

"I'm sorry Dante. It's my duty as your older brother to always protect you, no matter what! I love you little brother, I always have. I have watched over you since the day you were born, I've been there every step of your life. I love you Dante." They hugged each other as though if they let go, it would be the end of everything.

"I-I love you too. You're the inspiration I had since I first heard about you. I tried so hard to become as strong as you are, to be the strongest out there! From hearing tales of all the battles you fought, of all the gods and demons you conquered… I thought you were the second coming of our father. To be honest, I never thought I would ever get to meet you. You where dead for a few hundred years before I was even born. So what hope did I ever have to actually sit down and talk to you?" Dante pushed away, making eye contact with his brother. "The short time we've spent together has meant more to me than finding out who I am. I don't want to fight you Vindel, you're everything I ever hoped to stand for. You're my idol, not dad or anyone else!"

"I-I… Thanks." Vindel looked down at the ground as he let a tear roll down his cheek.

He wiped it away once he noticed it. Now wasn't the time to show any weakness. It was time to be made a puppet. By God if he could've, he would've killed himself before it came to this point. Yet surprisingly the curse prevented him from doing that. He backed away from Dante: creating a good thirty foot distance between them.

"That bitch planned ahead for about everything huh?" Vindel snickered. "Well there's no way out of this one little brother. Time to show me what you're made of! Show me that you are strong enough to defend our family!"

Both brothers prepared themselves. Each taking a pose that suggested a fight. Their scales began to cover up every inch of skin. Before long both brothers were in their prime state. The only part different from their dragon-knight form was the fact they weren't wearing any armor. Their eyes glowed a menacing purple aura which turned into flames.

"May the best **Dragon God** win." Dante said as he stared at his beloved brother.

"Oh, I intend too." Vindel replied.

Both brothers now shouted as their armor began to clothe them. The very instant they were completely in their dragon-knight forms, they launched at one another. When their fists touched, a shockwave was sent through the castle, breaking every glass object and window with in the whole entire kingdom.

It clearly wouldn't stop there… They continuously traded blows, each one more powerful than the last. Their mere fist fight could be heard as the ground began to shake, and even crack. They took up into the air, blasting through the already destroyed roof of the castle. The female dragons could now see the two brothers now locked in a fierce battle. Each one praying that they would just stop this and go back to being their normal selves.

No matter how much everyone wished it, no one could prevent this battle. It was as if it were written in stone: _Two brothers will battle till only one is left alive. Once the battle begins, may fate ever so be kind._

"Please, someone make them stop!" Astrea began to cry. "I don't want my brothers fighting each other! Please anyone stop this madness!"

"Kagaho! Please stop them!" Elle looked to the two cousins.

"I can't interferer, even though my best friend is going to do something he'll regret for the rest of his life!" Kagaho punched a pillar next to him, breaking it into an uncountable number of pieces which were then set ablaze.

"Leo, go stop my brothers!" Jessica looked at the other male god. "Please! They're the most important people to us!"

"I'm sorry…" He looked down at his fists which were clenched tight enough that they started bleeding.

Raynare leaned her head forward, her hair now covering her eyes which were now leaking tears. Kotori and Mine just stood silent, each one grinding their fangs. Sarah just cried while looking up at her brothers. Unlike the others, she wished for Dante to return to her and didn't even pay any mind towards Vindel. For the longest time, she only recalled having Dante in her life so to her, he was the most important family member she had.

Lightning began to rain down from the dark red sky. Wind began to pick up at extreme speeds, moving rubble and up routing trees from the ground. The whole kingdom became a hurricane disaster area.

Leo and Kagaho just sighed as they already knew what the outcome would be. From a mere mortal's perspective, both dragons seemed to be dashing everything out: leaving no mercy for the other. The two powerhouses almost seemed to be running out of juice; however it was far from it.

Once they traded blows to the other's cheek, both backed away with _now_ obvious dents and cracks in their armor. They roared as the armor self-repaired once they demanded it, leaving no evidence of ever being damaged let alone used. Both flew higher into the air, almost becoming _ant sized_.

"Enough of this!" Dante yelled as he raised his arms up above his head.

Vindel mimicked his movements, both of them shouting out one of their family's famous techniques: " _ **Terror Demolisher!**_ "

Large orbs made of pure: raw energy formed above their heads, easily ten meters in length. It looked like two miniature suns descended from the heavens. The raw heat and energy coming off from the two orbs began to melt the metal and burn any plant life still left after the fall of the kingdom. _You could say it was hotter than hell, in Hell._

The two orbs collided with one another, becoming one super explosion that left a luminosity effect in the underworld. The light would last for the whole fight, till one of them either submitted or died. While being controlled, there was no other choice but the last one.

They continued to throw very explosive attacks at one another, none of which seemed to affect the other. Neither one seemed to have the advantage till the youngest lost complete control. His roar was one of pure anger, the type that would make you lose your faith of living.

"Enough of this! They've been at it for over an hour now, how can they still continue if they aren't holding anything back?!" Elle began to go around the courtyard, destroying anything that she thought would ease her stress.

However nothing ever pleases one who is worried for their loved ones, especially an older-overprotective sister. And Dante had not one but three sisters that were like that. Luckily for him Kotori and Mine just stayed the typical: an older sister who loves to tease their younger brother, with a slight wanting to mate with him. _Nothing abnormal unless you weren't a dragon._

" _Why isn't anyone here?! Dad said they'd be here once we reached the castle! Have they forgotten about us? Do they not care about their sons?! What the fuck is going to happen with this family?!"_ Kotori thought, as she made eye contact with her twin. " _If they keep this fighting up, they'll both die. I rather kill myself than let that happen!"_ She bit the side of her mouth with her growing fangs, causing blood to come out the side of her mouth.

"Fuck this!" Mine shouted trying to get everyone's attention, yet only got her twin who was still standing next to her.

"Mine…"

"Fuck this bullshit! Fuck this war! Fuck everyone who causes us pain!" She morphed into her dragon-knight form and took off flying away from the castle.

Kotori decided to follow her twin as they seemed to be the only ones who they could currently deal with right now. Everyone else was either a statue that just stood and watched, or a monster going around in anger, destroying everything in her path. Raynare and Elle seemed to have taken their anger out on any objects they could get their claws on. Sarah stood silent like the statue of Virgo.

Kagaho and Leo seemed to be talking about something else which none of the girls paid any heed to. The only person who seemed to be completely unaffected by the events was Astrea. She alone kept up hope that her brothers would find the power to break the curse that chains them to their little _ring_.

"I believe they can do this. If no one else does, I will do so for them! I love my brothers, and I refuse to give up on them! If need be it, I'll give up my own life to stop their fighting." She whispered the last part but repeated it again but louder than she did before.

The three daughters of Satan came back from wherever they flew off to, and they seemed to be quite angry with themselves. They kept on lecturing themselves: yelling that they failed to be there for their mate. **They failed to protect the one they loved.**

"Well it's about time they finish this little skirmish up. Let's see what route you will follow Vindel. Will it be the destroyer, the victim or will you choose to make your own path?" Everyone turned to see Ophis sitting on what appeared to be a column from a destroyed building.

"Aunt Ophis?" Asked a stunned Jessica.

"Oh, I didn't see you there…" Ophis looked down at her nieces. "My, have you all gathered for the show?" A smirk appeared on her face. "You won't see a battle like this for quite a while, you know." Own known to everyone, she was hiding her true feelings.

"What's the point in all this?!" Sarah yelled.

"My, Sarah… You have no idea as to why no one else was here? Or rather why your parents haven't arrived yet?" Ophis smiled even happier that she gets to tease someone.

"Get to the point. I got no time for riddles."

"Your enemy has already found a weakness in our family. By having those two boys fight one another, the kingdom if not the whole underworld could be destroyed. So why risk more pawns than needed? 'Let the enemy take itself out.' That's their whole plan."

"That's a wise move." Elle nodded in agreement.

"As for your parents… let's just say they were busy increasing the family numbers."

"What the fuck are they doing having sex when they're supposed to be helping us?! Are they really that cruel? Their two boys are killing each other!" Elle yelled.

A loud explosion occurred behind the girls. They turned around to see Vindel having Dante pined on the ground with his foot on his chest plate. Dante: no matter how hard he tried to move he was helpless. His brother over powered him easily.

"Sadly this isn't a sparring match. I can't let you slide with just a slight beating." Vindel began as he raised his arm, pikes ready to strike. "It's time to end this…"

"Heh, I never suspected you to have allowed me to last this long. You must be growing soft old man." Dante chuckled while coughing up blood. "Mind hurrying? I'm in pain here." He laughed only worsening his pain.

Vindel however laughed at his brother's joke in accusing him of being old. Something all the members of their family had, _moxy_. And Dante was no exception. He might even be the funniest member out of everyone.

"Don't… Please don't kill him! Vindel! Don't kill our brother!" Astrea yelled, charging in.

She got into her own dragon-knight form and tackled Vindel to the ground. Everyone was shocked at the outburst, but they were too stunted to do anything. She began banging on his chest in frustration, not once did she stop crying.

"Astrea…" Jessica whimpered.

Vindel lowered his arms, and wrapped them around Astrea. He held her close as he slowly sat up. Dante still laid on the ground, unable to find the energy to move. Despite the curse, it seems that it can only go as far as the limits of their bodies. _Or so they thought…_

Dante opened his eyes, looking straight up into the sky above. Blood was covering most of his body. Dents in his armor left little question whether or not the bones underneath were broken or not. Even though this condition was almost critical, an unknown power awakened with in him. _A power not of his own…_

He slowly began to rise as all his injuries began to heal from a purple flame. Everyone's eyes now laid solely on him. With a roar that seemed to be of pure pain he stood up as straight as a pillar. He continuously yelled and screamed like an animal in pain. _He lunged at his target_ …

"Astrea!" Elle yelled as she tackled her off of Vindel, just in time to save her from being caught by Dante's attack.

"Mmmh…!" Vindel was pierced right through his stomach with Dante's arm. "I-I guess you can still fight huh? Mmph." He coughed up blood which began to drip out from underneath his helmet.

"Dante!" His sisters and cousin yelled.

While they were worried about Dante, the three daughters of Satan all began to cry seeing their love so badly hurt. Each biting their tongues with their sharp canines, having blood drip from their mouth.

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a Dragon God if I let things end like this…" Vindel placed his hands on Dante's chest. "Let's see how you like having a hole through you!" He fired a large beam of pure lightning straight through Dante's chest, knocking Dante a few feet away from him.

The attack killed Dante instantly. Despite the strange power that had held him, it wasn't useful anymore. _As though it was a onetime thing_. He now laid on his back with his helmet cracked revealing his head underneath. Shockingly Vindel managed to get to his feet and walk over to his fallen brother.

"Forgive me." Was all that Vindel said before he fell face first into the ground next to his brother.

Their armors were torn and broken as if they fought off entire armies by themselves. Granted they could, however this was the first time ever that two dragon-knights fought against one another, and the damage left is nearly endless. Buildings still crumbled far away and fires still lit the kingdom and sky ablaze…

A dark cloud somehow formed above the entire kingdom from out of nowhere. Lighting and thunder began to cry as rain slowly began to fall. Everyone was silent. No one could believe what they just saw. Both brothers just laid such a blow on to each other… The only one who everyone would expect to show no emotion: Ophis, began to cry. This was the second time she lost her nephew Vindel and now Dante as well. Even she had a soft spot for her family.

" **NO!** " They all cried.

X_X

A few minutes after the final blows where made, Rias's peerage (the females), arrived in the Sins Kingdom. More precise, right across from where the castle once stood. Just a few blocks away they could hear the loud explosions and cries of dragons.

"Wow, I never thought the most powerful Kingdom would've ever turned out like this." Rossweisse said as everyone took in the sight before them. "The castle would be that… That destroyed building right there." She pointed to it.

"That castle, what happened here?" Rias began to grow even more fearful than she was already. "Enough of sightseeing! We got to get Akeno to Dante. Let's go!" She led the way.

They all agreed as they began to move towards what appeared to be the sounds of girls crying. Instead of flying, they realized that this area is a war zone and Devils were targets for the dragons. So keeping it safe they carried Akeno on what was a normal stretcher: a blanket covering her from her chest down.

"Rias-nee-sama," Rias turned to her younger sister. "Doesn't Dante use purple flames?" Asia asked, pointing to the flames ahead.

"You're right. Let's get a move on, the longer we wait the worse things will become."

They sped up their movement, walking through the destroyed city. Bodies could be seen littered among the sidewalks. Most of which were almost unrecognizable. Spooky skeletons hanged from poles and windowsills. The whole kingdom looked far worse than anything anyone of them have had ever seen before in their lives.

"This is worse than _Dahusohuond_." Rossweisse said as she noticed a group of bodies piled up on one another.

"What do you mean by _'Dahusohuond'_?" Xenovia asked while the others looked at Rossweisse for her answer.

"It was a city that many valkyries lived with their spouses along with a few other warriors from other races. Long story short, an _**unknown force**_ completely whipped them out within one night. The whole scene looks very similar to this."

Within half an hour, they reached the main courtyard in front of the castle. Rias was the first to spot the others and she rushed towards them, tears in her eyes. However, before she reached any of the Sins, she was knocked down to the ground and had Kagaho's hand around her neck. Leo came to his side, a frown evident on his face.

Everyone was speechless. No one other than Rossweisse knew who the two in the armor cloth were. Before them stood two beings that had far more power than any of the current four Satans. Xenovia, and Koneko began to get into their battle stances, which soon proved to be useless.

"Those… those are Kagaho and Leo…" Rossweisse panicked. "We can't fight them! They're way out of our league!"

"Who are they supposed to be?" Xenovia asked.

"They are the children of the Gods. Athena's son Leo, and Hades son Kagaho. The Gold saint of the Lion, and the Black Phoenix!"

Xenovia didn't pay any attention as both her and Koneko both lunged from their stances, only to move a few feet before they met what they were up against.

With a snap of Leo's fingers, holy light began to flow down upon them. They cried in pain as they soon lost all their strength to fight let alone stand. Once they fell to their knees, Leo ended his attack and walked over to the remaining members of Rias's peerage. Asia began to shake uncontrollability as she fell on her ass in fear before the Gold saint.

She backed up into Akeno's still form, scaring her even more. She put her hands up in front of her trying to defend herself from what could be her demise. Luck however was fortunate as her 'executer' smiled at the young devil. He offered her a hand to stand which she was very scared to take.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. But if I may, isn't that Dante's mate right behind you?" Leo asked showing off his kind and gentile smile as she took his hand.

"Umm, yes. This is Akeno-senpai." Asia said blushing at how much of a gentleman he was.

"Well, I guess its right we bring them together." He turned to his cousin. "They're friends of Dante's!" Kagaho released his hand on Rias and began to apologize to her. "Sorry about my friend, he's a bit aggressive." Leo chuckled.

"He's right. I am aggressive. More than I want to admit, but I'm working on it." Kagaho blushed as he walked towards Asia. "Mind if I take her to Dante?"

"You should let him take her. You don't want to see anything you don't have too." Leo said as his lips turned upside down. "It's best that you all leave to once those two get reunited. This isn't a place for the weak of heart."

Kagaho didn't wait for any answer; instead he just picked Akeno up, still keeping her body still. He began walking over towards the crying dragonesses.

"I've seen enough to already be scared. However I have to follow through with this. Dante and Akeno are my friends, and I'm not going to let them suffer!" Rias rushed to Kagaho's side without any hesitation.

The rest of the peerage followed their king. However despite everything they thought and believed they could manage, never could prepare them for this. Before they could even wish it was all a dream, Rias fell to her knees; the rest following her.

Kagaho laid Akeno right next to Dante, on the opposite side of Vindel.

"This can't be… This can't be happening!" Rias cried, running towards Dante.

She was thinking that this was even worse than when she almost lost Issei. Having now opened up her mind to the fact she cared for Dante, she couldn't believe it. Despite having strong desires to be with Issei, here she is wanting nothing more than to be in Dante's tight embrace. To be held by the man responsible for having her remember her kiss with Issei. She felt as though she owed so much to him, but has no idea what to do now.

"No… wha-how the…?" Xenovia mumbled.

"Dante!" Sarah yelled kneeling right above his head, putting it in her lap. "My precious little brother…" she closed her eyes as the tears kept rolling down.

The rest of the sisters began to cry, even Ophis; the mighty dragon goddess was beside herself. Raynare seemed to crawl towards Dante and Vindel, completely devastated about the event that transpired before her.

Everyone was hopeless. Mine and Kotori held each other close as they knelled before their dead brothers. Everyone was no gathered around the fallen warriors, each had felt as if they were the one that had actually died. Only Kagaho and Leo seemed to hold themselves back from showing any weakness.

"Why did they have to be the ones cursed? Why couldn't have been someone else?" Elle said as she put her hands on her brothers shoulders.

Despite their massive injuries, both bodies remained in their dragon-knight form, and didn't revert back to their human bodies. Sarah, Elle and Astrea flipped over Vindel's body so now he was also staring up at the sky. No matter how this happened, no one hurt more than the sisters for their brothers.

"So this is how things turned out." No one looked up as they all knew the owner of the voice. "It's a shame that we couldn't prevent this from happening." He sighed, removing the hood on his cloak.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a monotone Astrea. "How can you dare show your face around here?! You sat back and let it happen! **You let this happen!** " Her pitch changed instantly as she now was at the man's throat. "Give me one good reason why not to kill you?!" she growled as tears ran down her face.

The rest of the Sins stared at the man before them. Each wanting to take their frustration out on him. Truthfully he probably is the only living being that could handle a fight against all of the dragonesses present, Ophis included.

"Sadly, we all know you can't ever hope to beat me. Not even with all your sisters and cousin here." He looked down at the girl grabbing his throat. "Now my dear, care to let go so I can hurry up? I don't got much time before it's too late." He looked into his daughter's eyes and they both could see their reflection in each other's eyes.

Astrea let go of his throat as she now sobbed into his chest. Her father pulled her in close as a few tears rolled down his face. The rest of the gang had no clue how to feel.

"There's still a chance for the both of them, but I need to hurry." He let go of Astrea and walked over to the corpses of his two sons.

"What are you going to do dad?" Elle asked as the rest came in closer.

"Please do something daddy! I don't want to lose them!" Kotori bellowed.

"I see Akeno-san is here as well…" Vader looked at the girl who was lying next to her mate. "It seems that this happened just at the perfect time too…"

"What do you mean Vader?" Rias asked, still very confused as to why everyone seemed to get upset when he arrived.

"Simple Rias, just watch and hope everything turns out alright."

Vader Waved his hands over his two sons as their bodies reverted back into their human forms. Their wounds were still evident on their bodies, just reduced in size. With a sigh Vader pulled out a book that he got from his cloak, and turned to a specific page to begin his chant. Both brothers began to glow in their respected flames.

Dante was purple and Vindel was red. The whole scene made you think you're at funeral: their bodies being burned rather than buried. Though instead of their bodies turning to ash, they began to heal up the wounds and once again laid flat on the ground. Vader was still upset despite the ruse.

"Damn it! I need more of…" He mumbled the rest of his statement careful not to worry anyone further. "Ophis, can you please take everyone here minus Sarah, Elle and Astrea to another location." He didn't need to explain why, for his sister obeyed him without hesitation.

Despite the protests everyone was gonna give, they disappeared along with Ophis. Knowing Ophis like the back side of his hand, Vader knew she took them to her _own_ castle in another location unknown to any of the factions. _Almost like it was in its own dimension_.

"Good. Now you three, come here." They listened despite their worries. "I need each of you to read this passage in perfect synchronization. I'll take care of the rest." He ripped a page out of the book and somehow sent it into everyone's mind, nearly like a mental download.

The girls couldn't be shocked now as they got into their positions from their new ' _memory_ '. The girls watched their father slit his own arm as his blood began to drip and pour onto Dante and Vindel. With a nod they began their chant.

" _Hollow be the name of thy child. Take thy child to the pits and bring him back. Open the gates as we open our arms, ready to hold them once more in our arms. The sins of a father have been placed on thy children. Once death held close…The ground will not accept when still living. Hollow be the names of the children of Sin. Send the children home to their loved ones so they can sin once more."_

They finished the chant: fully exerted from casting such a powerful spell. Knowing that the curse has been fulfilled, they looked up at the sky satisfied they did their part. The fulfillment of the curse inclined that: _the two sons of Vader would destroy their kingdom and kill each other, thus ending the blood line of the empire_. With the empire the main target of the enemy, it was the most effective way to destroy it. _From the very core of it._

"Thanks girls." Vader said as he picked up Akeno. "Now, time for these two love birds to complete the act." He placed her right on top of Dante's still form, their lips making contact. "There. Now let's hope they recover quickly." Deciding to give the love birds some space, he picked up Vindel and laid him off to the side; on a bench that somehow managed not to be destroyed.

He walked away from the three younglings and towards his three daughters. "Time to go see the rest of the group."

"Dad… Do you think they'll make it?" Elle questioned.

"I believe so. If they are my _ **sons**_ , then their _**will**_ power is limitless." He looked towards the sky, noticing that the dark clouds still remained as it started raining. "They say it always rains when somebody you loved or known dies…" He mumbled to himself.

"Let's bring everyone home. Sarah and Elle, go grab Dante, I'll grab Vindel." The girls nodded and picked up their brother carefully. "Astrea, get a portal ready for the rest of the group. It'll be easier if we all go home together rather than split up." She began to shrug her shoulders. "Also if you could, once you're done with that can you carry Akeno please?"

"You got it dad… Sorry about before." She looked down at her feet in shame.

Vader turned to where Ophis once sat and called out her name. Once called, she along with everyone else returned almost as if time hadn't passed by. Which where Ophis took them, time is none existent, so it feels like to them that no time has passed by.

"…he couldn't stop himself!" Jessica said as tears ran down her cheek and onto her knees.

"Wait! Don't make us leave!" Asia cried.

"Ahh, girls?" They looked at Vader. "Everything is now set. Have faith as they try to recuperate." He turned towards Kagaho and Leo. "Thanks boys for your help. I'm glad Vindel got to see you again."

"Anything for a friend." Leo said as Kagaho smirked.

"He'll be fine. Vindel can't die so easily." He laughed. "Not like he hasn't already before."

"Hey!" Tripitz yelled at him. "Don't bring that up!" Her sisters and her ready to pounce on the dark knight.

He put his hands up in defense as he gave a sheepish smile. Leo socked him on the head which was well deserved. The youngsters kept making some commotion while Vader and Ophis walked off to the sides.

"Wait, how did you…?" Xenovia tried to figure out what just happened.

"Ophis transported us to a timeless dimension while the others preformed an ancient and forbidden spell from our family's vault." Jessica answered. "He's done that a lot… Once he forgot my birthday and used it to give him enough time to get me something." Said dragon god hung his head low.

"Hey, let's head back. We'll fill you in on the details once we reach home." Sarah said while she and Elle holstered Dante.

"You're coming as well. We wouldn't want you to miss Akeno and Dante's important news to give y'all." Jessica giggled, covering her mouth.

"Ok." Was all Rias could say as she slowly came to her feet. Once she got a solid stance everyone minus Vader, Ophis and Vindel all returned to their residence back in Japan.

"So tell me brother, how much of your power did you sacrifice to revive them?" Ophis asked.

"A little more than I suspected. However, now they'll only be stronger. It's worth it."

"Well congrats on reclaiming your kingdom. Now, what's your next move? Are you still going to leave everyone in the dark, telling them only part of the story? Or are you-" She didn't get to finish as Vader wrapped his hand around her neck and slammed her into the ground: creating a rather large crater.

She coughed up blood, making it clear that if such a powerful being such as her could get hurt with just one simple takedown… Vader must truly be unbeatable. A being so powerful that has no equal.

"You know me so well little sister… Let's try to keep the ruse going till the time is right. _**Best remember that everything is going as exactly what I have foreseen.**_ " He growled the last part, showing his complete and unwavering dominance.

"So, I'll take that as a ' _keep my mouth shut till its time'_. Does that seem right?" He let go of her and offered his hand to her. "So what is thy bidding brother?"

"We will stick the course. Now we must hope Cynder can keep her end up."

X_X

The rest of the devils and dragons returned home along with Kagaho and Leo. Once everyone made it inside: got nice and comfy, Leo and Kagaho left. Rias and her peerage all sat around Dante and his sisters in his room.

Both Dante and Akeno laid down next to one another in their shared bed and seemed to be breathing just fine now. Both of them had their scales covering majority of their body, same with his sisters. Akeno's reason was out of her control as it was her final stage in her complete transformation. For the Sins girls it was for their undying commitment to their brother, to their true love.

"Looks like everything is going to turn out alright. I'm glad." Rias said as she laid back on the couch.

"Rias-nee, what's going to happen now?" Asia asked as she leaned in on her older sister who opened one of her eyes to stare at her little sister.

"I-I don't know…" She opened her other eye.

"What I like to know is how come my mother isn't here." Mine said as she began handing everyone a drink that they requested.

"Yeah, wasn't she supposed to show up with father once we reclaimed the castle?" Kotori brought up.

"Then again, she knew about everything unlike us, so maybe she put on a ruse just like the others." Astrea said as she began to chug down a two liter Dr. Pepper. "Man that hit the spot!" She laughed.

"How did you get that if we're in Japan?" questioned a big eyed Kotori.

"I summoned it. Remember: 'if there's a will, there's a way.' Just like mom always teases us." Astrea tossed her another bottle, making the girl jump with excitement.

"The question I have is why would they hide this from us? Do they not care about our own feelings?" Sarah said as she broke her empty glass in her hand: the glass failing to even scratch her skin.

Instead of cleaning the mess a normal way, she nearly snapped her fingers as it all came back together as if it never broke. The devils stared at her shocked, but turned to ignore it.

"We don't know what they're thinking, or what they're planning. However we can't worry about that now. We need to see our brothers recover from their fatal battle." Elle said as she removed some empty glasses and plates from the coffee table.

"Soo… Who's up for a game?" asked Raynare.

Immediately everyone jumped at the mention of a game and decided to play rumerix. Everyone seemed to have their fun in wining besides poor Elle. She didn't even win one single round. Getting fed up with her current losing streak of twelve she called it a night for her and bid everyone a good night. Rias and the others decided to spend the night as well since they wanted to be notified the instant Dante woke up.

For the rest of the night they watched some movies and played more games. No one went to bed otherwise; they wouldn't allow themselves to fall asleep if by any chance Dante and Akeno woke up.

X_X

Elsewhere, Cynder was busy taking care of the certain _woman_ who personally went after her children. The room she was currently in was littered with bodies of _Fateil_ 's peerage. Even the boys and some girls from the orphanage Dante stayed at.

She was wearing a sadistic smile. Her grin was from ear to ear. Currently she had her hand clenched around the ' _Queen's_ ' neck. Despite her struggling her neck was snapped as easily as a toothpick. Once her kill was tossed, it burned to a crisp. Nothing was left of her existence.

Fateil was beside herself. She coward up against her throne, crying out in terror. Cynder's laughter brought chills down even the strongest of beings. Fearing now that this was her final moments, she made her last ditch attempt to escape by using up most of her remaining power to freeze time. Sadly it only bought her three seconds.

"Well now, no were to hide. Aren't you having fun?" Cynder laughed as she began blowing up walls and other structures in their area. "Isn't this what you expected? No?" She stopped, now towering the smaller female.

"Y-you crazy sardonic bitch!"

"Oh my. That's some tongue you have there." She leaned in, her teeth showing. "I don't care for it. I might have to change that. Mind if I do that?" She teased.

"Die you fucking whore!"

"Oh, I'm no whore. I've stayed loyal to the only man I ever loved. And you tried to hurt our kids. Now that's something no mother will ever forgive."

"Stop this! Just finish me off before you bore me to death!"

"However will you repay me? Oh! I know." She lifted her up by her hair. "How about… _**your life**_?" Her eyes glowed bright red as flames began to erupt from them.

"Fuck you! This isn't over my master will-"

"I'll let you in on a little secret… I already killed everyone associated with you. Even your relatives have been annihilated. You have lost completely. Now, say hello to oblivion."

With a fist bursting with flames, she pierced Fateil's chest, ripping out her heart. Now showing it to her prey's face she squeezed it tight; blood squirting everywhere. Just like that, the apparent threat was eliminated as soon as it came into place.

"Well, I must say I haven't had such excitement for a while. Too bad there wasn't anyone worth fighting. What a bunch of weaklings. Now I can't wait to bathe once I get home." She said out loud as she began to walk towards the exit of the room.

"I do hope Dante and Vindel finished their fight already." She left in a sudden breeze, completely absent from sight.

With everything seeming to proceed by what Vader and his wife Cynder want, many still question what is the true motive for everything if no one is going to tell the truth.

X_X

Cynder and Vader both returned at the same time and had Vindel placed on his bed within his room. With their acknowledgement of one another, they both walked into their room to discuss further what their plan was.

"So, now that the castle and capital have been retaken, should we rebuild it now or wait till the others are ready to see it?"

"You know love, all these battles seem to be a bit repetitive. I think now we'll relax a bit more and allow the kids some time to spend in their home. I'll have the castle rebuilt the exact way it was before."

"Thanks Vader. It means so much to me that you're going so far for them. Even though we have them hidden in the dark, you care too much to break their hearts."

"Well, I just don't want them to find out our dark history."

"Rest assured, only Vindel knows because he and his mates lived thru it. The others will find out when they need to. Now isn't the time to worry about the rest of our enemies. By the way, Dante is going to have his marriage take place once the castle is finished."

"Better invite the relatives. I know your sisters can't wait to set up the décor."

"Don't forget your sister is the exact same way. I just wonder how the girls are going to behave during the wedding."

"They'll be in it. I'm sure the rest of Rias's peerage will be as well. Who else would they want in it?"

"Since you finished everyone off that grew up with Dante, he got's no other friends. Perhaps maybe his brother and Hades and Athena's sons. They seemed to get along well."

"It's late. Let's finish this later on in the morning."

"Oh it's already past midnight. Well then, you know what this means don't cha?" Cynder smirked licking her lips.

The two of them headed off towards their bed room ignoring everyone else that was in the house. Do to the house's remodeling, they avoided everyone with ease as they went to do their usual routine; _love making_. _It seems that that's all they ever do anymore_ …

 **X_X**

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have been busy writing other stories that popped into my head … Long story short, I couldn't continue till I wrote them down. In fact I might even upload them soon.**_

 _ **Dante's Harem has gotten decent amount of votes so far… Just not as many as I hoped. Message me who you want, and I'll see what to do. Or better yet, leave a comment. (Comments are easier for me to read.) Thanks for your support!**_

 _ **The listing so far is: (Not in order)**_

Akeno (No Duh),

 _Rias 9_

 _Raynare 16_

 _Elle 22_

 _Sarah and Astrea 20_

 _Kotori and Mine 17_

 _Jessica 12_

 _Cynder (Most unlikely) 10 (Come on, that's his mom for Pete's sake!)_

 _Yasaka 3_

 _Tiamat 1_

 _Rosweisse 6_

 _Ophis 5(Open minded)_

 _Muriel 2(Gonna pair most likely with someone else)_

 _Mikal 2(Free game)_

 _Sincre 1(Free game)_

 _ **I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**_

 _ **Thanks for staying tuned! I will update when possible! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_

 _ **-D. Sky Commander signing off.**_


	13. Chapter 12 I Hear Wedding Bells!

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's. Plus I added a few characters from one of my favorite animes, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Warning: contains sexual references and activities. You have been warned… again.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Twelve: I hear wedding bells_

 **SINS estate Japan**

 **(Author's POV)**

It's been a little over two days since the retaking of the SINS kingdom and the great battle between the two brothers. Both of which were still in their comatose state. Despite the fact that they were both alive now and no longer lifeless, it still felt as though they were dead and never coming back. Akeno wasn't in any better position than her mate, still in the very same state as the other two.

Everything in the natural world turned back to normal, as time continued to move forward regularly. School started back up, even for the kids at Kuoh. However, both Rias and Akeno didn't go clearly as one was out and the other watched over the later. None of the Sins went to school either, not like they cared about it in the first place.

"So mother, do you think they'll wake up anytime soon?" Jessica came into the kitchen yawning while stretching her arms behind her head. "It's been over two days… Are they going to take a week or something?"

"I do believe they'll wake up soon. And on that little note, we got lots of work ahead for us." She smirked as she began blushing and smiling so happily.

"What's got you so excited?" Sarah walked in next. "What are you planning mom?"

Knowing full well that their mother was a crafty one, both sisters wouldn't let her get away with something like this. From how they saw it, it appeared to be something devious.

"You two are silly. Don't tell me you forgot about Dante's wedding?" Cynder smirked at the younger dragonesses. "He promised to marry her right after we reclaimed the castle. So when they wake up, we're throwing them their wedding!"

The sisters completely forgot about that and now began to complain why they aren't the ones getting married to Dante.

"That's awesome!" Yelled Vader as he walked into the room wearing tight pjs which showed off his muscles. "As awesome as this!" He flexed in front of the girls, ripping his clothes.

Cynder licked her index finger as their daughters covered their eyes. The parents laughed at their kids as Vader quickly summoned new clothes to fit him.

"Anyhow, what does everyone want to eat?" He put on an apron.

"You." Cynder jumped in his arms kissing him all over.

"Time for us to leave." Sarah grabbed her little sister and ran out of the kitchen.

The two elders loved teasing their kids. Once the room was clear the parents sat down at the table and begun to discuss something. Once done with their little chat, both of them changed into their school attire and headed to the school. Unlike the kids, the parents needed to keep a constant attendance due to them being staff.

They left the house rather quickly via magic circle not that they needed one. When they arrived, the bell just rang signaling the beginning of the school day.

"Looks like we're just on time." Vader grinned closing his eyes.

"Well Mr. Sins, I will see you during lunch." Cynder kissed him on the lips and began to walk towards her office.

"I look forward to it Mrs. Sins." He smiled back at his retreating wife.

The first period was rather boring for Vader since he had no kids scheduled that period. Second period came by and he was happy to see some familiar faces. Those being Issei, Asia, and Xenovia, along with the newly reborn angel.

"Hey kids, welcome to class!" he smiled. "Are you's ready for today's activities?"

"Sure, what are we doing today?" Issei asked.

"PT! Physical training!"

"So some pushups, sit-ups, pull-ups?" He thought he'd get off easy.

"Not only that, today you need to run three miles around on the track."

"Three miles? How many laps is that?"

"Twelve laps." Xenovia answered.

"You got to be kidding! Come on teach, don't make us do twelve laps." Issei complained.

"Don't start complaining, I haven't told you the best part yet. Take a look around you, notice anything strange?"

The three of them looked around and saw that they were the only ones in the class. With a gulp Issei turned around shaking.

"I don't think I'm feeling ok…. Heh, I think I need to go to the nurse." He tired to come up with an excuse.

"Why do you need to see my wife? You're not feeling well? Ok then, feel better." Vader waved him off not realizing he wanted to skip his class. "Tell her I said hi." He grinned.

Unfortunately for Issei this was going all according to Cynder and Vader's plans not that Vader knew about. Once Issei left, Vader's cell rang and he answered Cynder on the other end. His eyes went wide for a mere second before he closed the phone.

"Who was that sensei?" Asia asked.

"Cynder said she's on her way here. Issei will be dragged back as well. As for you girls, you're all going to follow her when she arrives. Something about dresses."

"Wait dresses? What do you me-" Xenovia was caught off as Cynder opened the door to the classroom.

"My son and Akeno are having their wedding once they wake up from their little dream." She tossed Issei to their feet. "And EVERYONE is going to dress up nicely for the wedding." She glared at Issei who began sweating bullets. "And someone here needs to get into shape…" Issei now gulped.

X_X

Back at the Sins estate, the rest of the group began to finally wake up. Excluding the three who were still in a comatose state, the rest all went into the indoor hot springs to relax. Rias sat down next to Sarah and Elle, coming into a nice chat which got them laughing.

"Wow Rias, you got some nice dirt on the pervert." Kotori came over with Mine at her heels. "Spill everything!" The sisters all began to lean closer to Rias.

"Umm… Where to start. Heh." She began to fluster.

"We've been around for centuries Rias, yet we haven't ever had any ' _girl talk_ ' like most teens. So let's gossip!" Kotori grinned.

"By the way Rias, how old are you actually?"

"Yeah come on, we're all girls here. No need to be afraid to reveal the big number." Astrea jumped up and down.

"Umm… Well …I-I'm 114 years old." She opened her eyes.

"Wow. You're still a baby. Only Jessica here is younger than you." The girls said in unison which freaked Rias out a bit.

"Wait, how old are all of you again?" The crimson redhead questioned.

"Well I'm 514." Sarah said with a childish blush. "Still a preteen for a dragon."

"I'm next!" Astrea yelled. "I'm 503 years old."

"Stop being so childish Astrea." Said Elle. "I'm 420 years old."

"Both me and Kotori are 400 years old." She pulled her twin in for a side hug.

"Yep!" The girls gave off the famous Sins family smile.

"Speaking of Jessica, where is she?" Elle looked up, not seeing their baby sister anywhere.

"I saw her in the changing room… How come she's not here?" Astrea thought now standing straight up in front of a now blushing Rias.

"Astrea, could you please get your massive chest out of my face, please?"

The blonde girl put her hands under her chest, lifting them up and even giving them a squeeze.

"I think I'm almost as big as mom." The other two 'giants' of the group stood up showing their large racks.

"Not a chance. I am clearly the closest one to mom!" Sarah said now giving everyone a full view of her rack. "I'm the biggest here!"

"Not so fast," Elle turned her around smashing their racks against one another. "I have the biggest here. And I know once Dante calls for his second mate, he'll choose me." Elle said confidently.

But in all reality they, the three of them had the very same size breasts. All of them were **E** size, just below their mother who was between an _F_ and a _G_. Kotori and Mine pouted: only having double D's which in their family was small. Yet both of them were happy that Jessica still had the smaller breasts.

"Dante? He's going to have another mate?" Rias asked, getting everyone out of their daze.

"Yes. Since not only is he royalty, but he is a dragon. Many male dragons have multiple mates or wives. And everyone of us wants to be his. The contest is who gets him first." Elle informed Rias.

"Didn't Akeno tell you this already?" Questioned Mine. "No matter. After this we'll all have to get ready. Mother already made the dresses for us…" She turned to Rias with a grin. "And the maid of honor is still sitting naked in the springs!"

"Who's the maid of honor?" Rias asked, not knowing already it was her.

"Duh, you of course you ginger." Astrea said.

"Wait… m-me the maid of honor? But I-I…"

"You're clearly her best friend and she loves you like a sister."

"And we're the bridesmaids. Along with the rest of your female peerage."

Out of nowhere, Raynare and Jessica jumped in the springs, splashing everyone with water. When the two surfaced, they met the wrath of the other dragonesses.

"Are you two morons even trying to start a water battle?!" Asked an annoyed Sarah.

Her eyes met Elle and they grinned, their eyes glowing red as aura began flowing around them. The two who joined later began to follow suit and before anyone knew it the battle began. The girls had their war which out of nowhere, Kotori won with everyone else washed out of the springs.

"Hahahahaha! I win! I WIN!"

The girls had their fun and now they headed to the changing room to put on their clothes. They continued to tease one another, and Rias had her boobs fondled with by Sarah. _Yeah, Sarah is the biggest pervert in the whole family._

"If you were just a bigger…" she squeezed the devil's boobs. "I'd think you'd might be a perfect little sister. Plus the eye color, we could pass for twins otherwise… Oh and the height difference." Sarah kept pointing out the differences which only made Rias blush much to the others delight.

They spent an hour talking some more before they headed to the diner. They met up with surprise guests: Athena herself, her son Leo and the waitress they always see working here.

"Oh, hey everyone. Welcome back." Waved the waitress.

"You know who they are right Lucy?" Leo stood up from the bar stool and patted the blonde girl on her head, messing up her hair.

"Be nice to your little sister Leo." Athena warned her son. "She's not stupid."

"Thanks mom." She turned to the girls who just entered. "I know that she is Rias." She pointed to Rias, then back to the others. "I have no idea who they are but I know they love dad's food." She leaned forward, catching the sight of someone she used to know. "Wait… is that… Ray!" the waitress tackled Raynare who looked at the girl a little puzzled why she tackled her.

"Wait, Athena has a daughter?!" The group was shocked. "Leo, how come you never told us you had a sister?" Elle walked up to him, pulling his cheeks.

"I never thought that it needed to be brought up?" He smiled sheepishly. "But Ray, you should've remembered her." He called for her support.

"Oh… right." She got back to her feet once the blonde gave her a hand up. "Sorry Lucy." The blonde smiled back.

"Ok, well then how about I introduce myself then." All eyes went on Lucy. "I am Lucy, daughter of Athena and younger sister of Leo. I am the sliver saint of the Wolf." As to make a point she put her hand to her collar and pulled out her necklace. "It's a silver wolf." She smirked.

The group went on about talking for another few minutes before Leo asked if they wanted to finally eat. Astrea, Elle and Sarah jumped at the offer. While Lucy put in their order and Leo went to go help his father cook, Athena sat down on a chair pulled to the side of the booth.

"So tell me girls, how's Dante feeling? Any progress in his state?"

"He's breathing fine, the only thing we don't know is when he's going to wake up."

"I see. It's the same for the other two isn't it?" They only nodded. "Well, it isn't the first time that a dragon needed to be revived by Vader…"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Mine clued in on.

"Another time. Your food is here." She stood up as Lucy and Leo brought out their food. "Enjoy." Athena then disappeared in a bright light.

"I hate it when she just leaves without telling us. Well I hope she'll come back later…" Lucy walked away with Leo at her heels.

Those who received the food were left in a puzzled state.

"I'm meeting many strange people when I'm around you's." Rias said making the dragonesses laugh.

"Yeah, we get to meet many strange beings. Kinda a habit of ours." Elle smiled as she took a plate of bacon for herself.

"Hey no fair! I wanted some bacon too!" Mine yelled, only for Astrea to push another plate of bacon in front of her. "Oh…"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get your favorite." Astrea smiled as she wolfed down a plate of eggs. "I love the food here!" She burped and excused herself.

"Well I guess that's enough food for now…" Sarah stared down Astrea who was about to object.

They all headed back to the Sins estate and once more found themselves crowed in front of the TV. Unknown to them, Vindel already woke up and left to go meet up with his mates. Before he left though, he left a note attached to Dante's door.

 **(Flashback one hour ago)**

Vindel awoke from his long nap, to find a note hanging besides his head. Reading it, he noticed it was his mother's handwriting and got up once he finished. "So that's what she wants me to do… Wow, of course she wouldn't let me relax once I get up. Typical mothers…" He left his room and walked down to his little brother's room.

Yet once the older dragon awoke from his lumber, as did the other two who were caught staring into each other's eyes. Their level of lust was beyond control and luckily Vindel knocked on the door before entering, closing the door behind him. He put a finger to his lips, signaling them not to make a sound. They nodded and awaited his next instructions. He made a few hand signs and then tapped the wall, making the room not only sound proof, but smell proof as well. Something that Dante wasn't so good at since his first time.

With the enchantment placed, he handed Dante his letter and once again put his fingers to his lips. Dante accepted the letter and even a pat on the head from his older brother before Vindel disappeared in a flash of lightning.

He read the letter out loud to his mate who leaned up against his back, still both nude. He finished the letter and placed it on his end table. Once finished, the two began their favorite past time event.

 **(Back to the Present)**

"I wonder if he's awake?" Mine got up from the group and went to go check up on her little brother.

The others nodded in agreement and continued to watch TV. Rias however decide she should go back to the school to check up on her 'love interest', Issei not that they couldn't tell. So instead of going to the school alone, everyone else minus Raynare and Kotori left with Rias and back to the school. Figuring that they might want to talk to their parents since there really wasn't anything else for them to do.

As for Mine, she made her way to her little brother's room, and almost passed out at the sight before her. She walked in to see both Dante and Akeno in a very hot and intense make out session. ' _The room was clearly made sound proof as Akeno kept screaming how much she waited to have his dick back inside her_.' Mine made note. The smell of raw sex filled the room as the two lovebirds once more came.

Instead of walking out though, she made her presence known by coughing into her hand. The other two stopped despite their need to go further.

"Mine…" Dante whispered as his eyes begun to tear up.

The mention of her name coming from his lips, made her jump at him. She tackled the man she loved with all her might, knocking him off his bed and away from Akeno.

"Dante…Dante…" She cried as she tried to bury her face in his chest.

With a natural reaction he took her into his arms and held her tight. The sudden action got Mine to stop crying and made her question if Dante was really ok. Not because it was weird for him to hug her, but he was getting an erection which was poking at her sex. He never once showed any want for any of his sisters, despite how many times they tried to seduce him.

Akeno noticed the sudden change in the room and decided to let her mate claim his **beta**. She got out of bed, completely back to normal from her previous appearance. She giggled to herself as she summoned her school uniform to once again hide her _goddess_ body.

"Have fun you two~" she left them alone and used a circle to bring her to the club house.

The two Sins stayed where they were for a few minutes without loosening their grips on one another. The silence in the room began to sink in making it feel _dead_.

"Do you…" Dante looked down at his older sister who right now was placed right above his member. "Do you accept me; do you want me to be yours Dante?" Instead of saying anything he cupped her face with his hands and brought her in for what she believed would be the most important kiss of her entire life.

"I do. I want my dear sister to be by my side for the rest of eternity." He said as he broke the surprise kiss. "Now my dear sister, Mine, would you accept me for your mate, your king?"

"Hai." She ripped off the shirt she was wearing, giving Dante full view of her bra. "D-do you like what you see?" She asked as she blushed, embarrassed of herself.

"I have already seen you many times, and each time is a sight that I cannot allow any other man see." He began to get more animalistic and ripped her bra into shreds, causing the dragoness to bite down on her lip.

"Hai, this is only for my little brother." She put her hands behind his head. "So will you accept me as one of your _Queens_ , my dear sweet brother?"

"I will. You along with the others will become mine, and will all be loved equally. I promise that much on my pride and title as a _**Dragon God of Will**_." He stood up, holding her tight against his waist.

He brought her to his bed and the two of them began kissing as if they were fighting. Despite how much Mine wanted to be in control, she was putty in her brother's hands. He ripped of the remaining clothes including her socks. They both stared at each other and unknowingly began to speak in their native tongue.

" _I love you, my dear king. Make me the happiest I have ever been." She looked up to her brother who was gazing down into her eyes._

" _If time permits it, I will see to never ending this moment. My queen, are you ready?"_

" _Yesss. Make me yours!"_ With the words spoken he entered her pussy hard, breaking her hymen.

Her claws digged into his back only making him go faster. The two kept at for well over two hours before summiting to nature.

"DO you want me to pull out?" Dante asked only for Mine to tighten her grip around his waist with her legs.

"Don't YOU DARE!" She growled as both of them released at the same time.

"But I don't want you to get-" once more she cut him off.

"Don't forget dear little brother. I am a _**Dragon God of Will**_ as well; I can't get pregnant unless I wish it." She flicked him in the nose.

Taking a moment to recover their stamina, Mine looked at the penis that was just inside her, giving off the look that said: ' _that actually fit inside me?_ '

"So do you want to go another round?" He asked her, and she happily agreed.

"God yes! But this time…" She turned away from him, showing her anus right to him. "Let's try the back door, m'kay?" She winked at him.

"But don't you-" She cut him off.

"I only want you to explore my body, so do it already idiot!" She got redder in the face as it was very embarrassing for her. "Only just once, if it's not comfortable we can stop."

"Ok." He said as he pressed his penis against her waiting anus. "I'm entering now."

"About fucking time! I'm growing old here waiting! Eep!" Once again Dante went in with full force, all the way to his ball sack.

"Wow, both you and Kotori have such wonderful mouths… Do you kiss mother with that mouth?" He teased her which made her growl into the sheets.

The pinkette curled her toes and bit down on the bed sheets. Thank god for the spell chanted on the room. Otherwise the other residents would be able to hear and smell the sweat and bliss coming from said room. Unknown to the two currently caught up in love making most of the others left the house. Raynare and Kotori however went to go check up on the younglings who were still in a sleep spell.

"Geez, good thing I put up a sound and smell barrier. Otherwise you would've blown our cover." Dante said, taking credit for Vindel's work, as he exited his sister after painting her basement walls white. "Despite how tight you are, I think it's time I got back to the main part."

Understanding what he meant, Mine backed away and flipped Dante onto his back, saddling his dick once more. She grabbed the monster and shoved it back inside her while bringing Dante's hands to her breasts.

"Sorry I'm not as big as Akeno, but I promise you I'm still growing. They'll get bigger, I promise!" She looked at him with confidence.

"I don't doubt that whatsoever. Mom said everyone will be around her size when they stop growing. So give it another twenty or sixty years, you'll catch up!" He smiled at her.

"Idiot. That's not how you're supposed to say that…" She looked away.

"Don't worry, I promise that since we will never die, I will always make you happy. Time has no effect and my love for you is eternal."

"Oh Dante." She caught his mouth open and slid her tongue in.

They laid down in each other's arms for what only seemed to be seconds before they went back to sleep. Well that is except for Dante. He kissed his sister's forehead and covered her up in new-clean sheets.

"Sorry for the quick run, but I'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he begun to reread the letter left by their older brother.

"… _Go meet me at the old school house building on the other side of your school. Not the ORC one! I got something you need to hear, and I want you to hear it personally."_

"Well I guess it's time to go then. Oh but maybe first I should put on some clothes." He noticed his reflection in glass doors that led outside. "What time is it?" He looks at his cell and jumps.

"Crap! I've been out that long?! Shit and school is still going on. I better hurry before mom and dad yells at me for ditching… Hey, I just got out of a coma and…" he put his hand where the large hole would be in his chest. "-I guess someone revived both me and Vindel then."

He put on the school uniform and used a magic circle to teleport to the school grounds.

"Glad I made it before third period. Now I need to meet Vindel." Despite putting on his school uniform, he had no attention of going to school. It was just in case someone spotted him there.

"He said the old building… does he mean the one behind the ORC house? I guess that has to be it then." He ran to the similar looking building that actually was connected to the ORC house via a long hallway. "Ok, well this is the building, now what room was it?" he looked back at the paper. "Room 12."

He reached the room and opened it. Inside were Vindel, Leo, Kagaho, Hades, Nico and his uncles: Azazel, Kensiler, and Michael. Azazel smiled and closed the door behind him and they all gathered around a table surrounded by couches.

"Welcome little brother. Welcome to your bachelor party." Vindel raised a glass of wine to his brother.

"My-my what?!"

"Don't fret, remember telling Akeno you'll marry her once your mission was complete?" Vindel slapped him on the back. "Plus your mate right now is getting ready for her own party. So it's only fair."

"Yeah… You're right. So, let's party then!"

"That's the spirit!" Azazel said bringing over a barrel of his favorite wine. "Drink up! I know you ain't going to get drunk easily!" He laughed but in all honesty recalled when his sister Cynder got drunk on her _**twelve hundredth**_ birthday. She ended up drinking the equivalent of four tracker trailers… No it was actually just three barrels. Yet Muriel was even worse…

They partied for roughly two hours; the main event was Leo telling how he managed to escape from the girls at the diner.

"That's fuck'n funny. I didn't know you had a sister though. She must be real pretty."

"Don't even think about it…" Leo warned Dante.

"Yeah after all, who would want this pile of crap as a brother-in-law?" Vindel teased Leo.

"Play nice boys. Anyway," Michael turned to Dante, "is there anything you wanted for a present? This is a big event after all."

The main guest had no words. _What did he want_? The people he thought he'd ever have for this occasion are all either dead or traitors to him and his family. _So what do you want as a gift if you really never thought about anything besides food?_

"I have no idea. What would be an example of what someone would want?"

"Knowing you as well as I do, the first thing that comes to your mind is food… No food." Vindel got into his face.

"But I love food!" He protested.

"You can have food whenever you want. Think about something else… Perhaps a car? I know if you're related to me, you'd want a car."

"That's it then! I want a car!"

"Oh and what car is that?" Azazel and Kensiler moved in, interested as to what car he wanted.

"It can be any car I want, right?" He gazed upon his friends and family.

"I don't see why not, so sure. Pick any car you want!" Azazel said with a smirk.

"Nein! I want a panzer!" Dante said having a German Army officer's uniform replace his previous clothes in a flash.

The whole room started laughing as they all came up with an idea. _If he wants to play with tanks, who says they all can't?_

"Oh boy. I say let's have ourselves a WAR!" Catching up on Dante's path, everyone else picked sides and appeared in old World War II officer uniforms. Nico and Hades decided to go Russian, Michael and Azazel went French… Kagaho, Leo and Vindel disappeared leaving the others in question. As for Dante and Kensiler, they stuck together like glue. Both of them had an evil glint in their eyes as they thought about their sure overwhelming victory.

"You're coming with me Dante!" Kensiler pulled Dante over which the younger was more than happy to apply.

"So, let's do what I believe the devils like to do… I'll create a battlefield for our little war." Azazel said as everyone was teleported to the staging area, everyone besides their own tanks. "Welcome to the Eastern front, France 1943. I tried to make this seem the most realistic I could, so bare with the slight mistakes…"

The sky was clouded and rain surrounded the whole entire area. Buildings were destroyed and set ablaze. Craters littered the land along with abandoned cars. To everyone there it was like they were in the actual war. Kensiler seemed to be amused at his surrounds.

Up in the sky appeared Azazel on a screen along with Michael right beside him. They began to explain the rules of the game and how each crew was on their own. The playing field is what appeared to be some sort of old European city in rumble.

"Ok rules are simple: no magic, and stay inside the tank. You lose if your tank is destroyed or if you leave it. Any questions?" Azazel didn't wait for an answer. "Ok? Good! Begin!" With his words spoken, the screen disappeared and the war began.

"WAIT!" the screen came back up showing Michael. "Once your tank is destroyed, you will be teleported back to the room." He said it with relief and once again the screen was gone.

Dante jumped at the opportunity to get into the tank and Kensiler once more was at his heels. He sat down in the commander's seat which also was next to the gunner position as well.

"Do you think we'll win uncle?" Dante turned to his uncle who was now sitting in the driver's seat.

"Aye. I'll see to winning this war… _This time_." He whispered the last part not that Dante wanted to even know what he was getting at.

They rolled off in their panzer IV which by what they'd guess was the fastest tank on the playing field. Both thought that they'd should try and take out the weakest opponent first which were Michael and Azazel.

"Umm, do we know what tanks the other's are driving?" Kensiler turned to his nephew with an emotionless face.

"This war will be ours." He scared the poor child before lightening up. "Don't sweat it. Michael and Azazel are using some sort of French light tank, Hades and his boy Nico are using some sort of Russian heavy tank and as for Vindel, Leo and Kagaho… No idea. They could use any tank that was available during the second world war."

"So we need to be casus as to what they might be using. Your brother is a crafty one, I have to give him credit."

The scenery brought back bad memories and flashbacks of the previous battles and wars in Kensiler's case. The whole battle continued on for hours before anyone even got sight of another. Kensiler began to get impatient and growled as lightning begun to rain down on the battlefield.

Just when Dante wanted to leave the city to get a better view from a nearby hill, a shell went buzzing right past them, hitting a car and blowing it to smithereens. They went to a complete stop, and followed up with an immediate full reverse. Dante was a bit scared from the surprise attack, but Kensiler was getting ready for war.

"It looks like your other uncle's want to have some fun… Let's oblige them!"

"Aye sir!"

Dante loaded a shell as Kensiler took aim. "Feuer!"

The shell pierced the air, and hit its target. The explosion was very minor, but the shell was mainly an armor piercing shell. Luckily, it damaged the loading mechanism along with the engine, so in other words they were out of commission.

"Alright! Direct hit! That's fucking aw-ARggh!" Dante began before his tank was rammed into a house.

"FUUCK!" Kensiler yelled as he rotated the gun towards the enemy and rammed it into their salvage.

"Sorry guy's but I plan on winning this battle." Hades said with a chuckle. "Get ready to fire Nico!"

"Aye commander!" Nico followed orders to the letter and loaded the shell. "Ready to fire!"

Back in the panzer, Kensiler was on the verge of screaming out every curse word in German. Dante gulped as his hopes of winning this battle flew out the exhaust port. Now only the Russians AKA: Hades and Nico, were left to face Kagaho, Leo and Vindel.

Once the thought of them crossed his mind, they heard another explosion. Opening their eyes from their underpinning doom, the Russian tank was destroyed before it could deal the final blow. Another sound echoed in the air as a huge German tank came up from behind the now burning heavy tank.

"Leave it to your brother to bring in the big guns…" Kensiler looked at his other nephew with pride. "Of course he brought in a fucking Tiger!"

"I believe victory is ours, wouldn't you agree Kagaho and Leo?" Vindel opened his tank's hatch: wearing the same uniform as Dante but with many more medals and even a higher rank.

"Tiger is king." Kensiler said as he helped Dante get out of their in-operational tank. "I must say this was a fun battle overall, despite losing." He swallowed his pride.

With that everyone transported back to the same room they were in prior, but to Dante's surprise his 'gift' wasn't over just yet. Vindel pulled him to the window so he could look outside. His expression was similar to that of a boy who just got a puppy.

"I get to keep my panzer?" The others nodded and he jumped up in the air. "I love each one of ya. You guys are the best!" He said with tears running down his face. "But wouldn't it be strange if someone saw a tank on school grounds?"

"Don't worry, I'll send it to your section of the garage." Vindel turned to the window and waved his hand; causing a purple circle to show up below the tank, taking it away. "There, all taken care of." He flashed his teeth.

They continued to rejoice and celebrate once more into the late night. It was now past nine o'clock and everyone began to say their goodbye's. All who remained was just Dante and Vindel. The two brothers left the building and walked all the way back to their home.

Only when they reach the estate did they realize they could've just used their powers to either fly or teleport there.

"Well I guess we're a little drunk…" Vindel said as he let out a burp. "I still want more!" He whined.

"Don't you think humans will find it strange seeing young kids drinking alcohol out in the middle of the street?"

"Speak for yourself, I'm an adult." Vindel fell straight onto the pavement, face first. "I think… I think one more couldn't hurt."

"Now look at yourself, who do suspect to carry your lazy ass home?"

"My adorable baby brother, that's who!" He got up on his feet. "Besides you owe me. I saved your tank from being destroyed by a puny tank." He began to laugh drunk-heartedly.

Dante admitted the truth and brought him inside, having the elder wrap his arm around his shoulder for support. Once the door opened, every girl in the house tackled the brothers. Elle, Astrea and Sarah used their size to their advantage and clawed Dante out. Vindel's mates were also there, nursing his wounds with kisses all over. They carried him to 'their room' as a quick flash of green was seen before they closed the door. ( _They put up another smell and sound barrier on the room.)_

Despite the warming welcome, the girls who wished to be in Dante's harem began to glow in a murderous ora. Their eyes began to glow red with anger as their hair shadowed their faces.

"You got a lot of guts showing back up here…" Kotori said as Sarah picked him up and tied him to a chair. "Mind telling what you and Mine did while the rest of us were busy?"

Before the poor male could even answer, Elle tackled him while he was on the chair: breaking it as they hit the floor hard. The others were circling them asking ' _what the fuck?_ ' However Elle made it quite clear to Dante that she couldn't bare it any longer. She spent the whole mating season alone and now she past her breaking point.

With much _talent_ , she lifted him off the ground and ran passed everyone to her room with him still tied up to the back of the chair. Instead of giving pursuit, the others just decided they would have their turn once he exits the room… In a nice and orderly fashion.

They decided Sarah was next followed by Astrea since they were his oldest sisters. Afterwards it will go to Kotori and lastly Jessica. Raynare kept out of the loop knowing that once the wedding was over with, she would steal him after Akeno has her next round with him.

X_X

Elle paused as she closed the door behind her, leaning on it. The day she has been waiting for has finally come. She gets to spend her night with the boy she loved… Her king.

"Well I guess I should free myself now so we can get started…" Dante said as the rope turned to ash along with the back of the chair. "There we are, so now…" He looked at a blushing Elle with his trade mark grin. Before she had any time to react, he had her pinned against the door with his hands at each side of her head.

"Dante…" She said as the hue became even redder.

At the mention of his name, he closed the gap in between them. Their lips crashing up against each other in a little battle. She was taken by surprise however she wouldn't summit so easily. She pushed back against him, backing away from the door. They wrapped their arms around each other, having their hands grabbing each other's head as they continued to mangle. They ended up on her bed with Dante on top.

"I guess I lost…" Elle said with a smile.

"Oh, it isn't over just yet. You can still make a comeback." He smirked.

"Ready my dear, dear sweet little brother?" She brought her hands to her breasts. "My body is only for the one I love… You understand don't you?"

"I do. I am your KING. As a fellow dragon god, I know that **you** can only fall in love once. It is set in stone who will be your one and only lover."

"You do, do you?" Elle looked up into her brother's eyes, seeing her face I his beautiful scarlet eyes.

"I do. I love you. I love you Elle. And I refuse to take a no from you. You belong to me and me alone." He kissed her forehead.

"So take me my king. I wish to be one of your queens, if you would take me…"

"Ever since I first saw you Elle when we arrived here in Japan, I felt a strong connection towards you. Everything about you just strikes me as perfection!"

This made tears form in her eyes, only to be licked up by Dante. She was at a loss for words… Right before her is the boy she always wanted since she first made eye contact with him in Japan. He was just a natural good-looker that had a smile that made you wet. His sharp eyes had you afraid like a deer stuck in headlights… However towards fellow dragons it was one of pure strength and will.

"Dante..."

"I'm going to begin if that's ok?"

Elle brought her hands to his cheeks and looked at him lovingly. With a nod, he slowly took off her clothes piece by piece. Once finished he backed away to look at his reward. Her naked body was beyond anyone's imagination. Her large breasts along with her over flowing light blue hair made her look like a snow angel. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue, her whole being was afar flawless.

He could only muter a quite 'wow' at his sister's perfect form. Which in turn made her lean up towards him, taking his shirt off. She followed his path and proceeded to take off his clothing. Now both dragon gods were in their absolute purest form they could achieve while still being in their humanoid bodies.

"Please don't make me wait any further Dante!" She longed for him.

""I can't wait any longer either." They got back into their previous positions as Elle brought Dante's head between her pikes.

He raised his head to look up at her eyes, once they met each other's glances their eyes synced; flashing a quick yellow light that was gone within two seconds. They began their mating…

Dante began a french kiss which Elle graciously joined. Elle's toes began tug at the sheets as she spread her legs even further apart, allowing easier access to her womanhood. Not even waiting for Dante to comply, she growled at him, begging for him to enter her. To **break** her…

Instead of what someone would expect of a young couple, the two have already seen each other naked countless times and never felt embarrassed about it either. Before Dante entered Elle took another glance at his staff, nearly drooling about it. As for Dante he got a nice look at Elle's trimmed hairs which were the same color as her natural hair color. Light blue which was one of his most favorite colors…

"Don't stare at it!" She said as a red hue came clear on her face. "It's not like you haven't seen mine before…" She whispered the last part which if you weren't a dragon, you wouldn't have heard.

"It's so pretty…" He said before he began to dive head first.

Elle was shocked at how fast Dante changed from an innocent little boy to a hungry man. His mouth was now deep in her low lips: circling them with his tongue before entering.

"Dante...! When did…?! Ahh, don't stop! Whatever you do don't stop!" She grabbed his head, pulling it deeper into her, wrapping her legs around it.

Minutes pass which turn into almost an hour before Dante finishes her off. _Her cry almost broke the spell casted on the room._

"Wow Elle… you taste delicious." He closed his eyes grinning up from his position in-between her legs. "Ready for the main course?" He got up and scooted closer to her, kissing her upper lips.

"S-sure…" She said looking down at his huge member. "I don't recall it ever being this big before. What size are you… Not complaining, but I don't think thing will fit inside me."

"It fit just fine in Mine. She even said the same thing. Hmph." He grabbed his dick, lifting it slightly. "I'm around a foot-almost fourteen inches. That's from the hilt to the tip."

"Wow… Well it should fit."

"Yeah because siblings were meant to 'accommodate' one another if it ever came to it, after all we have the same genes and DNA. And according to mom and dad, it's very common among dragons to do so. Not like it would stop us anyhow."

With one quick thrust, he penetrated her deep walls, destroying her hymen which caused her to wrap her legs around his waist and dig her nails into his skin, actually drawing blood from the piercing.

Dante paid no mind to the pain as he continued to pound faster and faster till he found a suitable speed to keep pace at, one that other males could only ever achieve when they're about to climax.

Much to their delight, they kept at the pace for a good forty minutes without slowing down whatsoever. Yet the time came when they were about to blow their first load which Elle demanded be inside her. Instead of even trying to hide the fact he was a bit embarrassed being bossed around by his elder sister about such a topic he complied with her demands.

"I going- I'm going to lose my mind! Dante! Keep fucking me! Don't let up! Fuck me like you want to impregnate me!"

"Elle!"

"Dante!" they yelled each other's names as they both climaxed at the same time.

Yet being the dragons they were, one round was _**far from enough**_. Once more Dante kept his member inside her and continued his previous pace. Only for a while till he actually sped up making Elle cum within moments.

Elle then asked Dante if there was anything he would want to try next, however yet again she didn't let him have time to think about it as she pushed him onto his back and placed herself on his dripping penis. She went up and down like a rollercoaster, not stopping for even for a breath.

She brought his hands to her massive breasts which almost got swallowed up in the mountains. Out of all the girl's he's been with so far, Elle had the biggest rack out of everyone. He wondered if she had the biggest among all his sisters, but his mother still made everyone else feel small in comparison with hers.

However just like the ones before her, even the mighty Elle fell to keep up with Dante. He was a master in bed, and he would never give out his secrets to anyone. After all he was taught them by his _master_ …

X_X

Dante never left the room that night despite his other sister's clawing at the door like dogs. He fell asleep in the arms of his sister who held him close to her, placing her head to hiss's side. The moon lit up the room from the window. From the light, a swirl of purple flames came to be giving away to the mother of the two dragons.

With a smile on her face she covered them up with a clean blanket and softer pillows, all too careful not to disturb them in their sleep. She bid them each a kiss and stopped at Dante. She bent over a little, bringing her angelic hand to his cheek.

"My boy is getting married… My baby is all grown up." She began to grin as a few tears rolled down her face. "I feel bad that I killed all his friends… Poor boy must never find out, otherwise he'll be heartbroken." She looked over to where a grandfather clock was, it just stroke one am which made her smile disappear.

"Why though did his wedding have to take place on his… On _**their**_ birthday… That bastard is going to pay if he dares show up at the wedding! I swear it as the mother of my son; I will not allow harm to come to him, despite ' _ **his**_ ' wishes. I will finish what you started!" She turned to the window, staring out at the moon. "Watch over us all, papa."

She disappeared the same way she came, leaving a black feather behind in her wake. The ex-archangel turned dragoness is not about to let someone like _**him**_ interfere with their plans. She returned next to her husband who was deciding which tie to wear to the wedding in just a few hours. From being in deep thought she took a deep breath and made her presence known despite him already sensing her because of their internal bond.

Her composure changed completely as she relaxed next to her husband, the only person who knows exactly what was going on and was in the same boat as her. Noticing her change instantly to a relaxed school nurse ( _Yes, she's still wearing her school nurse outfit._ )

"You know what tomorrow is right Vader?"

"I wish it wasn't but sadly it's their birthday. Don't worry I made a promise to your father that I will protect our family, even if he failed. They are to one's running heaven now… Michael doesn't even know it. So much for him being ' _ **his**_ ' favorite son."

They continued to talk about the upcoming events that they'll try to avoid in order not to scar their children any further. A war was coming,

"Any reason why you're still wearing your work clothes?"

"Oh…" She looked herself over and then back at Vader. "I-I don't really know…" She brought a finger to her lips in thought.

Not before too long she figured nothing and forgot what she was going to say.

"Fuck it." She spread her large black feathery wings which ripped her clothing. "Nothing feels better then to be in your own natural skin." She stretched her arms and wings. "I think it's time we get to bed love." She said as the rest of her clothing burned away, not even leaving ashes behind. "Care to join me?" She took another look at his battered body, battle scars all over.

"Sure but first," He picked up the two ties, "which one you think is better?" he switched between the two.

"Don't wear one. You'll be fine with a regular suit. Just wear the collar lose."

"But what about the t-"

"No TIE!" she pulled him onto the bed. "Now take off your boxers so we can get comfortable." He did as she demanded; there was no winning now…

 **X_X**

 **Wonder what's going to happen… Kind of a cliffhanger isn't it? Sorry.**

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have been busy writing other stories that popped into my head … Long story short, I couldn't continue till I wrote them down. In fact I might even upload them soon.**_

 _ **Dante's Harem has gotten a great amount of votes. Still not as many as I hoped. Message me who you want, and I'll see what to do. Or better yet, leave a comment. (Comments are easier for me to read.) Thanks for your support!**_

 _ **The listing so far is: (Not in order) The ones labeled as: "She's In" are in do to plot.**_

Akeno (No Duh _She's In_ )

 _Rias 11_

 _Raynare 20_

 _Elle 25 (She's In)_

 _Sarah 30_

 _Astrea 27_

 _Kotori 21 (She's In)_

 _Mine 24 (She's In)_

 _Jessica 13_

 _Cynder (Most unlikely) 12 (Come on, that's his mom for Pete's sake!)_

 _Yasaka 9_

 _Tiamat 4_

 _Rosweisse 8_

 _Ophis 8(Open minded)_

 _Muriel 3(Gonna pair most likely with someone else)_

 _Mikal 4(Free game)_

 _Sincre 3(Free game)_

 _ **Girls from different anime(s) (VG)**_ _ ***I do not intend to cross anymore animes unless suggested to do so with a high quantity of votes.***_

 _Est 2_

 _Asuna 1_

 _Sinon 2_

 _Silica 1_

 _Elizabeth 1_

 _Ahri 12 ( LoL's I must say I do love her)_

 _Hel 8 (Dating the very daughter of Loki? Dante got some balls)_

 _Lady Death 1 (I want her…)_

 _ **I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**_

 _ **Thanks for staying tuned! I will update when possible! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_

 _ **-D. Sky Commander signing off.**_


	14. Chapter 13: FOr WHOM THE BELL TOLLS

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's. Plus I added a few characters from one of my favorite animes, hope you enjoy! (I also don't own the bands or music that will be played.)**_

 _ **Warning: contains sexual references and activities. You have been warned… again.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Thirteen: For Whom the Bell Tolls…_

 **SINS estate Japan**

 **(Author's POV)**

Everyone was up. It's Friday, and they're ready for a night they'll not forget. Dante awoke in the arms of his sister Elle who was covered by the blanket they shared. Her long blue hair laid out all over his chest, tickling him as he breathed.

He placed his hand along her cheek, bringing her face to his and placing a kiss on her forehead. The motion woke the bluette, who just wanted another five minutes before waking up. The night they'd spent together really got to her, she was always the one who would wake up early and not delay.

Dante chuckled to himself and stayed with her as she desired. Five minutes came to pass rather quickly much to the two's displeasure. Before they could even get out of the bed, Kotori and Mine knocked the door down and tackled the prior to the ground.

"How could you Dante!" Kotori whined.

"We could've spent the night together too you know!" Mine pushed Dante back down as he tried to sit up. "Oh no you don't!" She began licking her lips as she smashed them against his.

"No fair! You had him yesterday too Mine!" Kotori yelled, pulling her twin away from Dante, only to smash hers up against his just like her sister before her.

Mine just shook it off as Elle began to giggle which turned into a laugh. It made everyone smile, even the two kissers stopped to smile. It was rare for Elle to show any signs of humor. To see her release one was something else.

"Wow, the mighty _**cold-hearted**_ princess actually laughed." Elle's laughter instantly changed to her normal straight and scary face.

" _ **Mind repeating that?!**_ " Mine put her hands up in defense.

"No, I'm good." She said shaking.

"Mind you, I'll let you go only because you're my sister. But say that out loud again, and you'll spend a month frozen in Ice!"

"Yes M'am!" She saluted which Elle grave one back.

The two stayed silent for a bit, but broke into laughter soon afterwards. Really everyone in the family is the same deep down, in fact some might say it's a little scary.

"Well I doubt you two came here for just a kiss…" Dante wrapped his arms around the three girls. "So what do you want?" He asked in a kind way… _not really_.

"Well the others all left around six this morning, and we've been waiting by your door all night!"

"Wait, so what time is it?!" Dante panicked, looking towards the grandfather clock in the room. "Oh, it's only eight. Well almost eight."

"We stayed by Elle's door since midnight! We need compensation!" The twins looked to Dante's naked form. "And you two are already ahead of the game."

The two twins traded glances as they both stood straight up. With the family usual trick: a snap of the fingers and their clothes burned away, leaving no ashes behind. The now nude twins grinned from ear to ear, and pounced their little brother who had Elle hold him still from behind.

"Traitor!" Dante said through gritted teeth.

"Oh you know you want to see our sick spins!" The three girls said in unison.

"Don't you think you can handle three little girls?" Elle said, pinching his cheek.

"What about any of you is little?!" He broke her grip and pointed to their breasts, actually poking Kotori in the nipple making her groan.

"I guess I did it now huh?" the only answer he got was Kotori smashing their lips together, which he gave into instantly.

"Time to claim another girl for your harem Dante." Mine said as she began groping her twin, making her moan even more. "This girl just can't wait any longer! She's going to burst any second!" She began giggling.

"Is that ok with you then Kotori?" Everyone went silent, awaiting the girls answer. "We don't have to rush, take things the way you want to."

She remained silent. ' _Was this what she really wanted?'_ She along with all her sisters wanted to be marked by Dante. He was everything they'd ever want in a mate. He's strong, brave, clever and all at the same time the nicest person they know. He'd put anyone before himself, which makes him more admiral than everyone else.

On the part of being a dragon god, he was the only truly qualified to be their king. _To be their_ _mate_. However for Kotori there was something else… Dante is the first boy she fell for. He was the only boy she'd ever developed feelings for. All the boys where she and Astrea grew up weren't only perverts, but complete assholes. They'd try to make moves on them, and a few cases they ended up violating them.

Dante and the rest of the family learned about it while they spent the twenty years in the _Era Hollows_. It was there, in their rebuilt castle where Dante made a vow to his sisters.

" _I swear to my own blood, I will never treat you poorly or take advantage of anyone of you! If anyone dares to make a move against you I will be your protector! No scumbag out there is worthy enough to be the one to take your love! No one! So here I stand in front of all of you, my heart open to you all. I love each and everyone one of you. Nothing will ever change that."_ He paused for a moment, glaring out at his sisters.

" _Before you, and before our shared blood… I swear that nothing shall ever remove or revoke my love for each one of you. If you decide to have me be your mate, I tell you now… I will be the mate you want, but even more than that. I will make each one of you my queen and I will forever be your King!_ "

That was the moment that sealed everyone's mind. They'd all made it clear that their brother was going to be their mate, their **King**.

"I do. I want you Dante as much as everyone else here does."

"As you wish my queen. Your wishes are my pledge. I shall not fail you in our immortal lives." He placed his hand on her cheek, cupping her face. "I love you too Kotori."

With that the seal was set. The two went into a love feast which Elle and Mine gladly assisted. Dante ended up doing what only men could ever dream of.

"Let's begin then, shall we?" Dante looked into her eyes as she readied herself.

"Please take me already! I can't stand not being the first one you-!" She shut up as Dante rammed right into her, breaking her hymen.

" **Holy shit**! You're fucking huge Dante!" She cried in pleasure as Elle put herself behind her, pressing her slightly larger breasts into her back.

"You're soo cute lil' sis. No wonder Dante couldn't wait to get inside you!"

She blushed as her tongue fought its way outside. Now hanging from her mouth like a dog who's trying to cool-off, the young dragoness was in the most wonderful place in the world. Right in the arms of her dearest little brother who would always be there for her, who would destroy heaven and hell if it meant keeping her safe and in his arms.

"Now I think it's time for us to enjoy some of Dante as well…" Mine and Elle pulled his hands from Kotori's back and pushed them up their womanhood.

"Much better!" Mine said as she enjoyed Dante fisting her vagina. It was the very same for Elle who was about to pull Dante in up to his elbow.

Mine didn't pull as much, but seemed to be eye balling Kotori's breasts which she rubbed hers against while placing her hood on Dante's mouth. The twins rode the male till Kotori fell back exhausted. Mine giggled before she too came to cumming all over Dante's face.

"Well I guess it's time now huh?" Dante picked Kotori off the ground once he got to his feet. "Time to become one." With that he rammed right back inside his sister bringing her back to life.

She wrapped her legs around his hips as he continued to pace himself rather fast and keeping the pace go for a few minutes before taking Kotori's tongue into his mouth. This was her best day ever, and now she was about to have her brother release inside her. She broke the kiss and told Dante she was close.

He nodded and sped up. Once the time came, they both released at the same time, having their juices spread out all over themselves. But before they broke apart, Dante gave her neck a lick before biting down on her. She growled out in pleasure as her fangs went into his neck: her nails into his shoulder blades, drawing blood.

The three girls were caught up in their lustful morning. Dante placed his mark on Kotori just like those before her. Now it was currently around afternoon and the four siblings went into the springs to relax.

Unknown to Dante, the girls were tasked with keeping him busy while the wedding was set up. His Wedding was taking place in their reconstructed castle in their empire. Words spread out quickly throughout the world about the wedding and many people were invited. The four devil kings, Rias and her peerage of course. Even Sona and hers as well were invited. Of course all family members were invited, and the Gods who were on good terms as well.

Long summary shortened: everyone Dante and Akeno like and have feelings for are certain. Speaking of Akeno, she was all over the male's thoughts. He knows he made a vow to her which he was more than willing to fulfill. Yet that wasn't what was bothering him… Oh no.

"I wonder how everyone's going to behave at the wedding?" The three girls turned their heads to face him with forced smiles.

"We'll behave." They said but inside they were pissed they weren't the ones getting married.

"Don't lie to me now. I know you're lying since the bond." He pointed to his neck with a grin.

"Wait-! No that's not possible!" Mine splashed water at him, only making the water around them boil even more.

"Don't you know when I'm kidding with you?" He teased as the water went back to its normal temperatures. "But if you splash me again, _**no one**_ is leaving this spring!" His eyes glowed murderous red.

"You think you scare me? Ha! Last time I checked water was one of my favorite elements." She said as a water sphere formed in her hand. "This is my turf kid!" She began laughing evilly as Dante submitted.

From every one of his siblings, each one had control of a few elements. All of them including their parents were unchallenged with lightning. But that's where they drift off.

"Now now, play nice kids." A new voice reached the group as they turned to face their mother. "Now Kotori, didn't you say this **'was your turf'**?"

"Yeah…" she gulped as they all witnessed their mother summon all the water in the springs into her own water sphere above her head.

"About that…" She pointed to the ball of water. "Do you really think so?"

"I submit! I submit! **I submit!** " Cynder grinned as she released the water back into the pool.

"Good girl. Now…" She stepped in next to Dante. "How was your night Dante?" She asked in a very loving way which made Dante question his insanity. "You kids seemed to be well out of it after what, eight rounds?"

Dante went red in the face as Mine began to glow in anger. Kotori however didn't catch what she said but stayed silent.

"It was eleven." Elle said as she moved closer to Dante. "Oh an I think I would win the debate of who's turf this is." To make her point, she turned the water around her to ice.

"That just takes the fun out of it though…" Kotori and Cynder whined.

"Mine, can you come over here please." Cynder pulled the twins together. "Now I just want to know if ' _that_ ' is done."

Both girls took a moment but nodded when they figured out what she was getting at.

"Yes. How about the rest of the details? Everyone finished yet?" Mine asked as she went to Dante's side; rubbing up against his side so he'd wrap his arm around her.

"Yep. Everything is going smoothly. All the bridesmaids are fitted-" she pointed to the three girls in the springs.

"Also, mother there's something I wish to ask you." Dante swam over in the four feet of water, stopping at her legs.

He looked her in the eyes as he got to his knees in the tub, not once removing his sight from his mother.

"I need to fulfill my promise to my fiancé. And for that I wish for you to open the gate to heaven so I can fill Akeno's broken heart!" he bowed his head, grinding his teeth. "Please I beg you!"

Cynder raised an eye brow. The fact is, the only way you could enter, no rather find heaven is if you were granted accesses to it by God, an Archangel or even a few fallen angels. But as for the fallen angels, they had to be an Archangel previously before they sinned.

"Why should I allow a being such as yourself to enter God's kingdom?" She said it in a strict and emotionless glare which made the girls take a step back. _**(A/N: You'll notice that many characters in this can change directions instantly.)**_

' _Did she just talk to Dante like that? Her precious Dante?'_ The news struck the girls hard.

"Well, tell me boy. Why should you be allowed to enter Heaven?"

"I am not doing it for my own gain or out of lustery. I just plan on making two people reunite." He whipped away his tears. "I, the son of the Dragon God Vader and the Archangel Cynder demand query on holy land! If you won't assist, then I shall defy all those who stand against me."

Cynder brought her hand up, summoning a red lightning bolt. She aimed it at his head, ready to end him for good.

"Is that all you have to say?" Her voice held some anger but more venom then she would've attended to.

"I-I… Please?" he laughed as he realized this wasn't going right, but _south and fast_.

"There you go." She smiled, removing the bolt from its target and throwing it out the window; thus breaking it. "When we're done, I'll escort you to your goal." She pulled him up and pushed his head between her mountains.

"Mom!" The three girls yelled coming up to Dante who was about to pass out from their mother's large breasts.

They pulled onto him, however failing to break Cynder's grasp. She was in the _**top four**_ strongest beings in all of existence, so what chance did they have?

"No fair mom!" Elle said in a very 'child-like' manner which was so unlike her.

"Yeah come on mom! You shouldn't go up an monopolize Dante like that!" Mine yelled as she tried to pull Dante free: her wings sprouting from her back giving her more strength.

"Now now… No need to be so selfish." Cynder said as she released Dante, causing the girls to go flying back minus Elle. "Quick moves Elle." Cynder smirked to her blue-haired daughter. "You get your quick thinking from me."

"I ain't denying that." She laughed as she hugged her mother. "Love ya mum."

"Love you too sweetie. Now help me take care of those runts over there…"

The two older dragons began plotting something evil as the rest of the group gulped in fear. No idea what to expect, they only prayed it wouldn't hurt…

X_X

Everyone was out of the springs and had taken their showers in their own bathrooms. Once finished they headed to their version of a dining room which clearly was the size of a mess hall.

"Every time I come in here, I feel as though there's a lot more people living here…" Dante said as he took in the size of the room for the twentieth time.

"You do recall all the younglings right?" Kotori asked as she came from the kitchen with four plates of bacon. "Oh and I got everyone a plate." She turned to Cynder who walked in from behind her.

"I hope you kids are hungry, I sure made a lot this time!" She had her eyes closed as she sat down at their very hefty table. "And I even had some help!"

Jessica popped up out of nowhere with a really kind smile painted on her face. The green haired girl had a bagel hanging out of her mouth, and she made the mistake of waving it in front of Elle. The oldest sister jumped up from her seat and tackled the green haired girl to the bench across from the table.

"Hey now, you two play nice…" their mother warned as her usual deadly ora emanated around her. "There's plenty of food Elle, no need to-"

"But she was waving it in front of me like treat! It's only fair that we split it."

"How about I get both of you two new ones so you'd stop with these little brawls…" Dante said as he walked in from the kitchen with a platter laid out with bagels and toppings.

He tossed them each one and laid the tray on the table.

"There, no more teasing each other."

"But I didn't even mean too!" Jessica whined as tears formed up in her now 'puppy' eyes.

Dante place his hand on the youngest member of their family's head and gave her a loving smile.

"I know. But Elle along with Sarah and Astrea get crazy when food is around. Glad to see you're more like me then them." Flashing his teeth as he whipped away her tears. "No need to cry about this. Anyhow…" turning to face the rest of the group who were all face deep in food. "I'm done eating already, so when you're ready mother."

Cynder looked up from her twelve plates; whipped cream on her face. She nodded and took a napkin to wipe her face. The others pointed to another spot and she tried to get it many times before sticking her dragoness tongue out and licked her whole face clean.

"Did I get it now?" She asked as her tongue slipped back into her mouth.

"Yeah… You got it." The others shivered at her wired ways but realized they're all the same blood. "Love ya mom!"

Everyone finished up their plates… Well dropped them into a large bucket which Dante brought into the kitchen. He threw the dishes into the air and burned them clean… Well he cleaned them by setting them on fire. The dishes fell back into the sink for a quick rinse and then onto the dish-rack.

"Ok, let's go Dante. You'll only have an hour to find who you're looking for before I pull- I mean take you to your Wedding."

"Okay mom!" He yelled as he ran out of the house. "I'm ready."

Cynder snapped her eyes open once Dante arrived with new attire she didn't see yet.

"Nice new look… You look like a perfect stud." She licked her finger while creeping the boy out.

"Yeah, I wanted to look more presentable to who I'm going to meet." He blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

He was wearing straight black jeans, with his smith's boots. His hair was more trimmed and had the front of his hair a little spiky. All around, he looked ready for a date.

"Let's go." He stepped next to his mother who nodded and opened the portal. "I hope everything goes well…"

Cynder had no idea along with the others who Dante wanted to see so badly. She was going to find out soon because time was running out and the wedding was in two hours. She pushed her son through and jumped in right behind him, leaving the girls to go back to work. Much to everyone's pleasure, there was going to be enough food at the wedding to keep them full for months!... _Err a day_?

"Well I guess it's time to go to work huh?" The girls shuddered at the thought.

"I just hope everyone will be ready by the appointed time." Elle said, brig the other two back to the real world. "There isn't much to do now, all we got to do is get our dresses on and then we'd be good."

"Yeah, you're right." Mine said as she was the first to lead the group back inside.

"You girls wonder who he's bringing right?" Kotori asked as she looked to her sisters.

All three girls had no clue who Dante left to go get, but whoever it was must have been really important for him to rush there only a few hours before his wedding. The person also might have something to do with the wedding perhaps…

X_X **(Now at the Gates of Heaven)**

Now at the very gates of Heaven, the two SINS prepared themselves as Cynder let lose her twelve black: feathery wings. The fallen Archangel still had rank, despite her being down-casted for her unyielding love for Vader. Yet some of her friends and extended family still liked her enough where she could enter heaven.

"Wow, it's pretty much what I thought the gates would look like…" Dante let out a whistle as his mother smiled at his cuteness.

"My dear boy, now not the time for sightseeing, we got a schedule to keep."

"Oh, I'm sorry mom. Ok, well I guess we can go in right?" He walked up to the gates but was surprised when they opened to him. "I guess I'm allowed here huh?"

"Probroly because of your blood ties. But as I said no time to waste!" She picked up her son and rocketed in, having the clouds rush out of their way. "I always loved flying up here."

The two remained flying for a bit: Dante came uneasy with being 'man-handled' by his mother so she let him go only for him to fall three feet till he brought out his black wings. He was shocked to see more then he had before. Cynder raised a brow having both of them stop so she could inspect the boy. She circled him, looking at every inch.

"Well I remember you having three pairs last time, but now you got five pairs…"

"I got ten wings?!" He was mixed between ' _freaked_ ' and ' _impressed_ '.

"It's a sign that you're maturing. I wouldn't be surprised if you eventually get the same as me." Cynder brought her son into a hug, wrapping her twelve wings around him.

Her warming smile never faded as she held her baby boy in her arms. She still couldn't believe her baby was getting married. In her opinion, he wasn't old enough to get married… Despite the fact he already had sex on multiple occasions. None of that mattered though.

Right now she held her precious boy in her arms, her wings wrapped around him and his own. The scene alone would make most people smile, if not tear up just a little. A mother held her son, keeping him safe and close behind her mighty wings.

"I love you Dante…" She let a tear roll down her face, landing on his cheek.

"Mom…" He started to get emotional, sensing the atmosphere.

"My baby is getting married… I still can't believe it." She kissed his forehead as she then leaned back, still having him in her arms.

"Just don't forget about your mother, ok? No one will ever love you more than your mother."

"Never. You alone mother are the biggest influence on my life." He went on about a few other things, which would make a mother bend her knees and cry.

"You're such a stud, you know that?" She laughed as she placed another kiss on his forehead. "Despite how much I wish I could keep you in my arms forever, even mother's need to learn to let go."

"Geez mom, you're making it sound like you're getting older…"

Realizing he was right, she tightened her grip around him, making him cough and lose use of his lungs.

"I'm not aging! I still look like a twenty-two year old!" She was a little angry but not at her son.

Apparently during their short time in Heaven, they attracted quite the crowd… There appeared to be at least thirty angel warriors, all had two pairs of wings and were pointing their weapons at the two 'fallen angels'.

As the warriors prepared themselves, Cynder took in a deep breath before whispering something so low that only Dante could hear it. His eyes opened wide as he knew exactly what was going to happen. Cynder released her grip around him, as her wings opened up wide to reveal who used to be the most powerful of the female Archangels.

She wore her 'roman' cloth which pretty much was what you expect a female Archangel to wear into battle. However, her's which normally is gold with sliver trimmings was ebony black with ruby trimmings. A sign that she truly was now a fallen angel. She pulled a sword out of thin air which was very similar to Kiba's skill, yet her's was clearly a natural born gift and talent. Her armor finally filled out completely as her cloth was covered in her ebony-ruby armor. She looked like a Romanian knight, but a female design.

" _ **You dare point your weapons towards me and my boy**_?!" She wasn't livid just yet, but pretty close to it.

Dante just got behind his mother who seemed to want to make a stand against those who used to be her kin. The whole ordeal seemed to be unnecessary to Dante who thought nothing much of the angels. However his mother had her reasons, so he wasn't going to go against them. A bunch of civilian angels also gathered around for the 'show down', some appeared to be young children being held close by their mothers.

As it would seem, a certain angel arrived who out ranked the rest. He had a total of eight wings, four pairs which he proudly showed them off. He was wearing some armor: mainly a typical helmet with fins on the sides, along with some sliver braced chest plate. No one really paid any attention to him which almost made him cry…

"I've heard stories about you and your boy, Lady Cynder. However I can't allow you to go around here freely despite your previous stature."

"Shut it child, you think you along with most of heaven can ever reach a level were as you'd be a threat to me or my boy?" Cynder raised her weapon above her head. "You better stand down before **I erase all of you from existence**."

The lower ranked angels seemed to quiver a bit but remained firm as their 'boss' sent a lightning bolt passed Cynder's head. Her eyes went wide as the bolt hit Dante right in his chest. He coughed up a little blood as the bolt just hanged there, not giving any room.

"Ow. Now this isn't fun…" Dante gritted his teeth as he removed the bolt with his left hand.

He clasped his fist, dispersing the bolt as if it was made of air. He looked over to the bastard who threw the thing and with great speed, returned one of his own. Now the cocky angel had a purple bolt of lightning sticking in the same place he threw his.

"You **bastard**!" He gripped at the bolt which seemed to dwarf his own. "I guess we got no choice now…"

"Well you started it!" Dante gritted. The two of them went back and forth like a bunch of kids.

Before the angel could call for reinforcements, Cynder pooped up right in front of him with an emotionless stare. He tried to back up in fear until she dropped the hilt of her sword on his head. It was an instant KO which had even a few of the civilian angels dropping their mouths at.

"Did she just…"

"She just knocked out Michael's-"

"Well I guess he got what he deserved." A female voice said, making the crowd back away to reveal her.

She appeared to be very similar to Cynder.., The red hair but that was it. From what just transpired Cynder's expression changed from ' _ **death**_ ' to a loveable mother. She let out a sigh and dispersed her armor and sword. Apparently the girl wasn't someone who Cynder saw as a threat.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, _**Emilia**_?"

"I haven't seen you in over a hundred years… I missed you auntie."

Dante was at a loss till Cynder filled him in. Emilia is Michael's daughter, his cousin. Apparently the male angel who just attacked them was her younger brother Luke. ( _Explains why he was able to hurt Dante huh?_ )

"So yes, I got the message about your wedding. I hope you don't mind if I come."

"By all means, you're family so I can't see why not. Sure come along!"

The three began to move to another section of Heaven, well actually Emilia's own private home which wasn't that much to say. They just needed their own area where they could talk freely without the public's eyes on them.

"Well so what's for your visit to Heaven?"

Cynder pointed to Dante who seemed to be trapped in a daze with the redhead. Emilia seemed to be caught in her own as well which made Cynder laugh.

"Now Dante, don't we have to get someone?"

He woke from the daze and shooked his head.

"Yes, I need to find what I believe is where newly reincarnated angels reside. That does exist right?" Emilia and Cynder both answered his question at the same time.

"Yes. Why it's right around the corner."

Dante smiled and ran right out the door spreading his wings as he took off into the sky ( _ **wasn't he already in the sky? Heaven is weird like that…**_ )

"Hey wait for us!" the two female raced to his side and flew to what looked like a huge Romanian church. "Well he found it at least." They sighed as he had no patience.

Dante opened the doors to reveal one huge entry which had a desk in the center followed by a large staircase leading to multiple levels of what one would expect to be living quarters. Dante walked up to the desk which had an old guy currently resonating at. He was currently nose deep in the book on the desk which looked like a log.

"Hello there." Dante said with a smile which made the old man smile as well.

"Hello child, tell me what brings you here."

"I came to see if a certain person resides here… If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. Now proceed to come around the desk and search in the book."

Cynder and Emilia stayed at the entrance just having some girly talk and looked over to Dante who proceed to follow what he was told. Now behind the desk, the old man told him to speak the name of the one he seeks.

"Well here goes nothing, Shuri _Himejima." Cynder's eyes opened wide as she realized exactly what her boy was doing._

 _To be honest, she couldn't be more proud of her little dragon. "My he's quite the man if he's going this far for her…"_

 _Emilia had no idea who it was, but still remained silent as the woman mentioned proceeded to walk down the stairs. Cynder thought that her daughter Sarah was a perfect copy of her, but clearly Akeno and Shuri had them beat hands down._

 _Ms. Shuri had a smile on her face as she reached Dante who had his eyes closed grinning._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Shuri." She nodded her head as she looked over the boy in front of her. "My name is Dante. Dante SINS. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He bowed._

 _"Well it's nice to meet your acquaintance as well Dante-kun. But do you mind telling me why you requested my presence?" She said in a way which sounded more negatively then she'd hoped for. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just that my only daughter is going to be getting married very soon and I was going to watch it in my room."_

 _"Oh I see. Do you perhaps know who she's getting married to?"_

 _"My husband didn't tell me. Apparently some boy who happened to save her on a few occasions. Also that the boy happens to be a rare being that happened to be named Dante as well…"_

 _Dante smirked as he scratched the back of his head._

 _"Yep, that'd be me."_

 _Shuri was shocked about the news at first about the marriage, but now her daughter's husband was right there before her in heaven. She had no idea what to say as tears started to flow down her face._

 _"Now don't be sad, I've come here for a very special reason…" She looked up to the tall male. "I want to know if you want to be a part of Akeno's life again. You see I have this '_ _gift_ _' that can make it happen." He opened his wings to show he wasn't lying. "Just come with me, I promised her I'd get her the best gift in the world and I plan on keeping it."_

 _She jumped into his arms as she said 'yes' over and over again. Cynder and Emilia walked closer to the two and began explaining the details of what needed to be done. Long story short, Shuri was going to become a fallen angel in order to live along with her family._

 _According to the one time Dante had talked to Akeno's father and then Azazel, they'd informed him that Shuri was reincarnated as an angel do to her sacrifice of protecting her child. Then the other day when no one was watching, Dante went over to Michael and asked if it was true and if he could arrange something._

 _Sadly being the man in charge of heaven, he couldn't make it so. However he did inform him of how to get around the whole ordeal. Dante's hopes were still alive and he was going to see it thru._ _Just have to convince his mother to let him go_ _…_

 _Shuri's husband along with her daughter had no clue about the whole ordeal which was going to make for even a bigger surprise. Cynder however had another idea which made it easier for Dante. Instead of him having her revived as a fallen angel, Cynder just told her to admit to having_ _ **hate, greed, passion**_ _and_ _ **lust**_ _. Every mother should have that if they ever cared for their child, which Shuri wasn't any exception._

 _Shuri stepped back as Dante and the rest instructed her. She opened her wings, revealing her own five pairs of white wings. Dante took a gulp as he looked at the mother of the first woman he ever loved enough to mate. She kept reminding him of Akeno which made it hard for him to breathe. She caught notice of this and stood still, thinking she messed something up._

 _"Oh no, no no. You're alright. It's just that… Well you see, you look so much like Akeno that it's hard to breathe. Don't pay no mind to me. As for the next step…"_

 _Cynder laid out the rules of what needed to be done. As she said earlier, those four sins will remove your holy element and you'll be down casted as a fallen angel. It wasn't that much uncommon, many angels admitted that as they wished to be with those they loved or just away from Heaven were they needed to be especially good._

 _Shuri let out a moan which sounded like she had orgasm. Dante blushed at the sound as his member was having a hard time in his pants._

 _'_ _Dam! Why does she have to be so similar to Akeno?! She's so hot; I'm having a hard time here!"_ _Dante was having a war rage inside him as he tried to contain himself._

 _"Well, I guess that's done and over with." Cynder smirked as she walked up to Shuri. "My my, you do look just like Akeno-san. The look on her face will be priceless, I'll need to make sure to get plenty of photos."_

 _The two mothers laughed a little before they hugged each other, Shuri thanking her for all she has done. Cynder waved it off as she also seemed to owe her husband a favor which she remembered just now so it was like '_ _killing two birds with one stone_ _'. But she didn't say that just to remain good in their eyes._

 _The group then proceed to leave, informing Shuri that her belongings will be moved to their residence which she was more than happy with. Emilia said she had to get changed before coming, and said she'd bring her father along with their aunts._

 _Dante waved her good bye and ran to the gates once more. Not waiting for his 'two' mothers, he jumped off and into free fall before opening his feathery wings. He still had to get suited before the wedding which he took a glance at his watch to see he only had ten minutes left. He panicked and bursted thru the clouds, breaking the sound barrier as if it was normal. His clothes that he was currently-previously wearing were vaporized and he was flying all the way home completely nude._

 _He just so happened to slow down once he reached his town and the academy. Right below him in the yard happened to be a few female devils of mixed classes which caught sight of his body. They didn't say a word as his body left them questioning what they just saw. Whether it was something they desperately wanted to have, or just wanted to have a piece of._

 _Those devils happened to be the student president along with her vice president. Among them happened to be a few other female devils from other families who also caught sight of the_ _beast_ _. The two presidents cleaned their glasses which became foggy from the steam they let off and quickly '_ _shoe shoe_ _' the others who all had taken photos in their minds about the stud. It was safe to say: not that they'll ever admit it, but even the two presidents were going to be '_ _thinking_ _' about Dante tonight._

 _Speaking about Dante, they realized his wedding was within a few minutes and rushed to their private club house to get ready. And the lord knows they needed the speed. Not that school would be over just yet, but honestly: no devil cared about school in the slightest. Right now, they needed to get to the wedding, and_ _ **fast**_ _._

 _X_X (_ _ **SINS CASTLE, SINS KINGDOM**_ _)_

 _Everything was set. The castle was rebuilt brick for brick and never looked any better. The main entrance was filled with many devils and fallen angels who seemed to be getting along quite well. Behind the foyer was a stair case which led to where the main dining hall was. As for where the actual wedding was taking place, that was in the main courtyard in the center of the castle. The courtyard alone was the size of at least four football fields, along with all the equipment needed to film the event._

 _All in all, it was bigger than the wedding of British royalty. However, once the ceremony ends, all live broadcast will cease and then the party will begin. Vindel was the one in charge of that as Vader was still wondering if he should wear a tie. He thanked his father that_ _ **she**_ _wasn't there because she would completely roast his ass if she was._

 _"Well almost everyone is here. Who of the main party are we still missing?" A fallen angel asked as he ran up to Vindel with a clipboard. "Time is up, and we need to get a move on!" He collapsed his six wings, having them disappear like everyone else._

 _"Chill_ _ **Jig**_ _. Everything will proceed as needed. So far only four girls and two boys are missing from the party. Dante, and Issei-san aren't here yet. As for the girls: Rias, Elle, Kotori, and Mine aren't here yet."_

 _"That's too many!" He yelled as he nearly broke his clipboard. "We have only two minutes before the music and broadcast start!"_

 _As if right on cue, the three Bridesmaids, Rias and Issei arrived. The four girls all wore a light red dress, with a silver necklace. The necklace ranged from a red ruby to an azure stone. Issei was in the usual tux, nothing special. Even the Germory heads arrived behind their daughter. Sirzechs was with Grayfia and their son just little farther behind them._

 _"Glad to see you finally made it." Vindel laughed as his sisters were about to hit him._

 _"Sorry, we lost track of time and had to make sure Dante was on his way."_

 _"Well is he?" Jig asked, getting real close to snapping._

 _"I think soo…" Mine laughed as she tried getting away from the pissed male._

 _"He went somewhere with mom after breakfast. He should be here any minute." Elle headed to the rest of the girls who were already lined up for the ceremony. "Oh yeah, the presidents are here already, cool."_

 _The two glasses-wearing devils smiled and nodded when the girls all got together. The whole female bridal party was made up of Rias, Elle, Sarah, Kotori, Mine, Astrea, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Sona, Tsubaki, and Irina. Rossweisse decided that she didn't really want to be in the party since it was more about their friendship. Instead, Rossweisse and a certain_ _dragon-boy_ _seemed to kick something off._

 _Speaking of Vindel, his three mates were sitting down next to his father, Raynare and three of his aunts:_ Muriel, Mikal, and Sincre _in the first pew whilst the rest of the guests were now beginning to sit down. As Dante's best man, Vindel saw to it that everyone got into their positions and quick._

 _Everyone from the bachelor party and Issei got lined up on the opposing side of Rias and the others. First was Vindel, Hades, Kagaho, Nico, Leo, Kensiler, Michael: who finally showed up with his daughter Emilia. Following suit were Issei, Gasper and another male who most haven't seen before. That is for the devils, as for the SINS they knew him all too well._

 _"Glad you could arrive_ _ **Titan**_ _. My it's been a long time hasn't it?" Azazel laughed as the guys in the group gathered around him._

 _Titan was the one who was responsible for watching over the SINS when they were in the orphanages. His platinum hair was cut short as he stood around Issei's height. He looked as if he was fourteen but clearly he was at least a thousand years old. The young boy waved his hand as his blue eyes came clear to see. He also so happened to be the son of a certain god that was like a brother to Vader._

 _"Yo." He said turning to face the entire crowd. "I haven't seen most of you in a long time… Nice to see that now you're finally on good terms with others Vindel."_

 _Said dragon god scratched the back of his head, giving a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I know. Last time I spent time with Leo, and Kagaho we nearly blew up the Artic. Heck we alone sunk Atlantis because of a bet we made with Poseidon."_

 _The others in the group who didn't know nearly fell to their knees as the two chuckled back and forth. The devils however regained their composure when an announcement was made._

 _"Dante has arrived, everyone prepare to commence with the ceremony."_ _The orator said over the loud speaker._

 _Dante ran fast to the group, leaving a hot trail of fire at his heels. The fire was luckily put out but Jig wasn't too happy about the now torched carpeting. Dante said he was sorry but the angel just snapped his clip board and stormed off. Deciding not to further push his buttons, they proceeded with the wedding._

 _Music started playing as the group got lined up. Everyone stood up and watched as Akeno's father started walking her down the aisle. She was covered in a beautiful white dress, nothing covering her beautiful face which Dante made sure of. He didn't want anything covering her flawless form, well at least her face in front of people…_

 _She had her hair down, and a purple flower placed in between her locks which boosted the attention to her eyes. Her friends couldn't believe it, rather than any makeup or extras she was just the pure one-hundred percent Akeno._

 _Dante's and Vindel's tux unlike the rest was actually a military dress uniform with all sorts of medals and ribbons showing. Something that their father led into which they happily agreed to. Even with all the tremendous things Dante has done, his older brother have ten lifetimes more of experience then him so he was of course had the official crowned prince uniform which had more '_ _bling_ _' than Dante's._

 _Baraqiel stepped to the side as he handed his daughter to Dante. The fallen angel stepped away as he took in the sight before him._ _"If only Shuri was here… She'd be so proud of and happy for you Akeno._ _"_

 _He took his seat next to Vader as the two shook each other's hand. The two men had a history which always left the other with respect. And now their tow kids were going to officially become one. They couldn't be any more proud of the fact that their children found someone worthy to be called family._

 _Dante kept his eyes glued to Akeno's as she did the same. The two love dragons ignored most of the words coming out of the speakers mouth which lead to both of them saying in perfect unison: "Sorry, what did you say? I didn't pay attention."_

 _They started to laugh lightly as they turned to face one another yet again, their smiles never fading._

 _"As I was saying," The commenter was Jig. "Do you take Dante here has your husband?"_

 _"My entire being belongs to him, yes I do." He nodded turning to Dante._

 _"I'm going to beat you to it, yes I do. Akeno is my mate, my alpha, my love. I devote my love to her as she is my queen." Jig snapped yet another piece of wood; the podium._

 _"Very good, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. SINS. You two may kiss." Jig stormed off, tired of being ignored._

 _Akeno beat Dante to the punch and wrapped her arms around his neck as they had the best kiss of their entire lives. The girls in the party jumped with excitement, as the boys wrapped arms around one another's necks as they fooled around._

 _Dante and Akeno led the way to the food. The party followed suit as everyone made it to the food court…_

 _"I'm so happy we followed thru with this." Dante turned to Akeno who had her arms wrapped around her husband, her mate, her king. "Don't you think it's time to eat though?" She smiled evilly._

 _The dragoness hid her appetite very well among the rest of the group, but like all dragons, hunger was the biggest threat to them. She showed off her large teeth and pulled Dante to the buffet. The two quickly got to work filling up multiple plates and then heading to their table. She smiled as all the food began to enter her mouth with no means of_ _retreating_ _._

 _The table consisted of the two newlyweds, along with the rest of Dante's mates who each had four plates of their own. Even the ones who weren't even marked yet such as Astrea, Sarah, Jessica and Raynare._

 _"Wow, this food is out of this world!" Astrea kept getting up for more plates. "Best wedding ever little bro!"_

 _"Yep! Who would've guessed Dante's wedding would be this good?!" Mine laughed as she started chucking a barrel._

 _Her twin was in the same spot as her, and even Elle soon joined in on their contest. The three of them tossed the first barrel to the side as if it was a sippy-cup. They yelled for another after another, without any doubt they got their drinking habit from their mother. As for Cynder, she was all over Vader as the two had to leave to take care of '_ _other matters_ _'._

 _Their table was located in the back of the huge room which had well over two hundred people inside. It was the main attraction till from where the entrance was: the crew set up a stage for a live performance by some_ _special people_ _. The stage began to light up as Jig took the center microphone. Behind him where a few electric-guitars, a drum set and even a key board which was pushed off to the side._

 _"Can I have everyone's attention..." The room settled down as all eyes laid on him. "As for tonight's performance, I have to say that not only is one band going to performing tonight but quite a few for the special couple." He said the last part thru gritted teeth which no one noticed. "For our first band, I introduce you too:_ _ **KISS**_ _!" (_ _ **Don't kill me; it's time to give off a perfect wedding.**_ _)_

 _Dante nearly jumped out of his chair as he let out a fire ball above his head in excitement. His sister all got stars in their eyes as the famous band took to the stage. They appeared to still be in their_ _prime_ _, which made many of the Sins question how, but decided just to enjoy the entertainment. Everyone got up out of their chairs and headed to the dance floor. Akeno right beside Dante as the two of them never once stopped looking at each other._

 _The first song they started out with was Love Gun. They followed up with: '_ _I was made for loving you_ _'._

 _"Hmm… yeah."_

 _"Do do do do do do do…"_

 _"Tonight I wanna give it all to you… In the darkness, there's so much I wanna do."_

 _"And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet… 'Cause girl, I was made for you And girl you were made for me."_

 _Dante started dancing as if his body was on fire. More to his own surprise Akeno mirrored his movements flawlessly as the two started to have sparks of lightning dancing around them._

 _The next song of course was '_ _I wanna Rock N Roll all night_ _'. As their last-closing song they altered the title of the song which was: '_ _Detroit Rock City_ _' to '_ _ **SINS Rock City**_ _' which didn't sound that good as a title but it fit perfectly as they sang the song._

 _The Sins, now including Akeno took into the air as they danced to the song while flying around. Dante tossed her constantly up in the air, catching her every time. She was having the best day of her life, and couldn't be any happier. The dragons danced as they could see everyone else having a fun time on the ground._

 _A certain two archangels seemed to be talking off on the side which made the younglings pause for a moment till Akeno came up from behind Dante and wrapped her arms and draconic wings around him. He smiled as he patted her hands, letting him turn around to face her._

 _"I hope this is everything you wished for."_

 _"More than I could've ever hoped for Dante. You're truly the best person in my life. I'm so happy we're finally together."_

 _"Me too,_ _ **Ms. SINS**_ _." They leaned in for another kiss as Dante placed his hand on her cheek. She was crying which was more than understandable._

 _"I still got something to show you once the music stops. Rather when everyone leaves. And I swear you'll be surprised."_

 _Akeno tilted her head as she thought he was talking about sex, to be truthful he wasn't but it was still on his mind. She nodded as she too looked forward to tonight and then her honeymoon which they're going to spend alone and away from everyone in the Era Hollows._

 _Jig once more took the stage, this time he seemed a bit more relaxed. He scratched his short black hair as he tried reading the note card. He ended up rotating it to the side so now it was readable. He sighed as he read the name on the card._

 _"That was an amazing performance, and now I would like to announce the next band…"_

 _There was a pause as the lights on the stage flickered to another color: purple setting to a dark ebony for the base as blue flames danced all around the stage, outlining its frame. When the center screen above began showing the name of the band, roars were heard coming from the SINS who seemed to be the only ones who really knew about these bands._

 _"I expected more people to be in to this…" Dante sweat dropped as his sisters followed suit._

 _"Why does no one like good music?" Raynare said as she made it clear that she also was a fan of the band as a t-shirt now laid over her dress. "This is my favorite band, and these fools don't even know about it?!" She broke a wine glass she was holding._

 _Issei and the rest of Rias' peerage moved closer to the group as they seemed to question who these bands are. Their words nearly shattered the dragon's hearts, Sarah nearly collapsed and fell on top of Elle._

 _"You're telling me you haven't heard of KISS or-" Kotori was cut off by who she deemed a '_ _little shit_ _'._

 _"I introduce you too:_ _ **VAN HALEN**_ _!" Jig flew off the stage as the legendary band took their hold._

 _Everything from: '_ _ **Runnin' with the Devil**_ _' to '_ _ **I ain't talking about love**_ _'. Their songs seemed to go way too fast for the SINs who really wanted to hear even more. But as sad as it was, it was time for Van Halen to leave to stage for the next performer._

 _Jig made his way up to the stage yet again and a certain two male dragons noticed a lipstick mark on his cheek. Deciding to let the man live, they let him go on with the speech._

 _Now just like the two previous bands, this one as well was a legendary band that got the Sins to do cartwheels. This band just happened to be Elle, Astrea and Sarah's favorite band. The three of the oldest Sins held each other tight as if they wanted to conform they weren't dreaming. It was no dream, it was very much real and they loved every bit of it._

 _Jessica also motioned at Dante: pointing to her wrist. He suspected time was almost up, but he had to move fast so everything fit in perfectly. Right after the next band he was going to be performing himself. As for the song, everyone was going to have to wait till the best hour arrived._ _Knowing his brother_ _-_

 _Vindel and his mates seemed to disappear not that long ago, leaving Dante to question what was up. He was going to need them for the next stage of the plan, but his plans of finding them changed once the voice of Jig echoed throughout the crowd…_

 _"Now it's time for_ _ROLLING STONES_ _!" Just now Dante noticed the name on the screen and was just as happy as his sisters._

 _Akeno seemed to know this band despite almost all the others who've been there for her since she was made into a devil had no idea. They seemed to be mixed between the Japanese culture for some reason which went on beyond just it being the Gremory's territory. But Rias along with most of the girls and even Kiba are from European nations. Minus the fact the heiress is a pure blooded devil, the fact still stands._

 _You ain't going to find any pure blooded devils looking Japanese. But that's where the European legacy ends. None of that matter though, right now was the time to celebrate Dante and Akeno's wedding and the rebirth of the SINS kingdom._

 _"These are so really cool bands Dante." Rias said as she came up to her-self '_ _claimed sister_ _'._

 _"Glad you like it! Now I think it's after this there'll be a special performance."_

 _"Wait, you expected these bands?!" His sisters yelled at him as he tried backing up._

 _"You guys kinda left hints, asking about music for a while here and there…" He backed up into Akeno and decided to sprint out of the ball room to somewhere more '_ _private_ _'._

 _It was a smart move because his sisters might have forced him to do something he didn't want to do. But now he stood by Akeno who had a slight hue on her face. The dragoness was a little drunk but not on alcohol…_

 _"Sorry about rushing you out here…" She gave him a smile which made him want to cuddle her. "I just need to inform you of what I plan to do from here on out."_

 _She fixated her eyes and snapped to attention. He pulled her in for a hug as he placed a few kisses up and down her neck and lips._

 _"I need you to trust me… I promise you'll love what I have in plan." She nodded as he informed her he had to go somewhere and it would be best for her to spend the next few minutes with her friends and new family._

 _She agreed and the two split which seemed a little hard for both of them. Dante walked off as Akeno walked back into the ballroom with her family and friends chatting. She joined in as Rolling Stones were about to finish their last song: '_ _ **Gimme Shelter**_ _'._

 _"These bands are unbelievable! Who knew rock n' roll was so great?!" Issei said which all the Sins and Akeno raised their hands. Raynare seemed to still be in her Van Halen shirt which went away as her dress still remained. She as well began informing the devils about the greatest version of music. They named so many songs and bands that the poor devil's couldn't keep up._

 _"And you guys do realize_ _ **KISS**_ _are devils right?" No one really knew but Raynare who saw them all pause to think about what she just said. "Ah, hello?" She waved her hand in front of Jessica who looked back at her with normal eyes._

 _"Yeah I knew, but it's more fun to fit in with the crowd." She stuck out her tongue making the older dragoness do the same. "We informed Dante about what Vindel had planned out for the wedding, so he had to recall a song he wanted to perform live for Akeno."_

 _Jig took the stage as_ _ **Rolling Stones**_ _departed. He had even a few more lipstick marks on his face which still seemed to go ignored by the crowd. He fixed his collar as he lifted the mike to his lips._

 _"Now for the final performance, we got something original here…" He pointed to the back of the stage as the lights focused on its target. The same design as before, but this time the flames moved inward to the center and formed a circle around what appeared to be a lift. The lights turned off, the finale was about to begin._

 _Just then Vindel walked out onto the stage with a guitar stringing a few notes. His three mates took up the remaining instruments: another guitar which was a base, the drums and the keyboard. They continued to string a few notes before getting serious._

 _"_ _I keep my eyes shut_ _…" Dante's voice came from the circle as he was raised to the top, mike in hand. "_ _For a moment in this life_ _,_ _I'll see_ _…_ _All this pain made sense_ _,_ _still I am proud to keep all my dreams_ _…" Akeno along with the other girls who wished to be Dante's mates had their eyes glued to the boy._

 _"_ _'Cause they're shining for me_ _._ _But when I wake up_ _,_ _the world just feels grey to me_ _._ _I am at the same place I don't really wanna be_ _:_ _feeling all alone_ _…" He pointed to the air as more lights began to move around the place._

 _"_ _I still chase what seems gone_ _._ _But when I try and stand back up_ _:_ _they pull me back down_ _,_ _and all I fight for begins to drown_ _._ _Who could save me now_ _?" He looked to Akeno as he walked closer to the edge of the stage._

 _"_ _Since_ _I know_ _:_ _all the steps I take_ _,_ _they are all because of me_ _!_ _Every messed up face was the way it should have been_ _." He sang the whole song, not missing a beat._

 _Dante and the rest didn't stop just there, their next song put their previous performance to the back burner. The girls switched places, now having both twins on the base-guitars while Vindel switched out for another lead guitar, handing his previous one to Dante._

 _Now everyone minus Evelyne had a guitar as she took hold of the root of any band: the drums. One could say it looked like a bunch of 'high school-early college students' were about to play a tribute to another band. To be honest, it was exactly that, but at a wedding and these ain't your average students. With quick flashes of multiple lightning strikes, those on the stage had their attire change from the previous look._

 _Now they all had leatherjackets with the_ _ **SINS**_ _family crest on the back. They all matched as their clothes grabbed everyone's attention. They'd appeared to be in a 'rock n' roll' themed aware which was going to fit perfectly for this next song._

 _"_ _Every time I look in the mirror…_ _" His lips began to move as his sisters and Raynare stopped dancing and stood still: ceasing all movements._

 _"_ _All these lines on my face gettin' clearer_ _," He paused. "_ _The past is gone_ _;_ _it goes by like dusk to dawn_ _…_ _Isn't that the way_ _?_ _Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_ _."_ _He turned to Vindel keeping the note going._

 _"_ _Yeah_ _,_ _I know_ _,_ _nobody knows_ _ **,**_ _where it comes and where it goes_ _._ _I know_ _,_ _it's everybody's sin_ _,_ _you gotta lose to know how to win_ _."_

 _"_ _Half my life is in books' written pages_ _._ _Lived and learned from fools and from sages_ _._ _You know it's true_ _,_ _all the things come back to you_ _." He turned to the other girls on stage and with a wide smirk from his crew they got serious._

 _"_ _Sing with me_ _,_ _sing for the year_ _._ _Sing for the laughter_ _,_ _sing for the tear_ _._ _Sing with me_ _,_ _if it's just for today_ _,_ _maybe tomorrow_ _,_ _the good lord will take you a-awayyy_ _…" The devils in the room grudged a little but found quick relief as Michael ceased all pain by the divine powers of god at his disposal._

 _"_ _Yeah, sing with me_ _,_ _sing for the year_ _,_ _sing for the laughter_ _,_ _sing for the tear_ _._ _Sing with me_ _,_ _if it's just for today_ _,_ _maybe tomorrow_ _,_ _the good lord will take you a-awayyy_ _…" They were about to hit the best part of the song as lights began to flicker for suspense._

 _"_ _Dream on, dream on, dream on. Dream until your dreams come_ _ **t-trruee**_ _."_

 _"_ _Dream on_ _,_ _dream on_ _,_ _dream on_ _._ _Dream until your dreams come true_ _."_

 _"_ _Dream on_ _,_ _dream on_ _,_ _dream on_ _,_ _dream on_ _,_ _ **dream on**_ _,_ _ **dream on**_ _," he went into the high note with Vindel joining him._

 _The quick 'duo' was spot on which made up for the legendary line and singer. Their sisters and cousin were more than supporting of their efforts. Akeno was being held onto by Rias and Jessica who kept jumping with joy._

 _"_ _Sing with me_ _,_ _sing for the year_ _,_ _sing for the laughter_ _,_ _sing for the tear_ _._ _Sing with me_ _,_ _if it's just for today_ _,_ _maybe tomorrow_ _,_ _the good lord will take you away_ _…"_

 _"_ _Sing with me_ _,_ _sing for the year_ _,_ _sing for the laughter_ _,_ _sing for the tear_ _._ _Sing with me_ _,_ _if it's just for today_ _,_ _maybe tomorrow_ _,_ _the good lord will take you away!_ _"_

 _Dante released the mike and jumped off the stage. He landed right in front of a tearing Akeno who had such a smile on her face that would make anyone smile. Bringing his index finger to her cheek, he whipped away her tears as he pulled her in for a hug._

 _"So what did you think?" He asked as she placed her lips on his, giving him his answer. "Good then huh? Haha." Dante laughed in triumph. "But it doesn't just there, like I said I have something I want to show you. Something that I promise you'll never forget."_

 _Akeno still thought that it was sex, which she wanted desperately and Dante could easily see it in her eyes. So he turned to Vindel who was standing next to jig back up on stage; with a nod Jig and Vindel went back into the grove of things. This time Jig wanted to be lead. So with a snap of his fingers a violin appeared in his hands along with a bow._

 _Vindel grinned as he motioned for Tripitz to get on the keyboard. Now with two guitars, a drummer, keyboardist and a violinist, they took their positions. Behind them arose a new level of the stage which had about another thirty people on; each with either other violins or other instruments. Among those thirty, there were eight female fallen angels, and two male specters who held books in front of them: making them the vocalists. Everyone of them where wearing what looked like monk cloths._

 _"You aren't going to do what I think you're going to, are you?" Dante paused in his movement off the dance floor._

 _"Don't worry, Jig picked these songs out himself and even had the rest of the crew join in. So go, relax and spend your time with your girl. We got this." Vindel wrapped his arm around Jog who smiled back._

 _The shorter of the two ran off to the side, next to the other fallen angels that held violins. He was more than egger to begin. The violinists all happened to be females who wore the same lipstick that was all over his face and neck. So as for the case of the mystery girl(s) it was solved._

 _"Go, we'll take care of things here." Jig waved his hand as the four girls who also had violins moved closer to him, making him go red in the face._

 _Deciding to '_ _leave it in their hands_ _', Dante took Akeno away and to the balcony on the opposite side of the throne room. On their way through the throne room, Vader and Cynder happened to wave them on as the two parents smiled lovingly at the newly wedded couple._

 _Dante did not want to know what those two were doing in there and sped up his pace not saying a word. Akeno along for the ride couldn't stop giggling. Dante smiled but soon frowned when he realized her beautiful face and laugh was soon going to change._

 _Now at the balcony, Dante led Akeno to the railing as the two of them gazed upon the kingdom. They could see at least half of the kingdom which was already being worked on and repaired. By what Vader said, it'll be fully restored within a month. True he could use his powers to make it done instantly, but the kingdom itself must cope with its own faults._

 _"Wow. This is my first time seeing the kingdom like this…" Akeno stood in front of Dante who held her to his chest, both of them facing out ward. "Just to think that my home is finally coming back together… It's touching."_

 _"It should be. This is your home, your kingdom. Everything here belongs to you, and you to it." Dante smiled not that Akeno needed to see it to know. "And as do I." His grip tightened around her waist as she placed her hand on top of his._

 _"You alone are my kingdom. This kingdom belongs to us. You and me." He wasn't going into detail since they both knew there are many heirs to the throne which neither really wanted._

 _"As for your special gift, I need you to stay here while I go and get it. You ok with that? I promise it'll be just a moment." Akeno laughed and '_ _shoo'd_ _' him on._

 _"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere silly." He acknowledged her answer and ran off. Not even four minutes later he came back._

 _"Well before I present you, your gift. You need to turn around and close your eyes." She nodded her smile not once fading._

 _"Ok, this good?" She giggled._

 _Instead of answering her, Dante remained silent as Shuri moved closer to her daughter. Sensing a somewhat familiar presence Akeno knew it wasn't Dante standing directly behind her._

 _"Dante?" She asked still keeping her eyes closed and facing out. "Can I turn around yet?"_

 _"I think it's time. Sure. Turn around love." He said as his voice came in off from the side. "Open your eyes Akeno." What she turned around to she wasn't mentally prepared for._

 _"Ok." She turned around opening her eyes slowly. "What did y-" Her eyes opened slowly and she even blinked a few times. "I-I…" tears ran down her face faster than any waterfall._

 _"Hello Akeno." Her mother wasn't that far behind her in the water works._

 _The two wrapped their arms around one another tightly as if never wanting to let go. Dante smiled as he walked away, leaving the two of them to themselves. He figured he'd talk to her in a little bit, roughly two hours or so. As for now, he wanted to find out exactly what Jig and his brother were planning._

 _"Those two better be playing something good, or so help me…" He opened the doors just to get a gush of wind blown in his face. "Heh, wrong room." He proceeded to the correct door which was the same one he exited before. "Now what are those two planning?"_

 _He walked in the middle of a certain theme from a certain game which made his heart race. He walked in on the group performing the:_ _ **Halo CE**_ _,_ _ **Halo II**_ _and_ _ **Halo III**_ _themes. He would later deny it, but a single tear rolled down his face._

 _His sisters rushed to his side, as Raynare beat them all to it. The oldest of the group wrapped her lips around Dante's who was shocked at first but pulled her back in for another one. She left with a royal blush as she walked back to a few of her friends. Those being Lucy, a few fallen angels, and Titan._

 _Nico, Kagaho and Leo were over by the bar and had kegs stacked up to the roof. Sonia and Tsubaki happen to be with Rias and the rest of the Gremory's. Michael and his sisters were celebrating off to the side, with Emilia coming over to her cousins. Dante couldn't have pictured it any better._

 _X_X_

Akeno couldn't believe the lengths her mate would go for her. Dante brought back the woman who was the most important person to her. Her mother, who was killed by monks all those years ago. All to protect her, her child from them.

"Mother!" She bellowed as she held to her mother, falling to their knees.

The two of them remain silent, only sniffling and letting sobs here and there. After a good thirty minutes, they calmed down enough for Shuri to explain how everything was possible. She stepped back and opened up her newly turned black wings. Her daughter's expression was unreadable.

"When I passed, I was given a choice to be reborn as an angel. Do to my connections with your father and my sacrifice I was granted the same rank as him. That's why I have ten wings." Akeno took in the sight of seeing her mother with the same wings she was born with.

Akeno let hers come out as well as the two wrapped their wings around one another. Everything Dante did, he did to make her full again. There was no longer any reason to ever be upset. Her life was perfect and complete…

"Oh, by the way. Dante had all my things moved to their place, so I'm your new house member!" Akeno was now truly happy.

Dante went and got her mother who died protecting her, brought her back as a fallen angel and even allowed-insisted that she live within the very same building as them. She finally realized that just like the Gremory's, the SINS were also beyond kind to their friends, and subordinates. They were all treated like family, and Akeno could finally say she had more than enough siblings to take care of one another.

"Dante is one special dragon, you know that?" Shuri said as they began to walk to the party.

"You have no idea." Akeno reassured her with the biggest smile she ever made.

The two of them entered into the huge room just to see Jig and the rest of the crew finish their performance. The wedding performances ended there, and all the guests began to leave. Soon enough only those who where close enough to the family were there. The angels also left since Michael needed to get back to Heaven and catch up on his work.

Akeno walked over to her father who smiled down at her. She kissed him on the cheek, covering his view behind her. She smirked and backed away to reveal her mother, his wife: Shuri. She let the two reunite and went over to Dante who was next to Jig and Vindel.

"…So that was a great performance Jig. Great work getting all those people together, they were fantastic. We got to get together again and have another concert." Dante said as Vindel followed.

"Sounds good bro. What you say, you can even bring those girls again." Jig went red in the face as he began to mumble while walking off.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Dante chuckled as he turned to his friends and family. "Well I guess it's time for us to go huh, Akeno?"

She nodded and the two of them walked out hand-in-hand. The rest of the family waved goodbye and the Gremory's stayed a little longer offering to help clean up. Vindel told them otherwise.

"This mess? Nah, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. In the mean time however since those two just left… I need to request that you- as in all of you present come with me into the throne room. The King and Queen need to talk."

The Gremory's, Sirzechs and family, the SINS, Titan and Azazel all walked in behind Vindel as Kagaho, Nico, Leo, Hades, Lucy and Athena took seats off to the side of the throne room which appeared to be like a senate structure. (A/N: Picture two rows of seats facing the crowd with the actual throne above.)

"Now if you please, this way." Vindel made a gesture with his hands as seats appeared out of red flames. "There's enough seating for all of you."

Everyone took a seat, including the female members of the SINS family. They looked up and spotted Kensiler and his wife taking their seats as well, across Hades and Athena.

"I'm glad you could spare a few minutes, for what I am about to tell you will effect the very fate of our existence as we know it." Vader began, letting Cynder take over.

"The wedding was more of our way of spreading this news out more secretly, and it seems to have worked flawlessly." She turned to get a good look at everyone. "I believe everyone here is aware of the SINS previous history?" They nodded. "Good, now I must tell you the whole reason why all of you are here."

They leaned in as Hades began to speak. All those around him gave off an emotionless glare.

"There are a few Gods that are planning to disrupt the current order and unleash something that will make Loki's Ragnarok look like a match stick."

Athena took it from there. Her two children looked to the side in pain, not knowing anyway to prevent the possible future.

"The final page to Solomon's testament has begun."

 **X_X**

 **Do you wonder what's going to happen… Yet another cliffhanger. Sorry.**

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have been busy writing other stories that popped into my head … Long story short, I couldn't continue till I wrote them down. In fact I might even upload them soon.**_

 _ **Dante's Harem has gotten a great amount of votes. And I can say that the polls are still open. Those who are going to be in his harem so far are:**_

 _ **All his sisters, Raynare, Emilia, Akeno, Rias, Yasaka, Tsubaki, and Serafall.**_

 _ **Thanks for your support!**_

 _ **The listing so far is: (Not in order) The ones labeled as: "She's In" are in do to plot.**_

Akeno (No Duh _She's In_ )

 _Rias 28! (She's In)_

 _Raynare 30! (She's In)_

 _Elle 31! (She's In)_

 _Sarah 30 (She's In)_

 _Astrea 30! (She's In)_

 _Kotori 28 (She's In)_

 _Mine 29 (She's In)_

 _Jessica 18 (She's In)_

 _Cynder (Most unlikely) 12 (Come on, that's his mom for Pete's sake!)_

 _Yasaka 15 (She's In)_

 _Tiamat 4_

 _Rosweisse 8_

 _Ophis 8(Open minded)_

 _Muriel 3(Gonna pair most likely with someone else)_

 _Mikal 4(Free game)_

 _Sincre 3(Free game)_

 _ **Girls from different anime(s) (VG)**_ _ ***I do not intend to cross anymore animes unless suggested to do so with a high quantity of votes.***_

 _Est 2_

 _Asuna 1_

 _Sinon 2_

 _Silica 1_

 _Elizabeth 1_

 _Ahri 12 ( LoL's I must say I do love her)_

 _Hel 8 (Dating the very daughter of Loki? Dante got some balls)_

 _Lady Death 1 (I want her…)_

 _ **I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**_

 _ **Thanks for staying tuned! I will update when possible! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_

 _ **-D. Sky Commander signing off.**_


	15. Chap14 The Legacy of the Great Journey

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's. Plus I added a few characters from one of my favorite animes, hope you enjoy! (I also don't own the bands or music that will be played.- None in this chapter.) I apologize for the short chapter.**_

 _ **Warning: contains sexual references and activities. You have been warned… again.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Fourteen: Legacy of the Great Journey_

 _The tale of one's beginning is one that should be told. The SINS however shall have their legacy written for all to see for no one is more worthy of such an honor. This is where the ideals and foundation of a kingdom became the beacon of hope all across the world. And where sacrifice builds hope for a tomorrow._

 **SINS Kingdom (** _Where we last left off_ )

 **(Author's POV)**

"What do you mean by ' _the final page to Solomon's testament has begun_ '?" Sirzechs asked, getting confused and worried about this topic he'd never heard of before.

The rest of the devils and younglings weren't that far off from him, as they too didn't know much about the 'whole' story in the SINS case. Cynder turned to look at her children who looked up with query.

"It's very simple. King Solomon was given the very knowledge of God himself. All of his books lead to a plot which to say is the very truth of our very existence. Every detail about creation to how everyone came to be and will leave has all been written down. The books used to reincarnate Vindel and his first mate were the last books in his testament. Now we are moving to his final stage."

"The stage of cleansing." Vader spoke up, standing in front of his throne. "God, who was presumed ' _dead'_ , is actually **dead**. The one in heaven who the rest of the gods and angels including Michael and the rest of the Archangels are being deceived. Rather, my siblings do know however should they give notice of it they too will lose their lives."

The news that someone was controlling heaven from the shadows while pretending to be God was to say the least: _devastating_. However most devils and other factions already know of God's death, but not the _actual cause_. They still believe God died in their great war. Which wasn't the case what so ever.

Even other gods, Vader along with his mate and siblings fell for the masquerade for a good amount of time. Enough time for whoever is pulling the strings to finish the game board. The puppeteer, rather the game master has played them all like pieces in their own twisted game of their own creation.

"What do you suggest we do about it then? We clearly aren't in the same league as you SINS or you Greek gods." Rias pointed out. "We are very much out classed by everyone in this room, the only thing we'd be good for is taking care of weaker opponents."

"Now don't think too lightly of yourselves." Cynder began. "True you aren't much of a threat alone… However this opponent has many lackeys. I'm not saying that all you're good for is them, but I am going to tell you that in order to prevent the deaths of many, you're assistance is required. Our numbers are too few in force. If we were to go to war right now, everyone in this kingdom let alone Hell will surely be at risk."

"You must understand that it pains me to do this, but I must ask for your assistance." Vader stood up and walked down to them, and bowed before them. "Despite our power, our position is to protect our family, our loved ones and our people. We can't do it alone anymore."

It took everyone a moment to realize why Vader's esteem was far below average. The truth of the matter was: the last time Vader fought to protect his family, he nearly wiped out everything in the process. What was only a few years ago for the SINS would be considered a large chunk of someone's life. Everyone who raised their hands and weapons against Vader, died. And don't let him deceive you; he is very much a kind hearted being with a heart for the innocent.

Before the attack on the castle in Ireland, they had to flee from their kingdom due to a massive genocide which despite many civilians surviving, Vader lost control at one point which destroyed most of the capital. The whole reason why he appointed guards was so the whole responsibility was spread out more. He didn't want to hear he was too late, or was too aggressive. Both of which cost the lives of numerous beings.

"It'll be hard for the masses to accept him as their protector when he's all alone. As you already know, the only ones who remained loyal were the elite guard. The entire legion and army have completely dispersed. With soo few amount of guards and even having our allies assist us, we are very short on numbers. We couldn't possibly cover the entire kingdom with this size of a force." Cynder said as she turned to Athena and Hades.

"These old friends have been more than kind to us, and have offered many warriors to aid us. They however won't be able to stay very long… A week at most. With the only dragon offspring that weren't killed, our kingdom will no longer be known as the ' _ **Land of Dragons**_ '. The younglings are all alone and have no parents to watch over them, so they will be kept with the main family and treated as though they were blood. We owe them as such…"

Sarah looked up at her mother, to see her so sad yet strong made her wonder if she'd ever be as good once her time came. _Will she be able to keep up the throne_? _Or will it be better to let Vindel take it_? Those thoughts popped up in her head, true all of them were going to have an equal share in the kingdom, but Vindel seems to be the only one who knows how to be a leader. They were still little kids compared to him, not that he didn't hang out with them.

"So you are just asking if we can just go around the kingdom and act like guards? Or am I missing the point?" the Satan said as he tried to make it seem as if he had a higher duty to attend to.

"Sirzechs…" He looked to Hades who called out to him. "If you're not interested," he pointed to the door behind him. "There's the door. We don't need to keep you busy. Just go if you wish. You won't be held or regarded in any less fashion That goes for everyone else in this room."

The _Crimson_ Maou made no signs of anger or that of an emotional change but a very old and wise eye could see he was trembling. He was backing out not because of the fear of losing his own life, but getting another war to start out which would make all the other wars look like a kindergartener fight. Everything he knew was at risk of being changed. He couldn't allow himself to be involved, figuring more might join the cause against the SINS simply because of him.

"Thank you." He said in his normal tone and straight face.

He turned around and walked out, his family following. The guards who lined the room made way for the devils and fell back into their positions once the doors closed behind the visitors. The only devils that remained were Rias' peerage as her parents followed her brother out. Titan sighed but laughed a little.

"He made the right choice. Same with those royals. It's better to keep the current underworld leadership at bay, who knows who might become rats…" he chuckled. "Time is running short, the King and Queen **need** to get a move on or their plans might be set back another month." He said louder, directing the statement to those at the Throne.

Rias couldn't say anything since it was true. Not doubting her family, the is fact that once the word slips or is found out that the Crimson Satan is aiding the SINS then chaos would spread out all over. As for the plans the SINS had made, she had no idea what Titan was getting at.

"So I ask on the behalf of my children, will you aid this kingdom? Will you aid us into reclaiming our homeland and protect the innocent? Will you help us in our darkest hour?"

Rias didn't even to ask her friends, everyone thought the same and believed that no matter what, they'd never abandon their friends.

"We will try our best. We might not be as good or as well suited as you SINS or the Saints or Specters, but we will not leave our friends behind. You can count on our support." The guards in the room lifted their pikes and slammed the butt of their weapons on the ground: the signal of their support was absolute.

Cynder smiled and Vader nodded as he left the throne room and went to deal with business elsewhere. Sarah and the rest of the female dragonesses gathered around Rias and her peerage as walked out to the courtyard which was already cleaned up. The guards went to their destinations, leaving the Elite guard free for the time being. The men and women totaled in sixteen bodies, each of them being a warrior more than worthy of their title of Elite. They were all warriors from the kingdom, all bread to be nearly perfect.

Little know about them however… Some tales say the guard has hand more than six thousand years of a perfect record. Never losing a single troop, not losing a single battle. Not even losing their target. Truly flawless in their field, no one could ever match them. They had avowed their loyalty however to the one who they saw to be above all: _Vader_. When he decided to take a guard, he personally trained with those who would one day be known as his Elite guard. So everyone who remained from their last blood bath which resulted in their very first causalities, were more determined now than ever to fulfill their goal.

"Well that was the shortest lecture I've ever gotten… I wonder if my room is still the way I left it?" Astrea said walking to her room. "I'll talk to you guys later!" She thought hard about what was in her room… Lots of toys she couldn't wait to play with. _Still a little princess at heart_ …

"She hasn't changed at all in all these years… She just wants to play with her toys." Kotori said making Issei think about what she meant by 'toys'.

Sensing his perverted thoughts, the two twins punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Both yelled out; " _ **Pervert**_!" The poor fool had no chance, and no one asked why he got knocked out. Only Asia got to his side and applied healing. Elle and Sarah noticed that out of all of the devils, the only one who is bound to Issei's hip is the nun. Then again all those that came from the church fell for him, even the angel friend of his.

"I think Issei has found his true mate. Even perverts like him get them huh?" Elle said as she chuckled, having Sarah join her.

The eldest ones of the group: Sarah and Elle, left walking side by side talking and laughing as though the day was just beginning. All that were left now were the devils, Jessica and the twins. The twins seemed to be rather locked in on something but kept to themselves as they soon walked away as well.

"Well, looks like everyone is leaving… What a drag." Jessica turned to the devils who before she could've said anything, left as well. "Why the fuck is everyone leaving me?!"

"I'm still here…"

"No one cares Willy." She turned to one of the very few guards who remained loyal to the SINS.

The elite guardsman: _Willy Moderate_ was one of the finest warriors in all the lands. He stood around six foot one, with a lean body. His hair was dirty blonde, cut-short in the front as it gave him a militaristic look. He was the newest of the _**Elite Guard**_ , and now one of the dreadfully few elite guards of the SINS Empire. He happened to be roughly the same age as Dante and was thought to be the new captain of the guard. Yet other's came out of retirement put a pause on his promotion.

Now he was just a guardsman who was responsible for looking after Jessica as her own personal guard. Yet she basically made him a butler instead… _How the mighty have fallen_. It was all Vader's idea too… He wanted someone close to her age rather than an old timer who wasn't as up to date with today's times.

"Say Willy, can you lead me to my room? It'll be the first time I've ever been in my actual room." She thought about it.

It was the first time she was going to see her room… Granted the room was meant for her when she was going to be born, but everything was delayed because of those who wished harm to her and her family. Another reason why she was so much younger than the rest of her siblings, she cursed those responsible and vowed she would make them pay with their very blood.

"Yes princess." He bowed his head and lead the way to her room.

It was very late, well early in the morning. A normal girl would get tired of all the dancing she did, not to mention the flying. Yet all she wanted was a break in her very own room. Away from the outside world and others who she kept more than a arms reach from. Out of everyone she's ever known, those outside of her family: Willy was the only person she could ever trust.

"So those who are behind this whole ordeal thought about this plan of theirs for centuries… The question is who is left? Who still remains from the group responsible for the _**great devastation**_?"

"I have no clue princess, but I assure you, I will always put the royal family above all. If so be it, my life is to be a stepping stone for the better world."

"Stop talking like that!" She raised her voice making the knight shake a bit. "Stop acting as though you're just a weapon! You have your own soul and will, make sure to use it!"

"Princess…"

"Willy, you are indeed a royal knight. An Elite guard who's duty is to protect the kingdom and royal family. Yet I refuse to let you go around and think nothing of yourself than a soulless solider! You need to realize that from the moment you were born, you had the right to be something of greatness. You are a shield not only for those who you serve, but for those who one day you will call family."

Willy didn't reply, instead he just bowed his head and left her alone at her room they arrived at as she finished her little speech. Jessica didn't say anything more as she could tell her words hit the knight hard. However to hear that his life wasn't that of just a soldier, but of a dear living being who mattered in the world just woken his tiny flame of self encouragement.

"Thank you for always being there for me Willy, I appreciate it. Now go rest, you deserve a break for all your hard work." She said even though he vanished in the shadows, knowing he was still keeping watch over her.

Jessica looked at her door, the very first time she's ever seen it. The large, ten foot tall wooden door had her name engraved into it. This was to be her room she was denied for so long… She lowered her head, her bands now covering her face. Her green hair hid the tears that began to form and roll down her cheeks.

"I've waited for this… I can't believe I finally get to sleep in my actual room…" She turned the knob, and opened the door slowly.

With some muffled tears and cries, she gazed upon her room. The young girl did a slow spin, taking in every inch of her walls. Right above her Romanian designed bed frame, was a portrait painted of her the very day she was born. Next to it in a smaller frame was her and her siblings: having her being held high on her brother Dante's shoulders as everyone else gathered around. To the left in another equally sized frame was the whole family portrait.

The young heiress smiled as she kept crying, she finally felt like she belonged and wasn't just a baby in the family. She was as important as any other member, and they all loved her more than the world. For once in her life: Jessica felt blessed to be born into such a twisted and cruel world. All because she knows her family will always be there for her.

"Thank you everyone… I love you all." She jumped into her bed as her tiredness consumed her.

X_X

Morning came by slow, and all the females of the SINS family were still asleep. Dante and Akeno were still on their honeymoon till later tonight when the _**Era Hollows**_ has it's cleansing. Knowing full well that Dante was going to be a key part to their next strategy, Cynder and Vader were going to leave the rest of the kingdom in Vindel's hands and care once he arrives. Once he arrives, they will go and wait for Dante's return and inform him of their new attack plans.

All the clocks in the kingdom tolled, conforming the time was now nine. The guards did their changing of the guard, now having more Saints and Specters walk around during the day rather than the night. On the outer rim: at least four villages have recovered with their inhabitants along with some of the stores that opened back up. Many civilians began to go about their everyday lives just like they used to. This made the king and queen smile, feeling proud and joyful that their kingdom is returning back to normal. One neighborhood at a time, one town by day, and then the capital will be restored.

The castle was the beacon for the SINS people. Just how a countryman fights for his land and family: seeing their nation's flag hang above the land is more powerful than most people can even realize. It proves no one is alone, no one is forgotten. Faith itself is something no one can deny another nor could they explain where it comes from.

When it was destroyed and the kingdom ablaze, all hope was fading away faster than one could take. Many of those who didn't die during the evacuation either committed suicide or left, hoping not to be chased down by those who attacked the kingdom. Sadly less than twenty percent of those who ran survived the hunt.

As Vader and his wife walk out of their castle, they head to a memorial that was built not that long ago just outside of the main market and the SINS house of worship. It was a few blocks away but that didn't bother the ageless dragons. They took in the sights around them like they used to soo many years ago.

"I can't say this place brings back good memories, well not till this part of the kingdom becomes populated once more." Vader thought about a bakery which he even claimed made the best desserts.

"You just miss the sweet shops." Cynder slapped him on the back, making him almost fall face first into the ground. "Oops, did I actually hit you that hard? My bad love." She giggled to herself.

"No! I-I just wasn't expecting that, that's all!" He yelled, not wanting to be thought weak but failing at it. "Glad no one saw that, my rep would have been ruined…"

"Well sorry, I tend to forget my strength time and time again." Cynder stuck out her tongue making Vader grit his teeth.

"Stop teasing me! It's not that funny…" He pouted; both of them started acting like their kids. "Well, we know where our kids get their spunk from huh?"

"They are without a doubt our little monsters. But I don't mind. Heck we both still act like teens when no one is around. It feels good to relax and chill a bit." Cynder wrapped her arms around Vader, and leaned her forehead against his. "I remember our first kiss started off like this…"

"Care to remind me?" Vader smirked before they brought their lips together.

The two of them began to take it a bit far but before they realized it, they'd bumped into one of the guardsmen who were stationed in that area. The female muttered a quick sorry before bowing and heading in the opposite direction. Her voice left a moment in their heads as they thought it sounded familiar.

"Elle?" Cynder asked.

The guard than stopped on her heels and turned around, taking of her helmet. Cynder was right on the head. She smirked as she wanted to give herself a high-five for being right. But that thought dissipated when she wanted to know why Elle was in that getup.

"I just wanted to walk around without anybody realizing it's me. If I go to the outer rim, then they'd know I'm the princess. I just want to see things like those around us, not as a royal figure head."

"So you want to go see the villages?" Elle nodded. "I don't see why not, sure go ahead. Just make sure you're back at the castle when Dante arrives. Our attack will begin once everyone is up to date with the situation."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you two soon then." Elle smiled and walked a good ten meters before turning back once more with a smile. "Oh and dad…" He looked at her. "Happy Fathers day!" The young dragoness then took off like a rocket to the outer rim, going to explore the villages that once again came back.

The father smiled at his young daughter. It was weird, having a girl who looks about the same age as you call you father. He waved goodbye to his daughter and then got back to business. They proceeded to the memorial which was outlined with many gravestones. The whole memorial took up a hill range, consisting of over one hundred thousand tombstones. One area was dedicated to the civilians who died in the most recent event. Another area was dedicated to those who fought on the behalf of the kingdom. The smallest section was built in honor of the guards who fought alone on the battlefield before having their greatest moment of glory smited down.

The design of the memorial was to be a regular graveyard, but one that was organized. Despite the many tombstones, most of the coffins lacked a body. Instead, many urns were placed inside. Some being the ashes of an entire family.

"Well, time to see an old friend." Vader walked slowly, his head hung high.

He thought about what an old friend of his once told him. ' _What makes a king, a True King_?' The old man he once thought to be someone of great passion turned out to be of some strict calling. ' _Does a king ever stand alone?'_ At first Vader didn't know how to reply to his long time friend. He asked Vader these questions once, and he never got the chance to answer him. It was many centuries ago, but Vader could still remember… Oh he remembered all too well.

X_X ( _ **FLASHBACK: Somewhere in the Indian Ocean hundreds of years ago.)**_

Two dragons flew in the sky. Both of them headed to an old friend of theirs who happened to request them to join him for a feast. The three of them go way back, they practically knew each other the moment countries began to form along with the human race coming to knowledge of those above them.

Their friend happened to be one of the first fallen Archangels: _**Otto.**_ He was thought to be a traitor early on in Heaven, so he was casted out of Heaven and came to earth to make his new home. Many of those who believed in him followed him, having the same sin bare their name. Over time it was revealed that he had no ill attentions, but what he proposed went against God's very will. He wanted to show the world that even though God existed, he wasn't the only 'god'. Heck most of the world came to realize this as his knowledge spread across the lands.

When they arrived to the event, the fortress was nothing short of a mass murder. Those that were Otto's angels were being killed by angels from Heaven who were sent down to eliminate the threat. Keeping their distance, since at the time they too were on bad terms with God, they had no other option so they decided to sit back and watch as the prey tried to fight off the predator.

Luckily, they managed to hold off the assault however they took heavy losses. Vader and Cynder reverted to their 'human' forms and walked among those on the ground. The angles seemed to be very lethal and aimed for the heart and head above the rest of the selection.

"Things are getting worse huh? I wonder who led the attack this time." Otto said to his friends who just arrived. "Glad to see you've made it."

"Sorry about not helping." Cynder said.

"I know why, don't blame yourselves. This whole event all started because I wanted to share my knowledge with the humans. Those who followed me didn't need to follow me because simply because of my rank, but because what I speak is the truth. My invite to you two however seems to have been at a bad time, my apologizes."

"As you wish my friend, but no apology is necessary. From now on, you can count on our support."

Otto nodded and made a hand gesture; calling a solider over to his side. With a few words, he left towards a door and opened it as a stretcher came by holding a wounded warrior on it. From one could clearly see, there was little hope left for the poor soul. Otto sighed as he rested his hand on the male's chest. The young fallen angel looked up with his hazy eyes, a smile on his face as he said his final goodbyes to this life.

The two caring the stretcher sped away once the passing of the short and young life. Otto then continued to go inside and proceeded out just a few moments later. He carried with him a solid wooden chest with gold trimmings. With a heave, he tossed the chest on the table and began to open the box.

Inside were books numbered one through eight. Vader and Cynder were puzzled and wanted to figure out what was the purpose of these books. With a heavy laugh, the man laughed, tossing one book to each of them.

"Does those names ring any bells?" he pointed to the cover whilst passing over the remaining six books.

"Names…?" Cynder asked, getting her eyes glued to the eight names. "Why these are the names we picked for our…"

"Those books were written thousands of years ago. God along with most of the other soon to be well-known gods created them when they all gathered together during the universe conception. With those who saw into the future, they noted down these eight names, your offspring who will one day create the perfect world." He played with his red beard. "One of the gods even gave me a look into the future… All I can say is keep going and don't stop."

"You believe those visions that much?"

"I do Vader. I do so much that I'm going to end my little chat and get to business. You came here for a feast, however the only feast you'll be having is one of knowledge."

Vader sighed, he was really looking forward to food, but he had to stop acting like a teen and more like the dragon god he is. he passed up his chance to look at the books, that is all but Vindel's since he was indeed born a few decades ago. So far the book only had up to this point of his life, and not a day more.

"So we can only see up to now?"

"Yes, that is if you have a direct part in their life. Someone who will never meet them however will see everything. Since you're his parents, you'll not see much since it will alter what fate as in motion. But from what I can tell you, your legacy will live through your children till the end of time. Just fight for their sake and that of your ideals."

Vader and Cynder listened more and when the time came, they left to go back home to their infant son. Only the names remained, names they'd picked once they thought about how many kids they'd want.

Years passed since their last encounter with Otto, yet when they met again, it would be the last time. When news came that Otto was down just to a few of his forces the SINS raced to his location, hoping to aid their friend in need. When they arrived, they were greeted by many lower ranking gods from across the world. Most knew better than to pick a fight with them, but the youngest were quickly being eradicated.

Once a fair amount of the gods were killed or injured, they landed in the fallen angel camp. From the decent amount of troops that Otto had before, now he was down to a few hand fulls. Yet what was more upsetting was the fact out of those who remained, they were all women and children.

"Ever imagine that things would turn out this way? Kinda ironic if you want to think about it. Here I am, the one who was banished from Heaven for wanting to spread the knowledge of the gods to the world, now being hunted by those who I fought for." Otto tried to laugh, coughing up blood as he did.

"Otto, we need to get you and your men out of here. There's no reason to stay-" Otto wouldn't let Cynder finish.

"Please my friends don't think too lightly of me. If we were to retreat now, then all those who have given soo much would've died for nothing. The only ones who can leave are the women and children. Please take them, they are both young and innocent enough were they can't be held for the actions of their elders." He looked at a rather ominous female angel who had six wings. "I just hope one day the next generation can grow up in a peaceful world." The female angle whipped her tears from her purple eyes and turned away from the man.

The other black winged angels turned to their leader, all of them with fear and regret clearly pasted on their faces. The words they had heard brought some of them down to their knees. No one wanted to leave the grounds, however no one wanted to die.

"I heard a few of your guardsmen have need of companions, and I can assure you everyone here is a worthy ally. Take them in; treat them like family and they will do great things."

Otto spit out some blood and began to wipe his chin with his arm. He still had his ever so bright smile as he stared at the gods and angels before him. If what they say: ' _you don't truly live till you die_ ,' than this was the very moment a warrior such as Otto looked forward to. His moment of glory will last forever in those who stood behind, against, and most importantly with him.

"Ever wonder what makes a king a true king?" He asked to no one in particular. "Does a king ever stand alone?"

Everyone around him remained quiet, trying to figure out why he was speaking gibberish. With another laugh which brought up even more blood, Otto smiled at the sky above.

"A true King is one who lives out to the hearts and ideals of his people. Never forget those who died next to you or by your own hand. The moment you do, you become an empty shell, not even recognizable of your past self." He jumped into the air with his injured body, his wings barely keeping him steady.

"As for the last part… A king never stands alone, he is to have his queen at his side and together they shall take the world by storm. One is incomplete without the other, and together they are whole." He smiled down at his friends below, knowing they didn't hear anything he said.  
"Should've said that before coming up here huh… Hmph, I guess this will be my final dance."

He once more turned to those below him, and with as much strength as he could muster, bellowed his final will and testament.

"I release my men and people to your care. I bless them with a joyful life, one where they will live the best life they wish. Thank you all for staying by my side till the end, each one of you give me the strength to fight. _**Vader. Cynder**_. You have the mantle now, everything that once was mine is truly yours now. Make me conceited."

Despite what Vader told the fallen archangel, he could not fight on his behalf now that both God and the devils are after him and his family. The only way he could make it up to the dying man was to honor his will. With a silent movement, everyone who was able to leave left with the dragons via magic circle. Those that stayed were the older warriors who already were too wounded enough to travel. Nevertheless, despite their broken bones and scars, they joined their fearless leader and rushed to their certain doom.

While doing so, the laughed and sang. They rejoiced when they lost and arm, they shouted with glee as they got vaporized. When just Otto was left he for once in his life frowned with tears in his eyes.

"I do hope my wife bares a healthy son… He will one day rise above the ranks and help light our darkest hour." He backhanded a goddess and sent her smashing into a group of more and followed it up with a lightning bolt. "Weren't gods supposed to be stronger than angels?" He joked knowing lesser gods had no chance in a fair fight against him. "Good thing there's a whole battalion of ya." The man rushed to a glorious death.

Vader and Cynder felt the sudden loss of life sky rocket, realizing Otto went out with a major bang. Vader gritted his teeth and punched the ground, causing a large up rift of ground to rise above the land around it. He repeated the process till a whole mountain side appeared to outline the outskirts of the kingdoms walls.

Cynder looked down at her feet also gritting her teeth. The queen turned her attention to her husband and then to the landscape around them. He changed the very land itself so now a mountain was all around the kingdoms outer walls, leaving clear paths to the gates which were obviously needed.

"We currently are still building some of the inner towns so in the meantime these grounds around the walls will have to suffice. I will have guards along with medical staff arrive to deal with your needs. When the chance comes, you'll all be relocated to the castle for a few days while your houses will be built." Vader didn't look at anyone, and just started walking towards his castle.

Cynder remained still, watching her husband and best friend deal with the emotional loss. The fallen angels all gathered around her, and the female who had the direct attention of Otto came forward and began her little statement.

"Lady Cynder, I know it's been a while but I like to say it's nice to see you again." Cynder looked the girl up and down and stopped once she reached the girls face.

" _Gertrud_?" The younger female smiled.

"Listen up, everyone!" They turned to the six winged fallen angel. "Now that Otto has fallen, our new master and king are Vader of the SINS Kingdom." No one said a word as they bowed before her. "I will do what is right, and promise to keep Otto's ideals alive! For his Ideals are the very same that founded the SINS Kingdom!" They looked to the SINS for conformation, and their honest sad smiles confirmed everything.

From that day on, the fallen angels who converted to the SINS became quite proud of their decision. They were offered a safe home: a place they had no need to fear for their lives. Together with the dragon gods, they formed a very stern and respected kingdom that's military strength could rival both the armies Heaven and Hell. More and more dragons came to the kingdom, some befriending their gods.

More centuries past, Vindel was already in a relationship with a young devil and seemed to be getting along very well with her twin older sisters. Both Vader and Cynder were glad to see things were heading in a positive direction and continued their roles as the royal family.

Gertrud's child, a boy named _Leonardo_ inherited everything from his mother. Leonardo was a younger friend of Vindel's and the two of them did spend some time together when they got the chance. Yet as they grew older, they separated more and more as they each went down their own path. Leonardo became what his mother was, a royal guard for the royal family. He rose through the ranks and stopped right below his ageless mother who hadn't aged a day since she gave birth to him.

Vindel clearly went on his adventures, honing his skills and powers which over time he'd one day master. However the two childhood friends never met again as the next time they saw each other- rather the next time Vindel saw Leonardo: he was lying on his mother's shield right in front of her. Gertrud was in the verge of tears as she gently brushed his hair. Vindel was off set and a few yards away before he ran to their position.

It was supposed to be a normal diplomatic mission… he was supposed to escort those who came from another territory safely here so they could meet with the royal family. Yet those who showed up at the half way point did indeed turn out to be the ambassadors. Their attentions however were far from a peaceful one.

Devils and demons from one of the noble devil houses had arrived with the attention in killing the so called 'elite guard'. Having accomplish such a task would not only make the SINS look weak, but will boost their own credit. So they brought a large enough force to kill their escort who they'd thought to be at least twenty guards. Instead only two guards were sent to meet them: Gertrud and Leonardo. When they arrived they thought nothing of the twenty devils in front of them as they all dressed in noble robes. Everything changed quickly as magic circles began to pop up all around them, even in the sky.

Now well over eighty hostile forces glared at the two fallen angels. They laughed and cursed at the two 'puny' little angels who weren't going to last a single minute against their barrage. Gertrud cursed as they walked into their trap. Both mother and son brought forth their armament and took their stand. If they were against anyone below a noble house then they'd should be able to last very easily. The only concern they had was their huge _forty to one_ odds…

Twenty minutes passed as the mother and son tag team killed all the demons and devils. Victory was their today and they smiled at one another. Just as they began to wipe off their tools: with victory so close…

Unknown to everyone, a dragon with immense power arrived and made a move on the dark haired female. Seeing the attack coming and only waiting for her demise, Gertrud embraced for the final moment just to be pushed out of the way as her son took the hit in her place. The claw which the dragon brought down into his flesh tore a rip in not only his armor and skin, but his wings.

Leonardo's bellow shook the grounds, letting those in a good five mile radius hear his pain. The warrior fell to his knees and dropped his weapons. He coughed up blood and his vision became hazy. The dragon roared loud and brought himself down to the ground, flapping his wings causing the bodies in the area to take flight. The beast laughed at the sight before him. he mocked the two fallen angels, calling them weak and pathetic.

The insults kept coming, and when Leonardo collapsed Gertrud pulled her son into her lap. Her tears rained down on his face, his eyes closed as his heart started coming to a stop. The moment it stopped, the moment any mother would dread… She lost it. Her pain turned to anger and she placed his head on her shield lightly. Her canines drew blood as she glared into the very soul of the dragon. The dragon failed to faultier; instead he brought his head back and prepared his next attack.

Gertrud lowered her head as her bangs now covered her eyes. She mumbled something under her breath before a bolt of red lightning came crashing down on the dragon. The dragon was now on the defensive as more and more bolts rained down all around him, making it very hard to dodge. Nevertheless his efforts failed to keep him safe. The onslaught was endless and all that could be seen was the bright red explosions.

The dragon now was coughing up blood that evaporated due to the mass heat. The mother wouldn't be satisfied with such a pathetic repayment. The volley increased, blowing the wings of the dragon off, giving the smell of burnt meat. The smell of the meat turned the normal noble warrior into a beast. She lunged at the dragon, ripping apart his body with her canines, and razor sharp claws.

As the dragon brought his maw to her, fire began to form and release towards the female. Instead of having any effect, the attack was showed right back down his throat with a large bolt of lightning pushing it all the way through his body, exploding at his lungs. The dragon gasped for air as she continued to fire more and more down his swollen throat. Next where his intestines, followed by his bowels and kidneys. Every organ in the dragon was rendered nonexistent as no traces were ever left that they'd even existed.

Bloody tears rolled down his face as he collapsed on the ground. The last he saw was her looking straight into his large eyes. She spit his own blood right into his hazy eye and brought forth her personal weapon of choice: a scythe. With no emotion she brought it down, ending the dragon's pain. She dropped her scythe and ran to her dying child.

She brought her ear to his chest, finding a slow beating heart. Believing there was still hope she began to perform healing magic which sealed up his wounds very quickly. His breathing however stopped a while ago and she began to perform CPR on her only child. A half hour of trying to save her son came up empty as his eyes lost their light.

Vindel was now in front of his friend, not understanding how this could've happened. The raven haired female didn't bother looking up at the prince. What good does it do now? She failed protecting her lover and now their son was dying in her own lap. Knowing that the only thing she could do now was join her two boys. Yet before she could do anything, something halted her efforts.

"M-mother…" Leonardo brought up his hand to her cheek with a weak smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to become a great warrior like you. But maybe now it's my time to say I'm so happy I had a mother like you."

She thought about his words. Growing up, she was all he ever had. His father was dead before he was even born and he had no other relatives. She raised him to be a though individual who became an expert in all his fields. She molded him to become the perfect warrior, one that would honor his family's name and legacy. The day she gave birth to him, was the day the unthinkable happened, her husband apparently sealed a massive power within her while they had sex, causing her to grow another two pairs of wings.

She became a fallen angle with ten wings in total, two less than her late husband. This was his final gift to her: a son and this new power she would have to protect the ones she loved. Never once in her live was she ever happier. Even in death Otto cared for her, that alone is enough encouragement to keep living on. The boy in her arms was her prefect little angel (pun). She could see all the great things he would accomplish…

"I love you mom. Please don't be sad…" He coughed a little more as he made his last statement. "I'm just glad you're safe. Now it's time to meet my father… I can hear him call to me."

"Go to him!" She cried. "Go, you have done enough. I'm so proud of you. I am blessed to have been your mother. Go tell your father about all the wonderful times we had." He smiled.

"I couldn't have asked for a better son. That's why I made up my mind." She said as her son lost the remaining life force he had. "I will join you two." She said.

Vindel did not move. He had no right to interfere in her decision. She turned for the first time to the prince who stood by, watching these final moments go down. She smiled at the young prince.

"It seems that our guests had no attention of becoming allies." She made a small chuckle. "We fought well… Tell your parents about today. Tell them that despite the results, we remained strong. To chose death of my own free will is my finally duty not as a soldier, but as a mother who is on her way home to her loved ones."

"I will." Vindel tightened his fist before bringing his hand up to salute his warriors.

He backed away as a sphere engulfed the female who held her son to her chest. The two of them then disappeared, gone from this world of the living. Vindel had now let his emotions take rain and fell to his knees. He lost his best friend… He failed in his duties as a SINS to protect his people. He went home soon after, informing his parents of the event. Cynder smashed a pillar into pieces as Vader threw his throne all the way across the room and into the wall, having it wedged into the ceiling/wall.

Those who sent the 'guests' were greeted within two hours with the three royal heads. All anyone could describe the inevitable outcome was pure hell. No one was left in the whole territory. The men, the women and even the children were executed like animals. This however did not please the mighty dragons hunger as they proceeded to hunt down those who supported the noble devil's attack. It was fairly easy getting the word out about the traitors and those who talked were still killed, just after they watched their friends and allies die.

There was no mercy granted from the SINS. Everyone heard about their ferocious assault, and those who were smaller and weaker than the noble house who betrayed the SINS trust cut their ideas of trying to overthrow them. There was no point. _Only_ _two…_ Only two warriors from their kingdom personally dealt with one of the top five devil pillars forces like they were children. The remaining pillars had a meeting to discuss the events and demanded that the SINS compensate for their actions.

They received a letter along with thirty dead messengers which they sent to the SINS Kingdom. The letter simply stated that if they want to be compensated, they were more than welcome to try and force their way. The devils were pissed. So taking up on the SINS offer, they'd come together and sent a large and massive army towards their enemy. Realizing they'd have war if the SINS did not come to their terms.

This time instead of the 'guests' meeting two elite guards, they were met up with seventy of them. Those who were there all happened to be very close friends with Leonardo, and all of them were females lined up to be potential bridal material for the male. In fact each one of them knew the male as they all spent many decades training and just growing up together. Just like his friend Vindel, Leonardo was a ladies' man minus the perverted nature. Despite the fact he never really tried to understand anything regarding romantic relationships, his innocence and personality brought out the best in those who fell for him.

And now with these heartbroken females lined up against those who did this to their beloved friend and brother; there was no hope for the devils. The female fallen angels are charged into combat, killing everyone who dared wish harm to the SINS Kingdom. Living up to the elite guards name and rep, no one died and they left no sign of any hostile forces.

This was the beginning of the golden era for the SINS Kingdom. The great journey which many have given their lives to has come at last. More joined the ranks and the ever growing family of the Kingdom. Soon Vader created a Dragon temple were he and other dragons were to meet, discuss events and occasionally celebrate new members.

Everything was heading to where Vader and Cynder had hoped: a world of peace, equality and above all else, freedom.

X_X **(** _ **FLASHBACK END)**_

Vader made his way to a tombstone which was deep in line with many others surrounding it. He swept away some of the weeds and grass that over grew the stone: making way for those who wanted to read the engraving.

" _Here lies Otto, Gertrud, and Leonardo_. _Even though their bodies have yet to be found, these three have shown the whole world the true definition of loyalty. This family even though they were separated from each other early on, on the very beliefs and ideals which founded the SINS Kingdom. These warriors each made their mark in history and will never be erased from the history books. It was an honor to have fought, and lived together with such heroes." – Lord Vader SINS._

"I believe these three deserve recognition for how much they've contributed to this world. Without them to be role models, many would have never followed us. Their belief and faith in us as granted us the power to free this world from those in power and give it to those who wish to live."

"I wonder what they're thinking right now." Cynder went to her knees next to her husband as she remembered all the fun times she had with her two friends. "Their son is truly remarkable. His will passed onto all the other fallen angels in the world and rallied them to our table. Vindel and him made many friends, but even though they've separated, Vindel will never place anyone other than Leonardo as his best friend."

"They did fight a lot…" Vader laughed. "I can see why though. I feel honored that my son could have made such a friend."

The two stayed silent for a while, paying their respects to those who were their friends. Time passed by and Dante found them while walking back to the castle. Curious as to why they were there, he walked over along with his wife Akeno. His parents picked up his scent instantly but didn't budge. They waited till they finished what they wanted to say and stood up, turning to their son and daughter.

"Hey mom, hey dad." The king and queen smiled at their son and filled him in on what was going down on their way back to the castle.

Akeno saw her mother at the front gate waiting for her along with her father. She ran to her parents which seemed like a long time reunion due to the _Era Hollows_. The twenty years she had alone with Dante were flawless. She couldn't have imagined anything better.

"Glad you're back. How was your honeymoon?" her mother asked.

Akeno giggled and left with her mother following. Her father waited by the entrance as Azazel and the rest of the heads arrived for this next operation. All Dante could think about is Akeno filling her mother in on what exactly they did on their honeymoon. He turned red from embarrassment and ran inside, following his wife's scent.

Next to arrive was Vindel and his three mates. The three sisters paid their respects to their in-laws and then proceeded to go see the rest of the family who were all currently in the family room right beside the throne room.

"So now all we are waiting for is Hades and Athena. When they arrive we will split our forces."

"We still need Rias and her peerage. If we don't inform them now, we might be able to later." Cynder pointed out, making Vader nod. "They were told to meet up here today around seven. It's twenty of, so they should be here shortly."

Speaking of the devil (pun), the crimson heiress arrived with her full peerage. She wore a confident smile and walked straight up to Vader and Cynder before bowing. They asked her not to be so formal with them as they saw each other as friends. She was honored that they would be so kind to say they were friends.

"Any friends of our children are friends of ours. Please do come in. We have a rather simple task for you to do if you feel up to it." Cynder smiled at them. "All we ask is for you to keep Dante and Akeno company while the rest of us go on our little assault. His sisters also are going on a group mission and should be back rather quick."

Rias thought about it. _Was that all?_ Was she and her peerage only good for company?

"Um, no mean to be rude, but is that the only reason why you wanted us to come here?" She asked.

"To be honest, it's because someone you know spilled the information that you had allied yourself with us. True it's our fault for asking in the first place, but I don't want to tell who gave you up." Vader said in a way which only left one choice.

"My f-family?" Vader sighed but nodded.

"Someone spoke and however it happened we caught the devils lurking around in your territory in Japan. They all confessed that someone on the inside is working against all of us."

"There's a traitor in my own castle?!"

"It may be a servant but I do not believe it's your parents, nephew or sibling. All of them kept their mouth shut. Yet someone did…"

"And you know of this for sure? No one else would have said anything?"

"If they were, we wouldn't have been able to know since they all remained here after the satan and the rest of your family left."

"This doesn't add up…" Issei said, puzzled.

"Simple. The moment the word was spread, everyone was already out scouting your territory. If someone here spoke out, it would not have gotten out so fast."

"Then who could it be?!"

"I'm afraid to tell you this, but someone in your peerage is the defector." Silence befell the group as everyone's face became striked and the devils just got more scared.

 **X_X**

 **Do you wonder what's going to happen?**

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have been busy writing other stories that popped into my head … Long story short, I couldn't continue till I wrote them down. In fact I might even upload them soon.**_

 _ **Dante's Harem has gotten a great amount of votes. And I can say that the polls are still open. Those who are going to be in his harem so far are:**_

 _ **All his sisters, Raynare, Emilia, Akeno, Rias, Yasaka, Tsubaki, and Serafall.**_

 _ **Thanks for your support!**_

 _ **The listing so far is: (Not in order) The ones labeled as: "She's In" are in do to plot.**_

 _Cynder (Most unlikely) 12 (Come on, that's his mom for Pete's sake!) In fact just no. that's just sick more than I can say._

 _Yasaka 15_

 _Tiamat 6_

 _Rosweisse 10_

 _Ophis 8(Open minded)_

 _Muriel 3(Gonna pair most likely with someone else)_

 _Mikal 4(Free game)_

 _Sincre 3(Free game)_

 _ **Girls from different anime(s) (VG)**_ _ ***I do not intend to cross anymore animes unless suggested to do so with a high quantity of votes.***_

 _Est 2_

 _Asuna 1_

 _Sinon 2_

 _Silica 1_

 _Elizabeth 1_

 _Ahri 12 (I must say I do love her)_

 _Hel 8 (Dating the very daughter of Loki? Dante got some balls)_

 _Saber 8…. Maybe?_

 _ **I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**_

 _ **Thanks for staying tuned! I will update when possible! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_

 _ **-D. Sky Commander signing off.**_


	16. The Fortunate Ones CH VX: Two Betrayals

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's. Plus I added a few characters from one of my favorite animes, hope you enjoy! (I also don't own the bands or music that will be played.- None in this chapter.) I apologize for the short chapter.**_

 _ **Warning: contains sexual references and activities. You have been warned… again.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Fifthteen: Two Betrayals_

 _The soul of an innocent child is something precious and sweet. The soul of a guilty adult is all too common and flavorless. When an innocent child is caught up with the ties of the guilty parents, another soul pays the price as it is devoured._

 **SINS Kingdom (** _Where we last left off_ )

 **(Author's POV)**

No one had any room to say anything- rather they had nothing to say. They all knew what was about to happen… Did they have any feelings of regret or that of _a traitor_? The devils from Rias' peerage took in the sight around them. A little force… A small task force that seemed to consist of no more than forty troops in total readied for battle.

Their numbers mixed between the specters and fallen angels. The young heiresses to the SINS kingdom all got into their little party and left as they made their leave. Vader and Cynder had the Elite guard assemble and had the two youngest members stay behind Rias' peerage in case one tried to flee. Despite what it may seem, not everything is what one may believe.

As the Devil's coward together, Dante and Akeno happened to be on a ledge overlooking the whole event. A bunch of mixed feelings danced around in their hearts, having no idea what to do in this situation. Behind them were her parents, also looking over their shoulders at the devils below.

"I honestly don't what is going on… But we all heard them loud and clear. So all we can do is watch and wait."

"Guys…" Akeno grabbed hold on Dante's hand as she feared for her friends below.

"Don't worry, I assure you everything will be alright." He tired to give her an honest smile however she could see he was troubled as well. "I won't let anything happen, I promise you." He tightened his grip as he saw the two fallen angels lay their hands on their weapons.

Below them Rias began to sweat bullets as the situation became very uncomfortable. She couldn't believe what was going on, the gap between her and her devils became tight as their was barely any room between them.

"You can't be serious?! Why do you think anyone in my family is a traitor?!"

"Oh we don't think that at all…" Will and Jig both nodded to each other as they pulled out their weapons in one single move- perfect execution in perfect rhythm.

Their weapons happened to go above the heads of Kiba and Xenovia, killing what appeared to be leeches, demons who where famous for sneaking onto their hosts and gathering information for whatever master they followed. Seeing the two monsters scream in pain as they died from getting cut in half, shocked the devils and those watching from above.

"What are those things?!" Xenovia jumped back, grabbing hold of Issei.

"I didn't even smell them…" Koneko said shocked as her friends were being used as spies.

Laughs were heard as all eyes went to Cynder and Vader, the two were laughing that such a weak demon managed to sneak their way on to the devils who they already knew seemed to be strong enough to notice them.

"Don't worry, this was the only way we could've killed them. Otherwise they'd might jump from host to host."

The devils fell to their knees; they were so close to being executed they had no idea how to cope with the sudden change in atmosphere. To ease the tension, the two fallen angels offered their hands to them with sincere smiles. The girls blushed and Issei only grew more annoyed as he felt as if his place as a harem king was in jeopardy…

Everyone just ignored him as the king and queen made their departure. The only guards that remained were Will and Jig who led the way into the reconstructed castle. Rias was the first to follow as her servants followed suit behind her. They all looked around the halls as this was the first time they ever came into the main hall let alone through the front doors.

"Wow." Issei said as he looked at all the paintings that decorated the walls. "There's so many paintings… Just how many are there?!"

"Each column has around one hundred. Each one is of a fallen warrior who gave their lives for this kingdom." Jig said as he and Willy looked at the very last column at the end of the hallway, facing them before it broke into two separate paths.

There are exactly nine columns on each side of the hallway, each filled with the great warriors who died not only for the kingdom but their families as well. The very last column however was on the wall that faced the entrance, not for any special reason: only that the other walls were already filled with the honored warriors. Yet as it would be easy to guess, the most recent losses were on this wall.

The devils right behind the two warriors stopped as they tried to guess what they might be thinking.

"Is everything alright?" Rias asked as the two bowed their heads and made a silent prayer. "You two ok?" The young heiress began to worry.

True she never knew them before the event the other night, but she still felt the need to ask them since the two of them seemed to have this heavy burden on their shoulders which no one could really find the reason for. Something they're beginning to see seems very common among those in the SINS Kingdom.

Instead of saying anything, Will pointed to the wall at two names, the last two names added to the wall. A tear rolled down the two warriors faces as the finished their prayer. Turning to face the guests, the two put on gentle, sad smiles as they thought back about their old friends.

"We were just saying a quick prayer to our fallen brothers." Jig said as he turned back to the wall with the same smile on his face. "Can't believe it's been this long…"

"The last two names on that wall happen to be our best friends. We all used to be in the same squad growing up. We trained and lived together as if we where brothers. I was the youngest member added to the group and they all took me in and treated me like I was their little brother." Jig began.

"Hell, this kid wouldn't stop complaining if we didn't go easy on him in training or any of the teachings of our history. Such a whiner…" Will laughed as Jig couldn't deny it but punched him in the shoulder. "And he's very easy to get upset, its lots of fun teasing him."

The two smiled back at one another before taking another glance at the wall. The devils remained silent before Issei had a question he wanted to ask. The boy moved forward inspecting the names as he could see small quotes put under each of their names.

"If you don't mind me asking, who were they and how did they die." The question seemed rather emotionless and carless but the guards didn't find a fault in the young boy's curiosity.

"Well the first guy, _**Johnny Boycott**_ was just a few years older than me…" Jig began as Will picked up.

"He used to be the youngest till he showed up. Johnny was a comedian at heart who loved to fool around. He'd play tricks on us all the time. However whenever it came to training or an actual mission he was right on point. Very serious. Some say he was the second coming of our big brother."

"That's the second guy: _**Michael Held.**_ He was the oldest of us…" Another pause was given as the two thought back about all the times they'd spent with their fallen leader. "It's kinda funny really… But that's a different story for another day."Jig said as he remembered his brother.

"The two of them, Johnny and Michael brought us to a certain region which was a little foreign to us… It would later be called North America."

"We were meant for a quick and deceive assassination on a rebel leader who was relaying information to Satan and other sources. As luck was somewhat fortunate, that day happened to be the day were all the officers gathered for a meeting. The main target however was a traitor to our capital, so things were personal. The bastard was one hell of a slippery guy though…" He seemed to lost them somehow and became annoyed.

"Simply put, he was giving out very important details about our military and foundation which if the world got hold of, it would make all the past wars seem like a little scuffle at a playground. Unknown to all of us was the fact the Leader of the entire party happened to be a fallen archangel who had used her ties to some of the people within the political parties in our kingdom." Jig paused again as he raised his head as some more tears began to roll.

"It's ok Jig, I'll tell the rest." Willy laid his hand on the younger's shoulder, telling him it was ok.

"Thanks…"

Issei and the others didn't know why it was so emotional but didn't say a word as the two guardsmen could very easily kill them within an instant despite Issei's boosted gear. Not that they would do so since they seemed to be very nice and kind towards them. With a sigh they began to listen even more into the conversation as the details came out fast.

"As Jig was saying, we went on the mission only to find out the actual figure head was there. The leader was the Archangel _**Mercy**_ : the one casted out of heaven for caring out to many wrongs against those below her. When Michael found out he ordered a cancelation off the mission yet we were instructed to stay and keep with it."

"What happened?" Rias asked as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Defying orders, we began to leave till Johnny spotted one of sentries that must've just spotted us. He makes an attempt to take off Jig's head and would've taken his tags to. Something nice to hang on your wall…" Will paused as he thought about what he said. "Instead Johnny took the hit to his ribs and got injured. The mission was another failure that brass thought up, the information was time locked and flawed. We ended up killing many, and I mean many devils and demons, but no fallen angels at all. The whole thing seemed rather suspicious, you would think a group effort would consist of each party right?"

"I don't follow…" Issei said.

"Idiot. The fact that a fallen angel is the leader but has none of her followers there supporting her seems a bit fishy doesn't it?" Koneko called him out as he shrank in his little world.

"The fact that devils and fallen angels working together at all seemed to be strange, that is till we found out all the fallen angels were sent to hunt down their allies and kill them off. It was a traitorous intervention."

"What happened though? How did you guys manage to get away from an Archangel?" Xenovia questioned as she couldn't believe the events that transpired.

"Mercy had given orders to her followers, having them leave just a few hours before we arrived. She left the devils alone against us as she dealt with the cults leaders. She wanted to kill off the head devils so she had complete control of all of the forces. Sound a bit high fetched doesn't it?" He laughed a bit before continuing.

"Once word came out that the devils were killed, Mercy placed the blame on us and everyone in the area jumped to our location. Before we knew it, around two hundred devils came at us. We did kill them all, but as we thought the enemy gave up… All the fallen angels came back and attacked us from above with exact precision."

"No one would've ever expected us to survive the attack, but we did… Thanks to Michael and Michelle."

"Michelle?" The devils asked, confused when the new name came into the picture.

"My older sister. Michael's wife." Jig said as if everyone knew which Will sighed before continuing.

"So the fallen angels following Mercy left to hunt down the devil leaders along with some of the high ranking angels and demons who formed an alliance against the SINS Kingdom… You were sent into to recon and kill a few of the devils who were in a meeting, just to find out they were killed already and you were framed for it as everything fell into place just as Mercy predicted." Kiba said, getting the guards to nod and the devils to scratch their heads, completely lost.

"Spot on." Jig said with a smile.

"Impressive, you nailed it down." Willy said. "Now back to the story…" Everyone leaned in, waiting for his words of wisdom.

"Michael and Michelle put up a defensive barrier, and blocked the onslaught as smoke covered the landscape and the air completely. Michelle however was out of breath which didn't go unnoticed by Michael who gritted his teeth till blood came out his mouth. He had us all get together as he pulled one hell of a trick… The moment the barrier went down, he was gone. We rushed to the air, both me and jig holding Michelle as she seemed to be exhausted. Smoke from the attack still covered the landscape so we had a few seconds to make our escape yet fate was against us… The smoke was cleared up with the loud sound of thunder. Rather it was completely removed from the equation."

"Mercy had arrived to the scene and had us caught in the open. She laughed as she looked down at us, yet she stopped the moment she spotted Michael above us and in the center of sky, his wings spread out as he bared the face of a feared child. He turned towards the woman who looked deeply moved at just setting eyes on him. The two of them had a silent conversation go on before she sighed. She raised her hand as she prepared her attack, aiming right for Michael. However he didn't let her get the chance as he rushed her, he got her into a tackle and brought her crashing into the ground below with him."

"Michael however was hiding something from us… Something we would never be able to believe." Jig stated as a gleam in both Will and his eyes shined bright.

X_X ( _ **FLASHBACK: Somewhere on Earth hundreds of years ago.)**_

Hundreds of fallen angels looked to the sight below them. Their leader, the lady they had all admired from the bottom of their hearts was now in a fierce battle between one of their own, and he was holding his ground pretty well despite going against an Archangel.

"Wow… I can't believe Lady Mercy is actually fighting someone hand to hand."

"I don't believe it…"

"Who in the world is he?!"

A bunch of talk went around as no one paid any attention to the Cerberus squad. Taking their opportunity, the squad rushed away from the battle as they found an area safe from the enemy. On a small hill that laid above some beaches and the ocean, yet still close enough to see the area they were just at.

"Does anyone know why Michael is acting that way?" Will asked his comrades who in return couldn't find any answer to give him. "Damn, what is with that guy…?"

"Are you alright sis?"

"I'm fine Jig, just let me sit for a while… That barrier sucked up a lot of energy from me."

"Just tell him the real reason Michelle. He should've been the second person you told." Johnny said, not turning his eyes from the site nor his hands from his side which was starting to drip a little blood from the attack.

He put up a ruin to stop the bleeding for now, but he knew it wasn't going to last long especially if he got into a fight. Sighing and taking it for how it is he stood up and continued to stare out to where Michael currently was.

"What does he mean by- Oh no…" Jig turned to Jig who gave a sheepish smile.

"Surprise, you're going to be an uncle." She smiled as Jig nearly jumped with joy.

"Calm down Jig, we still need to get home. But we're not leaving without Mike." Will said as he and Johnny got up and ready to go back for their comrade.

"How's your wound Johnny? Can you manage?" Silly asked the wounded male.

"If this was all it took to deal me in then I would've never made it past sparring with you guys." Johnny teased even though he was clearly hiding the pain.

However, their plans changed when they started hearing the wind pick up along with the weather changing into a typhoon. Lightning began making its presence quite clear as it did laps around the territory. A few fallen angels could be seen getting struck by the lightning yet with a closer look the lightning wasn't coming up from the sky but from below.

"It's Michael! He's alright!" Will said.

"Fuck yes! If anyone can stand against an Archangel, its gotta be Mike!" Johnny and the rest of the boys high fived.

"You stay here Jig and watch after your sister, we'll be right back." The older males left, not giving Jig any room to argue.

"Just bring him back… Bring back our big brother!" Jig tightened his fist, only for Michelle to wrap her own around his. "Hurry, I'll get the portal ready…" Jig muttered as he turned his back to them.

Just like that, they were off high in the air, bursting through the clouds as they reached hell on earth. Right below them was a crater easily reaching sixty meters wide, in the middle of the water which failed to close the gap in the circular arena. The defiance of nature was outstanding and something one may write stories about.

The two warriors of the Cerberus squad stood alone amongst their fellow fallen black winged angels. No one tried to start their own little brawl with them since right now all attention focused on the two most powerful beings there. The Archangel of _divine mercy_ against a very monster amongst his own… Even his allies, Johnny and Will were sweating as they thought about how hard Michael was fighting.

Only once did Michael ever get serious before… Once when Johnny was held captive when he was still very young and only two people live today that bared witness to Michael's wrath. When it came to his 'younger brothers', Michael became very fierce. Not much was ever really known about Michael's background so no one really ever knew what to expect from him. But bottom line was, if you messed with his family: **you're dead**.

Yet what he was doing now is not even possible for a low ranked being… Everyone who knew Michael and grew up with him always thought he had potential and was going to make a difference in their society. He was always a kind hearted male who loved watching over those younger than him and the elderly. Another golden child who held much promise, some even said he was going to be the second coming of Leonardo.

It would make sense since the two of them were nearly the same age and Gertrud took Michael in when he was just a little boy, the equivalent to a six year old. Even prince Vindel came to good terms with the younger boy, and would even consider him to be a friend. Yet despite his friendly attitude, what no one besides the Royals and his 'family' knew what his life was like growing up after the deaths of Leonardo and Gertrud…

Because of his blood he was treated like crap and forced to be a fighter since he reached the appropriate age. He did so many things that if you didn't know who he actually was you'd say he was a slave. Those that took him in afterward had a grudge against his parents and took their revenge out on him. They told him it was a requirement for him to bare these hard trials in order to keep living in the kingdom let alone keep his life.

The moment he got his rank in the military changed everything as now he kept the ideals of the nation that treated him like shit. He hid everything behind his kind and humble heart as he bore with his inner turmoil alone.

Now however wasn't the time to think about the past, right now all that mattered was bringing the whole family back home together. Attack after attack: a nearly endless sparring match was going on below. The shockwaves from the very force each one of the punches and kicks split the water even more, increasing the size of the circle greatly.

Yet despite the impressive show, everything came to a halt as both figures stood alone with the only sign of damage were their torn clothing and armor. Neither blood nor any cuts where spotted regardless of the carnage dealt. The two faced each other in a silent battle, making neither chatter nor any grunts. Every hit was countered with one of equal footing. The two of them seemed to on equal grounds even though Michael had only _eight_ wings.

"Kill him Lady Mercy!" The over whelming crowd cheered, catching Will and Johnny off guard.

More and more shouts came out as it seemed that the crowd clearly had a favorite. Every moment seemed to go in slow motion as the fight was dragged out longer and longer. The two silent gladiators finally paused their attacks as they removed some of their torn and damaged cloth and armor, going down to the most comforting attire.

Now before the crowd stood a nearly naked couple, wearing little clothing and only covering their private areas. The large amount of energy they currently spewed out began to falter as their new found strength began to increase the sensitivity to the area. The gravity increased it seemed as the weaker observers began falling to the ground against their own will and strength. Their cries cut through the air as they saw their lives end the instant they hit the ground.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Everyone in the crowd began to panic.

"We got to get out of he-!" A four-winged fallen angel began to say before he dropped dead on the ground below despite not showing any signs of being weak. His body however did begin to show signs of being cut straight down center, right in half from and unknown force. The truth was he got killed by his leader who didn't even budge from her spot. Her level of power was beyond what most could imagine: even Johnny and Will began to panic.

No one tried to flee after that as their only hope left was to pray that the fight ended quickly. As luck would be fortunate this one time today, the fight indeed was going to end.

"I think I've had enough of this… My, it's nice to see how much you've grown."Mercy smiled at the male who was her opponent.

"Yeah… Things change a lot in a few hundred years…" Michael smile back, but his was more of a sly smile one would give to an old friend.

"So I take it you know about me right? Rather you still remember me." Mercy lowered her weapon, a scythe which was very common for most high ranking angels to have.

"No one can forget the face of their mother." Michael completely put his sword into the ground as he looked back to the face of his mother.

"You say that as if you still have feelings for me…"

"To be truthful, I do. I was taken away from you and dad many years ago. It's been so long since I've seen you that my feelings are betraying me."

"Is that so?" Mercy looked over to her son who lowered his guard just a bit more.

"Over the set course of my time in the SINS, I can't say I was treated the same as everyone else. Most of my childhood I spent growing up as a slave." He gritted his teeth causing some anger to rise from his mother. "They constantly made me fight and work till I passed out. The only hope I ever had to free myself was to kill those above me and get the word out to someone who believed me." He thought real hard about the events that transpired which led up to this point.

"It's because of the prince had faith in me and believed me when I told him. Because of him I dedicated my life to saving those who I found pity on. Ones who I thought needed a hero who would take their beatings and pain on for them. I knew all too well that there where others who were treated similar to me and many did not even get the chance to make it to their teens. So now as a payment for their suffering, I will be the freedom that will shine through the land."

His little speech seemed rather ominous and of pure heart. Yet one might be able to see the fact he wanted to be a reminder that not all who are alone are lost. He became a wall which bared the pain of a war torn kid and slave. No one can call him a slave no more… Now he was a champion.

"I struggled for soo long… I had to keep a motto in order to keep fighting. I wondered for the day I'd get old enough to be a hero of freedom. When people look at me or think of me that's what I wanted them to think, what they'd see. They will call me Freedom." His words struck his mother as she lowered her guard.

"However I can't say not being allowed to show my heritage was any fun." He paused as he looked up to his two friends up in the sky. "Yet after a few decades I started to make some friends who I'd one day call my brothers and sisters."

"So you became close with a few of your friends huh? Well I'm glad my boy made some friends."

"Me too. If it wasn't for them I would've left this life of mine behind me. I might have taken my life as a mends for hurting your heart and to join my father in the afterlife. Yet despite my friends there is something even more important that I have to protect, a reason I have to go back."

"Why is that?"

"Because I got a home to go back to." He picked up his sword and tossed it into ocean water shocking his mother and those who watched him.

No one could hear what he was saying, as the conversation between mother and son remained rather quiet and low tone. The scene was like nothing anyone has ever seen before, but the surprises didn't end there.

Michael and Mercy brought forth all thing wings as they prepared to continue their fight. Both started to glow in matching dark blue flames and in perfect unison raised their right arms: started yelling as spears of light began forming in their raised hands.

Unlike before when the other members of Cerberus Squadron saw Michael at his peak, his normal eight wings just became ten. Another pair more than anyone knew he had just came out of his back. This made his mother grin as she expected nothing less of her child.

"When did he ever have ten wings?!" Johnny yelled.

Will however just stared down at his friend, thinking back about all the times they sparred together. Not once did anyone beat Michael in a match, not even when it was the rest of the squadron fighting him at once. They did however bring him to use most of his strength in a few matches. Well that's what they all thought…

"Could he have been holding back on us all this time…?!" Will began to wonder why Michael hid his true power along. ' _Was it because he took pity on his friends? Why in the world would he do that?!'_ Will couldn't deny his thoughts but he decided to wait till later when he would get the chance to ask his friend.

Back to the actual fight: both now stood high as they smiled at their opponent. Walking slowly till they broke into a mad dash at their foe with all their sorrow used to guide them the rest of the way. In a blink of an eye, a sphere of light engulfed the area, and everything became black and white. Time stopped completely as everyone could only look on at the monsters below.

They unlike everyone else were able to move freely without any restrictions. Their voices however were muffled. Both were injured from the last attack, as blood could be seen in multiple areas around both their bodies. Mercy however was less damaged do to Michael being in close range, causing her own attack to cause her harm.

Raising a hand to caress her son's cheek, Mercy smiled as tears formed in her eyes. How much had her son grown without her being there for him. He was all alone with no one to call family and left to a life of a slave. He was forced to live a lie and deny his own calling. In the end he was forced to a battle he could not win.

Instead of hitting his target, he canceled his attack at the last moment and took the hit without any barrier. He smiled at his mother who stared wide eyed at the stunt her boy pulled off. She cried as she hurt her son without holding back. He might be standing now, but he won't be able to pull the charade off for much longer.

Even though they couldn't hear each other, the words that were spoken reached one another's heart and ever so slowly could you start to see the gleam of life decay from Michael's eyes. Before his departure to the afterlife he places a kiss on his mothers head and gave her one hug as she cried into his shoulder. Breaking the hug before flying up to his comrades, he smiled back before grabbing both boys by their wrists and vanishing from her sight.

He reappeared by Jig and Michelle who were also caught in the rapture of time. No one could even believe what happened as Michael prepared a portal for his friends and wife. It would open the moment he broke the time rapture and returned home with them. As his strength was draining rapidly, he only had this quick chance to finish the portal and get everyone back home. He turned back to where he left his mother and bowed his head in respect before returning time back to normal.

"Let's go home." He said as everyone blinked before being dragged into the portal.

When they reached the SINS field base there in North America, they were greeted by their comrades who rushed to their aid. The group members brought all their attention to Michael who smiled at them while leaning against a wall. His smile only made them tear up as they made their way to aid him, pushing aside the medics.

"Don't bother worrying about me…" He looked over to Johnny who didn't look so hot either. "I'm not worth looking at. Get Johnny boy some medical attention."

Will turned to Johnny who stared at Michael with open eyes. Michael was denying any help till Johnny was taken care of. So they listened to his orders as he went to sit down near a tree. Michelle watched as Johnny was taken to the side for medical treatment and wondered over to her husband. She smiled down at him: his wounded body scared her to death; she had no idea how to deal with such a scene.

"Are you alright? Have the medical team treat your wounds!" She begged him as he seemed to be oblivious to her. "Michael! Answer me! Michael!" She shook him, still not getting any sign of acknowledgement from him.

A few from the medical team came over to see what was with all the shouting, just to arrive at a very sad yet romantic seen that would make any female burst into tears. In front of them stood the captain of Cerberus Squadron, and in his warm embrace he held his wife who was a few months pregnant with their child. Holding her close he played with her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for putting you through soo much but I'm glad I got you all home." He gave her another kiss, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm not going to last much longer… The last move I did was my final trump card. It was the only way I could get you all home safe and sound. Yet I failed in that too…"

"Wha…?" She had no idea what he meant by that till yells could be heard coming from the side, more precise: from those operating on Johnny's wounds.

"We're losing him!"

"His lung just collapsed!"

"Cover that puncture! Get me some ruins! Damn it!" the head medical officer yelled. "No. No no! **Damn it all**!"

"I'm sorry I didn't save you Johnny… Looks like both of us will be going to the afterlife together." Michael created some space between him and his wife as he looked back to the sidelines, spotting the other two members of their little family.

"I'm sorry everyone… I'll accept any punishment given to me; however I don't think I'll be able to even hear my sentence." In the final moments of his life he was joking about his court-martial.

Will and Jig rushed to Michael's side as everyone else just stared on at the little family. With his final smile, Michael raised his hand into the air; he turned it into a fist and just stopped moving. His breathing stopped and as what everyone who remained of Cerberus squadron would admit with no denial: it was the moment the world stopped moving. Time was halted as they slowly watched their sworn brother begin to crack and turn into sparks of light.

He died standing up with a smile on his face. His body turned into pure light, blasting up into the sky before dissipating into nothingness. Heads were hung low and no one said a word. The only part of him that remained was the child inside Michelle who one day might bring light to this dark world.

Those who didn't know him on a personal level stopped what they were doing and saluted the Captain as he faded from existence. All the emotions were railed and no one had any idea how to handle their rage.

"I refuse to believe this!" Jig yelled as his sister held him close, both of them crying their eyes out.

Will fell to his knees. No words came out of his mouth as he looked back on all the past memoires he had with his two fallen brothers.

Even though they needed time to cope with their losses, a field scout returned from the battle field with terrible news. Mercy had survived, and what remained of her troops left with her. The whole mission was a complete failure which left two warriors dead and a family in ruin. The three of them were all they had left…

X_X **(** _ **FLASHBACK END)**_

"We ended up only having Johnny buried. Michael had no body left for us to honor so we had reserved the two of them their own wall." Will finished.

No words were said till Issei had to add his two cents in.

"So this Mercy chick got away and you lost two of your friends…" He said it as a summary of the information of what they gave them.

"Yes…" Jig and Will said as their eyes turned red.

The two retired members of the Cerberus squadron led the rest of the way to Dante and Akeno who were getting ready to take a bath in the spa in the castle. They asked Jig and Will if they wanted to join, but they declined as they made their way out side. Chilling as they did another tour around the castle walls.

As for Rias' peerage, they decided to take up on the offer and whine down a little. No one complained other than Issei that Dante was the only one allowed to be in the spa with the females.

"Well Dante is a real man who isn't a perv." Koneko said, crushing Issei's demeanor.

"Yeah, plus he isn't the type to look at women who aren't his mates…" Rias said getting red in face, wanting to be looked at by him despite having feelings for Issei.

To end the torture, Dante offered that he and the other three boys go off to the other side of the spa and leave the girls free. Otherwise Issei would keep whining like a little dog. The little vampire boy,: Gasper and Kiba led the way as Dante motioned for Issei to hurry up.

"I'll be right there, you two go ahead." Dante said and the other males left without a word.

So getting out of the spa, the steam moved off to the side giving the girls a perfect view of his stud body along with his little friend. Akeno laughed at the girl's reactions as Issei was trying to figure out what was going on the other side of the rock fountain that divided the spa. Rias looked over to her best friend who smiled back at her with her normal smile.

Rias leaned forward along with the rest of the girls as they had a little 'girl chat'.

"There's no way… How the hell did that even fit?" Rias asked as her eyes staggered.

"Oh it hurt, that's for sure. However I never felt anything like it… His touch was just perfect; it nearly made me orgasm when his breath went between my legs."

"You struck gold Akeno…" Xenovia said, making the dragoness laugh.

"Soo, I've had this in my head for awhile… What was it like becoming a dragon?" Rias asked.

She was caught by the question. She went red in the face, to the point where she didn't want to show her face as she tried sinking below the water. Rias and the others wouldn't let her get off that easy, and pulled her back up as she tried to ignore their pressure.

"Fine!" She laughed as she tried to come over her embarrassment, something completely new for her.

"Tell me everything."

"Well… I'll be straight. The moment we began to show any signs of mating our eyes locked onto each other. It was as if we were caught in a trance and couldn't stop. I found out later that those who are meant to be the mates of dragon gods all end up in the same state."

The devils eyes grew larger as they took in the information.

"I already detailed the matting ritual: make love, swap blood in the mouths and then bite down on the other's neck."

"How did you know how to do that though? Did Dante tell you or…"

"It all came as if it was basic knowledge…. Basic instincts kicked in as if it was natural. Dante didn't say a word as we went into it. When it finally ended, I just passed out. He gave me the best night of my entire life and a new lease on it too. I can't thank him enough for all he's done for me."

"That's great tough. I'm glad you found the person you're meant to be with." Rias hugged her best friend.

"I hope Issei could one day do the same for you, Rias." the dragoness teased.

The girls then started to just sit back and relax: enjoying the spa to the best of their abilities. The boys on the other side rather seemed divided: Kiba and Dante staring at Issei who was trying to overhear what the girls were talking about. The moment Akeno started talking about her time with Dante made him flush, leaving no sign of life in him.

Kiba laughed at the awkwardness as Issei was booming. He was steaming up as his anger was proceeding his limits. He turned his attention to the dragon prince who put his hands up in defense.

"Don't look at me… I only did what came natural." He gave a sheepish smile before blocking Issei's mad assault with comical effort. "Geez Issei, chill man. At least I didn't go after your president." Dante added fuel to the fire as the male began to get very serious and even called out his boosted gear.

"I had enough!" He yelled as he went into his balance-breaker. "You're going to be in so much pain when I'm done with y-!" Just as Issei prepared to strike he was immediately knocked out by Will who was now in just a towel instead of his armor.

Right behind him was Jig in the same attire. The two guards stared at the young devil that had no idea how unwise it was to raise his hand against the young prince. Kiba apologized for his younger's behavior but Dante waved him off. Relaxing the two guards got in the spa and began to relax and unwind as their master requested them to. Gasper went over to his senpai and tried to shake him awake, worried for his well being.

"I'm glad you two came back, it'll be nice to have a little chat for once." Dante got their attention. The males than began to talk about certain things not associated with either faction but of basic male boast.

Kiba was brought into the discussion when they started to go on about back grounds to any girls that caught their attention. The blonde devil did admit despite his natural attitude that a certain glasses' wearing devil had got his attention. If Issei was still conscious he wouldn't have believed it when he heard his senpai talk about the vice president of the student council.

Dante gave him a smile and assured him that their talk wouldn't leave this room… err spa. Grateful for the encouragement Dante and the others gave him, he knew soon would be the day he takes a certain girls hand for a dance.

"I'd take the girl out for a dance in the middle of the night. When the pale moonlight shines down on everything below it." Jig said which got the approval of the prince and Willy.

"That sounds pretty nice. I'm sure she'll love it." Dante said as he made his way to Issei's floating body: taking it out and laying him flat on his back and not forgetting to throw a towel over him since no one wants to see another man's dick.

"Thanks for the encouragement. I'm gonna have to take you up on your idea, I bet she'll love it." Dante smiled as the group continued to relax in the spa for another hour before getting out.

It was roughly around three hours since the operation began. Within a few more minutes the princesses should be returning home with a successful victory. Till then everyone remained in the center of the castle: in the most modern room in the castle, the family room.

"Wow, I didn't think this old fashioned castle had room like this…" Rias looked around at the high walls which were covered in eighties and nineties classic movies.

"We were just in a spa, if you recall." Dante reminded Rias who couldn't keep herself from gazing at every poster. "My personal favorite is T2: Judgment day. Have you seen it?"

The redhead shook her head, making the prince drop to the ground face first. Having no time to waste, he grabbed her hand and ran to the couch, dropping her off as she blushed back at him who was now standing next to a large flat screen. The rest of the group arrived soon after and took up the remaining seats: Akeno saving the love seat for her and her mate.

"What are we watching?" Jig asked as he knocked Issei awake.

"Just the best movie of all time." Dante smiled as he had stars in his eyes.

Rias and the others looked at the video as the opening seen as their attention was drawn to it only making Dante laugh as he became empowered with his knowledge he held over the devils. Jig and Willy would admit it was a fantastic movie as well.

"I kind of-! What the hell is going on?! Why is that playground blazing? What kind of movie is this?!" Rias freaked out till she got to hear the opening sound track and theme.

When that happened, not one devil could deny they were hooked. The movie continued on without a hitch. Dante ended up getting popcorn which the red head heiress couldn't keep her hands away from, however not once she removed her eyes from the screen. As the movie came to an end, the arrival of Dante's sisters signaled that the time for the upcoming war has long since begun.

Jessica ran inside, greeting Will and sticking her tongue at Jig making the younger male grit his teeth in annoyance. Sarah and Astrea made a straight path for Dante who seemed stuck in a trance, truly dedicated to the movie. Sighing, Sarah dropped her fist on top of her baby brother's head, getting his attention. He smiled wide when he saw that his sisters returned.

"Glad to see you're all back. So how did it go?" Dante asked with a sheepish smile.

Sarah smiled back along with Astrea who took their stand next to Akeno, the later smiling at her elder sisters. The twins Kotori and Mine then followed in with some scratches and lose hair, gaining the immediate attention of the prince, their brother.

"What happened!?" He became shocked that the two of them were even slightly hurt.

"Oh well… Let's just say we also happened to run into old friends of our own." Kotori said as she looked down at her feet.

"A bunch of the kids I grew up with in the orphanage ended up facing us. Same could be said for the rest of us. Some of them I couldn't look at despite not having any want to even see them."

"I also ran into a few girls from our orphanage, Dante." Sarah said as she tightened her grip on his shoulder in means for comfort.

The only one who didn't have the same situation was Jessica since she never left their parents sides. However the green hair princess also had a few scars from combat that ruined her hairstyle and clothing. Not one of his sisters looked saddened by the recent battle, but they all had some sorrow in their hearts that they hid behind their smiles.

Knowing firsthand what it was like to have those you grew up with: those who you considered friends face you on the battlefield, Dante tightened his fist as his anger began to boil. Sensing his tension, the two guards walked over to calm him down. Not even when the two of them tried to calm him, they ended up suggesting he took his frustration to the arena.

Doing just that, he headed to the arena, entered his dragon-knight form and waited for a sparring partner. Figuring that it would be best to keep themselves in top performance, Jig and Will decided to get the entire group into a rally, having them square off against Dante. His sisters lined up behind Issei who wanted to give some of his mind to the prince. The prize of lasting the longest or beating Dante was the first in line when dinner came around, so you know the girls were going at it.

Going straight into his boosted gear, Issei launched himself hurtling right at Dante who couldn't wait to beat the crap out of the pervert.

"Have at thee!" Dante yelled as Issei returned his own war cry to seem more of a threat.

Dante got into a defensive stance, waiting for the attack just like a master would wait for their pupil. As soon as the match started, it ended. Dante caught Issei's armored fist and lifted him up in the air just to bring him hurtling down to the ground. As lucky as Issei was, Dante was not in the mood to permanently handicap one of his friends. The others who watched just shook their heads in disappointment.

Rias really wanted to see Issei fight harder and actually bring Dante to his peek, but everyone knew as it stands now that is less likely than finding a tear drop in the entire ocean…

"Come on Issei, let's try that again. This time don't do something so clear." Dante taunted through his helmet which gave a metallic tone to his deep voice.

Issei got up and jumped back, holding his wrist as he rotated his fist. Taking his time Issei thought of another way to counter Dante's raw power. Using his speed to his advantage Issei took up into the air and launched his dragon-shot attack, the green orb beaming right to the dragon knight. Without taking any effort, Dante raised his armored gauntlet and cut through the attack, canceling its effects.

Having seen that Issei couldn't really even fight since he wasn't born a fighter, nor did he learn any skills as one… The only thing he did learn was to neglect his power and act high and mighty. He definitely had the attitude of a dragon and power but against a dragon god, _**he was nothing**_.

"How the hell are you so powerful Dante?" Issei asked but received no answer. "Well I might as well get serious her-!" Yet again as Issei tried to boast about his talent, Dante showed up right behind him within a blink of an eye and whispered into his ear.

"I guess I'll get serious too… _**Removing restrictions: level 8**_." His eyes glowed red as the gravity of the area increased greatly having it very hard to move let alone keep up in the air.

Along with the very laws of physics being bend: time began to falter till it became quite clear how much Issei lacked in comparison to Dante. Moving at what would appear to be normal speeds for the others on the ground was actually a time rift Dante created as Issei seemed to be moving in slow motion.

He saw everything coming, yet he was immobile. He couldn't move. He was stuck in a paralyzed state as Dante came in with enough force to break every bone in his body. The moment Dante's attack reached Issei, time reverted back to normal and everything was over for him.

And just like that, Issei got back handed into the ground yet again. But this time he wasn't going to be getting up without any assistance. Dante landed right next to the weakened devil, offered his hand which Issei refused. Having no respect for his friend's generosity, Issei needed to be taught yet another lesson…

Dante picked Issei up as the boosted gear returned to slumber. He tossed the boy down the line which had formed up of the contestants: everyone else minus Akeno, wanting to have a go at Dante. Now at the back of the line, Issei stood back up right behind Will and Jig who started having a little talk.

"Hey… I was in front of you…!" Jig said.

"No you weren't." Will replied annoyed.

"Are you calling me a liar..?" Jig pointed to himself as he eye-balled his elder.

"I ain't calling ya for dinner!" Will shoved him back as Jig was really getting annoying.

With that they got into a brawl which made the line take a side step as the two went around in a fist fight. Sighing, Dante called their attention saying that they should both have a go at him instead of wasting their efforts against each other. Smiling, the two tag-teamed Dante who was more than ready for a good fight.

The three stood in a triangle formation, the two guards facing their prince who they knew shared the same smile they had under his helmet.

"Pay attention Issei." Mine called out to the pervert. "You are about to see why a dragon god is worthy enough to be called such."

"You'll also see how much better Vali is than you." Kotori said making the red dragon emperor grit his teeth. "After all, he did go against Kokabiel and literally ripped his wings off him. And he had ten wings, just like how Will and Jig have ten and eight."

"Wait, are you saying they are on the same level as Kokabiel?!" Rias yelled shocked as Issei looked back over to the two fallen angels who now appeared to be covered in shadow like flames as their bodies became black and their eyes glowed bright white.

The three fighters started laughing as the very ground began shaking and breaking apart. The sky above became pitch black as winds began to pick up. An epic show down was about to begin…

With the clap of thunder: the three flew into the air, trading blows. Each hit was either blocked or scored a direct hit that did minor damage to the target but still sent shockwaves across the air space. The whole time the three were smiling as if it was the most exhilarating thing in the world to do. To a warrior nothing came close.

Seeing he had an opening, Will vanished from sight as Jig took the sole attention of the prince who was bearing down on him. The next thing Dante knew, Will had placed a spear right at his back. The explosion was big, only Will and Jig were seen leaving it.

"We got him good." Jig laughed.

"I don't know…" Will said as he could make out the figure of the prince.

His sisters down below smiled and cheered him on, once more making Issei envious. Even Rias and Akeno cheered him on, making the guards sweat drop as the crowd was against them… Seeing his master call Dante's name and support him really made him want to die.

"It's not fair…" He cried, being hugged by Asia who offered comfort to her senior. Koneko only came over and patted the pervert on the back, making sure to remind him he was a pervert.

As the others watched on in astonishment, Dante began to make sure everyone was going to remember this little match…

"Time to get serious… You two ready?"

"Aye!" Will and Jig said in unison.

X_X

An hour passed of constant fighting, both sides showing no sign of slowing down. There were scares and scrapes but noting major. Heck, the moment Dante scored a direct hit ask Jigs face made him royally pissed. He went on in a frantic, wanting to exact revenge on the prince who ruined his complexion. Not like he had a chance to become even since Dante's armor prevented that.

Having no luck on getting a decent hit on Dante, the two elite guards started doing tag team maneuvers, and started to show signs of advancing and forcing Dante to the defensive. Yet his superior size and strength was more than enough to hold off the attacks. His armor seemed to even be more of a deterrent as his movements were a bit bulky and not as flexible as his opponents.

They brought out their weapons, ready to bring the fight to the dragon-knight. Yet before they could even begin the second round, and explosion came from the entrance of the castle. Instantly they ceased their actions and rushed to the throne room. The devils and the princesses' were on their tails as some of them began to worry.

Reaching the throne room just time to witness the main doors get blown off their hinges, the group prepared themselves for a fight as they bared sight of Four figures which seemed to be holding a smaller figure pinned to the ground.

"What the fuck you doing in my house?" Dante asked as he was still in his dragon-knight form.

The four figures appeared to be fallen angels who held an unfamiliar figure up.

"Why are you using a child as a hostage?! Have you no honor as a warrior?!" Will yelled and Jig took a closer look at the child.

"Wait…" Jig said as his eyes opened wide.

The fallen angel in the front was a male who had some years on him, but his large figure and eight wings made it clear he wasn't a weakling. The ones following him as had just same amount of wings on them, each of them wearing a menacing grin. They all looked similar to one another, most likely a family of some sort.

Jig pulled out duel blades from his sides as he looked right at the tallest fallen angel in front of him. Will took out a long sword which had a European design: the tip and blade however was that of a reverse blade which usually surprised his opponents.

"Hoh, do you know who this child is, huh kid…" He turned to face the kid who appeared to be a young male with blonde hair and blue eyes. "This little guy apparently remembered you as well… Now he's going to pay for being a coward and a traitor."

Jig grabbed hold of Willy who looked back at him, fear evident in both their eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Rias yelled when she saw that the little boy was being choked. "What does that kid have to do with any of this?! Release him!"

This only made the figures snarl in response. They looked straight at Jig and Will who knew exactly what they wanted. Giving no room for questioning, the two guards moved in front of the royal family and devils, hands on their weapons as they prepared to draw them. They wore calm but serious expressions which hid a hateful heart behind their demeanor.

"Release him now…" Asia begged.

"That's no way to treat a child." Xenovia said.

"Oh, so what are you going to do about it?" The figure head laughed.

No response came from the two as they kept their eyes at the blonde who was still struggling to keep himself alive. The young boy had black wings like the other fallen angels, but his were thick and full of life and radiant power. For his young age and appreance, it was amazing to see he had six wings.

"I don't get what he has to do with this… But I am more than willing to hear you out before we make any decisions. Surly that would be ok." Dante asked as he lowered his guard and reverted back to his humanoid body. "Do say." His eyes became blood red as he pierced through their souls.

"Huh, the prince thinks he has some right to talk to us as if we were his suburbanites…"

"Well you did just break through my front doors… Then the doors leading to the throne room." He gave a smile which he perfectly imitated his uncle Azazel's attitude. "I believe it's only common courtesy."

"Very well then. If that's what you want then sure there's no point in hiding it." He tossed the kid to the ground by his feet. "I am honored to introduce to you the reincarnation of a proud and distinct warrior… _**Michael Held**_!"

The name echoed through the castle, alerting everyone who still knew of his name to rush to see him. But that would only be those in the same room… No one else remained around the castle as the few guards who stayed were already killed minus Jig and Will.

Hearing the name of their captain: their brother, the two retired Cerberus members started to boil with anger as they wondered why this who event was happening.

" _ **How dare you**_! He died and left this world! To bring him back against his will is unforgivable. I'll kill you!" Jig rushed at them, knocking the first foe back.

Yet the second one however held him in place despite all the stabbing Jig did with his short blades. His roars of pain and anger shook the foundation and Will had enough of just sitting at the side lines. He boosted from his spot and pierced the fallen angel who was on his back, still trying to get up from Jig's rampancy.

Everything was going just as how the bastard wanted it to go. Michael, well the boy who was believed to be Michael was unable to move as if his body was completely numb. Having things play out part by part, now was the time for the real reason why they came here…

"If you want him back, by all means… He's yours."

The room went silent as they waited for him to explain himself.

"My name is _**Crones**_. You should remember it well." His name rung a bell in Will and Jig's mind as they gritted their teeth. "As an ex-guard of the Royal family, I think I can remember my way around from here on in…Heh." He smirked as he picked Michael up by the back of the neck, his talons piercing his throat as he started casting a spell on the young reincarnation.

" _ **Ash to ash… Dust to Dust. Rise hereth' in the name of thyne own fear. Fight those who you died for as it is the repayment for your sacrifice**_!" As soon as he finished he dropped Michael.

It seemed like time itself stopped. Everyone, including the royals were frozen in time as only one figure was able to move… _**Michael**_. The fallen angels that had come as foes began to move as well, smiles on their faces. Unknown to the young dragons and devils, this fight was already over…

He lifted his head as he stood up on his own two feet. His eyes where foggy but still had a blue light to them which if you'd guess was most likely his soul, reaching out to the world. He took one step and vanished. With no time wasted, he reappeared right next to Will and Jig who couldn't do anything but move their eyes. He walked right past them and then proceeded to open his eyes wide. Streaks of light began coming from all directions, constantly knocking into the two of them even though they couldn't even scream out in pain.

The hail of attacks went right through their bodies without showing any effect. Dante along with the others were stunned that such an attack was useless… That would be the case if time remained still and ageless. However the moment that Michael took another step past his friends, time resumed and they were torn up. Their armor began flying all over the room; their blood stained the walls and floor. Their black feathers danced in the air, slowly falling to the ground below. They were brought to their knees as blood rushed out from their open wounds, coughing every other moment as the pain took over and caused them both to pass out. Another wave came in, bringing them back into their world of pain.

Crones was laughing his ass off: his goons joined in on the laughter. The group had recovered and now stood tall in front of the helpless Cerberus warriors. Dante along with the rest of the Royals and devils were still stuck in the time rift, having no way of breaking out. Jessica let out a few tears as she saw her personal body guard lie down on the cold hard and merciless ground. Willy was someone who she had taken a liking to the moment she was born. He always was there for her when she was scared or alone.

Hearing his little sisters' cry, Dante started to move very slowly as he tried to make his way to Michael. Michael however did not show any mercy as he brought forth many bolts of light above his head, enough to give everyone in the room eight. With a flick of his wrist, the bolts went straight for Dante who managed to scream in agony as the bolts ripped through his armor and body. Every bolt hit the prince and he couldn't even begin to avoid the onslaught. The spears appeared to be copies of one another, each of them being the same length and size.

This was the difference between a high ranking fallen angel who has countless decades of battles under his belt, to a dragon god who was still learning the true potential he possessed. One would never expect this outcome do to who Dante is. Not even his sisters could move though, _how could they if they weren't even on par with him_?

"Very good, Michael." Crones walked up behind him with a smile on his face. "Now, kill them." His smile did not fade as he walked away, out of the castle along with his goons following him. "And then when you're done, kill yourself." Came in his voice, echoing from within the walls.

His laughter continued as Michael left no sign of resisting. The once proud and honorable Captain of the Cerberus Squadron… He was now just a tool used in the destruction of the SINS Kingdom and family. Will and Jig were gritting their teeth; they couldn't do anything in the state Michael put them in. The brother who they loved, who they lost had returned and was now an enemy of the empire they swore to protect.

No other words were spoken as Michael once more called forth his barrage of light spears. There was an easy ten-no thirty times more spears now than before. The spears surrounded them from all sides, creating a no chance for survival demeanor. Everything was going to end for the dragons, fallen angels and devils. It was _the end of all hope_.

Sarah, Elle and Astrea were forced to see their younger siblings become completely terrified. The twins said not a word. Jessica let the tears roll. Their brother was now on his knees as Michael showed some mercy and let him fall. The strongest of them all was nothing compared to the son of an Archangel. This was very well their final hour…

Michael walked over to Dante's still form, calling forth a single spear this time and firmly grasped it. He brought it to the large dragon-knight's neck, the tip just above his scales. With time starting to move a little faster now, mouths began to move of the spectators who tried desperately to talk.

If only for an instant, Michael's eyes went completely black and then reverted back to normal. The spear disappeared and the male walked back slowly. A loud scream came from outside the castle, the distinct voice of Crones was heard before being silenced. More screams were heard as the remaining foes were dealt with. Everyone started to move freely without any restrictions, their attention going towards the direction of the screams.

Coming in from the door was someone, a female who the group hadn't seen before. That is for the devils and dragons. Will and Jig froze once more as they could just fell the radiant power coming from the tall female. She wore a long black cloth, giving view of her rack along with long sleeves which came to fit her figure nicely. Her legs were shown as the dress split from the waist down, along with her black nail polish on her toes.

Her blonde hair went down her back; her blue eyes lay only on Michael who just stood there with his head hung low and his back towards her. Tears rolled down her face as she started to run to the male who didn't move even when she wrapped her arms around him. She now towered over the boy compared to the last time they met.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, not showing any sign of halting or slowing down. Next thing everyone heard, yet very weakly was a muffled and very hurt: ' _mo-mother_ …'

Eyes blinked as it all came to them. The lady who now stood before them all was the archangel Will and Jig were telling the devils about. The royals already learned about her along with most stories of the fallen warriors and such from their parents when they were young and again in the _Era hollows_.

The two guards who didn't have any strength to get up could only watch as the young male was without any doubt the reincarnation of their fallen brother, was picked up by the taller female who wrapped her wings around her son, holding him close. She took her eyes off him for one moment to tell the crowd what happened, and **what** ' **s going to happen**.

"I took care of those bastards. Now if you excuse us, I'll be taking my boy home." She said in a matter of fact tone. "However," her tone changed dramatically. " **I will not hesitate to kill you all were you stand now if you so much as dare to try and stop us**."

As a means to prove her point, the gravity of the area increased greatly, once more bring everyone else to their knees. Making sure they understood their position, she released her power and allowed them to stand and to treat their wounded.

"I am not a supporter of harming those already weakened. As a gift to those who knew my son, your wounds will be healed." As she said that, light began to glow above Jig and Will, instantly healing their wounds.

The two got to their feet, still a little shaky as their stamina took a major hit as they tried to stay awake while being in their previous state. Both of them didn't need to look at one another as they knew each other like the back of their hand.

"Take care of him." They said in unison, bowing to the female who gave them her word.

"Also… You need to tell him…" Jig began.

"Oh, what do I need to tell him?" She asked, rather curious.

"He's a father." Will finished.

Mercy looked at them with sympathy, and nodded. She turned back to her son and disappeared in a whirlwind of light, leaving a few black feathers behind.

Rias and her peerage had no idea what to say. As for Akeno, she was right at her mate's side. His sisters did not move from their spots. Tears rolled down their cheeks and their bangs covered their eyes. Rias ordered Asia to get to Dante and try to treat his wounds, yet despite her effort nothing seemed to be working. Ddraig's voice then came out from Issei's boosted gear.

"I shall assist. Partner, bring me over to the blonde girl."

"Sure… I guess." Issei did as asked.

"This is something I must do in my repayment to the SINS. Ready partner?"

"Ready for what Ddraig-! Ahh!"

' _Boost_. _Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost_.' Ddraig started to boost Asia's healing effect, greatly increasing its effects to the point you started to see some results. Dante's sisters stood by, watching the little nun girl heal their brother: hope evident in their faces.

X_X

Hours had passed by as everyone waited for news of Dante's condition. Vindel and his mates just arrived shortly ago, hearing the news of Dante's state really pissed and worried them, only proving that family is everything.

Will and Jig had everyone; the devils and the dragonesses leave Dante's side as they called for an expert in healing magic since Asia's magic just managed to keep him in steady check. Vindel had repaired the damage done to the castle while his mates went around picking up the bodies of the dead guards. They needed to do something in order to keep themselves busy and not going straight to Dante's bedside.

All that they waited for now was news from the king and queen about the successful invasion in enemy territory. Once news arrived that they took the front lines then the rest of the war would end in a matter of hours. All who wished ill to the SINS and the current underworld would be eradicated. The books of King Solomon would be false and reverted as the end of the world will never come to be.

The only ones who remained were the ones who killed God and started this whole mess. As the night became dawn, the rest of the family returned from battle. Specters and Saints arrived with Athena and Hades, the two siblings smiling as they walked in triumphantly. Their children ran inside and started to talk with the young dragonesses. Kagaho and Nico teased Vindel and Leo had to get his kicks in as well, teasing the crown prince.

Lucy waited outside for a bit till she saw Raynare come in with her parents behind her. She waved her over and the two began to talk a bit before taking their conversation indoors. Once inside, Raynare smelled the blood of her beloved cousin and broke off in a sprint to his room. She nearly knocked the door down as it came open to reveal a female standing over his injured form.

Now back in his humanoid body, scars that weren't there before gave Raynare much fear as it looked very bad. All up and down his body were bruises and torn skin that if he was human or anything less than a dragon god he would most likely have died six times over. She walked slowly to his side, grabbing hold of his hand and bringing it to her heart.

"It's been a while Ray… I wish it was under better circumstances, but it's nice to see you again." The female doctor said to the brunette.

"Same… thank you for taking care of him."

"Trust me, I have dealt with worse. He'll make it but using his other forms might be pushing it as how he is now. He can't take part in your next attack wave; he needs at least three unaltered weeks to rest so he can regain his strength."

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on him, thanks Michelle." Said female smiled and walked out of the room and went to go find her numbskull of a little brother who was most likely trying to hit on some new female faces.

Raynare remained alone with Dante now, taking the pleasure of crawling in bed with him since there was plenty of room. She traced his body, her fingers running up and down his skin feeling every part of his flesh. His warmth made her blush as all she wanted to do now was be held close by the boy- no man she loved.

"Knowing you since the day you were born, I always wanted to have a little brother like you. Watching you grow up twice was a rather enjoyable experience that I wouldn't mind doing again." She took a pause.

"You've grown so big since you were a little boy. I've watched you deal with trouble and difficult situations… You made wrong and difficult ones but in the end you always gave me a smile when I came to visit you." She looked at his sleeping face.

"You'd hide and conceal your pain for me and your sisters, never once letting us feel worried about your emotions. You put on great forged smiles and move forward without looking back at all the wrong doings and hard hands the world dealt you. You are truly something- someone spectacular." She planted her lips on his and then closed hers eyes as she fell asleep next to her beloved.

The two remained in the room, the door closed with the only sound of their breathing to be heard. A few more hours passed as it was in the middle of the day now: Dante awoke to see his ceiling in his room. The last thing he remembered was him being completely destroyed by that Michael guy. The fact that he still lives was enough for him to take a sigh. But before he could get any relaxation, his mind went straight to his family and friends.

Sensing the stress of her love, Raynare tightened her hand which was holding Dante's, grabbing his attention. He looked over to her, happy that she had returned safely and was now with him.

"Ray…"

"Mmmh?" She groaned as she made eye contact with the younger male. "Glad to see your awake. How you feeling?"

"Weak… my body hurts all over and I can't say that I feel much strength."

"You got hurt pretty badly… Michael isn't someone who ever boasts about his own strength. However he makes sure to take charge and an overwhelming dominance over his foes."

"He walked through us like butter. We were completely powerless against him. We couldn't even move or even cry out in pain."

"He is the son of an Archangel, so it's to be expected. All his skills and powers have returned to him once he was reincarnated."

 **X_X**

 **Do you wonder what's going to happen?**

 **-This chapter was dedicated to those who are my brothers. We fight, we laugh. We smile as we race into the valley of shadow and death. We fear no evil since we know Johnny is with us.**

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have been busy writing other stories that popped into my head … Long story short, I couldn't continue till I wrote them down. In fact I might even upload them soon.**_

 _ **Dante's Harem has gotten a great amount of votes. And I can say that the polls are closed. Those who are going to be in his harem so far are:**_

 _ **All his sisters, Raynare, Emilia, Akeno, Rias, Yasaka, and Serafall.**_

 _ **Thanks for your support!**_

 _ **I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**_

 _ **Thanks for staying tuned! I will update when possible! So make sure to fav and follow the story. And Thanks again!**_

 _ **-D. Sky Commander signing off.**_


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Devine Camelot

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's. Plus I added a few characters from one of my favorite animes, hope you enjoy! (I also don't own the bands or music that will be played.- None in this chapter.) I apologize for the late chapter.**_

 _ **Warning: contains sexual references and activities. You have been warned… again.**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Sixteen: Devine Camelot_

 _The life span of most living beings isn't that long. If you think about it, trees and plants out last most life. So if one who isn't supposed to live for forever finds the power to do so, aren't they denying fate itself?_

 **SINS Kingdom (** _Where we last left off_ )

 **(Author's POV)**

Dante and Raynare stayed silent for a bit as the later gave more information about Michael. He was a warrior who despite his background and bloodline, fought for those who gave him a chance. He died for them…

Grabbing hold of Ray's hands, Dante brought them to his heart as he wanted some sense of relief. His cousin looked him in the eyes with moral support and love. They were just seconds before committing their act. The only thing that worried or rather held Raynare back was Dante's injuries. In his current state he shouldn't really be doing anything physical, at least for a few days.

"Ahh?" Ray said surprised as she felt something touch her rum. "I guess you still have the energy don't cha big boy?"

Without waiting for a reply, Raynare went straight for his lips and took the lead in their little make-out session. Dante was enjoying every bit of the girl in his arms, and couldn't deny the fact she had this overwhelming taste that made his libido rise to the limit.

"You're a real good kisser… Must be since you made out with so many girls before me." She teased him.

"Well I do get better every time."

Ray smiled and leaned in for another kiss, this one lasting much longer than their previous one. The two of them remained in a heated battle as they tried to overpower the other, and currently it would be in Raynare's favor. The female broke the kiss and then began to rub her hands up and down Dante's torso, the bandages and wraps still in place to keep his wounds from opening up again.

"He really did hold back on you…" Seeing her love this injured just made her heart cry. "I should've been there… If only we came by sooner then we could've prevented such cruel torture. Oh Dante, I'm so sorry." She kissed his cheek, only for him to bring his lips back to hers and once more get into another heated battle.

The two of them went back and forth, kissing each other as if it was the only thing that mattered to them. Noticing the light coming in from the window, they wouldn't have much time till someone came in and checked up on them.

Getting up from her hold in Dante's bed, Raynare spotted something by the door. She walked over to it, giving Dante full view of her slim, lean and tall figure which fit her perfectly. Her long raven colored hair and purple eyes just really made her look better than most goddesses.

Picking up what she saw by the door, it was a door hanger with the words: 'don't disturb' written on the front of it. On the flip side, she noticed the initials _**M**_. _H_. for Michelle Held. Smiling to herself, she just found out she had as much time as she wanted with the male behind her.

Thanks to her friend and the head medical officer in the SINS kingdom, she had all the time in the world to spend with her beloved Dante. Turning around to him with a smile and a wink, she opened the door to place the hook on the handle so no one came to disturb them. Closing the door, she made a sprint to the bed, taking her clothing off piece by piece till only her underwear and bra remained.

Taking in the sight before him, Dante noticed just how perfect Raynare was. Everything you could see about her, everything you know about her, everything to do with her was perfect. Her smile alone made Dante blush, and she knew she had him. Now taking her spot next to Dante who managed to sit up, the two once more kissed: this time keeping their eyes open as they looked into the heart of their lover.

"Are you sure your ok with me?" Dante asked, breaking the kiss.

Not giving a verbal response, Raynare pushed him down on his back and positioned herself perfectly above his waist. Her hips rocked back and forth, having his member grow to its peek instantly making the female blush. Not wasting any time, she removed Dante's clothing so he only had bandages left on him. Luckily there weren't any below the belt so he had free reign to move around as needed.

Not thinking that he was the only one completely naked seem fair, Dante put on a pout which made the female tilt her head. The male wouldn't say anything, and started to tease the female who had no idea what he was getting at. She paused her movements and looked herself over. Finally taking a guess, she pointed to her two pieces of remaining clothing and got acknowledgement from the younger dragon god.

She smiled as she couldn't wait to give herself to the one male who she devoted her live to protecting. Not being there for him just recently during the assault on the castle, really made her heart ache. A reassuring flick to the head brought the girl back to the real world, and to see Dante smiling. His canines shined and made her show her very own, having the two laugh.

"I wanted to be your first, but since that was taken from me I'll have to settle for whatever spot I'm in now. And before you even go off asking me if I want you to be my king, let me set you straight. I decided the day that I was sworn in to be your protector that I would devote my entire being to you. You already are my king, and I would love to be made one of your queens."

Silence filled the room. No one said a word. After Raynare's confession, Dante had a recollection of all the past memoires he shared with Raynare. She loved him just as much as any of his sisters, if not more. He was the reason why she still exists today, and the same could be said the other way around.

The two of them couldn't hide nor deny the fact the loved each other. From the bottom of their hearts, to their entire being: they loved one another. Looking into one another's eyes, the two of them remained silent as they started reading one another's thoughts right through one another's eyes.

Blue eyes slowly began to turning red with the pupil becoming black with beast like nature. Raynare's purple eyes also started changing color, matching the same pattern and color scheme as Dante's.

"It's time… I love you Ray." Was all Dante said before committing the mating ritual.

Ray bit down on her tongue while removing her panties and bra, opening her mouth to swap blood with her true love. The two of them both now completely naked and nude, became one as Raynare lowered herself down on Dante's stiff member. It went in with no issue, breaking her hymen with ease and much to her pain/joy. Tears rolled down her face as she continued to taste Dante's blood and take his DNA within her.

The blonde male eased himself up a little more, not breaking his rhythm or his connection with his cousin. Instead he sped up and brought Raynare to curl her toes: opening her eyes to stare straight into Dante's matching set.

Unlike the other girls Dante's been with, Raynare was something else. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she unlike the others was nearly on par with him so their actually a better opponent for one another in the terms of battle and sex. Dante figured it was because unlike everyone else he was with, Raynare is older than everyone of them, already being over thousand years old.

They broke their kiss, and then began the other's neck just before bringing their fangs to the skin. Piercing the skin, caused them to form scales around the wounded area as the body took in the blood even more so along with the DNA.

Since Raynare was a normal dragoness, she didn't have any need for rest once the mating ritual was completed. Unlike the girls Dante already spent the night with, Raynare was more than ready for spending days upon days worth of just having sex. The way Dante made her feel was imaginary: to perfect to be real.

"I've waited so long to finally have you in me… Oh Dante, please make me a mom. Give me your love and your precious seed. You're the prince I watched grow into a man, and now you're the king I always knew you'd become."

Dante said nothing but continued to thrust his way into the tall female. Moans could be heard miles away if it weren't for the fact that a sound barrier was placed on the room when Raynare put the hanger on the door. The level of ecstasy Dante was having with Raynare overwhelmed his previous mating nights. She was by far the strongest girl he'd been with but that wasn't going to change the fact he loved them all equally.

However right now only one person was on his mind: _**Raynare**_. The two of them continued to go at it, not showing any signs of faulting or any want to stop. Hearing Raynare say she wanted to have Dante's kid just made him want her even more. She was the first to say she wanted a kid, without a doubt she was the most mature out of everyone in his little harem so it wasn't so shocking.

"Do you really want to have a kid so young?" Dante asked as he continued to pump her, now taking her from behind and grasping her rack. "I'll give you anything in the world, because now we've become one. I'll do anything that you wish me to do." He continued to go at it for another ten minutes, not receiving an answer from his partner.

Ray blushed, turning red even more than she was already. She forced herself to rotate around and lay on her back, not once removing Dante's dick from her womanhood. Looking up into his eyes, she could see that scales began to from all around his face and began taking hold all the way down his chest, covering most of his body. It was proof that he hadn't received or rather had a sexual partner that was able to keep up with him so well.

Tears rolled to the sides of her cheeks, gaining Dante's worry. He looked down at the female dragoness who was smiling up at her lover. Scales also covered her skin, which was a turn on for him. It was also a sign that they were getting close to their limit. Raynare cupped her hands on Dante's cheeks before giving him a hard stare filled with love and compassion.

"You're right. However I really want you to make me yours and yours alone. Fill me with you love, Dante." She kissed him: sliding her tongue back in and wrestling his own.

The two started getting even more aggressive, the bed which was big enough to hold a few more people fell to the ground as the supporting bars and lifts collapsed under the amount of force being used. The sudden fall made the two lovers pause for a moment before continuing even harder and faster than before. Growls could be heard coming from them as their primal side started taking control and led to both of them being covered from head to toe in scales: Dante still had his bandages and gauze-wrap which kept him closed up. The young dragon gods were slowly changing into their dragon forms while still retaining their humanoid shape and size.

Otherwise the castle wouldn't be able to fit either one of them. It was very rare for a dragon god to go into their actual dragon form, all but Great Red remained in a humanoid body as it was much easier to move around in let alone fit in with others. It was also more useful during mating season if said dragon god or goddess wanted to mate with another being. Otherwise the size comparison wouldn't work in either's favor.

The longer they kept at it, the more aggressive every movement became. It came to the point that the first and second climax actually drained the male out who was still recovering from his deep wounds. As it could've been foreseen; Dante began to lose light in his eyes and his thrusts slowly halted. Noticing his sudden weakness, Raynare could only smile up at her lover and placed a kiss on his lips. He had made her his despite his weakened form and state.

"You were wonderful Dante." She pushed herself up and now stared at the male who she mounted. "You've made me soo happy… Rest now. You'll need to sleep to recover your energy." She kissed him once more before he reverted back to his normal appreance. "We've been at it for hours…"

She followed his lead: turned back to normal and laid back down beside him. The two then went off to sleep for another full day, waking up the following night. No one surprisingly woke them, figuring that Dante needed much sleep. _However if any of the girls found out Raynare was with him then the door would've been knocked down ages ago_.

Slowly getting up, Raynare stretched her arms and legs as she looked around the room. The moon of the underworld shined bright as the light came into view from the glass doors leading to a patio which were covered by blinds and curtains. Taking herself off the bed, she walked to the doors and opened them, feeling the nice cool night breeze on her naked form. She sighed as she enjoyed the feeling till it became too cold and she closed the doors. _Good news no one from outside saw her otherwise she_ ' _d kill them_.

Now back inside, she made her way to the bed once more to see that Dante was still asleep. Something however caught her eye: a torn bandage which came from Dante's lower chest. Right below his ribcage to be precise.

"Dante…" She grabbed onto the wrap and followed it to the source.

Seeing some dried up blood brought Raynare back to the world of war. She hated seeing blood. Blood covered most of her life, from being assigned to kill targets including the Hyoudou boy. True she wasn't scared of the sight of blood, but that doesn't mean she wanted to see her loved ones bleed. Family was the most important thing to her, something she recently got back. She'd be damned if she let anyone take that from her.

Yet despite her past, she fit in with her family… They were all murders. Royalty with no ties to the humans unlike the other factions. Ever since the death of God and the massacre of the previous gods of time and sleep, no one is safe. Vader had to be the most powerful being left alive right now; even his siblings stood no chance in a fight against him. Those who know him, already know he could recreate a whole new world if he wanted to…

That was beside the point. Being a dragon god meant something above the standards of other gods and dragons. There were no temples or shrines made to worship any dragon god. Other gods, dragons and deities had them as it was a way for them to increase their own powers along with their influence over the humans. In a way, most gods need the support of their followers to boost their own authority and control over others.

Having a family filled of dragon gods was something that was nearly unbelievable. The day Cynder announced to the world she was with child, most questioned if having more dragon gods should be allowed. The dragon gods of natural origin: Vader, Ophis, Great Red, and Kensiler all believed that they had every right to spread out their own lineage. Vader was the first dragon god along with the most powerful of them all: so having offspring was something those below feared. The devils along with some demons all had to come together in order to make an opposition against the dragon god…

Yet they failed to recall the fact that Vader was not alone. His wife, his siblings, and friends all supported him and would aid him with his goal. Despite his immense power, some still dared to oppose him… Everyone who got in his way was erased from existence. He would not let anyone: be it god or demon get in his way of making a family. Truly though he wanted to have an heir to his legacy, one that would take after both him and his wife. There for multiple offspring would be needed.

As for Raynare's parents, they stayed out of the spot light and had their own little castle in the human realm which the ruled over for a few centuries before they bared a child. The rest however is a different story which most may not have the heart to hear…

Raynare stared at her beloved; her purple eyes glowed with much joy and happiness. It was if it was her wedding night, and her husband made her the happiest woman in the world. All seemed to be perfect, minus the lack of attention to Dante's injuries which only made her close her eyes: wishing that the wounds and scars would just go away.

The last time she felt scared of losing someone, it was her two friends: Mittet and Kalawarner. She actually lost them while she was under Kokabiel's spell/curse… He had slipped a drug into her drink during a celebration party which made her forget all about her heritage and about most things other than being a fallen angel. Her powers where a miss and seemed to be of a normal two winged fallen angel despite the fact she had many more. The moment she came to realize she was under a foreign influence, was the very moment she was about to be ' _killed_ ' by Rias. However instead she was relocated into the dimensional gap where she spent days drifting alone, scared she'd never see her family and friends again.

She damned Kokabiel's very existence. If her uncle did not imprison him forever she would have seen to killing him the very moment he crossed her eyes. It wasn't possible to hate anyone as much as she hated him.

"Ray…?" Came Dante's voice from the bed beside her. "Ray, where are you?" He was still sleeping, making her heart skip a few beats.

He started to shake a little, and his body started to sweat as he panicked. Whatever dream or nightmare he was having clearly bothered him to the point were Ray grew worried for him. Coming to his aid, she shook him till he opened his eyes: they were blood red, as his pupils became solid black with a gold/yellow tint for the iris. _He was changing_ …

"Dante!" She wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok Dante. It's ok!" She tried calming him down, but it seemed like he wouldn't stop. "Guess I got no choice…" She bit down on her tongue, her blood exiting her muscle.

With much effort, she pinned Dante down as she gave him some blood threw a kiss so he would come back to his senses. It reluctantly did the trick, and his eyes reverted back to normal. Seeing her little trick worked she smiled. She was very happy to have her Dante back.

"I'm… Sorry. I didn't… Didn't mean to worry you."

"Don't worry about me, I just hope you're ok. You put me through a bit of a fright there."

"Sorry."

"Mind telling me what happened, it seemed like you had a nightmare."

"I… Yeah. One that felt too real to be fake."

"Don't worry. Whatever you saw I'll hear you out. We need to be able to listen to one another after all." She laughed, making her partner blush and sigh as his heart beat finally got back to normal. "Come on, I'll help you out a bit." She offered her help so he could sit up properly with the aid of the wall behind the bed.

"You ok leaning on the wall right?" Dante nodded.

"What I saw… I saw the castle being rebuilt bigger than ever. Thousands of fallen angels and dragons walked amongst a crowd which seemed to holding a celebration. It was a victory… I recall seeing the whole family: aunts, uncles, cousins and my sisters. Yet when all seemed nice I came up with the thought about my brother. Everything somehow changed from a joyful atmosphere to one of…"

"Of what?"

" _ **Death."**_ Dante said as if he was frightened for even bringing up the nightmare/ vision. "I saw everything- everyone change. Everyone turned towards me with a hateful expression. The next thing I knew my own family was at my throat trying to kill me."

Raynare didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say. It was best for her to remain silent, and wait for Dante to continue.

X_X ( _ **Dante's Nightmare: SINS Castle? –At the beginning.)**_

Dante walked around, seemed rather joyful. He went on a little job and now he was making his way back home. The SINS Kingdom was finally restored to its former glory. Thousands of people came back to the capital, and millions once more came back to the Kingdom after leaving many years prior. Today was a celebration for the official decree of the SINS Kingdom to the entire world.

The Kingdom reclaimed all of its territory it once held as an Empire, and even grew due to the help of the princes and princesses. Truly, the empire's territory was now greater than that of the American forces during the end of the Second World War. Having so many generals, the kids pretty much were the enforcers for the SINS Kingdom. With all eight of them, it was very easy to spread out and take base.

With the underworld leaders, heaven along with other gods coming together and bowing before Lord Vader and Lady Cynder, it was assured they had more power than all of the other gods and etc put together. No one could stand up against them. Yet most wouldn't even try due to the fact they were out classed but reluctantly the SINS come in peace. It was against everything they stood for: to attack someone without being threatened or attacked was simply against their law.

Dante had just left the area he was in charge of, and left his wife there with a few of his friends who said they'll watch over things while he was away. He was so happy he had such good friends… His wife was the most loving person he knew, even his other lovers weren't that far behind though.

As he walked through town after town, making his way to the capital: a loud roar was heard which only made him smile. His Uncle Kensiler had arrived. He turned up to see the fleeing dragon god, making its way to the castle. Seeing him made Dante even more proud to call himself a SINS. He sped up his movement and started to break into a run, waving at all those who cheered him on. Having the support of your people could make anyone do the impossible.

Once free from the current city he was in, he spread his black feathery wings and took flight: heading straight towards the capital, and behind his uncle. Below him he saw his people wave at him and thank him for all he had done.

When he finally reached the Castle, he saw all his sisters lined up in order from youngest to oldest, preceded by their mother. To the side were his cousins: Raynare, Emilia and Luke with a somewhat 'pissy' look on his face. Brushing the younger male off: Dante was then surrounded by the females who gave him hugs and complements along with when will they get their alone time.

Only a few of them haven't been marked yet so he understood why they were a bit anxious. Today was a good day…

Time seemed to rush by: the ceremony went by as if it only took a few minutes instead of most of the day. As everything seemed to be going well, Dante noticed some one missing. His brother wasn't around anywhere. Same could be said about his three mates. The moment his attention diverted to his brother, everything seemed to stop.

All attention was now on him, and whatever was going on prior just seemed to fade away as darkness over came the past. His sisters, parents and other relatives all surrounded him, blank stares on their faces.

"What's on your mind Dante?" they all asked in unison scaring the boy.

He never once felt this scared before. He started sweating as it became hard to think and relax. The pressure increased as his youngest sister walked up to him with the same emotionless stare, and she tugged at his clothing.

"Doesn't brother want to be the only one who matters?"

Dante couldn't say a word. His little sister: Jessica just asked him something that was against his character and out of hers. He couldn't even bare look her in the eye. All of this had to be a dream. No, a _**nightmare**_. Before he could even try to stop himself, he blurted out what he wanted to know.

"Where's my brother? Where's my big brother?!" What happened next literally shattered Dante's heart.

Everyone prepared themselves for battle: his sisters and parents getting into their dragon-knight forms while his relatives summoned weapons along with war armor. Out of the blue however came Raynare who wasn't like the rest of the group…

Because she sided with Dante, everyone quickly removed her from the equation as her scream of pain and agony rang in Dante's ears. He rushed to her- her body just a lifeless corpse. He pulled her closer into his chest, playing with her long raven colored hair. Tears rolled down his face: blood in color as he just snapped.

Around him everyone laughed at him and his loss. Those who he loved killed one of their own: the same blood and heritage as dragon gods. If this was some sort of twisted nightmare, he'd be sure to take his vengeance on those who oppose him.

Dante stood up: cradling the one who still loved him. He growled as he too entered his dragon-knight form. His vision was clear: kill everyone who dared do this to him. When this damned nightmare ended you can be sure that whoever was behind this twisted joke was as good as **dead**.

"Well then, looks like I'll have to fight my way out…" He placed Raynare's body behind him as he turned to face his family. "Well, here I am."

They rushed him, and he countered everything his sisters tried till he put them into the ground and hard. Despite this being a nightmare, he had no wish to ever harm his sisters. He just put them out of their misery and moved on to his parents. Without a doubt they would be more of a threat and it was proven true as Dante was sent flying into a wall, breaking through it and having the building collapse on him.

It seemed like hours as he could tell that despite this not being real; he never had a chance against his parents. His aunts and uncles along with his cousin Luke an Emilia stayed out of the fight as if it was some sort of show for them. Bringing his attention to them for a slight second he spotted them stabbing and killing his wife Akeno along with her friends. He just gritted his teeth and hoped for a quick end…

X_X ( _ **Dante's room: SINS Castle –End of nightmare.)**_

"That's pretty much what happened. I saw my friend s and you get killed. I hurt my own sisters and ended up fighting my own parents who even in the dream were unstoppable." Dante was unstable.

Raynare wrapped her arms around Dante as he started crying. Constantly telling him its' ok, and everything will be fine. Her smoothing voice calmed him down almost instantly as his breathing and heartbeat returned to normal. Being thankful for her always looking over him, he placed a kiss on her forehead and made her a vow.

"I swear I will never let anything happen to you. I will see to it that nothing like what I saw comes true."

"I have no doubt about that, so you want to continue from where we left off?" Not letting him answer, she shoved her tongue into his mouth and brought him into her hold.

The two remained silent as neither one of them had much to say… Both couldn't come to terms with Dante's nightmare which turned their world upside down. The only thing they could do now was get their worries out and enjoy each other's company. The last was easy since they were now connected by bond and blood. They continued their make out session till Dante grunted, his wounds still aching.

Bringing her attention back to his wounds, she spotted some started opening and blood was spreading lightly. Stopping in her tracks: she jumped from her position on top of Dante's legs and off the bed rushing to apply new wraps and bandages. Dante sighed and laughed at how much he had it made. He didn't deserve the royal treatment despite being royalty. Raynare however was in no mood to halt her efforts as she continued to be his nurse.

"You know, it might seem wrong to say this… But I was happy to finally become yours Dante despite you being in this state." Raynare finished applying the new wraps and bandages, burning the old ones in her hands.

She turned away, a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she said her goodbye- till Dante grabbed her hand and spun her around: trapping her between him and the wall. His arms blocked the sides as there was barely any room between them. The blush on her face was clear but Dante didn't care about how cute she looked… She was crying and that hurt him. He moved in, whipping away her tears with his battered hands and came in with a kiss.

They fell on each other, the two of them not stopping their kiss which seemed to stop time itself. Dante did not want Raynare to feel guilty at all, in fact he'd do it over and over again just to make her happy. Having someone like her in his life truly made it worth living. She along with those who he will take as his mates will make this world pure and remove the ill elements that were caused from their predecessors. One day, their offspring will be able to live in a world full of life and joy. That'll be the day…

A few more hours past as the two stayed silent, holding each other close in their naked forms. Yet like all nice calm and relaxing times, something loud had to ruin it. In perfect unison their stomachs growled, signaling it was time to eat. They both smiled and put on some new clothes as Dante threw on an over coat to cover his back and shoulders since he couldn't raise his arm high enough to put on any sleeves. Followed with black jeans and his normal smith boots, he had his torso bare only leaving his brood chest and bandages around his abdomen.

He looked like a wounded veteran who just came out of rehab with his cousin aiding him in her normal attire. Raynare put on a long shirt which thanks to her rack only went a little bit past her waist as the sleeves were a bit too long which from Dante's point-of-view only made her look like a hot older cousin that everyone wanted to bang. Not to mention her long legs and tight ass which was complemented with her tight dark blue jeans and high black laced boots.

With the two of them pretty much matching one another which they planned, they headed out of the room to just now realize how late it was in the following day. No wonder they were hungry…

"We've been in there for almost twenty eight hours…" Raynare sighed as she and Dante whined like pups.

The two of them were a class act. When they were together they fit each other better than two sides of the same coin. But if it came to a contest of who fit who better, then hands down it would be the twins: Kotori and Mine. They were like the same person: always knowing what the other is doing and many other creepy things. Speaking of the twins, they crossed each other on the way to the dining hall.

"You finally up Dante?" Mine asked.

"He looks like he's been through one hell of a fight." Kotori laughed.

"Hey you girls, where you two going?" Ray asked as she leaned on Dante's good arm much to his relief.

"Well the folks are having a meeting in the dining room… I figure you two are hungry after that **long night**." Kotori made them blush as she had them red handed.

"We were going to head back home, at least we have free roam there and we don't need to be bothered here anymore."

"You two should come with. There's no point in staying here, plus Sarah and Elle are already there waiting for us."

They decided to go, but first Dante wanted to say or rather ask something from Vader and Cynder. Figuring there was no harm in waiting just a bit longer, the three girls followed him to the throne room and to the king and queen. Vader was looking through some papers while Cynder was talking her sister, Raynare's mother. The three felt the presence of their children and brought them their immediate attention.

"Glad to see you're up and moving around baby." Cynder said, rushing to her boy and squeezing him between her giant rack.

Muriel promised not to do anything like that to her daughter much to the younger's benefit. That is however till she smelled Dante all over her and had a smile come across her face. Within an instant: Raynare was being hugged by her mother who kept congratulating her. Mine and Kotori just took a step back in order to keep themselves from being congratulated by their mother once she got done with Dante. However it was fruitless. Cynder brought her twins in and congratulated them in also becoming adults despite it being a few days since their virginity was taken.

"So you guys heading back home?" Vader asked as he finished looking over some papers and made his way to the rest of the gang. "We'll be having a meeting soon with Hades and Athena and a few other gods. Sorry for taking up the dining hall."

"Yeah, no problem dad. I just wanted to ask you and mom a question."

"Shoot."

"With the recent taking of our lost territory and the war brought to the enemy's doorstep, is there any plans that require your kids in taking direct stations?"

"Umm, not as of yet. Any reason why you're asking this?"

"Well… Yes. I had a nightmare just recently. It was a victory celebration. The kingdom and the empire was once more populated with all of its people. It was a beautiful sight… But something happened… Tell me, do any of you still love Vindel?"

His question brought the eyes of his parents, aunt and sisters directly towards him. All of them couldn't believe the question that just came from his lips.

"I love all my children. I've literally killed hundreds, no thousands of gods that hurt my son. He was the very reason I damned the Heavens and Hell. When he died, both me and your mother personally cut ties with nearly everyone and went off on those who were responsible. We are the very reason why so many dragons where put into sacred gears."

"The day your brother came back home was the moment I felt I could die happy. We love your brother just as much as love all of you. No one is better than the other." Cynder said as she brought her hand to her heart. "Don't tell me you think we would harm our own children…"

"I'm sorry mom. It's just that in my dream you all tired to kill me and act as though Vindel was the enemy. Just by thinking his name started to change that from a dream to a nightmare." Dante broke away and made his way to the exit. "Is there anything that once I'm up to full strength you want me to do?"

Vader thought for a moment before nodding.

"We'll talk when you're ready. For now, go home and enjoy some free time. I'm pretty sure school started up again too so you'll need to report in. Plus I think your friends in that girl's peerage might want to hear from ya."

Dante said his goodbyes and made his way out of the throne room and back into the hallway. His sisters and Raynare on his heels. The four of them wanted to take a quick walk around and say goodbye to a few of the guards who hung around. Jig and Will were nowhere to be seen but there were a few saints and specters sitting back and having a cheerful time.

"Yo Lucy! Kagaho! Leo!"

Dante waved to said three who all gave him a smile then went back to their chatting. The cousins were with a few of their underlings who were relaxed and in no sort of a strict environment. Their faces all had smiles as a few of the males got into little tussles but remained friendly. The sight made Dante happy and glad he could truly see a world where one day they could rest. One day peace will come and when it comes, then they could retire from this world of hate and prejudice.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Mine said, opening a portal to their home back in Japan.

The rest of the gang followed suit and left their castle in the underworld. All that matter right now was getting some food in their bellies and kicking it back.

X_X **SINS estate Japan- 20:15 Rainy day**

The four came out of the portal and walked inside to be greeted with the other SINS siblings. Vindel came out from the kitchen with a platter loaded with doughnuts, bacon, toast, ham, and pudding. Behind him were his three mates with the same platters, all four of them had wide smiles on their faces.

"Welcome home kids." Vindel teased the younger's who had a 'hardy-har-har' remark.

"Wow Dante, you really took a beating huh? You should hurry up and get some food in ya to restore your energy." Renate said as she came up close to look at the tall, younger male.

"I'll heal ya up no problem. But let's eat first before all this food gets cold." Tirpitz husked as she inhaled a doughnut. "It'll be real easy too once you are ready."

Dante thanked his sisters and made his way to the kitchen. Inside was Sarah who dropped a bowl on the ground once she saw her baby brother. Not bothering to pick up the metal bowl: she rushed to him, planting kisses all over his cheeks.

She was wearing an apron with a black platted skirt, pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had a piece in her hair which tied back her ever long and over flowing red hair. She had white sandals on which brought out the red toenail polish on her toes. Her eyes where watery as she was soo happy to see Dante ok. _As for Dante_ …

He had a major erection once his sister's rack came visible from the window. Noticing his distress: mainly the part rubbing against her leg, Sarah blushed and backed away embarrassed. She basically had him this close to breaking character and claiming her right now. Luckily no one else was in the kitchen so no one saw the klutz almost claim Dante.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"No… I-I… I'm sorry." Dante recomposed himself somewhat till he spun his eldest sister around and brought their lips together. The two of them were lost in bliss as the heat in the kitchen increased dramatically. Their eyes locked on to one another as they continued to make out. Breaking the kiss with a strand of saliva connecting them, the two just stated at one another. Whipping it away the two of them came back to their senses and hurried, getting their platters ready and filled with food and pitchers of sodas, ice teas and some alcohol.

The two of them came out and headed to the same room everyone else was in. Spotting all of his sisters and brother, Dante relaxed as everything was going well. Mine and Kotori were fighting over a piece of bacon while Evelyne waited to find out who won as the rest of the group placed their bets. So far the winnings were just more food, but Dante had a way to win the bet which the others didn't see coming.

"Neither." He wagered his plate of doughnuts which everyone couldn't wait to get. However no one expected him to walk over to the two girls and take the bacon for himself. His action stunned everyone in the room minus Vindel who was laughing is ass off. As compensation for eating the bacon, he gave each contestant five strips of bacon which made hearts appear in their eyes. He had them in his hand and he couldn't keep himself from laughing at this situation.

From that point on they all relaxed and ended up eating all the food they gathered from the kitchen and some from their own private collections. They had their fill and now it was their time to relax. Taking the time for what's it worth: they all headed to the hot springs. It was too late for Dante to go visit Rias and his wife Akeno along with their friends, so he decided to just meet up with them tomorrow.

Now in the springs, Vindel and Dante awaited the arrival of the girls: both of them having other thoughts but about their current situation and the ground they held. Everything was happening so fast that Dante couldn't believe how close he was to becoming a legend just like his parents and brother. Vindel however couldn't believe how close he was to finding eternal peace. With the countless victories he fought, to the endless amount of those who he killed. Having moments like this was what made him happy to be alive again.

This was his second chance of life… He wasn't going to go head first into battles anymore. He didn't have to… Now he wasn't alone. The weight of his parent's legacy doesn't solitary lie on him any longer. He had siblings now, ones that could share the heavy burden which was a curse given to them by their blood. The dark age of the SINS is over, now begun the new legacy of their journey. He will stand by and guide his siblings to a world of peace, whether it be stained with the blood of the enemy, or his own.

"Well seems you got something on your mind bro, you wanna talk about it?" Dante asked his older brother who turned his attention to him.

He looked at his brother, noticing all the scars and wounds from his battles. He saw his little brother heading down the same path he did so very long ago. It was at this moment he made a vow to never let him fall. He'd give his life again without an ounce of hesitation, if it meant saving his family. Despite never being like a normal older brother: one that was always there, one that would be the shield and role model for his younger brother. Being so far separated seemed so wrong that they didn't really have any idea how to fix their weakened bond.

Bringing his arm around Dante's neck, he pulled the younger brother in and gave him a nuggie. Teasing seemed to be the best way to start acting like normal brothers. Once breaking his tight hold, he held him close and gave him a reassured smile.

"I promise from here on out I got your back. Let's make this world ours. Let no one stop us from proving our dominance."

"Sounds good to me bro." Dante smiled back.

The two fist-pumped as their sisters, cousin and mates walked in. All of them were bear naked and had their canines showing proudly as they waited for this much needed RnR. Plopping herself right next to Dante, Raynare cuddled against his arm while Sarah could be seen standing off to the side as fire engulfed her in her anger. Sensing the incoming danger, Vindel scooted over as his three mates took him to the far other side of the spa.

Renate along with Tirpitz each had one of Vindel's arms while Evelyne wrapped her arms around him from the back. Over by Dante it was a similar situation: his sisters wrapped around him while Raynare went off to tell them that Dante finally made her his. Her words were greeted with an applause while Sarah just eye balled Dante who could slowly see his demise approaching.

The two boys had their fun in the springs till it was time to call it quits and eat once more. Do to it already being past two in the morning, the group either went to sleep or stayed up and did something to occupy their time. Vindel and Dante went to the garage with Astrea hot on their heels.

Sarah and Elle ended up going to Sarah's room and watching a few movies which seemed to have their minds exploding due to them watching the entire Godfather saga. Everyone in the family seemed to have this unyielding love and passion for classic American movies. They even had enough snacks piled up to the point where even they weren't gonna eat them all… But that would later be proven false as they came up with a knack for some Chinese food.

Evelyne and Jessica went to go check up on the kids who were still awake despite this late hour. The triplets where going around and reminding themselves of those around them who were still in a sleep like state. Renate and Tirpitz joined them soon after, checking up on all the kids. The four of them all had the same question running in their mind: when will they be able to bring these kids into a world where they could live free of fear.

Raynare along with Kotori and Mine went out for a walk around the town: hitting some arcades and winning a bunch of prizes till they were 'asked' to leave by the 'nice' employees. They silently made a note to themselves as they planned to wipe the arcade from existence in the near future.

The rest of the night went on as everyone remained awake for quite some time. Astrea along with Dante and Vindel ended up getting quite dirty after working on some cars which seemed to be the perfect get away from the world. The three gas monkeys made their way back in and headed to the showers before the sunrise. With the day just starting, Dante figured he'd head to Issei's house to visit his wife along with their friends.

On his way out the door, Vindel reminded him that School already started up. Making him realize he was late, the young dragon god burst into a sprint; heading to the exit of the estate. However Vindel grabbed him by the back of the collar as Dante kept running in place. Sweat-dropping, Vindel pummeled Dante on the head, making the younger tear up in pain.

"Stupid. Just teleport there… On second thought wait for me, I'm gonna need to take Dad's place for his class. You should join me." Having no want to argue, Dante accepted his brother's request.

Everyone else just ignored the fact that school started up again. The girls lost almost all interest in school. They had barely spent any time at school since they were still new and haven't made any one they'd consider friends. To be honest, they rather stay away from all the leeches at school that always kept looking at them. Dante on the other hand promised he'd kill anyone who he caught talking, thinking, or looking at his sisters. So in the end it was better off that they stay away from the academy.

When they arrived at the school via portal, it was still in the middle of homeroom since many of the teachers and faculty where in a meeting. They sighed in relief as the portal behind them closed and they made their way from behind the old occult research building. Remembering that first period their father had off from class and their mother was the head school nurse: how were they supposed to cover them. The two of them however forgot that the school consisted of many devils which already received word about their family. They continued their way till they spotted the red haired king and her peerage sitting at a picnic table by the side of the club house: just right under a tree.

Dante and Vindel broke off as Vindel went to check in with the staff and Dante went to hang with his friends. The devils welcomed their friend with warmth as his wife gave him his hug and kiss which the two of them seemed to melt in. Issei on the other hand felt robbed of the sight before him till the girls around him nudged him; mainly Rias and Xenovia. Asia blushed at the lewd scene despite her past of spending time nude with her 'family'.

Dante turned his attention to the nun and gave her a smirk which turned into a smile of gratitude. He removed his shirt, flexing his muscles as he did making Rias take in a good look as Akeno started to get hot and wet. His bandages that wrapped around his waist were still tight, still leaving enough room to see all the battle scars he'd received. He pointed to his newest and freshest scar. It went down from his right bicep and straight down to his hip. Roughly an inch in width which would've killed a less man.

"Thank you Asia. I heard from my sisters that you used your magic to heal me." He then turned to Issei who looked back a bit sacred and timid. "Thanks to you too Issei. And you as well Ddraig. I appreciate everything you done for me."

The two devils blushed and Issei scratched his nose. Ddraig then popped up in the form of Issei's gauntlet and shined bright.

"It was the least I could do prince. After all I've done to cause ill and harm to your brother I had to do something to get back on the right path. I do hope one day we could become… Friends…"

Dante nodded and put his fist out for a fist-bump. Issei gladly bumped fists and the two smiled at one another. Despite the major difference in their power, Dante wouldn't doubt Issei's provado. Even if Issei was the biggest pervert he knew, he was still someone he would consider a friend. Years from now they'll look back at this…

They continued to talk about the event the other day which brought Dante to death's door for the second time. They were happy to see he was alright and up on his feet. Yet due to how horrific the assault and damage done to his body, it'll take a while before he will be brought back to full strength. The conversation quickly changed and went to about Michael.

"So do you know what's going to happen to him?" Xenovia asked. "He was incredible. To believe he was a reincarnation of a fallen warrior who could go toe-to-toe with someone of archangel status."

"To be honest, from some of the stories I've heard of him, he held back quite a lot. He could've killed all of us within an instant. Apparently he was missing some wings… If he had been revived earlier and had time to collect all of his power… You understand what I'm getting at. Thankfully his mother came by and saved us. I'm very grateful to her." Dante said as he thought back about what happened the other night.

"It's a shame this had to happen. I just don't know how to explain what happened the other day. A proud and honored warrior came back and has now spilled the blood of those who he once sought to protect. From what I do understand is that the reason why he was so young and not fully grown was because those who summoned him couldn't wait any longer and rushed the process. That or they didn't have enough power to bring him back. I figure his mother was over watching his soul in the pits of Hades."

"That explains why she felt his presence once more. She dealt with those responsible with no mercy." Rias assumed which they all agreed.

Akeno and Dante then took their leave and ended up running into Vindel who looked worried about something. Grabbing the two married couple, he rushed back to where they just left their friends grabbing the attention of the devils. Without wasting any time, Vindel opened a portal and told them to go through.

Once on the other side, everyone opened their eyes wide to the large battlefield. Thousands upon thousands of bodies lined the scorched earth. Most were skeletons underneath melted armor and weapons which made the whole scene horrific. Out in the distance war cries are raging through the air as many more humans and beats fight to the death. Two structures stood above the rest: a knight dressed in some sort of holy armor wielding a golden sword. Its blue cape fluttered in the wind as if it tried desperately to flee from this land.

The second was horned knight which had an opposing red cape to counter the others along with a sword made of blue flames. The two constantly bashed against one another, the shock waves sent those around them flying. The first thought that came to Dante was if this was another one of those visions he started having after meeting his father for the first time.

"We are witnessing the very battle which allowed the SINS Empire to lose its grip in the human world. Welcome to Camelot." Vindel said as he gritted his teeth and tightened his fists.

 **X_X**

 **Make sure to pay attention to the name of each chapter.**

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have been busy writing other stories that popped into my head … A few of which already reached the 15k word mark and that's just the first chapter.**_

 _ **Also with that note, I just want to point out why these chapters are roughly 9k-14k words per chapter: I hate short chapters. There is no point whatsoever of having a chapter 5k words (unless it's a prequel). I can't take others who said: "here's a long chapter for ya," when it's less than 8k. That's honestly pathetic. True I don't post very often but my carrier doesn't give me much choice so there's my reason.**_

 _ **Dante's Harem has gotten a great amount of votes. And I can say that the polls are closed. Those who are going to be in his harem so far are:**_

 _ **All his sisters, Raynare, Emilia, Akeno, Yasaka, and Serafall. I'll be giving these girls more time in the next few upcoming chapters.**_

 _ **Thanks for your support!**_

 _ **I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**_

 _ **Thanks for staying tuned! I will update when possible! So make sure to fav and follow the story. Danke!**_

 _ **-D. Sky Commander signing off.**_


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Cries of Reach

_**A Highschool DxD Fanfic.**_

 _ **Alternate universe.**_

 _ **Contains OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Highschool DXD, only my OC's. I tend to add a few characters from one of my favorite animes, hope you enjoy!(Fate Series has just been added!)I apologize for the lateness of these chapters.**_

 _ **Warning: contains sexual references and activities. (Such as incest... but at this point you already know) Along with many illuminati triangles. You have been warned. (Another Lemon this chapter)**_

 _ **The Fortunate Ones**_

 _Chapter Seventeen: Cries of Reach_

 _Those who have lived their life full of sins are subjugated to pay the toll on their way to Heaven. Hell however is a free road…_

 **Unknown location (** _Where we last left off_ )

 **(Author's POV)**

The two knights kept at it. Each blow sounding like a 2-ton bomb went off. The name Camelot was thought to be made up and folklore told to people of all ages in the attempt to get more visitors to Britain's landmarks. This however only proved all the facts that Camelot did in fact exist and the major battle of the time that was thought to be the bloodiest battle in all of Europe up to the first and second world wars.

More and more cries echoed in the wind, giving the devil's their first real look into a war. Despite the battles they've fought, this was major. **A Total war**. Two armies of mass proportion amassed and clashed with one another. Neither one having a clear hold on the other, it was a tossup who might win the war.

"What's going on here?!" Dante yelled as he made his presence known to those in the group. Rias had no words. Akeno held onto her husband, glaring out at the fierce duel.

The knights held far more power than any human could ever wish to possess. If in spite of their raw strength, they started to slow down without any signs of weakening. They tightened their grip on their swords as they gazed at their opponent. Everything from their fighting styles down to their timing from defense to assault was the same. It only made sense if they were the same person…

With their short break, the two were instantly back at it. This time however they started to show mixed signs of emotion. Their helmets only showed such through their eyes as the rest was covered by cold-hard steel. Now their voices begun silence the rest of the participants in the war as if their own contribution was meaningless. Truth be told, everyone else was just in the way. The leaders however didn't complain about their forces, everyone here would get a front row seat to seeing the victory of this holy war.

Each side however seemed to dwell in holy radiance as if their side was just and had the will of god. However despite this being a holy war the battle below was more personal than for a greater cause from above. The troops from both sides swore allegiance to their respected king and vowed to follow them to the ends of earth. This bloody slaughter only gave them good merit and deemed them all warriors till their final breath.

Above the whole scene the spectators had no idea what to say about any of this. Everyone looked to Vindel for comprehension: what he was able to give them such even though he wasn't alive during this battle was nerve racking and a bit of a shell-shock.

"We all remember the story of King Arthur correct?" They all nodded.

"Isn't that the guy who's with Vali?" Issei asked.

"Actually he and his sister are descendents of the true Arthur Pendragon," Vindel paused has he pointed to the knight below with the blue cape. "The blue one is the true King of Britain and the first wielder of the holy sword Excalibur." He paused again as he then pointed to the red knight.

Everyone remained silent, waiting for his next words. From what they could guess the 'red' knight had to be on equal footing with the greatest swordsman of all time. That is a feat that even most devils and others can't begin to match. Kiba for sure had lots of respect for the true owner of the holy sword. After all this is the first time any of them had gotten to look at Excalibur when it was still a single piece and not broken down into cheap copies.

"The red one is her daughter _**Mordred**_. One of her knights of the legendary round table as well."

Dante was the first to pick up on the fact Vindel said ' _ **she**_ ' and not ' _ **he**_ '. Somehow Dante felt as if the battle below was more than just a fight between two leaders of rival armies. In fact it had to be otherwise he doubted his brother would've brought all of them back here into the past just to see a war that was erased from history.

Dante unlike everyone else took in the information like a sponge as if it was very important to his own being. He couldn't deny the sudden appeal to the battle below. He found every single spectacle extraordinary and beautiful. Granted he's seen plenty of battles and same goes for Vindel. For the young devils this is something that seemed like the very pinnacle that the ultimate weapon used to slay all the evil and those damned by God himself, was to be destroyed. Yet they couldn't be for certain since no one knows how or when the holy sword was broken. It was however possible that this was the very battle that cracked the blade and sent it on its way to the afterlife.

"If you need to know I'll tell you now. Pay attention to Mordred." All eyes went to Mordred as Vindel asked. "Notice how she and her father have similar armor just with different symbols and helmets?"

"It's because they're on opposing side's right?" Asia asked as she waited to see if she was indeed correct.

"Both of them never revealed their relation to one another till this very moment." Vindel said as he was still holding his head from the headache he had from earlier. "Shit my head hurts!"

"You ok bro?" Dante leaned down to his bro and put his arm around his shoulders. "You aren't looking so good. You need to end this flash back; it's making it worse on yourself."

" **Ha**. I wish I could but my headache will only go away once we finish this bit. Now please do continue to watch the battle below. Every part is going to be crucial in hunting down the last of the traitors to our kingdom. So notice how the two: 'father' and 'son' fight one another."

Everything from their technique was an exact copy of one another. The only difference was the side they're on and their goal in this Holy war.

"This Holy war of theirs was a trial given to them by God himself. He wanted to eliminate our forces while not getting his own hands dirty. So by turning father and son against one another he pulled off the greatest heist ever. Some grandfather we have…" Dante looked down, not denying that God has made sins of his own.

"Yeah…" Dante shrugged his shoulders, having Akeno once more embrace him which he didn't mind one bit.

"But why did you have to have all of us come see this?" Xenovia asked, her and the rest of the devils included had no idea why they particularly needed to see this. "I get it's important, but I don't think us watching this will have any significant impact in our own abilities if that was your goal."

"I don't think that's why we were brought here to see this…" Akeno spoke up as she noticed certain other aspects on the ground below. "I can spot a few angels fighting in this battle… They're fighting fallen ones." She pointed her free hand around an area as the others now started to take note of the troops as well as the leaders. "From what I recall from what Vindel said, these forces used to be on the same side. Something happened that caused them to turn on one another."

Vindel smiled. He was happy that his little brother found such a smart girl for his first mate. Surely he'd enjoy teaching her about their family's background along with tactics. One day she'll be a fine warrior of the SINS family. Truly Akeno has just solidified her position in their family, well at least now in Vindel's eyes that is.

"You're pretty smart Akeno…" Vindel said to his sister-in-law.

The young dragoness blushed from the complement.

"Thanks." She snuggled up more to Dante who shared a smile with her before gazing back at all the bodies far below. "You ok yourself, Dante?" Akeno shook him which he nodded with a sheepish smile, swearing he was alright.

"I'm fine really. Just very focused on the fight below…" He went from left to right; scanning the whole entire battlefield. "There's soo many bodies… Mixed with humans and angels alike. How did regular angels make it here if this was our territory? Aren't God and Father still at each other's throats?"

"No. To be more precise, God has already been killed."

"But I thought God didn't die till just the end of the war. Someone killed him and used the angels in heaven to do their own biding while under the falsehood of being God."

"You're right about the second part, but this event happened prior to the Great War's end, were God died in advanced. I was the last one to see our Grandfather alive. When he helped Satan cut off my head."

The mention of the Devil's lord and master got them to snap to attention. They've forgotten the bad blood between the devil king and the SINS. The fact that Devils were this close to him gave them the assumption that he may have forgiven their race but it was far from the truth.

After all: despite being married to the three daughters of Satan, Satan himself had killed his first wife and ended up doing the same to him later on. Satan was the one being who Vindel wished who could constantly be reborn just so he could kill him again and again. His rage was unyielding, but by no means did he have ill will to those who had nothing to do with his or Evelyne's death. If he had ill will with the devil race, none of them would be alive today. All of Hell would've been cleansed of their existence the moment he was brought back to life.

"The one who took over for God, used this as a staging point to crumble our forces in the human world. With a snap of his fingers, both armies fell under his great magic: now seeing their comrades as their most hated foe. As you can see, there's no end to this holy war. The one side that has our fallen angel comrades are the only ones with some sense of their humanity as the fallen used their own magic to counter the one above. That's also why no fallen angels are fighting each other."

"Oh so that's why both sets of angels are here. The holy ones are being the aggressors. This is the first time the words which nearly every human fears to hear were first spoken: ' _ **God is dead**_ '."

Asia for one was stumbling a bit and was indeed taken back by his words. The nun who has believed her lord was always listening to her till she found out Michael took his place when he died, was wrong in the first place. God had been dead far longer than any of the turned devils been alive. Only Rias and Akeno were alive back then, as they were born at the near end of the great war between the three factions.

Xenovia had no words. Her past was now more corrupted than she can even handle. Being an enforcer of the church was something she thought proud of once. But the whole time it was a lie. She lived her entire life as a lie. Luckily Asia was there to comfort her friend who was very grateful for their bond.

Kiba unlike his fellow devils was very much interested with the sword skills the two knights below held. Truthfully if he was to fight either one of them, not even his boosted gear could save him from his defeat. They would destroy him easily which the knight was proud to admit that now he had someone to inspire to.

"Heck, the only way someone would've been able to kill God is because of the battle I had with him. Old man couldn't keep up… But those twin dragons…" Vindel looked towards Issei. "They won the battle for Satan much to his and God's favor." He went back to rubbing his head.

"So how did this end? Because from what it looks like, this battle ain't going to be over that soon… Something tells me we're missing something important." Rias said, looking all around trying to find something or someone who might be the turning point in this war.

"Look for a female fallen-angel with four wings... I know it isn't much but once you find her… All hell will break lose." Vindel said as he was doing it himself. "She has the same red hair as you, but not the same size rack." His words made her blush which Issei became pissed off.

"Hey pal! No one talks about Rias's breasts but me!" Dante however gave him a look which shut him up instantly. "Just me…" He whimpered.

As the onlookers viewed the battle field, no sign of any four-winged, red haired angel showed up anywhere. This however is something Vindel himself had a trouble understanding. Where could the female be? She was the supposed key to the end of this war. Unknownst to the onlookers, the redhead was currently bleeding out on the battlefield below. She was far out of sight from even her allies whom she came to support along with remove this curse placed upon them all. The true enemy was the being in heaven portraying as God, not their own friends.

She was coughing up blood as her wound refused to ease up any blood flow. From out of the blue, she was struck down by a lance which pierced her left lung, leaving her on the ground in more pain than one can simply bare. She cried out, yelling in fear that she failed to get to her objective. She had failed her friends and family…

Once more headaches took hold of Vindel's mind. This time was worse than before. The truth of the matter is: the whole reason why Vindel gets these headaches/visions is because it's a curse. Ever since being brought back from the dead thanks to one the books of King Solomon, the very book that was used was known as ' _ **Memoriae**_ '. Memory. The gift of seeing the past in prefect view. From any angle, one may see the past has how it truly was without any flaw. The reason why it was hurting Vindel now is because someone is changing history. No rather they were alternating it.

As the red head was bleeding out, she saw some of her childhood friends fighting each other off in the distance with no remorse. She wanted to save them from this cruel and twist fate that someone brought upon them all. However despite how much this felt like a lie, this was now reality. A mere moment more and it would all be over for her and her friends.

"Well miss, this is what happens to those who stand in the way of 'God'. This is your fate for defying your lord and betraying your kind. Death shall be yours." A male who was responsible for her injury said now coming into her view. "Do be a good girl for once and do as you're told and die already!" He got pissed, kicking her in the head, making more blood splatter out and around.

He kept it up for a few more kicks, and then stopped noticing she was already on death's door. He smiled to himself and lowered his face to hers. The man was just like her, but a four-winged angel rather than a fallen one like her. One who she knew very well to the point it hurt even more that he was doing this to her.

"What's a matter _**Crystal**_? You used to be much stronger than most of us… It's like you're already on your final stretch of life. Hahaha!" He laughed.

She gritted her teeth, more pissed than in pain. "You asshole! How dare you betray us! Betray those who we swore to protect!" Her words reached his ears like music.

"Oh, I know. The whole swearing my everlasting loyalty and all that nonsense. It was bogus to begin with. If you ever thought that we would be safe under the SINS protection, well I got news for you. **You never will be** …" He stopped his grinning and put on a serious face.

"In all honesty, no one can stand up against the SINS. That much is very true. Yet those who are under their so called 'protection' end up worse than being on the run."

"What are you getting at?!"

"Can't you already tell?" He bent his knees and got into her face, making sure she saw his eyes. "Just by being under their flag means that we will forever have a constant target on our backs. We are more likely to die by being associated with them, the most hated family in all of existence than those of a lesser tantric rule."

"The SINS have always fought for us lower guys! They've always kept their word. They are the kindest of all the Dragon Gods! They want peace more than anyone else, so why do you people keep attacking us?!"

"Simple. Peace cannot exist. Their so called peace, has led to countless lives being taking as a needless war. Their mere existence is the greatest SIN ever bestowed onto all life."

His words stuck like glue. No matter how much she tried to deny it, he was correct. The SINS are in fact unchallenged in the terms of raw power. Yet their existence has brought on more chaos than most. Even the hatred between God and his angels fails in comparison on how much the SINS are hated by both those factions along with most demons and other deities. All because they alone defied any alliance to any faction or religion for the humans to follow. This disgusted the other gods…

By living under the SINS, you could worship whoever you want and live freely. The empire of SINS was as vast as it was powerful. The leaders: the royal family's power and influence inspired the best in their citizens. Yet it was all under that taught of them being able to be perfectly safe, that their lives became in danger. They became too reliant on their royal family and their armies. The fact that the SINS turned their normal Kingdom into an Empire was also an insult as they took over territory that used to belong to the humans alone. It didn't stop there either.

Once Satan was killed, his entire territory was split up and a large portion went to the SINS. That part was already known, but how it came to be in exact detail and the results of it are still changing as if the past was never truly set in stone…

With endless amount of enemies, it was no real surprise that wars constantly broke out. Nowhere was safe. Neither hell, heaven nor earth. No matter how much the citizens of the SINS Empire wanted peace to live freely; they were targets in an _**open field**_ …

"They tried to exclude themselves from the world. From reality. But if an opposing factor, a faction if you will, would to take claim over something that isn't theirs… The only answer is conflict." With his final statement, he summoned a bolt of light, and struck Crystal straight through her heart.

Her final scream however did not go unnoticed… A knight from the noble round table heard her cry, and came running fast. With a quick thrust, he pierced another angel who got in his way with his lance: killing the bastard with ease and efficiency. Not even giving a second thought: he yelled as more angels came at him just to be beaten into the ground by his fists alone. With inhuman like speeds: he pulled out his sword from its scabbard and went for the traitor's neck. It was a quick and instant blow which seemed to have no effect on the traitor. However the angel remained unharmed thanks to the high level of divine blessing placed upon him unlike the ones that just fell to the same human.

With a smirk, he returned the attack with a bolt of light in a similar fashion of the sword used to harm him, and brought the weapon to the knight. With a grin as big as possible, he brought the blade down, piercing his target. However his precision was off and he missed his targets location... Instead the knight took the attack right through the rib cage just below his heart.

Blood squirted between clenched teeth and the knight stared at his foe. Unlike before, the male angel was now showing some signs of fear and regret. With the light sword still sticking through his body, the knight got up to his feet and proceeded to walk towards his hated enemy.

"How is a human able to survive such an attack?" he began to back up till he opened his lips for another huge grin. "No matter, let's see how you like this!" More bolts of light showed up matching the sword in the knight.

The knight said nothing. With his strength losing quickly and his vision only being locked on the bastard that betrayed the SINS and his friends. He was only human, but he was a knight of the round table. A servant to the **King** of this land. He wasn't going to fail neither his king nor his god. He began speaking to himself, but his words happen to reach Crystal who was still alive but not for much longer.

"I've fought countless battles. I've made friends and enemies alike." He looked to his feet before letting out a small chuckle. "It's truly wonderful…" He turned to face Crystal who had her eyes place on the warrior, the human who came to her aid.

"I'm sorry milady, I was a failure of a student. I failed to stop the traitor from harming those who we loved." Images began running through his head as he thought back about his blissful life. One crime however stained him to this very moment which could never be _erased_.

"I can't say I saw this ever coming. Whoever took the mantle of ' _ **God**_ ' has started a war against our people. Everyone one of us are loyal to the SINS and to our King. As humans, we can't compete head on with you divine beings… Yet the only way we can is by becoming something greater." He smiled and turned his face up into the clouded sky above.

"I'm not worthy of becoming any type of hero or being that is looked to as a symbol of hope. I'm not like the other knights of the Round Table, nor those around me. So, I condemned my own life to that of a demon. May the gracefulness of war stain my form, and be gone the form of man…" Flames began circling the knight in a trance which begun to engulf his form whole.

" _ **Behold man's final mad disgrace, to my share of chaos I make my claim. Rise the Demon**_ _**Etrigan**_!" Now in place of the human knight: stood a demon of great might and much power.

The angel fell back to a wall, scared of the beast that now towered him. Fear was ever soo clearly pasted on his face. In one last ditch effort, he took flight thinking he could make his get away from the human now turned demon. However his fate was decided the moment he attacked Crystal.

The demon from hell rose from the fires as he commanded them freely. With a simple cracking of knuckles, the flames raced towards their target and closed in like a fly trap. With the bloody screams coming from the trapped angel, the demon roared into the sky above, finishing his attack on the winged bastard.

When the flames died out, Etrigan turned to the female angel on the ground and walked over. He took a knee at her side and made contact with her teary eyes. With some strength Crystal brought her hand out for Etrigan to grab hold of. With what she could manage of a smile, she said her final words to him as her body became lifeless.

Etrigan bowed his head and turned back into his human form with a quick burst of flames. He kissed her hand as he said goodbye to the woman he came to respect and admire. He dared even say it now, but love as well. His love for her was forbidden witch stained her wings black all those decades ago. His shame and broken heart now has truly set him apart from the rest of the human race and that of the demons. Now his fate will be decided once he gets his hands on those who are responsible for this devastation.

As he made his away from the still corpse he left aligned with rocks surrounding her form, a portal opened up behind him which caused Vindel to shake crazy. This was the part where history changed…

Out from the portal came a small purple haired girl no bigger than a 12 year old, much like Ophis in appreance and ora with the only difference being her hair. The gothic attire she wore along with her slightly pointed ears matched Ophis to an uncanny degree.

Etrigan all of a sudden froze in place as if time itself had stopped moving and turned into a stone statue with a red ruby sticking out of his chest. His appreance gave off a gargoyle look, and one that would most definitely frighten little children and even some adults. That was now the fate of the noble knight turned-demon.

The girl who walked out from the portal had proceeded to alter time and take a different turn on the events that transpired this very day. Much to the shock of Dante and co., what happened next was breath taking…

The entire ground: the whole battle field began to glow bright yellowish-white before engulfing everyone in its wake. Only those who were watching the event from the future were unaffected. They alone saw in perfect clarity what happened to everyone. The mass murder that came to bring a fresh release of life on the scorched earth. The attack was very similar to Vader's _**ultimatum**_ which he saves for his mass regicide.

The fallen warrior's bodies became one with the land, some becoming tress and rocks. Others turned into bushes and grass. The metal's from their weapons and armor broke apart and turned into stone artifacts scattered endlessly for miles. Those who were still alive either stood still or were still in the air as time still remained unchanged. To them, it was if they were never paused, still going on once time will continue to move forward. They bared witness to their helpless states and couldn't do anything but watch as their lives ended by hundreds.

Even those who were in the air couldn't escape their imminent demise. Dozens by dozens of angels turned to stone and came crashing down to the ground below. Two-winged, four-winged, even the eight-winged angels couldn't flee. None of the humans or angels ' _ **could withstand the sovi**_ -' err female's might…

Yet the 'Ophis' look-alike wasn't done just there. She continued to make her way towards the two knights that stood out the most amongst their more common brethren. With a slight cheerful smile on her face, she took off in a joyful sprit with much glee. She spun around like a free fall leaf in the wind. Out of nowhere she just came to a stop.

Her smile was still on her face as she took her sight towards the still cloudy sky with the some rain drops stuck in place. Without doing anything that the eye could see, she vaporized the clouds to revel the sun. Satisfied with her work, she continued her little fun dance and made her way to the only knights unaffected from her power.

The King and Emperor just snapped from their battle royale, and then started to look at the female who had a smile for the two of them. Without any warning the two knights lowered their weapons and placed their swords into their scabbards and lances into the green grass below. This holy war was over, to the dismay of all those who fought in it.

"W-what happened?" Asked Mordred as she removed her helmet to look up at her 'father'. Their armor loosened, giving free movement as the plates of armor began to fall to the ground. Both blonde females now were in long one-piece dresses that came with long sleeves. Both blondes looked exactly like the other, minus one strand of hair that stuck out quite a bit on the older one who was currently being gazed at by the on lookers above.

Issei and Dante glanced at the two females who seemed to strike them in multiple ways. For Issei, he was only focused on their breasts which by no means were small. However for Dante he felt an uneasy thrust into them, as if he knew them very well and personally which now started to make his head hurt along with Vindel's. But he pulled a strong-man act, keeping the others away from asking.

As for the armor that came off the two knights, the pieces began to glow red before being grinded into two respective spheres, one made from their own set. Once into said spheres, the piece went flying into the females, being absorbed without any delay or restrictions. The females felt no pain other than an immense heat which began to warm their bodies for a few moments.

A result of the strange phenomenon began to show as both females began to glow in their respective colors, blue and red. Their bodies began to grow a little, both of them growing to a height just below six foot. The females shook their heads as their clothing became too tight to fit their larger forms, thus rips began to reveal the larger racks and bums of the royals. Thankfully no one else cloud see them much to their own knowledge that was.

The Ophis look-alike smiled at the two females who were the only ones unaffected from the curse she put on the land. As of now her only enemy was the one in heaven who caused all of this. With the two most powerful human's alive back to their senses, she had what she came for. Now it was her only chance to get them out before the SINS arrive to investigate the land. This was their territory after all so it was to be expected.

No words were spoken as the two knights then turned more towards one another. They ran into the other's arms at break neck speeds. Tears flowed like rivers going down stream. The father and 'son' were brought back to reality, though at a very high cost. With everyone else who lived and participated in this holy war either dead or turned into a statue, how can either one side claim victory for a civil war?

"Time to go you two." The purple haired girl said as she opened a portal for both of them to walk through. "We've have much for you's to catch up on." She smiled. "Plus I think you need some new clothing since your growth."

They listened to her with no means of resistance. The three then walked through the portal leaving what was a war-torn land just a few moments ago, that is now ruins and grassy fields for all to see. For those above, Vindel just now started to show signs of recovery and his breathing pattern returned to normal.

"That's enough. I'll end this tape."

"Wait!" Dante yelled, halting everyone from leaving. "Look at the ground where they just left." Doing as Dante instructed, everyone leaned down to see a patch of dirt set ablaze with the SINS family crest in the center of it. "This can't be…" Dante began but was cut short.

With what just transpired concluded, Vindel ended his little ' _field-trip_ ' for the kids and brought them all back to reality with a clap instead of a snap this time.

Now back at school again the group- devils all headed to the club room. Vindel pulled Akeno and Dante to the side as he wanted to discuss what they just saw in private but assured the others they'll be filled in later. Rias and co. put up no argument and walked into the club with all means to relax after what they just saw.

X_X ( **6hours later- SINS State Japan** )

School ended for the day and everyone headed over to the SINS home to relax and chill some more. What they all saw was to be kept under lock-n-key. They couldn't tell the rest of their family, not even Vader or Cynder could be told about Camelot. So no better way to keep things quite, they all went their separate ways to enjoy anything they could which was nearly endless thanks to Vader remodeling their huge home.

Akeno began walking around trying to find her mother who unknown to her was in the hot springs hanging out with her new best friend Cynder. The two kicked it right off the bat and had nothing but good things to talk about. Which unlike most mothers, wasn't for their children to hear. They went on and on about how much they loved their kids and even to the point where if they were younger, they'd go after Dante without a doubt. Both women had nothing to hide and let everything lose. Lucky for Dante and the others, they didn't hear the conversation or they might of died from fright.

Eventually Akeno made it to the two older women who requested that she join them. So she did, stripping herself of her clothes and showing off her perfect body. In the SINS residence, there is no such thing as a small breasted woman. Even Jessica has double Ds.

"My Akeno, you're soo beautiful. No wonder my son fell for you." Cynder said only making her friend and daughter-in-law smile.

"Thanks for the kind words. It means a lot Lady Cynder." Having called her mother-in-law ' _lady_ ' nearly shattered Cynder like glass.

"Ok. Well I need to set this straight from here on in. So you both listen up." The two look a-likes leaned in, waiting for her to continue.

"We're family now. No need to be formal. The moment Dante marked you as his mate and you two swapped blood makes us blood. After all my blood flows in Dante. There for it does in you as well. The same can be said about you and Dante, Juri. Your blood flows in him but not to the same level of degree as mine may in Akeno. That part is because of Dante being the natural born Dragon god."

"So he is my son then… That makes this all the better!" Juri smiled so happy to hear it wasn't just an 'in-law' bond between them. They were now all blood related, once more strengthening their bonds.

"And actually… Even the rest of my kids are connected to you, Akeno." Cynder pulled the two of them in for a hug. "So I'll say it once more, welcome to the family!"

The three of them enjoyed the atmosphere and soaked their flawless bodies. As fate would have it, Dante ended up knocking on the door(s) before coming in. No one had a problem with Dante seeing them nude, but just in case he didn't want to spook anyone even if it was his own house.

They welcomed him in with much glee. The male looked rather tired, and had a slow walk to the hot water. His wounds were still healing from the beating he took from Michael, which shocked them. Not only was Michael brought back from the dead, but he was as powerful as before with less wings. He was supposed to have ten wings total, but as those who witnessed the 'miracle' who state; he had only six wings.

If his power was brought back in full with only six wings… They all might be looking at the very next Archangel. The simple thought made Cynder shake a little. Not because she was scared or anything by that matter, but that there hasn't been another Archangel in the last five thousand years. God wasted all his strength creating Archangels and topped it off with thirty even. There aren't supposed to be anymore Archangels…

Truly this young boy Michael will be a key in the future of this world and universe. He even had the power to take Dante out within milliseconds. The whole event left her along with her siblings in utter shock that someone was going to be joining their ranks and **soon**.

"You're looking better Dante. How've your injuries recovered with all the sleep you've been having?" Cynder asked with a slight mock, knowing he didn't sleep long and spent last night with Raynare.

"I-I'm alright. Michelle told Raynare that I should remain calm and not to over stress my body. I did taking one hell of a beating… Dang, that Michael guy was no joke."

"He is a son of an Archangel you know…"

"So am I! I even have dad's blood in me as well!" Dante pouted, getting a little embarrassed as he stretched his wounds a little tight.

"True… But he is older than you and was an elite warrior for many centuries. Having him as your opponent was sure bad luck, but also a blessing since he wasn't in full control of his own will."

"You don't know that for sure…"

" **OH?"** Cynder asked as she tilted her head while closing her eyes, her deadly ora showing as the water turned to ice around her.

"U-umm… Ok you know better. Sorry mum." Dante said with a slight bow of his head, not wanting to see her assets.

"You're right. I do know. Haha." She said as she made her way to her baby boy. "Chill out Dante, you need to stop being soo scared and timed around me. You used to take baths with me and your sisters when you were little. My body hasn't changed one bit I assure you. Plus do I have to torture you some?" With a gleam in her slanted eyes, she shoved Dante under water and right between her legs, nearly killing her kid.

Akeno and Juri laughed much to Dante's embarrassment. The young dragon god was then pulled up by the back of his neck and his mother placed a kiss on his cheek. And once more teased him with a lick which nearly made him pass out _**if**_ she wasn't done with him already.

"Well Dante, I just need to remind you one more time. No one will love you more than your mother. No matter how many mates you decide to have, I'll always be there for you if you need me." She said in a loving way before pointing at her large breasts. "But I don't think you dad would let you have me. He's a bit selfish. Hahaha." More with the jokes, which Dante couldn't tell were actually the way she felt.

"Any way back to Michael. If he was to have you as his target with no strings or anyone holding him back like a puppet: he would've killed you easily along with all of your friends and sisters. You may be stronger than the current Satan's and most gods out there, and you might not have had the chance to go all out, but that doesn't matter. The moment a warrior such as him was set as your opponent gave no leeway or slack. You're only alive now since he wasn't 'himself'." Cynder said with making the 'quote-quote' with her fingers.

Dante couldn't deny it. He wasn't mentally prepared nor physically stable to face a war harden veteran. True he was taken out rather quickly much to his and everyone else's shock, but it was to be expected from who he was facing.

"Dang, forgot that Evelyne, Renate and Tirpitz wanted to help treat my wounds before… My dumbass forgot. Well more like Vindel took them away with him for a bit." Dante said still wondering why he had soo many wounds still. The bands and wraps were taken off already, but the scars where still there and where in healing stages.

He quiteded down for a bit till his mother brought back up something which he wasn't ready for.

"Also… I felt Vindel do something earlier today…" Cynder began which instantly froze Akeno and Dante like logs. "He apparently looked into the past with that new ability of his. Poor boy must have been in pain. After all, history was altered." The fact she knew about what happened earlier was beyond scary.

Juri had no idea what she was talking about and just tilted her head as she tried to cipher the information. Cynder caught note of this and slowed down and began to explain how she knew.

"As a mother, it's our duty to know everything about our children and what they're doing. Also the actual reason I know is because I ran into someone earlier who used to be dead… Not being any of you or the others in our family." She looked up at the ceiling. "An old friend who I missed. I have mix feelings about their return and haven't gotten any chance to speak with them." She began to tear up a bit before whipping her cheeks clear.

"Mum?" Dante asked, getting the red heads attention. "Was it someone close to you?" he asked, trying not to admit he was there to watch the event take place with the Ophis look-alike.

Nodding her head Cynder stood up, the steam luckily covering her lower body. She took a few steps till she reached the edge of the springs and lifted her legs over, getting out of the water. She turned to her child and other family members. With a sad smile on her face she said she had enough for now and wanted to have some alone time. Yet as she made her way to the exit, she was greeted with her older son who had a kimono waiting for her. Without saying anything the two of them left. Leaving Dante, Akeno and Juri alone in the hot water.

Now having a nice time with his first mate and her mother, Dante picked up a conversation with them. Before too long they were laughing and telling jokes. Akeno once more went off thanking Dante for taking her as his mate and wife. Also for bringing her mother back to her. She praised her husband who blushed and smiled waving it off as if he wouldn't do anything differently.

"So tell me Dante, how many mates do you have as of now?" Juri asked, curious of her son's well being and status. "Not saying or trying to sound like I'm upset you have more than Akeno. As long as she's happy, same goes for me."

The mother and daughter double-teamed Dante, getting close to him as they waited for his answer. Poor Dante was a nervous wreck and embarrassed because in front of him were exact copies of his wife. Both of which gave him an instant hard on which they seemed to miss.

"Well… I-I uhh…" He tried to turn away and use his fingers to count but Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck and mount him, brushing her lower lips against his hard member.

The little action made both of them turn bright red and steam could be seen coming out of their ears. The older female noticed their little 'incident' and started to giggle to herself. However she was still waiting for an answer. If Dante didn't answer soon, she was going to 'add' another one to the list which Akeno sensed. The idea shook her a little but she knew her two parents weren't going to be getting back together. Still though, sharing her mate with the others was something, but her mother might be a little too much…

Before Dante could answer, the doors to the hot springs slammed open, giving way to Sarah and Astrea. Dante's two oldest sisters walked in as nude as the day they were born. Both of which had their eyes glued to those in the water, the females backing up scared of the deadly ora surrounding the pure bloods.

The room became even hotter than before as the two experts in that department made their presence known to their younger brother. As for Dante he was shaking in his seat, his boner however still hard as can be despite the murderous ora behind him. Without turning around Dante closed his eyes, hoping for it to end quickly with no pain.

Just as soon as the ora became right behind him, it dissipated. Akeno and Juri left the water which was the only thing Dante was able to pick up on as their scent was growing weaker as seconds went by. The water stopped running from the rock fountain and everything became deadly quite. Whatever that murderous ora was before also seemed to disappear. With some fright holding him back, he managed to open his eyes slowly. As he knew already no one was in front of him anymore. He didn't see anyone in the entire springs from his seat and relaxed.

With a heavy sigh and a smile popping up on his face he laid more back and rested his arms on the wall. The next time he opened his eyes however gave him the fright of his life… He brought his head down from looking at the ceiling just to see his oldest sisters right in his face with their eyes set to kill. With no more room to back up he once more accepted his fate.

"Dante!" Sarah yelled his name out loud before both her and Astrea bobbed him on the head. The younger dragon god had no chance to speak up before both of his sisters took turns taking his lips with theirs.

They alone waited soo long for Dante to make them his and here he was going on who knows what around with Akeno and maybe if they hadn't intervened, her mother as well. They were sick of being ignored and wanted to be claimed by their beloved little brother for as long as they could remember. Now was their chance and they weren't gonna let him escape between their fingers.

"Today is the day we become mates. No more delaying it!" Astrea locked him up from behind, grinding her boobs into his back. Sarah took this as her moment to get into Dante's lap and she did just that. With Dante's still erected member, Sarah blushed with a wide smile. She firmly grasped it with one hand and began to run it up and down making Dante moan.

Both girls giggled about their little brother's cute moans and recorded the memory in their heads. That had him where they wanted him. He was to be their stud for this night. Dante however had no complaints or reasons to deny them this moment. He wanted it as well, but maybe not as much as they did.

"I'm going to make sure you enjoy every bit of **this.** " Sarah pushed her boobs into Dante's face, the red hue still on her face. "I know my breasts are the biggest next to mothers. But out of all your mates, I'll be number one."

"I'm going to be second then!" Astrea boosted, nearly popping the others eardrums. "Oops. Sorry." She sticked out her tongue in a silly matter. Which Dante took full advantage of as he turned the tables on her, coming in for a kiss. The two blondes enjoyed every moment of the blissful kiss and Sarah started to pout: jealous of her younger sister. So she took the initiative and pulled them apart with her free hand and joined them in a three-way kiss.

The three of them continued to taste one another before breaking off to take a breather. The smiles on their faces couldn't hide the red hue each of them had, not that they weren't shy at this point. Astrea began to loosen up a bit so Dante could have some more room to move as he wrapped his arms around Sarah who was taken for a surprise.

"It's finally time…" Sarah said as she began to choke up. "I've waited soo long for this moment… Dante." She let the water works go and bit down on her tongue.

Dante did the same as he waited for his oldest sister to become his. He swore never once before had his member been so hard, it was pulsating at unbelievable speeds. Within an instant, Sarah spread her lower lips and took in Dante's head. Probing for a bit, she then decided to take all of it as she let her legs go. It was an instant penetration; the hymen no longer existed as both participants yelled out loud. From Sarah squeezing so hard and Dante's dick only becoming harder.

As fast as lightning, the two of them sped up to godly speeds, having the water boil as if they were in a hotpot. Taking charge, Dante went fully up, now standing up out of the water while having Sarah tied to his waste. She wrapped her legs behind his back, nearly breaking it from how intense their love making was becoming. Astrea took her opportunity to get up as well, and proceeded to place some kisses up and down Sarah's neck to her breasts. The lust in their three-way atmosphere was stronger than a high powered steamed broiler.

The steam became more fog like, not giving any visibility of three or more feet. Truly love was in the air and there was no shortage of it. They were blinded by said love as if it was the only thing they could see, not that they would complain.

"I'm gonna…. Dante…" Sarah began as she climaxed just before her brother painted her inner walls white. " _You're my hero Dante~_!" Sarah said as she looked into Dante's ruby-red eyes.

"I'll be your _**King.**_ And you… You will be _**Queen.**_ " Dante sang as the two opened their mouths once more to complete the mating cycle. His words came out sweet and with heat behind it. Sarah began to cry even more now as her dream finally came to reality. Once more though, both her and Dante sped up their efforts and tightened up.

Sarah's massive breasts bounced with each thrust. Her moans were just escaping Dante's mouth as their tongues danced with blood and saliva. For the current third wheel: Astrea had just enough and started to play a little with herself before the other two pulled her in for another three-way kiss.

"It's your turn now Astrea. _Be a good girl for Dante will you_?" Sarah teased her the same way with licks and kisses. Her long tongue circled Astrea's nipples and which she then bit on much to her younger sister's pleasure.

Dante finally removed his still erected member out of Sarah and placed it in front of his blonde sister. Astrea eyed the staff which she couldn't wait to get inside her. To her shock along with Dante's: Sarah pulled Astrea's head into Dante's cock. It went right on in making Astrea choke up a bit and her eyes water a bit for how rough it was.

Sarah then mounted up from behind her sister and began to examine her wet folds. With an evil grin she began to flick at her cheeks and then spread her sister's lips with one hand as the other was currently in her own. With her long tongue exposed, she panted a little like a dog before going in to taste her sister. Astrea nearly jumped at the surprise but wouldn't deny she enjoyed every moment about it. This was her night along with Sarah's. The night they become Dante's mates and wives for the rest of time.

The bisexual oral sex wasn't anything Dante thought his sisters would be into, but they keep surprising him every day now. He knew the twins teased each other along with Elle but that was only when they had sex together. Unknown to him, all his sisters minus Jessica are ok with teasing one another. They all loved each other and felt zilch immoral about such acts between same sex. They were bisexual but not to the degree where they'd have sex with any other women. Truth be told it was only when Dante was involved and another female of the family.

As for Jessica she was the only sister now not claimed or going to be claimed by Dante as of tonight: which later on they'll find out if she still wants to be his. After all she is a baby compared to the rest of them. Thanks to their mother for spending many days in the _Era Hollow_ with her was she able to catch up on her growth at an uninominal rate. She unlike the rest of them grew up much differently and away from everyone the day she was born.

Dante just like all the males in his family was straight as can be. Like most men, he found women making out attractive as so long as they were not by his opinion 'ugly'. And so his sisters along with every other female that shares the same blood as he passed the test without needing to apply. He secretly thought about how it might feel to have all his sisters, Raynare and Akeno join in for a huge orgy, but that was something his boosted gear friend would dream about.

As for now, he had his member down Astrea's throat while Sarah licked her pussy. Instead of letting Astrea finish him off this way, he allowed her to slow down and remove the cock out of her mouth with a ' _pop_ '. She looked up into his eyes: seeing her own reflection in his ruby red eyes. She slowly got up fully on just her two feet and still let Sarah lick her. In fact she pressed on Sarah's head to increase her pace and nearly orgasm from that alone. The Redhead knew she was close, all three of them were.

"Finally time _. I've been waiting for this moment all my life_." Astrea said in a tune. "Don't be afraid to hold back. Let lose once we begin. My hymen will brake for sure the moment you go in fully." Astrea said as she let Sarah free who stood up and gave one quick tongue kiss to Astrea, making sure she was ready for Dante.

" _She's all yours cap'n_. Take her out for her first spin." Sarah joked with a smile plastered on her face.

Dante did just as instructed. He let lose his fleeting worries and allowed Astrea to guide him in her gates. She smiled with her lips closed as the feeling started to hurt her even though she was so happy. When half way in, Dante rammed it in, ripping her hymen to nothing as blood was seen coming out of her pussy. It was the same for all the other girls, but this time Astrea was the one to speed things up once after getting her cherry popped. Before either one could believe it, they already climaxed and went straight for the bite on the neck. Each sister had the same jaw line so their fangs almost fit the already punctured holes in Dante's neck. The only exception of his mates was Akeno since she was at that time smaller than the others.

She became crazed. Her movements put the other girls to shame which Sarah couldn't believe it. There was even sparks of lightning dancing around in the water which sent vibes to them, only increasing their pace. Astrea began to cry: red blood was coming out of her eye sockets which nearly brought Dante to a stop if Astrea did not start to growl. The male did nothing to intertwine with his two sisters who were about to go for each other's throats as their animalistic side began to act up along with their colored scales replacing their skin.

"She's changing… Damn Astrea, you must have been desperate." Sarah teased her which received a fire ball hurling past her head. Astrea stopped making out with Dante and growled more at Sarah who started to growl back. Soon the two of them began to circle one another before going right at it.

They squared off: their hands holding the other's as they tried to overcome the other with their strength. It was a fairly even match till both of them moved in for a kiss. The major fight of the century was cut short just like that as the two of them started to make out with one another, signaling Dante to come in between them on his knees. Like a good boy, he came over and got straight to work eating Sarah's pussy. It was only fair and Dante wasn't going to complain by any means.

Just like his older sisters, he too was changing as his levels of lust grew stronger than he has ever felt before. His black scales replaced his skin and his tongue extended just as much as the two above him. Sarah kept trying to push Dante further and further in, almost taking his head in if possible. The three of their moans would keep neighbors up for sleepless nights if there wasn't a sound barrier placed in every single room of the estate. A factor Vader emplaced after one wild night with Cynder… _Yes she got drunk_.

Astrea's blue along with Dante's black and Sarah's red scales rubbed up against one another which only made the touch more _tender_. The young dragon gods where in seventh heaven and were enjoying every bit of it. As a means to continue forth more: once Sarah climaxed from Dante's magic tongue works, the two older sisters broke their kiss and led Dante to the solid stone floor outside the water. There they had him lay down on his back as they brought their legs to his waist: spreading them like scissors as they rubbed their overflowing vaginas and began grinding the always hard staff.

The three kept moaning as this was nearly the greatest pleasure they've ever experienced. The girls curled their toes: breaking the hard stone below like it was water. This time unlike every time before, Dante was the first to climax. His sisters blazed in the moment as it was the first win for them. Thinking back to the times they were training in the _Era Hollow_ , both girls were glad they decided to wait on claiming Dante and his virginity. Everything worked out fine much to their joy. Other than not being the ones to take his virginity… But was glad he took theirs.

Their three way orgy was far from over as the two sisters now started to switch things up. Now both of them started to use their breasts to please the one male in their group. He like most would expect wasn't able to hold out as long as before now showing some signs of slowing down. Both girls saw this and slowed their movements just to fall for the male's trick.

With great strength Dante managed to bring his hands to their pussies and began to finger them with his finger tips lit aflame. Knowing they can handle such means of pleasure he did not slow down and got the upper-hand instantly. Getting riled up the two girls both looked at each other before an evil grin popped up on their face: all their fangs and canines showed, scaring the male below.

The tables once more flipped and now the sisters were taking turns sucking Dante's dick. With each movement downwards and up, the other sister traded places with the other. This method proved to be effective as Dante's defense was dropping rapidly. They continued their little switch-a-rue till both coming to the tip of his member and licking it all around till both stopping at the urethra with their tongues up against each other. They both moaned as the look on their faces was too much for Dante and he ended up blowing his load right into their faces and mouths.

The sisters also climaxed from the intense heat from Dante's fingers so it could be considered a tie as to who came first. Now both sisters began to lick the sticky sweet liquid off each other and finished off with another French-kiss. For the first time ever, the young prince was out. He fell asleep as his stamina dropped from the hardcore fun he just had. Not to forget his wounds were still eating away at him. After all he was instructed to refrain from changing and being reckless… He disobeyed the doctor.

" _Doctor doctor… Give me—the news. I've got a bad case of lovin yo~_ " he said in his sleep as his two older sisters looked over him with surprised expressions on their faces. They both giggled at Dante's little phrase and began to wash themselves off along with Dante.

Once completely clean, the two sisters carried their baby brother out to his room. They opened the room and to their surprise didn't see Akeno inside. Shocked that their newest sister wasn't there, the two of them decided to spend the night with Dante alone in his huge bed. They each took one arm and wrapped their bodies around it while pulling over a blanket to cover their naked bodies. Their scales were still in place of their skin which will take time for them to return to normal.

"Good night Dante~." The sisters said in unison before closing their eyes as they fell asleep next to the man they loved more than anyone else. The three royal dragon gods were undisturbed for the remainder of the night and didn't wake up till the late evening the day of.

 **X** _ **X SINS estate Japan- 20:30 the following day:** _ **Dante's room**_

The three young bloods woke up rather late in the day, their bodies still covered in scales. Their previous moments awake were the best two of them will ever admit. As for Dante his life from this point on was perfect. He smiled to his two oldest sisters who still tugged at his arms as if they were body pillows. They were too cute for Dante to even keep his heart from pounding. HE tried to move his arms and get them free, but the sudden movement awoke his sisters and they snapped alerted that someone was taking their beloved body pillow- brother away.

They blinked a few times before realizing they were hurting Dante thanks to the painful expression he was trying to block from coming on his face. They loosened their grips and wiggled up closer to place kiss on his lips which he blushed. To Astrea and Sarah, last night was their wedding night. They were the blushing brides that just had their husband rock their world.

"Thanks for everything Dante~!" They said smiling with their eyes closed. He only could nod and smile as well, still very red in the face.

Just then as the three of them were about to get up to tend to their growing hunger, someone knocked on the door. Dante answered, saying: "come on in". The person behind the door did just that. In came Cynder with a sad look on her face. The utter shock on the kids faces when seeing their strong mother this sad… No words could describe the feelings justly.

She came in, walking slowly till bursting in a little dash to the bed, crying as she ran to her kids. They surrounded her, more scared about the fact that something must've happened to cause her to act like this. She brought her arms around her three children as she cried her heart out. The cause and effect had the children doing the same yet not for knowing the dire fate of someone they loved.

" _ **THEY'RE GONNA KILL HIM**_ …" Was all she said as the rain outside begun to pour even harder and lightning danced all around the country of Japan.

Her words settled their hunger and their eyes became pupil-less. Blank emotionless stares just glared at the mother that held them close. She tightened her grip around them till the point they could start to feel her own scales show up.

The weather outside was far from normal. Only a few moments ago it was a calm and clear night with no clouds to be seen. Yet once news reached Cynder here on Earth, the entire nation of Japan was instantly covered in this massive: global black cloud that poured down rain harder than ever recorded. Lightning stuck nearly every second all around the island nation. Waves began to pick up, coming crashing in on all the shipping and fishing docks. Some water tornados taking silhouette in the surrounding ocean. It was far worse than a typhoon…

It was all because of Cynder's emotions were wacked. Her kids tried to calm her down, just so they could find out what and who she was talking about. All she could mutter was something that they couldn't even pick up on despite their very sensitive ears. Once more she said the same thing, with no give-way for the younglings.

" _ **They're gonna kill him**_ …. _**They're gonna kill him**_."

"Who are you talking about mother?!" Sarah yelled, trying to get her mother to calm down.

"They are gonna kill him! They are gonna kill my baby!" It all came crystal clear who she was referring to.

"They have **Vindel** … "

Lightning strikes the estate hard: the grounds became ablaze even in the pouring rain.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the long long long wait. If you didn't know already, I've been busy writing other stories that gained my interest. Plus long chapters are much better than those short ones. Soo many other authors post in basically the same time span I do mine, but not even half as much work… But I assure you, I've been made a fan of multiple stories and writers here.**_

 _ **Also with that note, I just want to point out why these chapters are roughly 9k-14k words per chapter: I hate short chapters. There is no point whatsoever of having a chapter 5k words (unless it's a prequel). I can't take others who said: "here's a long chapter for ya," when it's less than 8k. That's honestly not cool and a tease. True I don't post very often but my career doesn't give me much choice so there's my reason.**_

 _ **Dante's Harem has gotten a great amount of votes. Those who are going to be in his harem so far are:**_

 _ **All his sisters, Raynare, Emilia, Akeno, Yasaka, and Serafall. I'll be giving these girls more time in the next few upcoming chapters.**_

 _ **Thanks for your support!**_

 _ **I am looking forward to improving my work as a writer, and I hope some people are willing to support this series.**_

 _ **Thanks for staying tuned! I will update when possible! So make sure to fav and follow the story. Danke!**_

 _ **-D.S.C.-**_


End file.
